Vow of Destruction: Truth
by Ianian58
Summary: AU Romans. Third story in the VoD series. The gods are defeated, destroyed, non-existent. Defeated by one demi-god, Percy Jackson himself. Now Percy Jackson has an empire- an empire ruling over two continents, yet his old friends now enemies rise against him, the mortals defy him as he becomes a tyrant. The gods are gone; can the son of Poseidon be stopped? Or shall darkness rule?
1. Prolouge

**Note: This is a a sequel to my story "Vow of Destruction" and then "Vow of Destruction: Redemption". These stories have AU Roman Characters.  
**

**Slightly boring chapter due to all the 'connection with the rest of the world thing' and if you can't tell where France and the United States, you gonna have a real bad time.**

* * *

**Reyna **found herself in a frustrating position. She sat in a cornered position; her eyes had dark liens under them. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. The lack of sleep angered her. She closed her eyes as if trying to force herself to sleep, yet she also fought herself to _not_ sleep. Frustrating, huh?

Reyna had grown a lot, twenty-three years old, the daughter of Minerva had grown taller, her dark hair had grown at an extent, she had grown in all areas; including her state of mind. She opened her eyes staring at a mirror. Four years. Four long years since their defeat in Manhattan. By the gods time had passed quickly.

She turned on the television to find out the usual things mortals had been talking about the last four years. Percy Jackson and his…_empire, _Reyna thought bitterly.

"_Negotiations have stalled once again between the French Empire and the Olympian Empire…" _she turned off the television not wanting to hear. The Daughter of the Goddess of Strategy was tired of hearing politics. Ironically. She thought of all the events that had happened; four years; four years ago someone would laugh at the suggestion of the Roman or Greek Gods being real.

They laughed at Percy; the week long reaction of Percy telling his story of demi-gods and gods was a long laugh for the mortal worlds- he left with a threat. To interfere in a mortal conflict.

And at the time, China had occupied the entire west cost of the United States. The entire west cost was sunk that week. California and Washington State were sunk under massive tsunamis, powerful earthquakes, millions were killed; American Soldiers; Chinese Soldiers; Civilians. Dead. It was confusing.

Percy Jackson appeared again, he repeated his tail of the gods existing, and the tales of demi-gods, of how the demi-gods have _been slowly disappearing due to deaths, the gods slowly being weakened, and that the gods had passed._ Passed. Gone. Non-existent. There was chaos all around the world. It was obvious this…demi-god had caused the damage. So was it true? The tales of myth they had dismissed as humanity long ago were true?

There was skepticism in the world, the strongest hard-core men of science and other religions. Hindu remained strong in India, Judaism and Islam in the Middle East, Christianity reigned stronger than ever in Italy. There was total confusion. Nobody knew what was really happening. Percy interrupted the situation in the United States even more. He destroyed the remains of the Chinese Military in the U.S and declared the Olympian Empire.

And Reyna and the remains of the demi-gods? Floating in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean still; debating of what to do as Percy manipulated the gods to his favor. Octavian led a strike to reveal themselves. She countered and wanted to observe. She gained a reward.

Defiance.

"_Demi-god or mortal! The French Empire will remain a sovereign nation!" _The French Emperor, Napoleon IV had spoke.

"_May it be true! Descendant of the gods or not! The People's Republic of China will not bow!" _

She remembered the defiance of mortals. Their speeches. She was surprised. A year after Percy Jackson had appeared- the United States of America was non-existent. The entire country rallied to Percy Jackson, the remains of the gods. He recruited demi-gods who existed without them knowing, he started a mortal army. Months after, Central America was part of the "Olympian Empire". Then World War Three nearly started at Canada. Percy invaded the peaceful nation in his north; France and Britain retaliated, but they were outmatched by the son of Poseidon, there help, and any helped that arrived was destroyed by Death herself; Bianca di Angelo, Percy Jackson's Right Fist.

After two years, Percy occupied all of North America, and declared war on the equally massive Brazil to his south, the entire campaign took a long year, but then, all of South America, and all of North America was controlled by Olympus. Oddly enough, peace was never declared with France. And people began thinking Percy Jackson as the devil himself; comparing him to things talking of the end of the world. Yet many accepted the thought that Greek-Roman Gods were real, some even worshiped them, most of them were those that rallied around Percy Jackson.

Reyna closed her eyes. In his conquest for South America, Percy was distracted. And after two years at sea Reyna decided it was enough. They would fight. They did not land in Europe. They landed in California, traveling all the way through South America and all the way to the ruins of California.

They would fight back at home- closest to Olympus. The years they settled there they realized many people in the area hated Percy Jackson; so they established bases all over California, with a hidden base near what was left of New Rome; they became a resistance.

Reyna opened her eyes. They wanted to tell the truth. The truth. Of Percy Jackson's lie's, of how he personally destroyed the gods, of everything he's done. The first year they barely gathered attention from the higher-commands of the Olympian Empire. The second year, it was noted.

Reyna led the resistance, a public declaration of them being the truth of the gods, the real remains of Olympus. Demi-Gods like him. On equal footing.

"_The recent threats escalating on the home front, in California, will make me t_ell me more- these are demi-_gods no doubt, but rouges and traitors." _He had make a speech on worldwide television of how they had betrayed the gods, and were reason the gods had disappeared.

Mortals in California rallied to them. But they couldn't match Percy in direct strength.

"_I am appointing a returning friend, a son of Hades, the brother of Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo." _

Her eyes closed. He didn't pay his full attention to them. Nico led the force. Leads, she corrected herself. Nico di Angelo was at war with them.

She stood and walked around their base. It was a large room with stonewalls. It was underground. They had hundreds of people in it, talking, eating, some children, some older men. As she walked she thought about one person. Jason, she nearly fell; she scowled, that dumb guy…staying behind. Reyna admitted, she missed him, but she kept walking.

People stared at her. She was after all the leader of the resistance. Reyna, the Daughter of Minerva, the girl that had helped the well-known legend Jason Grace in his various quest; her participation in the battle of Camp Half Blood and the Second Battle of Manhattan against Perseus Jackson.

She then reached a very tall, handsome looking man, his muscles were very buff, he incredibly friendly, by hugging someone he could probably break your bones.

"Well your awake Reyna!"

"Don't annoy me Leo."

Leo Valdez smiled, also a well-known person. One of the biggest persons in the resistance. He was liked by all the kind of people; surprisingly enough, to the surprise of Reyna, he had attracted a lot of girls.

"No need to be so rude!" he replied in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Have you seen Piper?" Reyna asked. Leo's smile dropped.

"Yeha, she seemed urgent to talk to you about something, she refused to tell me until she told you." Leo said quite quickly. Reyna seemed to doze off for a minute but Leo knew better. She was thinking a thousand thoughts at once.

"I see, she's in the observatory I believe?" Reyna asked. Leo nodded. The observatory was a small tower elsewhere in California, it used magic by the Hecate children to teleport in between, in the observatory, it was shielded magically, it was the children's school practically.

She made herself quietly to the observatory, she saw smaller rooms with mortals and demi-god children alike in rooms playing with toys or listening to an adult carefully. She made herself up and more up to the observatory. There she found Piper in a room, she told a story to a group of kids. Piper like Reyna had grown…simply beautiful.

Piper interrupted herself at seeing Reyna to the children, and then they began giggling and whispering to each other.

"Leo said it was urgent."

"And it is." Piper replied. They had become good friends.

"So?" Reyna raised her eyebrow at Piper, she hesitated.

"Let's walk."

The two women began walking. And then Piper talked.

"I had a dream. It was about Jason." Reyna felt her breath become once hard to control. "Reyna, I think he's alive."

Reyna stopped. "Piper…" this was a sensitive subject for both.

They were interrupted by Frank, the son of Mars.

"Reyna- Piper-"he said, his voice low, him now being a very large person. "we have a situation, we have twelve mobile tanks on the perimeter of our scouting bases, we're reading fifty plus mobile foot soldiers in the north of the scout base, and we're reading the presence of a strong demi-god. Probably Nico."

Reyna looked at Piper.

"I'll tell you later." Piper began, "I'll keep everyone safe here in-case, take care of the situation."

And Reyna ran off. But she felt it, the strong aura attacking her from afar. She left the observatory, the entire base was quiet now, people ate more quietly, there were less people. Leo wore an entire armored-suit, it seemed somewhat ridiculous, but he seemed deadly serious wearing it.

"Heard the news?"

"Why must it be so early?" Reyna wondered as she walked toward the exit of the base with Leo on her tail.

"Nico is leading the battle in this one, considering he found one of our scouting bases means he's on to our location." Leo informed her.

Frank caught up to her.

"We're getting new reports, numbers have increased; mobile tanks are numbering seventy, mobile foot soldiers numbers hundreds, this is an entire task-force. We're also getting readings of dozens of choppers, Nico's being serious."

"Leo, take the lead to the front; Frank go with him, I'll be leading the battle. Nico or not; we'll crush this enemy force."

* * *

**So Percy somehow revealed himself. Started an empire. And various mortals believe him. Some don't. Meh. I can somehow see that happening. Percy has conquered North and South America. Four years have passed. Wow. Characters grow. Some of you may be surprised at Nico's description next chapter. So Nico leads the force here, and Percy isn't even paying attention to them. So yeha.****  
**


	2. Nico di Angelo

**When Reyna **reached the command center she found it was in order. People sat on chairs to computers and maps with radios around.

"Give me a map." she ordered, immediately on a screen, a map came up. There were ten green squares in a circle formation, with only one of the ten squares, bigger than the others, inside the circle. Their bases, their defenses, the square being the main base. To the south of the circle, various white dots appeared, turning to red dots slowly, there were nearly a hundred.

"Any updates on the situation?" she asked out to the room out loud.

"The southern areas are being pounded by artillery, we've got a lot of skeleton soldiers that we can't point in the map. The southern base only has a dozen demi-gods there, they won't hold out." Someone replied. She stood up a pressed a nearby button.

"Leo, Frank, I assume you two are on your way." she said, her tone hoping.

"We're already late for the _fiesta!_" Leo said in a casual tone. "We got some help too, a few squads." Frank followed. From the main square appeared nine blue dots, then twelve, then fourteen.

"I want the bases to the west to deploy all they can to our southern bases, send up the first and second wave;" Reyna began ordering seeing the situation through radio and to the personnel in the room, "Leo, you'll have to hold out until they arrive." she finished.

* * *

On the ground, Leo and Frank were in the back of a truck with its back open; they were alone in the quickly moving truck, but behind them there were even more trucks, around them rubble and nearly destroyed buildings. California never recovered from the Tsunamis and Earthquakes caused by Percy years ago, reason so many people in California were unhappy with him.

There were though various buildings, even if they were abandoned, so it was practically a city. Sure, abandoned and all but a city.

"Isn't Hazel in the Southern Bases?" Leo asked. Frank nodded, his nod hesitant, but normal.

They'd arrive very soon, they left quickly, almost dangerously, there location was secret, the fact Nico himself was on the front with such a large force is he either A, wanted to make a decisive battle to limit them, B, he was bored, or C, their location had been discovered. Leo really hoped it was B.

"So what's the plan?" Frank asked.

"Burn things, stab things, shoot things for those few mortals with us," he moved uncomfortably in his armor for a moment; it was bullet-proof, he rarely used it.

An explosion was then heard not far.

"We're close." the driver of the truck announced in a loud voice. He could see Frank breathing slowly. "Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I guess this is a completely different way of fighting, before the worst kind of weapons the enemy had were cannons and muskets, now there are tanks and helicopters, I'm just worried."

"Hey, why do you think we have this armor?" Leo replied with a smile. Frank smiled back in return.

"I forget we have our own gadgets." he said, his nervous tone gone.

Leo then smiled more. "We have more than mortal stuff."

A red aura formed around Leo, it was like a fiery inferno, even around Frank, a grayish aura formed around him.

Later they arrived, the scene was filled with explosions, gunships shooting, tanks on the hillside, and a slowly marching force of skeleton warriors, they were set against four buildings, in those four buildings around a dozen demi-gods were stationed, some used mortal weapons like Machine Guns, some used the traditional bow and arrow with explosive additions, some were setting traps like Greek Fire, Leo and Frank arrived with the other trucks behind the four buildings, on the opposite side of the enemy force, a good position to arrive.

"Will you look at Hazel!" Leo shouted excitedly. Hazel with her bow and arrows seemed unmatched. She ran from side of buildings in the middle of the four buildings, shooting her arrows up to the air, to the helicopters; the arrows flew with speed and power, at touching the helicopters they suddenly exploded, she kept doing that on tanks too with the same explosive result, a yellowish aura surrounded her, she breathed heavily.

As the group of demi-gods and mortals that Leo and Frank had brought, Frank felt something, he slowly got off the truck, his aura growing and he felt it. Death. It was all around him, moving like a snake beneath his feet, yet watching him like a hawk in the air. "Leo…"

"I feel it." Leo replied immediately knowing what Frank talked about. "Let's move for now!"

As the rest of the reinforcement dropped off their trucks on to the ground with all kind of weapons, the situation was becoming bad. The skeleton force moving forward keep growing even with all the Greek Fire, and even with Hazel occasionally turning her attentions to them they kept growing nearing the four buildings. And then tanks began rolling down the hill, more than fourty, with more pouring in. And with all that, quickly moving cars went around, with men carrying swords- demi-gods.

Hazel turned around realizing Leo and Frank had arrived, she shot one of the few helicopters as she ran towards them.

"Hazel! Am I glad to see you." Frank said, a somewhat enthusiastic smile.

"Trust me when I say I'm more glad to see you. We're being overrun." she replied.

"Nico?" Leo asked curiously.

"He's not in the front, probably directing the forces seeing he doesn't have to fight now."

Leo gave a somewhat disappointed frown, but smiled. "Hey Frank, why not give touhe son of Hades a reason to come out?"

Frank smiled in return.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Back in the command center Reyna was nervous. Even with the enemy force being a task force- it was larger than their regular forces, it was embarrassing and horrifying. It reminded her she was not fighting Percy and a monster army. She was fighting Percy and a nation that controlled the entire Western Hemisphere with a standing army of eighty million. Not even China had a standing army that large.

"Ma'am, Leo's force has arrived, the first wave of reinforcement will arrive in twenty minutes, the second one being in thirty, the third one in forty minutes." a man said, she saw a series of blue dots from the north, west and main base in the center head to the south, where there were barely any dots and a hundred red dots.

Even with that, they were still outnumbered, Reyna would have to put her bet on Leo, Frank and Hazel, demi-gods with the Requiem, and her tactics. But there was a wild card in all this; Nico di Angelo, could he be defeated if he entered? Or would he be too much for anybody?

* * *

Leo entered the field with a fiery aura around him, fire formed around his body, he saw a tank shell heading straight at him, with force he thrust his hands toward the tank shell as fire erupted from his hand not only exploding the tank shell, but reaching the tank that fired, as it was suddenly put on fire. He charged on, flanking him were Frank, his large halberd on guard, and Hazel with her bow shooting at enemy soldiers or tanks.

Frank charged at the skeletons single handedly, his long halberd in his hand, the enemies ignored him as Leo became a one-man army throwing large fireballs at soldiers and tanks, Hazel shot her various types of arrows with poison or explosions destroying entire squads of soldiers, the demi-gods and mortals in the four buildings shot with long ranged mortal weapons like snipers and machine guns- an unorthodox way of fighting for demi-gods.

Frank slashed through the skeleton warriors, there were probably around seventy when he jumped in. He swung his halberd with grace, the halberd moves sideways as he changed his swinging position from left to right, the skeletons gathered around him immediately in an attempt to overwhelm them, Frank then spun around with his halberd, slicing through the already dead skeletons.

Leo was getting closer to the enemy. He swung his fists which were now surrounded by fire; he hit the enemy soldiers in the face or the body every time. The result was a break of ribs or jaws, and occasional fainting. Then a group approached Leo running quickly, they had bronze and golden swords- demi-gods Leo realized.

The group attacked, surrounding him with their swords, their mistake was attacking one at a time as one charged Leo alone and Leo easily overpowered him, grabbing him with his hand in the back as the fire spread to the enemy's body, the man's allies came to help, Leo threw the man he had set on fire to three others, those four now began panicking, causing confusion, Leo charged at a stunned demi-god hitting him in the jaw and then in the ribs as the man stumbled backwards and then collapsing.

He turned to the others, moving boxing style, two charged swinging his sword, Leo sidestepped quite easily and noting their amateurish skill he began attacking more aggressively, the demi-gods there were easily overpowered by Leo, after a few seconds all of them were in the floor unconscious, and with some burns in their faces- or everywhere in their body to be honest.

Hazel was a goddess with the bow, taking out squads of soldiers with red-tipped arrows, as they exploded; she proceeded to shoot green-tip pointed arrows to larger groups, they seemed to set a reaction to a green smoke- paralysis, or poison at rare moments as the soldiers were suddenly stopped in their tracks or found breathing suddenly harder. Frank continued to ravage the skeletons, as he started to destroy them faster than they appeared, Leo began concentrating on more on the enemy armor now.

The demi-gods and mortals on the four buildings began shooting the enemy forces with more accuracy- and then it happened.

"Their retreating!" Leo shouted his voice in surprise and excitement.

Olympian Tanks began rolling up the hill again, unlucky one being hit by Leo's fires or Hazel's arrows, the skeletons disintegrated, the soldiers began running back.

* * *

"This doesn't make sense." Reyna whispered. As she saw on the screen as all the red dots suddenly leave, retreating, even though they still outnumbered them fifty to one in the area, not including the reinforcement that would arrive in a few minutes.

"Ma'am! We have a situation! A massive energy from the south! It's heading for the battlefield!"

Reyna's eyes leaned.

"Nico."

* * *

Hazel felt it. The death. The aura of death.

"Leo! Frank!" she cried.

"I feel it…" Leo replied.

"Same." Frank concurred.

She didn't know where _he_ came from. He was just there. She blinked, and a tall man, somewhat skinny and lacking muscles to be in the battlefield, his skin pale, he wore a dark T-shirt and dark pants, he was barefooted, his hair was completely dark, a part of it almost covered his left eye, he had a sword to his side. But it wasn't a solid sword. It was just like a handle, and darkness in it, the sword was like a shroud of darkness. Around him a dark aura filled him, an aura of death. His eyes were cold, and dull.

Leo smiled.

"Well, look who showed up to the party." he said, he put himself in a stance ready to fight, the red aura around him growing, Frank and Hazel followed.

"As casual as usual, Leo." Nico di Angelo replied, his voice was deep, and dark, it was calm, and it held power. He took one step forward. Hazel shuddered, death literally grew around him, she felt it surge all around. His dark eyes shifted from Leo, to Frank, and he looked at Hazel for a few seconds, he took another step.

Hazel doesn't know how to explain it. But a sudden urge overcame her, she suddenly wanted to give up, get on her knees and surrender- she shook her head immediately, tightening her grip on her bow.

"Shall we begin?" Nico asked.

"Why not?" Leo replied.

It came in a flash, Hazel felt Nico behind her as she leaped forward, she felt the death around him chase after her, then Frank jumped in the way, his halberd collided with Nico's dark sword. Hazel notched her arrow quickly ready to shoot but Frank lost control of the clash as he was forced to leap sideways as Nico stabbed for the stomach, Nico –somehow sidestepped Hazel's arrow.

Leo appeared next to him, something odd happened. Nico dropped his sword, and grabbed Leo's flaming hand, Leo's eyes widened half a second as he threw the other, Nico caught it as well, he smiled. The flames didn't even spread, then Nico's hand began to glow somewhat, a dark aura covered them. Leo backed away, throwing another punch, Nico moved sideways, throwing his two fist at once, Leo moved out of the way only for Nico to appear behind him, with his dark hand he struck Leo in the ribs from behind quickly, Leo's eyes widened as his body tumbled, Nico didn't stop in the other rib, then in the back, Leo fell to the ground.

Hazel shot another arrow- Nico sidestepped immediately, she shot four more arrows more quickly this time, Nico ran to the right, as he outran the arrows, and as how he suddenly stopped and an arrow passed in front of him. Frank attacked with his halberd once more, Nico seemed slightly surprise as he jumped backwards- towards his sword on the ground.

Nobody in the four buildings did anything- this was out of their league, they wouldn't dare attack.

Frank never noticed this as he slashed left to right, Nico barely dodging his attacks, Nico jumped back one final time. Grabbing his dark aura filled sword as he landed. Frank and Nico parried, slashing again and again, but Nico was stronger. Frank was forced back, Hazel took action, with two arrows at once she shot them at Nico, Nico was surprised- but they never reached as he was suddenly gone.

Hazel looked around to wonder where he went, but she realized it only- and too late at that, when Nico hit Hazel with the back of his sword. Leo in the ground tried to get up- his eyes were wide, blood filled his face, he couldn't even stand as his body fell back on the ground and saw Frank fight Nico di Angelo.

"I am way beyond any of yours level." Nico stated as he glared at Frank, next to the unconscious Hazel. "You can still surrender." Nico said in a hopeful tone.

"Like Pluto I will!"

Nico closed his eyes as if anger suddenly possessed him, he opened his eyes again, now calm once more. "Be it."

Without a warning he appeared right in front of Frank with his dark sword raised up, it came down on Frank; luckily enough Frank was on guard as he barely parried with his halberd against Nico's sword.

Then Nico moved his sword that was on Frank's halberd to the right with force, never lifting it, Frank's halberd was suddenly dragged to the right, exposing himself, but Nico couldn't hit him with his sword or Frank would get back on guard. So he threw a fist to the stomach, Frank's eyes widened at the pure strength as he fell to the ground quite quickly.

There was silence. The demi-gods and mortals in the four buildings watched in horror. Nico looked down at the near unconscious Frank.

"Giving up so easy?"

"Go-go to-"

Nico didn't give time for him to respond, as he kicked Frank in the ribs, Frank gasped, slight blood coming out of his mouth.

"B…bast…" Leo muttered, trying to stand up.

"_**Stay down Leo."**_

Nico didn't say this. It was a female's voice; it was calm, powerful, convincing and piercing.

Nico turned around to the voice. Next to Leo standing was a figure. A woman obviously due to the body, but she wore a white suit, even having a cape, on her head a visor with purple. She had no energy around her, nothing.

"Who are you?" Nico demanded. The figure walked slowly around Leo.

"Me?" the woman asked, her voice changing slightly to a more serious tone, yet it still had the calm, convincing and powerful trait in her voice. "I am a human with no bounds, my names can be limitless, my moves are boundless, my strength is infinite, **I am Infinity!**"

A powerful aura burst around her as she declared her name.

* * *

**Not a bad intro for "Infinity" eh? No bounds, limitless, boundless, infinite, Infinity! I'm sure you must have felt odd reading this chapter due to the mentioning of machine guns, tanks, and so on, I think I did pretty good in the Leo, Hazel, Frank vs Bunch of Soldiers, Tanks and others. **

**As you read, Nico has grown much more powerful he didn't break a sweat against Leo, Frank and Hazel combined, but meh, Hazel isn't that great...: P **

**Before, Luke and Jason were the main fighters for the campers, the 'death' of Jason and Luke's death considerably weakens the resistance.**

**Also, I got around 30 story alerts- and barely any reviews/comments as their called now. Okay I'm being selfish, I did get lots of comments/reviews, I'll just say comments now, so yeha, I would ask for everyone of you to comment on the chapters- give your opinion and everything, give me ideas, why not? **

**-Ian **


	3. Infinity

**Nico immediately felt threatened. **The powerful aura bursting around the mysterious woman lost its previous color it had possessed. It was suddenly gone. The woman's suit was a pure white with hints of black, she even had a fancy looking cape. A white helmet with a purple visor. And the most threatening fact; a double edged sword which looked awfully sharp.

"Who are you?" Nico demanded.

"Me?" she asked innocently, her voice amused. "I told you I'm Infinity, you aren't such a good listener I see."

"Are you with the resistance?"

Leo was struggling to get up- he seemed equally as surprised to see this figure, he almost got up but the woman in the suit who dubbed herself Infinity did something surprising, with one of her boots she stepped on the son of Hephaestus which made him suddenly gasp in pain as she stepped on his wounds.

"Stepping on people is rude…" Nico muttered. _She doesn't want him to get up,_ he thought, he squinted his eyes, _who are you? _

"Is it? Maybe, killing people is rude too, punching is rude too, kicking people is rude too," the figure Infinity replied, "and you are quite rude too." her voice was casual, and somewhat bored.

"Hm, I guess I am." Nico replied. The conversation was awkward, as she threw odd insults and Nico accepted them.

He disappeared. He appeared behind the figure, his hand extended to the woman's neck, it was obvious she gasped for air as Nico grabbed her; the sword of the figure named Infinity dropping to the ground, Nico dropped her, disappearing. Infinity attempted to stand up but then Nico appeared in front of her, his hands already extended to her neck again.

"Da-da-" she struggled to talk.

"My…that aura you had…it was a Requiem….but was it a fluke?"

"No." even being choked the reply was calm, and with authority.

An aura exploded around her, Nico di Angelo alone was blown away, the aura was seen, yet it was colorless somehow, there merely scratches of gray around her, a small outline surrounding her. She kneeled to grab her sword, flipping it as if she was worried it was dirty or scratched.

Nico stood up.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I told you, Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, a key player in the Second Titan War, a key player for the gods when Percy Jackson attacked Camp Half Blood, a key player for Percy when you switched sides," she declared.

Nico's eyes weren't widened, but he had a worried look in his face. _How does this person know about this? What was that aura…? It was like a Requiem, but it was different…like...no, I doubt it, but the fact is this person knows lots of things._

She hadn't finished. "You were also born decades ago I reckon, in the midst of World War Two which was caused by the gods, separated from your mother, sent to the Lotus Casino, the timeless place."

She didn't intend to tell him anything Nico realized- she'd tell him nothing but the fact she knew a lot. That was all she was telling him. Nico shifted to a more battle-ready stance. Infinity took step forwards and charged. She was quick like lightning, Nico barely saw her as she was in front of him, swinging her long, beautiful double-edged sword at him; Nico raised his sword, the two weapons collided.

Nico was outmatched. He was being pushed back; Infinity was in a superior position as she was slightly taller, she stood on debris overlooking Nico. Nico felt how he was trying to hold on to the world with his feet. Yet he was being pushed back, it felt like as if the earth was moving only because he was holding on to it and Infinity was pushing him back.

Debris rose around them at the power of the two, the mysterious aura around Infinity then turned a dark blue. She disappeared, appearing behind him, swinging her sword again, Nico turned around ready to meet her yet she was already gone, behind him once more she lunged at Nico. Nico rolled forwards unable to turn around yet Infinity did not waver as she charged and their weapons met once again face to face. Nico being pushed back again, as Infinity walker towards him as their swords collided.

_This monstrous strength…_"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I don't think you are in the position to make demands."

Her body swung around Nico now in his left with her sword in her hand she flailed her weapons at his side, Nico caught wind of this movement as he quickly turned to his left, matching Infinity's wild attacks.

Nico's aura grew more as he charged and Infinity moved backwards.

"I asked you; who are you?" he demanded again, momentarily stopping.

Infinity did not lower her sword. "I am the seeker of truth." she said. Her dark blue aura changed color- Nico saw it as it turned to a brownish color, like as if rock or mud. Then she did something surprising, she rose her sword and with the tip of the weapon she hit the ground. The ground trembled around them- just like an earthquake. He could feel the energy in the ground erupt- it wasn't a large area, only around them.

He lost balance of himself for a moment but Infinity didn't seem to be affected by the shaking. She ran towards Nico, her sword aimed right at his chest. Nico reacted quickly putting himself to guard barely having balance, the swords parried for a brief second, the next second Nico lost his grip as his sword was sent flying out of his hand.

Infinity now stood not far from his face, with her sword she brought her arms back, as if preparing to thrust the sword to his chest. Nico wouldn't give up. He regained balance, a dark aura overtook his hand, as Infinity thrust her sword he blocked it with his hands that were by surrounded by the dark aura.

"Are you with this resistance?" Nico demanded, even though he has been losing. He wanted answers. But she stayed quiet.

"Fine then, stay quiet!" Nico shouted. His dark aura grew immensely, he began now pushing Infinity back by sheer force, Infinity and Nico's arms parried, but Infinity was now in a bad situation. Infinity swung her sword at Nico's waist, but Nico sidestepped easily- _that was a dumb move, _he thought- and grabbed the sword with one of his hands in a tight grip with his dark aura protecting him.

He heard a grunt from Infinity; he proceeded with his other arm to punch the mask- he'd shatter it.

Nico's fist reached the mask but something unplanned happened. She stumbled backward as the impact affected her, letting her sword go- Nico watched. But nothing happened. Not even a scratch on the mask. The hand he hit the mask felt numb for a moment, then it felt normal again. He shook it quickly, observing his own hand. It wasn't surrounded in the dark aura anymore, but his other hand was.

He realized the brown aura around Infinity glowed, as if it had reacted to something. _That aura…was it protecting her? _Then it changed- again. From the brown color it switched to a golden, majestic color.

"Why do you fight?" Infinity asked, as if curious. She asked it all of a sudden Nico hesitated to attack again.

"Your know a lot of things…Infinity," Nico muttered loud enough for her to hear. "the gods killed a person I held dearly-"

"So you fight to "avenge" this person? Even though the gods have 'passed away' according to Perseus Jackson, and 'destroyed' according to the leaders of this resistance you are attacking." Infinity interrupted. Nico glanced at Leo, barely able to stand, conscious; this was the only group that knew the real truth. Or the only one that dared publicly show themselves.

"Answer me." Infinity demanded. "You fight because this person you held dearly was seemingly killed by the gods, yet the gods have been destroyed. So why do you fight? My, I am curious" Infinity asked, her tone filled with curiosity and wonder.

Nico looked back. Hazel and Frank getting up, even Leo seemed to be gathering the strength to back up. He scowled. How much time had passed since he began fighting this Infinity person? Yet, Infinity had outmatched him- he scowled more. Maybe he could beat her- maybe, but he would be exhausted. The battle with Infinity could take fourteen minutes, fifteen minutes, ten minutes, more or less. Hazel had healing skills if he remembered correctly. She'd be back up quickly- she'd heal Leo and Frank. Could he beat the worn out?

Infinity took three steps forwards.

"If you have no reason to fight- you won't defeat me."

Nico di Angelo was forced to flee.

Infinity turned around as Nico disappeared, her cape moving around her as she slowly walked away.

"Who- who are you?" Leo asked, barely on his feet, Infinity kept walking away ignoring Leo.

"Yes- who are you?" it was not Frank or Hazel who asked this, but it was Reyna, helping Leo up now, her gray eyes watching Infinite intently, appearing out of no where, a gray aura around her. Infinity stopped walking at Reyna's voice.

"A friend of some sorts- who wishes to help." the woman in disguise said, facing Leo and Reyna.

**Ughhh, such a short chapter. I enountered "I-don't-want-to-write-itis" a disease which makes me not want to write things- even though I badly do, in terms it's another term for lazyness. Then I was hit by nostalgia so I read and watched a lot of animes and mangas in a few days- especially One Piece and the Pokemon Manga which wasn't so bad to my suprise. *sigh* So either I wait a week until I get my energy back, or I could write other stories, maybe I'll write for the Pokemon Fanfiction side but probably not, maybe I'll write another PJO story, who knows. And I still have to update my OC story which I have the same difficulty as this story with. Whatever I'll figure something out.****  
**

**So yeha, Infinity is powerful, etc, etc, a possible hit on the nerves against Nico, and Infinity has declared her support for Reyna's resistance group.  
**

**-Ian  
**


	4. Secrets

It was obvious Infinity was treated with carefulness. And caution. Her own nice truck, and surrounded by various other trucks. Someone offering to help wasn't usually treated like this. They were usually welcomed, and observed. Not loaded to the back of a truck, suspicious eyes at him or her, and then sent off in a closed truck with twenty or thirty more trucks around that truck.

But Leo thought that Reyna thought it was necessary. Was it? Maybe he guessed. He was getting beaten to a pulp by Nico into this random girl appeared. She did step on his back though. And it still hurt. She single-handedly made Nico run away. And then randomly offering her services. Why not be cautious and suspicious? Reyna had the hidden woman loaded into a guarded truck and away. Frank stayed back to oversee the moving of the scout base in their south as it was no longer safe. Reyna told Hazel to do something he didn't know.

"Reyna, are you worried about Infinity this much?" Leo asked as they were in a truck going back the main base.

"She's odd. But it's not about her I'm worried about." Reyna said clearly.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Piper told me Jason was alive."

Leo blinked. "What?"

"She didn't tell me much; I want to talk to her when I get back. On the mean time you should interrogate…." Reyna stopped as if forgetting the name. "Infinity." she finished. Leo frowned. He didn't hide it for various reasons. They were alone, and he wanted Reyna to know he was worried about all of this.

"Reyna, it's not healthy thinking Jason is alive-"

"I know it isn't." she snapped back, her tone somewhat angry but her face morphed back to a calmer expression. "I'm no fool, Jason is dead, and that's the last of it. Piper is the one thinking Jason is alive. Why not give that lesson to her?" her tone was slightly stingy, Leo saw no reason why'd she be _so _angry.

"Reyna. Do you think Jason is alive?"

The question was met with silence.

"Leo, interrogate Infinity, do whatever it takes to make her talk; and if you can, take off her mask."

Leo almost sighed as she ignored his question. "Alright then, I will but I doubt she'll want me to take off that mask." Reyna was about to reply how he _had_ to take off her mask but he spoke before she even replied. "Why show up with a mask and offer help? Unless she wants to be known as Infinity, or afraid people would know her, and you know how she simply beat Nico, there's no way I can _force _her to do it."

"She could also be a spy from Percy." Reyna answered.

Leo scowled. "Reyna, that's not possible, the Requiem she had, nobody has that kind of thing, not Rhea, not Bianca, and isn't Percy in Europe these days for a meeting with European Leaders? And you know wherever Percy goes, Bianca goes. And Annabeth; nobody hasn't even seen her, yet we know how her Requiem is like. And that Requiem of that Infinity person is different; Hades it changed forms, something that I thought is impossible due to Requiems taking form of your parentage and personality."

"There's more than six billion and nine hundred million people in the world, don't you think there could be one of those people that are special in ways that we've never seen before?" she asked almost critical of Leo.

"Yes, but Reyna, a Requiem that can _change,_ it's impossible."

"Gods destroyed? That's impossible. A world without the gods? Impossible. Percy has defied things that are impossible."

"That Infinity isn't Percy." Leo argued.

"Percy can break the limits of others."

Leo raised an eyebrow at that. "You talk as if you have experience."

Reyna gave a half smile. Years ago Percy attacked the Roman Camp to retrieve Thalia who was there for Jason. He beat us all into pulps, hey over extended us in so many ways." she said. Leo's face morphed from one of curiosity to neutrality as she realize she was hiding something. Like as if she let the most essential part from before.

"Whatever, so when are you going to arrive to interrogate Infinity? I assume you are."

"After ten or fifteen minutes when we reach the base. First I need to talk with Piper. Then I need to head to the war room to discuss Olympian's Position around the world with some new strategist."

"You've been training an entirely new generation as if this war is going to take a long time."

"You can never be too cautious." the daughter of Minerva replied.

After a few minutes they reached the base. People were near windows in small buildings, many of them smiling as Reyna, Leo and the others in other trucks got off. Some even had tears down their cheeks. Happy that they came back all good. That they had probably turned away Perseus Jackson's Forces. Then, finally, Infinity got down from her own truck. Her hands restrained, her swords was taken away. She was later surrounded by around ten, or twenty people. Mainly soldiers, and she was then observed by everyone in the grounds.

"Who…"

"….a prisoner?"

"…..then why is the mask still…."

"Leo, take her to the interrogation room. I need to go." Leo nodded. As Reyna left Leo was flanked by Frank and Hazel. Reyna walked away and as she did she was given congratulations for her victory in the south. She made herself to the observatory. Going through the teleporter the Hecate children did felt weird. Your whole body would feel weird. Like it would explode. But she made it to the observatory in one piece. She saw once again children in their classrooms, playing and learning. She made it to the top of the observatory. You could barely see large buildings, you though could see communities of people. There was no big city in California since Percy caused that Tsunami's, and for whatever his reason was to deny aiding the place, people hated him for it in the area.

Piper stood in the corner of a wall, looking towards the nearby window as she had her shoulder slumped against the wall.

"Piper."

Piper turned around, her face for expression was incredibly and odd and was like one of those 'thinking something bad and afraid someone somehow can read minds'. Her face relaxed when she realized it was Reyna.

"Oh, it's you."

"What were you doing?"

"I was thinking. Too much." she almost sounded cared when she said 'thinking. Too much.' As if horrified by a thought she had received.

"Whatever. The situation's been taken care off."

"I guess we pushed them back."

"With help." Reyna admitted.

Piper looked at her with a curious look, her head slightly tilting but she went back to a worried state.

"About Jason, Reyna. Please understand this was a dream."

Reyna looked at her. "I'm all ears." For a few seconds, silence. Piper looked at Reyna as if expecting her to say something else. Reyna looked at Piper attentively waiting for her to talk.

"It was night, Manhattan, everything was destroyed, I could see a faint fire far away, but that was it. The majority of the buildings were destroyed. I could only see The Empire State Building and others."

"That sounds like an accurate site of the result of the Second Battle of Manhattan." Reyna whispered.

"It was. Jason was there. His body was jagged with rocks from falling high, there was big building next to him. He didn't have any sword wounds but his body looked torn and broken."

"And?"

"Somebody was there. It wasn't Percy, it wasn't anybody I knew."

"What did he look like?"

"_She,_" Piper corrected. "I didn't know who, she wore a suit and a helmet."

Reyna raised her eyebrow. "The suit was white with tints of red and purple, the visor a purple, she even had a white cape that flew in the wind." Reyna's eyes widened visibly. "She got on her knees and touched Jason, and was gone, a few seconds later, Jason opened his eyes."

Reyna nearly stumbled back.

"Purple visor? White suit?" her eyes were widened quite large.

"Reyna?"

"You better follow me Piper, I want your confirmation."

Piper looked confused but followed.

* * *

**Leo** wasn't having any luck.

"So you're not going to take off the helmet?"

"Why would I do that?"

The room was white, there was a hidden window in one of the walls which only people on the other side could be. Infinity had her hands tied as she sat on a wooden chair a wooden table in between her and Leo who sat on a wooden chair of his own. In Leo's side a door, and the hidden window he had thought about as well.

"People will be suspicious."

"That can't be avoided."

Leo sighed. "Just who are you?"

"Infinity."

For some reason Leo felt that the women who hid with her Infinity persona was smiling at the amusing conversation.

"Not telling us who you are isn't helping."

"Reyna not telling you what she'd hiding won't help either." Infinity muttered this in a low voice, he doubted people in other room heard this.

Leo raised his eyebrow.

"You're not good at interrogating are you Leo Valdez?"

"Nope. Honestly though, how do you know so much? You know my last name, you knew about Nico thing even I didn't know. And your Requiem. Can't you at least tell me anything?"

"Not to you. But, I want to tell something to Reyna though."

"She's busy."

"No she isn't."

As if on cue, the door opened. In it, Reyna stood. _Fifteen minutes to do your hair and it takes an hour. Fifteen minutes to talk about Percy's Jackson position around the world and talk about Jason with Piper takes five minutes. Seems legitimate._

"I'll take her."

"Fine then."

Leo stood up, walking past Reyna, and Reyna passed him sitting on the chair. Leo closes the door, in the other side people listening. Piper had arrived since he entered the room. He figured that meant Reyna coming back over here quicker was possibly Jason related.

_"Reyna not telling you what she's hiding won't help you either." _

The words were stuck on him. Reyna hiding something. It wasn't surprising to be honest. But the fact a person who was hiding herself, knew a lot of things said it all of a sudden did sting a bit.

He looked at the room.

"Well you're here."

"I was told you haven't said much."

"Well, having a no-torture policy does let down many times." Infinity casually replied.

"Why not take the helmet off?"

"It's quite nice. And I don't like people seeing my face."

"Why shouldn't I kill you? You suddenly come here, knowing a lot, refusing to talk and hiding yourself. That's enough to get you killed in a suspicious resistance like this one."

"Because I have more information that you need. And more than you think I have, but I have one thing you need to hear."

Reyna's eyes looked at her attentively.

"Your sister Reyna, she's alive, and not far away."

* * *

**Surprised it wasn't about Jason? Next chapter, we go to Bianca and Percy, but mainly Bianca's view, because they will be in Europe. Which will introduce a new character which the French Emperor, no he's not new I guess but he'll have an official role right about next chapter. And we will have, a surprise guest. So hold on to your socks! (?) The chapter was short. But it needed to be. Well, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. If you haven't reviewd, why not review? Come on every review counts! And if you have, why not keep reviewing? **


	5. Battle of Normandy

**Anybody bother reviewing? Please? I got about four reviews I beleive, kind of depressing.  
**

**I had major problems writing this chapter. I mean, Percy isn't supposed to be written in this style, which makes me uncomfortable to write, and I'm sure it will be somewhat uncomfortable to read for you, the readers. Honestly, **_**Emperor **_**Perseus? And the battle, it feels increasingly uncomfortable. Hopefully, next chapter I can go to the more easier PJO Style. So please bear with me on this change. **

**Before I begin I thought I could get a list of some world events which will connect to the story which you may have forgotten: **

**In the first book and second book: France collapses, a man claiming to be a direct descendant of Napoleon Bonaparte, infamous French Emperor, remakes France, forming a new French Empire. The United States is on the verge of collapsing due to an economic depression and China rises. Percy's "Dark Energy" called by mortals, leaves lifetimes of cheaper electricity for fuel, electricity, and worse, weapons. China invades the US.**

**Between second and third: Percy reveals himself causing worldwide chaos, though skeptic, after causing a massive flood in California, making China flee from the US, the world slowly accepts the idea of the Greek-Roman gods. Percy creates the "Olympian Empire", crowning himself Emperor. He later conquers Mexico and Central America unopposed. He invades Brazil, which at the time has controlled all of South America, Percy personally in the front, the war ends quickly. Percy then invades Canada, which brings France and Britain to invade Olympus, though the invasions are a failure. **

**Note: The Bonaparte Family History in this Fanfiction – Napoleon I started the Bonaparte dynasty, years after he was defeated, Napoleon III, the last descendant of Napoleon I known to history, took power but died later in a war, but he had a hidden son who stayed hidden, the remains of the Bonaparte family were a secret until Napoleon IV took power.**

* * *

**Bianca **looked at Percy. He has changed. He hasn't grown in height, still much taller than the average man, his green-sea eye and electric blue eye which was the result of an incident with Thalia years ago still existed, his body was much more buff so to speak, yet the way he sat, walked, and looked, he seemed much more cautious. The greatest change was his jet black hair, now the string of gray caused from holding the sky many years ago had grown due to stress.

Percy Jackson, a year ago fighting the Titans, then against the gods themselves, now was a ruler of a nation. The Olympian Empire. He sat on a crystal-clear table, his arms hanged on his chair, he stood straight, his head up high, she stood by his right side. On the other side of the table a man slightly below average height, he wore a very rich, blue-dark suit, his hair was thrown sideways, dark, he sat almost slouched, yet in a position that said 'I am powerful' or something important. Next to him standing was a man in his sixties, his gray hair was very noticeable, he was very muscled for a man of his age, his eyes were a cold-stoned grey.

"So we cannot reach an agreement?" the man asked sitting down, he didn't sound disappointed, he sounded almost bored, he had a French accent.

"I'm afraid not, Emperor," Percy Jackson said, his tone neutral as he stood up. "you know what comes after this."

The Emperor of France, Napoleon IV almost smiled as he stayed sitting down. "Of course."

Percy walked out of the room, Bianca followed, they were soon gone from sight, as they had teleported far away. But not as far as people would want. They were in a gray hallway, a man wearing a white military uniform stood firm, he didn't salute but he looked at Percy awaiting.

"The negotiations have failed; the French won't sue for peace."

Percy Jackson's empire was massive, it had leaped in technological terms by decades in only months, having a nation led by a half god had its advantages. Yet the nation was pitted in a cold war against France, China and Britain. After Percy revealed himself, rallying the remains of the United States against China he never reached a peace agreement with them, after the invasion of Central and South America the world had wary eyes on this nation claimed to be led by demi-gods, which in battle, was proven various times. The invasion of Canada led to Britain and France joining the battle against the "Olympian Empire".

Percy looked at the man in uniform. "Order the invasion. We have stayed looking at each other long enough."

The man nodded respectfully and sprinted away. Percy leaned on the hallway, as he massaged the back of his head.

"You know what this means right?" Bianca asked. Percy opened his eyes. Emotionless.

"I could care less. When France falls the European nations will collapse like dominos, that's a front cleared."

"Percy. Nobody in Europe will support you, it'll be close-quarter battles, millions of millions will die."

"Like I said; I could care less."

Bianca could have flinched two years ago, but she simply sighed as she walked next to him, leaning against his shoulders wrapping her arms on one of his, yet she could feel his lifeless emotions push her presence back in a way. But she didn't care.

"You should rest, you've-"

"No. The real battle begins now, if the French win the initial battle we'll be forced back, forced to fight in Africa, I will oversee the battle."

Bianca slightly gulped, he was overtiring himself, his eyes though emotionless have become….old, tired. Crumbling. "I understand…then, I'll help in the battlefield."

Percy did not smile or frown. He stood looking at the ceiling. "Be it."

* * *

**Minutes later**, the northern region of France, Normandy was being sieged. Normandy was the same landing site the allies in World War Two had used against Nazi Germany, Percy almost smiled as he sat on a tall chair that looked more like a throne. _Fitting….no?_ He was in a command center, various radios and computers all over the room, with men wearing uniforms moving all around. Percy moved his hand slowly upwards. At first sight, people may think they were in a submarine due to the view in the room.

But it wasn't. It was full-fledged, armed Warship, along with a massive fleet. Underwater. Being a powerful son of Poseidon, he could easily change the tides of battles, moving fleets secretly underwater with his power, time taking and energy consuming, but worth it. In a map an entire fleet stood in the cost of Northern France, especially in the middle, there must have been around two hundred Olympian Ships. Percy slowly raised his hand more, and finally in the windows light came through, they were now above water as he closed his hand and the ship moved slightly.

Citizens of France and military were put for a shock when a massive fleet appeared, literally, out of nowhere.

"Launch all the landing craft, bombards the cities in the cost, the military will be forced to defend the civilian personnel, ignore them and take out the main forces in the north, concentrate all anti-air craft on our northern side, the British will come to the aid of the French, set up all the submarines to sink their battleships." Percy began ordering, people nodding and talking throughout radios.

Years ago, in his young teenage years Percy having plans like this would sound crazy, but _Emperor_ Perseus was quite a strategist.

"I want drones overlooking the western areas near the German exit, I have no doubt they will also come to the aid of France, but it will take hours." as he stopped ordering in the map, hundred of small dots touched the northern side of France, much smaller dots went suddenly inland slightly larger, triangular dots went quickly, moving around, there were a few hundred white dots, French, but there were probably one-thousand and more blue-Olympian dots kept overtaking the map, the blue dots signaling Olympian squads, aircrafts, tanks, even battalions of soldiers. The map was massive, divided with detail.

The rivers of France connected to the Atlantic were infiltrated by other various blue dots, special teams of demi-gods with modern equipment, a deadly force. To think there were so many demi-gods…Percy must have found thousands, though being honest somewhere descendants, but he in a fashion considered them demi-gods.

"Sir! We're reporting a massive French Force, it came from the underground!"

Percy observed the map, as various white dots suddenly lit up the map in northern France, equally to the Olympian Numbers. Percy's eyes leaned on the screen.

"We've been predicted. Care to explain Xavier?"

A man next to him, old, wearing a white uniform replied: "Napoleon Bonaparte IV, if his claims are true, to be a direct descendant of the greatest military general in history, then this is to be expected, he must have known he could never reach an agreement, though, not to be rude, I have no idea how he figured out your aggressive invasion…."

"I thank your wisdom." Percy respectfully said.

Xavier was a son of Minerva, he always advised Percy. Through South America to Canada.

He looked at the screen again. "The central French Forces in Normandy are weak, even though the area is the most important…." Percy whispered to himself.

"The French Emperor is commanding his forces from there, I have no doubt, your highness." Xavier said. Percy eyed his strategist before looking at the screen again.

"I suspected that as well Xavier, the Emperor is stationed in Caen. Alright, all forces, advance throughout the entire cost of northern France, don't stop, and don't hesitate," Percy instructed to everyone in the room, "have our forces in Normandy surround Caen, we'll trap the French Emperor there, all other forces protect Normandy from other French forces, anti-air and submarines, stop British Ships and Aircraft!"

* * *

**The man sat on a gray chair.** He was young, in his mid-twenties easily, his eyes dark, and angry. He was in a room with many people working in radios, computers a map with various red dots in the cost of northern France. Emperor Napoleon sat quietly as various blue dots appeared out of nowhere matching up against the Olympian Red Dots.

"To think I would be using these tunnels against this kind of threat…." he muttered. He had hidden forces in various tunnels made years ago made to stop any kind of threat against Britain or China. But an army that came out of nowhere? That was unpredictable.

"I am still surprised Perseus Jackson attacked France due to the failure of diplomacy right away. And attacking so quickly…huh, to think he could hide a force so massive under our noses…" a much older man rambled.

"Perseus Jackson is truly special, now may it be to be a son of the Greek God Poseidon or Satan is up for debate, but that is not the case now."

He could see the red dots push back the French blue dots back, slowly, he could see from a window where he was, a mobile base, in the middle of the city of Caen, he could see in the map the blue dots being pushed back, the red dots moving towards Caen. He wouldn't leave. He needed to buy time, until the Germans, and British could provide aid.

"How much time is it for the Imperial Guard to arrive?" Napoleon asked.

"An hour at most, the Imperial Guard may be the best of the best, but those Olympians in the rivers are proving to be annoying, they seem to have special powers like Perseus…meaning they would be demi-gods." the old man said. The old man was Ney, an old man who had lineage to advisers of Napoleon I, and now served the current leader of the once-hidden Bonaparte family.

"Once the Imperial Guard is here, we'll be able to break free of the Olympian Encirclement, the British will hopefully have broken the northern side of the Olympian Army, and the Germans will have brought aid, we will bring Emperor Perseus' first defeat." the Emperor said defiantly.

* * *

**Bianca looked **over at the battlefield. She was high in the sky. She liked concentrating in the sky, contrasts to years ago were she was always uncomfortable with it, she guesses with the gods being gone it somehow made her feel more relaxed. But that wasn't the main focus. She didn't know how much time she stood floating there. Minutes. Maybe thirty, or forty-five minutes. She'd participate in the South American Campaigns, yet she found this fighting odd.

She stretched her neck, she hasn't been disturbed up in the air for the time she's been up here. Plus, any plane to cross her would probably be destroyed in seconds. She hated being interrupted. She mused herself with the thought of Percy being bad influence. She frowned. In half a second she was gone, a second later she was in the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by a dark aura, wielding two dark swords as she swung through French soldiers in an already destroyed plain which was brown and on fire.

She could feel the Olympian soldiers, wearing white uniforms let out surprised cries, but then cheered. Everyone knew who she was. She was Percy Jackson's fist. To meet her and survive in the battlefield made people heroes. She didn't know how many places she went to in the battle currently happening. She thought about lots of things, she noted the sky was dark.

She had one goal; fight for Percy. She appeared in every scene quickly and fast. Swinging her dark blades as French soldiers let out cries of pain. She kept disappearing appearing all over northern France, at a place, soldiers dropped their weapons and turned around. To think she'd be so cold to run them down.

For a moment she wanted to stop, to stop killing, to remember she was taking away fathers of children and husbands of wife's, but she stopped. Percy wanted this. For whatever reason. And if he did, she'd help him. As she kept fighting she thought of Annabeth Chase. She only saw her a few weeks ago, Percy hasn't talked about her since, she's been hidden from the public for whatever reason, she has always stuck close to Percy, since a few weeks ago, Bianca hasn't seen her. Not that she wanted to. She looked up at the sky, it would rain soon. The blood in the rivers, she could see it.

She heard a voice in a radio she now always carried which was connected to her ear.

"Bianca, this battle has gone long enough, look for the French Emperor, kill him, he is in Caen." Percy ordered.

Bianca killed another soldier as Percy finished. A second later she was in the air. "Yes, your majesty." Her eyes flashed for a second with a moment of spark, she wouldn't let Percy disappointed. For a second she thought how long she's been fighting. How long? It was a question she didn't care to answer. Because she was Percy's, and Percy ordered her to do something, and that was all to it.

Seconds later she floated over a large city, she could barely see any citizens. Only soldiers looking in the outskirts of the cities, walking and helping people. She saw a large, dark vehicle. A command center. She closed her eyes for a moment, she could feel it around her. As a daughter of Hades- the being that once existed, she felt death flow around the area, it must have been probably an hour. How could she lose track of time so easily. She then confirmed her previous thoughts, the Emperor of the French was in that command center.

Before she opened her eyes she heard a large bang, as if somebody exploded dynamite next to her ear. She opened her eyes, somebody had fired an artillery shell at her, of course, the Requiem protected her so she was fine. She had one goal now so she ignored it. Her hand glowed dark, an aura of death formed around her body. A ball of dark energy shot at the command center, in an instant the entire roof of the command center was literally evaporated.

In the command center people began to panic, leaving, screaming as they realized the Percy's Right Fist was attacking them. A half-god, what could mortals do against something so godly? The Emperor of France had a very surprised face, almost paralyzed, his face was truly horrified, he was not expecting this to be obvious. The old man next to him stood in between, his face ready to defend.

But that didn't matter, Bianca thought. She was a half-god. Her aura grew a sense of death, she'd kill the men in front of her and France would collapse, Europe will follow in a series of dominos. Percy will be unmatched. China will be all that remains, and that will be it. Bianca's eyes flashed. _Percy will be the master of everything!_

She was about to do it, kill those, and then probably destroy the city, whatever Percy ordered her to. But fate had different plans.

Lightning struck in the air, to be more specific, in between Bianca and the Emperor about to be turned to dust. A figure stood in the air, his/her arms crossed in a cool position, he wore a brown cloak, a blue aura around him.

_What- who-_

Lightning shot out of the mysterious figures body, Bianca was taken aback by surprise as she was pushed back by the lightning, before she could see clearly once more, the figure stood in front of her, she didn't realize she had dropped her sword when she was hit by the lightning, so when the mysterious person shot a punch at her, her head was lifted up, before the mysterious figure threw another punch while they both were in the air she leaped backwards in confusion.

And now she could see him. The face of the cloaked man. He took off the cloak in coincidence, taking it off by force in a styled way. His dirty-blonde hair was cut in a military style, he wore dark blue jeans and wore a dark blue shirt, his eyes an electric blue, his skin tanned. His muscles easily noticeable. Some hair in his chin.

"Now, now, I think I'm late."

Bianca stood watching the man in front of her. To say she wasn't surprised would be a lie. She took a step back.

"You- you died."

"Oh? Is that so?" Jason Grace ridiculed.

* * *

**Current Battle Situation: British attempting to break through the north of Percy's fleet, and the French being pushed back.**

**Oh is that so? Oh golly Jason. You and your shenanigans and entrances. As I mentioned I had trouble writing this chapter. I mean really; Percy, leader of a nation who has been "corrupted" so to speak. Bianca, emotionless soldier. Okay not emotionless, that would be contradictory. Just….die-hard loyal I guess. **

**I kind of liked writing the battle, though I think people lacking geography skillz (which I bet will be a decent amount) will not enjoy this :P **

**So the French seemed to have been gotten beaten back thank to Bianca's brutal attacks. And then sent to kill the French Emperor who refused to leave and chose to lead in battle, it seemed all hope would be lost. But the return of Jason Grace, thought dead evens the battle. Will the French beat Olympus? Will British forces break through Percy's defenses? Will this "Imperial Guard" change the tide of battle? Find out next time in this story.**

-Ian


	6. An Ally of an Emperor

**Bianca was then hit by a second lightning bolt.** She had no idea where it came from, but it just came from somewhere. She had little time to react, as she crossed her arms and felt the lightning hit her from somewhere, she was pushed back by the simple force of the attack. She breathed heavily as she swung open her arms again, the dark sword on her side, she looked in front of her to see the dirty-blonde hair boy who she killed years ago. Or she thought she killed. She scowled, his entrance, a cape and everything.

She had felt the strength of the power, it's grown, she pondered on the thoughts of how Jason Grace was standing in front of her after she killed him. Which went to the question of how Jason Grace was alive. Thinking too much let Jason have a chance. For three seconds he stood there, smiling. The next second he was practically in front of her, taller than her by a noticeable standard. His lightning blue eyes had a light in them that made her want to take a few steps back. The punch in the stomach sure did. It was quick and tough. She felt her body float backwards due to the pure strength.

She rebalanced herself in a few seconds, she saw Jason coming at her again, in his two hands he had his old Golden Imperial Sword, Bianca matched his stroke with her own, dark, engulfing blade.

"I thought you were dead." Bianca said, now out of her shock to be able to speak.

"I'm pretty sure I was dead too." Jason replied, his voice confident, cautious and slightly sarcastic. Yet it seemed truthful.

"Then how are you alive?"

Jason shrugged. "I find it odd you see me alive after you killed me and we're talking." Jason said, his smile gone as his aura grew at a stunning pace. Bianca felt it. It was darker than a second ago, but it returned to its much more forgiving and thoughtful tone. He charged, Bianca wouldn't be a sitting duck so she charged back.

* * *

It wasn't so cold in Europe, but it wasn't so hot either, it was still November. Yet the Emperor of France, Napoleon IV felt cold when the right fist of Perseus Jackson floated above him and his soldiers, her face cold, lifeless, loyal, and prepared to kill.

_Father, I thought I could restore the honor of the Bonaparte Family…forgive me._

Those would have been his last thoughts. Yet lightning struck, Napoleon hasn't always been a fond of lightning, he'd always jump when he was on a trip to another country and lightning struck somewhere. And according to his family's journals, it was a common trait. But he was thankful when the lightning hit the dreaded allegedly daughter of Hades.

In front of her a man, he threw out his cape, he was young, twenties easily, he had a glowing blue aura around him, it was a kind, powerful yet disciplined aura. His mind reeled, he observed Bianca di Angelo's face. Napoleon recognized the face of horror, of simply pure horror and shock. He came to a quick conclusion, that this man who appeared, was no friend of Perseus Jackson, an enemy from the past. That was his best guess.

"Sir, we must leave at once, to the bases on the capitol of the city." Ney, the old yet muscled man said in a raspy and urgent tone, he offered his hand as Napoleon lifted from his chair. He heard clashing of swords and bursts of energy overhead, he glanced up to see the right of hand of Perseus Jackson and the newcomer fighting.

"Another battle awaits us." The Emperor began sprinting away with other people following him as they left to another military base to lead from there. He looked at a man next to him;

"Rickard, send an order ahead, to ask the Belgium for aid, bring up our reserves in Brittany and then order our forces to sweep right once they've secured Brittany! We cannot lose!"

* * *

**Jason **and Bianca's collision was loud. Like a nuclear bomb, the sound must have been heard in a lot of places. Surrounding the two powerful demi-gods was a dark-red aura on Bianca's side, and a light-blue aura on Jason's side, the two aura themselves seemed to dance around each other for dominance. Jason moved his sword right as it still touched Bianca's, Bianca caught this sense as she thrust her sword back, Jason's sword went to the direction he was moving the sword to, making him go off balance, Bianca's body swung around Jason, her sword then flashed towards him with speed.

But Jason was faster than Bianca could ever anticipate. His block was precise and perfect, he began pushing himself towards Bianca, pushing her back. The two looked at each other in a lock.

"The weather in Australia was better….but France will do." Jason muttered.

She could hear lightning boom in the distance. It was multiple shots of lightning all around her. She heard probably around hundreds of them in a few seconds. Then lightning hit Jason, he seemed completely fine with that, static filled around him, Bianca could feel the electricity making her numb, she moved back desperately.

She felt it. The death. She could glance at the entire battlefield around her. Jason struck lightning at the Olympian Forces, all across northern Europe simultaneously. She scowled. That can't keep happening. She charged again to Jason's surprise, his eyes were slightly widened as he caught her blade with his own blade. Bianca's aura grew much more, doubling in size.

"GAH!"

It was Bianca, it was _almost _a shout of pain, but it was of sudden relief, energy exploded around her, thick black, it made Jason be thrown away higher into the air, he spun in the air before regaining his balance and composure, but Bianca was now quicker. Her blade cut a part of Jason's cheek, in this half a second Bianca analyzed Jason. He's grown. Yet she saw bandages on his right shoulder. The wound caused by Thalia years ago. He still hadn't recovered.

She went for his right, moving around, Jason moved as well, but she predicted this moving the opposite side, Jason barely turned in time to protect himself, the pressure of Bianca's force made him stumble in the air, if he was on the ground he would have easily fallen on his knees. Jason moved back immediately and Bianca charged on refusing to let him take a breath. Jason though charged at a faster pace. Once again it sounded like a bomb when their weapons collided. As they both looked at each other face to face. Jason's face became a mix of worry and horror. He was about to say something, but he seemed to end up saying something else.

"Your eyes…."

"…"

Jason almost shivered when Bianca di Angelo smiled. They were lifeless and almost insane, at a breaking point. The smile was smooth, cool, and almost seductive in a manner. Bianca raised her sword while it collided with Jason's sword, they both lost grips of their weapons and then the two weapons then floated mid-air way high up.

Jason went to close combat situation, and he was about to react. But Bianca leaned in incredibly close, then a slight push, he felt for a second stunned for a reason. The punch in the jaw brought him back to reality. He caught wind of Bianca's second fist, but he didn't remember to watch her first one, which went around his raised hands to his ear, his head stumbled to the left in pain.

Time went very slow that one moment. _This power….it's so pure of…anger's not it….jealousy's not…loyalty…_ he saw her eyes. _She's become insane in a way. _

He though felt the swords come down again. He fought back Pushing Bianca back with whatever force, he landed a clean hit in the jaw, her eyes momentarily widened. The swords were on his reach as they came down. He could catch only one. And he caught his own sword. Lucky him, no? Bianca was left sword less. A year ago he would have hesitated. Now, he had no hesitation.

He charged at Bianca. A power light-blue aura burst around him, now doubling and growing near Bianca's size. He could try to assist the French against the Olympians with lightning…but it would drain him while he fought Bianca.

He dismissed the idea afterwards. Even with a sword Bianca had advantages. Jason scowled as one of her kicks was reflected by Jason's sword. _Training all these years…to think Bianca could be this powerful…but…_Jason thought, Bianca charged at him again. He readied to block Bianca's attack with his sword but he gained a better idea. He moved backwards and Bianca charged. Then he moved left, Bianca still charged at him. He waited. As she was now in front of him and lunged he quickly moved. He could feel the sword's wind in his hair as the sword narrowly missed him.

Now he swung his sword with strength. He would not lose. Bianca attempted to parry but overestimated Jason's force, her sword flew out of her hand. Her eyes, calmed down for a second, but returned to a state of battle. Her eyes were…tamed in a form Jason noted. No, not tamed, submitted into something.

She charged barehanded. That surprised Jason, her powerful hands surrounded by darkness gripped his sword. He tried to shake it but Bianca would not let go. He let it go. So did Bianca, the sword fell. A random thought came into Jason the sword would fall on somebody's head. That wasn't important now though.

Bianca went into the offensive, her punches were quick and strong, Jason rose his arms to guard himself, then threw a left hook at Bianca, but Bianca moved quickly away, throwing her own left hook. Jason turned, blocking it and retaliating a powerful punch sent Bianca twirling back.

She breathed heavily. Jason stood, he had to go full strength or this battle would not end, and he thinks Bianca still isn't on her full force.

Bianca seemed ready to fight back. Ready to attack with a her full strength. He concentrated around him, the sky, he had to assist the French below, but he couldn't waste a single percentage on energy when fighting Bianca. But she muttered something, as if talking to someone. And then she was gone.

He looked around instantly. He could feel Bianca leaving. Leaving. He looked below, he could see the armies colliding like ants, but he could see the whiter dots, Olympians, moving back, retreating.

* * *

**Percy stood. **He was silent. The entire room was silent. The blue Olympian dots retreated. Percy had given the order.

"Will you interfere? Or have you regretted your decision?" Xavier, Percy's advisor asked.

"You know my answer. There are more pressing issues back in the home front, Xavier."

"Are you so curious about this figure Commander di Angelo reported that you wish to abandon the invasion?" the old Xavier asked.

"A person to defeat Nico…" Percy muttered. "At this state, he could have taken on one of the gods, to thin he was beaten by an unknown figure."

"The large amount of energy, and Bianca di Angelo's report do confirm there was a powerful demi-god, the one she was facing, I assume you know him?" Xavier questioned.

"Of course. I thought he was dead. He was an enemy of the gods." Percy perfectly lied. "A traitorous one, ambitious and deceptive. Smart. And powerful. If Bianca's report are correct, he's grown stronger. Much stronger. A future threat."

"It would be wise to confront him now, you would win I assume."

"That would be too soon. Let him have his time. I have plans. But _I feel it, I must, _if I can, confront this…Infinity, her description, intrigues me." Percy said, dully, he looked at the screen to see blue dots making their way back to his ships. The British had broken through the north, the Germans were faster than expected, Belgium participated, and this _Imperial Guard_ had been frustrating.

He stood up.

"I'll be in my room of concentration, I'll form the defensive walls around the ships and take us back to the Manhattan, the Emperor gave us a match I excepted, be wary, the enemy will hesitate to attack us while I form the defenses of the ship, but that's no assurance they won't."

* * *

**The Emperor of France was surprised. **The red dots fled north. Olympus had its first official defeat in a major battle. He hesitated on running the enemy down, he'd let them be he decided. He thought of that man who battled the infamous Bianca di Angelo, scouts reported he was gone.

"Sir, the water, it seems Perseus Jackson is preparing to submerge his fleet and leave." a soldier reported.

"Standby." Napoleon ordered.

Why did Emperor Perseus Jackson refuse to participate in battle? It troubled him.

"Sir, the Imperial Guard is requesting to chase on the enemy soldiers."

"Tell them to fall back, they've done their job for the day, tell them the Emperor orders them to take a good rest."

So that was it? It was over.

"We've won the battle." Ney, the old, muscled man next to him mentioned, like he was incredibly proud of his Emperor. He probably was.

"At what cost…" Napoleon muttered. "and Perseus will try again, we are in a state of all-out-war."

"I can help you with that." The same man who fought off Bianca di Angelo said, appearing in the room, his French was almost perfect but the accent gave away he wasn't French.

Everyone in the room was surprised, soldiers took out their weapons, Ney stood in between the Emperor and this man.

"Stand down." Napoleon urgently ordered.

The room almost fell calm in his commanding voice. Ney stepped aside and Napoleon observed the man in front of him.

"Your liege, my name is Jason Grace, the last descendant of the King of the Gods, and I wish to offer my knowledge and strength."


	7. Stress

**Author Notes: **

**Fun Fact: Although mentioned before; why not? Originally in the VOD series, the story was intended to be based around a daughter of Artemis, who struggled under Annabeth's wing against Percy's redemption, but the idea was scraped out literally at the last moment before I made the description for the original VoD. Like I began writing 'A daughter of Artemis' then scrapped the idea. **

**Note when reading this chapter: Reyna will think vaguely of things you –the readers- don't know yet.****  
**

* * *

**Reyna **was worried. It's been one day since she interrogated Infinity. There were so many things to worry about. Yet nothing to worry about. She was almost crazy. Almost. First, a few days ago, they had few resources, aid from Chinese Groups and European Groups was minimal, Olympian movements worried her, and other potentially explosive things she felt were not the right time to even think about.

And now it has become worse. Infinity. The masked woman. Wearing a suit and a fancy cape she was a major worry for her. To beat Nico single handedly, and offer assistance, refusing to reveal who she is, not like they could force her anyways; and then she talks in an articulate, and somehow frustrating way. Worse of all she knows a lot of thing, their back stories, and even stories they don't know.

Like her sister, Queen of the Amazons, Hylla was alive. Believed to have been killed the in the second battle of Manhattan against Percy, staying behind with her warriors to buy time for the demi-god retreat. She never wanted to leave her. But she couldn't stop her, her sister simply smiled, kissed on her on the forehead, and left without letting her protest after Hylla told her what she intended to do.

And now, here was this mysterious Infinity telling her that her sister was alive. If what she said is true Percy captured her, and has her as a prisoner. And if the location she says is real, up in the north, still in California, her group had the resources to launch a raid. But to trust an unknown woman like that? Who comes here, knowing a lot, beating someone like Nico easily, yet refuses to show herself? How can you trust that?

Many people can somehow. Something about her though, did set off a feeling inside Reyna. Reyna doubted this Infinity person isn't a spy. She just doesn't feel it in her. Well to be honest Reyna can't feel much in Infinity. When interrogating Infinity it was frustrating to her. She couldn't see Infinity's face, her eyes, her mouth if it frowned or hesitated, her muscles tensing.

Yet Reyna though felt at heart Infinity wasn't a spy. It just seemed odd for her to think that. Though the way she walked….it seemed somehow…familiar in a way. But that wasn't the point. Other people trusted this Infinity person. Not just normal people. Leo and Piper were included. The way she walked, talked, how articulate and perceptive, and not to forget somewhat charismatic, it all drew attention to her.

She gave Infinity "membership" to their group so to speak. She was always under surveillance, and even though she wore a mask, Reyna knew Infinity's eyes were on the cameras. Call her stupid for letting the mysterious figure into their group, but she just felt it was the right thing to do. There were different reasons why Infinity gets along well with people. She knows about the Requiem is a starter. A lot. She could tell Leo getting beaten up by Nico made him stumble. And Piper? Jason.

The reason she rushed to interrogate Infinity was because of Jason. Piper and Reyna began talking, Reyna mentioned Infinity, Piper recognized her.

Maybe she couldn't trust Piper either. She was a daughter of Aphrodite; they never forget those they cherish. But she rushed to Infinity anyways. She didn't know why but she trusted Piper with this. Piper also seemed to have been talking with Infinity this morning.

And if Infinity knew so or not, she changed the subject before it began with Infinity mentioning Hylla.

She claimed Hylla was in a defended prison up north, alive Reyna found no lies in her words, and she could usually tell lies, and scouts reported a well-defended prison in that area. Meaning it could be true. Or a waste of resources and a trap. Both can lead to disaster; that is to be noticed. She wasn't ready to suddenly this random figure who called herself Infinity on this topic yet.

Reyna sighed as she sat in front of a desk in her room. There were problems in the world too. In South America, the entire city of Rio de Janeiro was massacred, millions dead in one day suddenly. Olympian Forces were blamed. And she was almost horrified to agree. The Massacre of Rio de Janeiro, from what's she's read something like this probably happened; a large group of civilians began protesting, militaristic groups joined in, protesting in more violent ways. Chaos. Massacre.

And there was one person in that area that was in charge. Rhea. Daughter of Kronos, or Saturn. She has not heard of her, only in the news. A commanding officer, she was said to be ruthless. That description didn't fit with the girl she and the others have battled various times though.

South America wasn't the only thing. She was surprised by Percy's defeat in Europe. How? Percy is unstoppable. His armies are massive and advanced in technology. And even if things got bad, he could personally intervene in the battle. And according to news report, the Olympian Forces still had a winning chance before they retreated.

There was said to be a massive buildup in the eastern cost, warships and weapons. Olympus was starting a new, massive military campaign. Where? How should Reyna know?

Then there was this one more disturbing news in Europe. A demi-god was there. And according to vague descriptions he has the Requiem. It's a rumor, but unconfirmed that he fought Bianca. If this was all true; then the French have themselves a strong demi-god. A Requiem User. A Requiem User that can match Bianca.

And to top it off, the question remained why Percy ordered the retreat. Throughout all of his military campaigns he's made odd choices which are publicly known. But she knows for a fact it's not bad decision making. She can feel something roam around her, slowly curling up around her neck ready to get inside her mouth and kill her.

She was overworking herself. She didn't even know it was three in the morning.

Then there was to search for ways to exploit Percy's defeat in Europe. Them beating Nico doesn't change much, he still has a massive force; Percy on the other hand suffered his first, recorder, military defeat. The reason because he didn't intervene like he would, but he didn't. Non-less, it was still a defeat, it destroyed Olympus' Army Invincibility Myth.

She stood. Breathing. Hylla. She could feel her. Not far away, but not exactly walking distance. It was so faint, yet something. She didn't know what it was, but she knew the fact her sister was alive. Yet would she take chances with Infinity? This random woman wearing suits and mask who could be the cause of her group's downfall?

_Her group. Her. She realized she was thinking possessively. She hated doing that. Ever since that day_

Not much later, she heard a knock on her door. Leo.

"Can I come in?"

"No_." she had her reasons. Though it wouldn't hurt her to let anyone to this room, there was something's she couldn't risk._

"Can we walk then?"

"Why not?" Reyna answered with a question.

Much of the rebels base was underground, some rare-cases of apartments connected, and towers like the observatories that were clouded in the mist. In her case it was the most protected parts of the underground, the CO's quarter it was called, CO standing for commanding officers.

Meaning Leo and Reyna walked in a steel underground base with tight hallways with lights in the sides.

"Hmph. If your hitting on me; let me tell you, looking for a girl at the time she'd normally be sleeping then walking in a place like this isn't romantic."

Leo gave a quick chuckle. "Look who grew a sense of humor, but no I'm not trying to hit on you, plus I already have a girl."

Leo has been dating some girl since a year, Reyna rarely pay attention when he talked about it, she knew the girls name was Anya something. Anyways, Reyna wasn't ready to move on, maybe she wouldn't until she went to the Underworld, thinking of it from what she'd heard, it was all chaos down there, people can't die there and there are forming "nations" in it, though it's rumored something is keeping the dead from coming back.

"So how did you know I was awake?" Reyna asked.

"Are you kidding me? You look like you haven't slept for years, everyone is always worried about you being overtired."

The steel wall reflected her, Reyna saw herself, she looked older than she was, stressed, dark line under her eyes also seemed heavy, her position was slightly slouched.

"We can't all have easy jobs." Reyna replied in a cold voice.

Leo frowned.

"I didn't mean to insult-"

"I didn't take it as an insult." Reyna quickly replied to cover her mistake. Her tone slipped. "I do my things because everything I do helps us, we're outnumbered, outgunned, outmatched in every way. _Chinese Aid has been lacking, there hasn't been French aid in years, _our mortal allies are diminishing-"

"There are a million mortals willing to fight Percy in California, he refuses to send aid after he practically flooded the west coast." Leo replied, Reyna wasn't the only one with experience in tactics now.

"Yet why has Percy not sent aid? With demi-gods Percy has near-unlimited resources, building fleets of warships that could take years in days, spreading food supply in a warzone in hours which would take weeks, he could win a battle in minute yet in France he fled without fighting. It all feels like some big trap." Reyna mentioned her doubts.

"Or Percy is making mistake and you're overthinking it's a trap." Leo suggested in a cunning way.

The two demi-gods kept walking.

"You shouldn't be worried about me." Reyna began changing the topic. It was obvious Leo was worried.

"I'm not the only one to be worried, Hazel, Frank, Michel, Connor, Bobby, Hades even Octavian is worried. I'm sure the rest of the resistance is as well." Leo said in a forcing way.

"Then tell them not to worry." Reyna replied, once again in a cold way. She then flinched at her own words. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Leo interrupted, "We all know you have tough work, but I just came to ask you to relax….especially with Infinity now and…." he hesitated, he stopped walking but Reyna kept walking so he caught up. "your sister."

Only a few commanding officers knew what Infinity told Reyna about Hylla.

"What do you think about Infinity?" Reyna asked, slightly changing the topic.

"She can get people riled up, people seem to like her, even if suspicious, something about her makes me want to trust her; I don't think she's a spy for Percy, but I'm curious how she knows things, she even said something that seemed to make Nico flinch, meaning she's not normal. Her Requiem also confirms that."

"Similar thoughts." Reyna admitted. "I- I can tell she's telling the truth about Hylla."

Leo stopped.

"If you are why not rescue her?" his tone sounded slightly angry for a reason; no not angry, surprised, astonished and worried; those fitted his tone better than angry.

Reyna stopped as he stopped and responded to her admission.

"I don't want to waste lives just because she's my sister."

Leo and Reyna now stood facing each other.

"What?" Leo asked in confusion.

"I'm not risking people's life in this. Resources are getting scarce.

Leo frowned. "Reyna…I know you, you would take this decision to rescue your sister even if it would kill you."

"Not in this scenario."

Reyna felt angry. It came out of nowhere, she wanted to hit Leo. For a second she wanted to use her dagger and stab him. She didn't know why the angry thoughts came, she'd understand hitting him, but stabbing was out of the question. She wanted to rescue Hylla. She really did. It hurt her to even think she didn't want to. But it was the choice she had to make, she couldn't risk more lives just because it was her sister.

"From our information, which is usually accurate," Leo began, "there are a hundreds of soldiers stationed in the base, many of them demi-gods, I bet we can storm the fort with twenty." Leo declared boldly.

"Twenty? Leo, even you, Hazel, Frank and twenty soldiers would lo-…."

She understood.

"You mean them twenty?"

"Yep. The other Requiem Users we've been training"

"No." she immediately objected.

They gathered demi-gods, most of them were young. And she had an idea. She now, still thinks this war with Percy will last a long time, and she will continue to believe so, she and Leo began to train other demi-gods with the Requiem, she at first found it dangerous, but thought of it necessary. They were still rookies with the power, they could use it in battle, but the majority of them had never fought in a real battle.

"Why not?" Leo replied in a whiny voice. "They've been complaining you haven't given them battles to fight on, with them, we could not only storm that prison and find Hylla, but free other prisoners there-"

"Leo, I'll tell you tomorrow."

With those words, Reyna walked away.

_**Hmm**_**, people seem to be trusting Infinity quite…casually if you noted. Why? Maybe I was lazy. Maybe it's part of a greater plot. But remember this; Infinity is very powerful. Next chapter you'll see how powerful she is. I really think I failed this chapter to make Infinity a person, well I'll do that next chapter.**

**Watching London Olympic Opening while I wrote this! Puerto Rico/USA!**

**Fun Fact about the Olympics: The three highest medal counts each nation has, the United States is first, the Soviet Union is in second, even though they no longer exist, and the third is the United Kingdom.**

**Note 2: Review! It makes me update faster, I was feeling generous, but had lack of reviews.  
**

**~Ian**


	8. Plans for an Offensive

**I'm pissed. That it. Perfect. I'm fucking pissed right now. I had two reviews. That's it. Two. Only three time in the VoD series has this happened, the thing that pisses me off the most I had hundreds of views. Review? Why the fuck would you? Sometimes I feel like I write this story to myself, I understand if you didn't like the last few chapters because it's kind of odd, but why not just review? Even if it's two letters, even if you don't like it; criticize me then. Only one in the VoD series have I been criticized. And that's it!**

**Sorry, I got angry for no fucking reason. Well I guess I did. I lost my charger for my computer and guess who has little battery? I have to do so many fucking things right now. So I just guess got mad at that and it enhanced my anger to you guys for the lack for reviews. So again; sorry.**

It was early morning. He could tell by the clocks and not the nice breeze with the warm sun just for the record. Being underground had its pro's and con's Leo guessed. It was only a few hours ago since he talked to Reyna, and now it was nine in the morning, he spoke to Reyna at three in the morning.

He was in a large room, there were two doors to the left and right, the room was made of wood, steel and iron. He didn't know how Reyna got the resources, she told her the Chinese had a lot of things to give, so he rarely thought of it. Anyways to the detail of the room, two doors leading to two places, on the northern part of the room…you know the theaters where they have these private rooms over the entire place giving the person there a view from above? There was that with a door. He called it the little observatory.

To the south a lunch place, where people would get their food. The food was okay Leo guessed. There were twenty four people. Him, Hazel, Frank. Twenty more demi-gods eating. Those that Leo and Reyna personally trained for them to use the Requiem. It was Reyna's idea, she agreed with it. And it has gone well. No, they were nowhere near the level of people like Hazel, but powerful.

That would make twenty-three. The other person was Infinity. She sat at her own table, alone, no food obviously, she'd have to take off her white helmet with purple visors. Leo looked at Infinity as she (seemed) to be staring at the table. He tried to imagine what she looked like. Beautiful he'd guess. She had a very…gifted voice. She looked quite good too. Leo smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Hazel asked, her tone almost with poison as if she somehow knew what he was thinking off. _Those instincts…_

"Imagining what Infinity looks like." Frank guessed as he ate his food, his eyes never leaving the plate as he seemed to take the conversation as a trivial thing.

Hazel raised an eyebrow.

"I think she's hot." Leo admitted.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Hazel asked annoyed.

Leo nodded. "I do, but that doesn't mean I can't compliment other people, right?"

Frank nodded in agreement "You can. But I think your judgment is a little bad. What if Infinity's face is ugly?"

Hazel sighed as Frank speculated too, disappointed.

But Frank did change the subject thankfully. "How has you girlfriend, Anya been recently?" Frank asked thoughtfully.

"We're okay, she did get into problems with her group, a fight." Leo sighed. "I wish Reyna would allow me to intervene more in our armed forces."

"If we'd do that we'd be too powerful, people would begin hating demi-gods in general seeing as power hungry," Hazel replied, her eyes closed and then she opened them. "it's good someone like Reyna is the only one who has absolute control."

"Speaking of which…" Leo began.

"She didn't listen to you did she?" Frank guessed.

Leo explained. "I think she gets the point we're worried about her, and I think she may rescue Hylla…"

Hazel raised her eyebrow. "I've been meaning to ask, why have you been wanting to rescue Hylla?"

"A morale boost." Frank guessed.

Leo smiled. "Frank's right, not for us, but for Reyna, get her in better condition. And hey, if it's a prison she's in there must be other people who could help us. And I'm sure Rena could come up with an epic plan and get us all out alive."

Frank smiled, Hazel seemed amused. Leo was about to suggest something about Infinity, she was alone, and wanted to tell her to come to their table, but he didn't realize Infinity stood next to his table.

"You are very confident of her." Infinity noted. Leo was surprised to hear her. So was Hazel, Frank didn't seem that surprised.

"Well- uh," Leo snapped out of his initial surprise and talked, "Reyna is a great strategist, she won't fail, she's the one who established a base here for us and has gotten us this far; if we need a way to beat Percy; she'll lead us."

Hazel was silent. Frank seemed smile by Leo's small speech, the room around them continued not hearing them due to them having their own conversations. Infinity stood, unreadable due to her straight stand, suit and visor. It was the reason why it made it hard to talk to Infinity.

"I see." she said. Infinity turned around, and sat back at her own table.

Hazel frowned. "What was that all-"

"_Attention Demi-Gods!" _

It was Reyna, in the little observatory she stood. She wore a dark suit, she seemed to carry some things, dark rings under her eyes. "We have been training you for the last two years. And now, you, the demi-gods who wield the Requiem, will be put on your first assignment."

People chuckled and laughed and cheered. People who had never experienced war.

Leo smiled a little, Hazel seemed disappointed in a way, Frank nodded at himself, and Infinity just sat there.

"This mission is a raid on a prison up north." Reyna began. The lights turn off, the walls to her right and left suddenly showed a map with lots of details and other things. "We will be searching for a high priority target, this target's identification will remain anonymous for the meantime." Reyna kept on going, she stopped as if waiting for someone to say something then continued. "As you see on the map," numbers showed up. "the prison is large, heavily defended by demi-gods, there are around one-hundred seventy."

A more detailed version of the map showed up, it had tunnels, entrances, exits, hallways, a number on each area, meaning the troops in that area. "We will make two groups, Alpha and Bravo, the group members will be discussed later but here it is. Alpha group will strike from the south, being our main force, enemy forces will be directed toward Alpha. We will then send Bravo team around to the northern areas and siege the prison from there, the garrison will split into two." In the map, a large A in the south was attacked by a red arrow, and a large B in the north was attacked another red arrow.

"Leo, Frank, Hazel and I who will participate personally, Team Omeg, in this mission will sneak through sewer systems below- but these areas are heavily guarded, and this groups need to be more suspicious." Reyna began. A large C and D appeared in west and east part of the prison in the map.

"We will form two fake groups, Charlie and Delta, these two groups will be 'leaked' on how they will attack the east and west. Resources spread thin, the garrison will spread thin their forces engaging you, drying themselves of reserves in the prison left, and if lucky troops fighting Alpha and Bravo."

"So you want us to push in when this happens? Enemy forces would be spread thin allowing us to rout them." A girl said.

"Excellent view Ashley," Reyna complimented, "As Ashley said the two groups will push in to the prison, while Omega team goes through the sewers, and raids from the inside."

She stopped for a second. The picture in the walls changed.

"There are three people who are possibly the 'captains' of this place, these people are dangerous, and when met the only option is to retreat until Omega Team can come to aid." Reyna then explained, in a much more dreaded voice. "Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades, he is currently in charge of the West Cost to clean 'insurgency'." People muttered, some worried.

Reyna continued. "Annabeth Chase. She is a more unrecognizable figure to most of you. The name should spark though from what we have all told you; in a close relationship with Percy Jackson she has been never seen in public, she could be here for all we know, if she is leading the defenses, we may consider retreating, as Annabeth Chase is a wise strategist, and may see through our ploys very easily."

People muttered more. They sounded more worried about Annabeth Chase than Nico Di Angelo.

"Third, is Rhea, no last name, a Daughter of Kronos. The only demi-god daughter of Kronos, her Requiem power is unknown, but we suspect it has grown great, like Nico, it suggested to retreat at her sight." People muttered more.

Someone spoke. "Wait." Jack, a son of Mars began. "If your group, Omega, gets stuck in the Sewers for whatever reason, and someone like Nico or Rhea appear against Alpha or Bravo, wouldn't we be easy pickings?" he asked worriedly.

People were about to agree but Reyna raised her hand.

"I have prepared for this." Reyna said. She looked at Infinity sitting alone. Her helmet pointed at Reyna. Reyna couldn't tell if Infinity was surprised, happy, or un-amused. Which was frustrating.

"You want me to oversee the group, and intervene if someone of high level profile appears on battle." Infinity guessed.

Reyna nodded. She was making a risk, trusting Infinity. This could lead to great success, or her last battle, and last defeat. The entire resistance knew Infinity, heard how she was a powerful demi-god who hid herself. Though she became well-liked the first day. Yesterday. It surprised Leo. Yet the way she talked, walked, it seemed to draw people to her. Leo thought there was more to it.

The room stayed silent for a second, he saw Infinity face Reyna from where she sat. As if thinking. "Be it."

"When's the raid?" Frank asked out loud.

Reyna's head turned towards Frank.

"In two hours."

**So yes, OC submission for some of the twenty demi-gods, I'll only accept five. **

**Rules:**

**-No Titan demi-gods, Daughter of Hestia, etc.**

**-Don't bother giving it much a massive background story, they'll be characters who sometimes have their own chapters but that's it. And will usually be overshadowed by people like Leo or Reyna. **

**Format:**

**Name: **

**Daughter/Son of: **

**Mortal Parent Information: **

**History:**

**Personality: **

**Skills:**

**Lack of Skills in:**

**Fatal Flaws: **


	9. Prison Raid

**No OC's this chapter due to lack of OC's, submit one if you want. **

* * *

_Reyna has been the leader of the resistance in California, as the only resistance to know the truth of Percy Jackson it has been successful to a degree. With aid of initially the French and China, it grew to a force that caught Percy's attention. In the world stage, the world is in the brink of a world war, as Percy Jackson's empire stands above all. The mysterious Infinity has given Reyna information of her sister; Hylla. Leo encourages the rescue of Hylla to raise the morale of their stressed leader; yet, this is all a trap. A trap to draw the enemy into confusion; and despair._

* * *

**Frank **to be honest was relieved he was taken out of "Omega Team". Omega Team was supposed to infiltrate the fortress, and release prisoners, and of course find the number one priority; Hylla. Yet he was moved to Alpha Team at the last moment. Reyna was worried about Infinity. That pretty much summed it all up.

He could see the prison from where he stood. The prison was surrounded by four hills, mostly ghettos surrounding it. Meaning the chances of normal mortals dying were high. Which he was discontent with. It was night. The entire day since they had left the base was preparing and observing. Problematic with people who had ADHD. His group, Alpha had full battle armor. Including him.

Infinity was laid against a stone pillar and had a nice view of the prison which lit up the area.

"Hmm."

"Troubled?" Frank asked, as he walked next to her. Infinity didn't move, it was difficult to predict her, which is why Reyna was probably suspicious Frank guessed; yet they all had a good feeling about her. Infinity, who obviously wore her suit and helmet straightened.

"I feel an odd presence…it is….familiar yet…." she muttered.

"Infinity." he called out again, betting his coins she hadn't heard him. Her head snapped to him. The purple visor hiding her face.

"Yes?"

"I want to talk; you've told us little about yourself." Frank began, he was about to continue but Infinity didn't seem to want him to.

"I am the ally of Justice and the seeker of truth. I have repeated myself many times."

Frank's eyes narrowed. "Before that."

"There was nothing before that." she replied. The voice was almost frustrated. "It's almost time for the assault; I must stay here and only aid if one of the people Reyna discussed about appears; correct?"

Frank hesitated before answering, pondering on what Infinity had just said. "Correct."

She began walking away. "I'll be going to my position then."

Minutes later Leo walked fully armed, his long, sharp halberd at his side, wearing entire armor, followed by twelve demi-gods also wearing full armor and carried their own weapons. They were surrounded by the a powerful mix of auras, visible, and multi-colored, the sprinted across many old near-destroyed buildings. People didn't seem to notice them. As if their auras were hiding them.

Frank raised his arm before a small hill.

"Over the hill, is the first enemy line of defense, and once we go over the hill, and begin attacking our Requiem's will no longer cover us. So make sure you're ready."

The demi-gods following him nodded. Some were excited, many worried with looks, others had calm, neutral faces, others frowned as they slowly walked and began to engage in combat. Six trenches, buried lines, those were the forms of defenses, behind those six dogged in defenses was a fifteen footwall with lights in its side lighting the entire area. And a large brown gate in the wall.

They were taken by surprise.

The demi-gods let out their cries of war as they charged into the first line, the defenders there mostly knocked out unconscious surprised, thank to Frank's quickness, they were already moving to the second line of trenches, the enemy was still confused, but this time fought back, but never less overwhelmed.

"Come on, let's take the third one!" a demi-god cried out. Frank raised his hand.

"The enemy knows we're here, wait for my signal." Frank ordered. He was gone, and now in the third line, surprising soldiers who wore white uniforms, knocking them out with precision, at times forced to use his halberd to kill. Frank hated killing, the reason he killed last battle because the entire resistance was at stake. But he had to do this.

Suddenly Frank said something in Latin, a shout, the demi-gods charged to the third trench rapidly, bullets from the fourth trench or wall were deflected by their powerful auras which shielded them. They overwhelmed what was fighting Frank in the third trench.

* * *

"**All is **going well." Reyna whispered. She was underground in the tunnels with Leo, Piper and Hazel.

"For now." Piper said.

"No need to be a downer." Leo replied.

"She's being realistically." Hazel defended Piper.

The four demi-gods where in the tunnel systems of the prison, they had already encountered seven soldiers. They were easy to handle though. Reyna's right hand was in her ear, as she heard the information from a son of Minerva named Andrew. "As you predicted, the soldiers in the prison have spread thin, about forty percent of them are fighting Alpha, twenty-five percent are fighting Bravo, the rest are in the east and west, preparing for a fake offensive we've set up. I'm sending the orders to push in forward." he informed Reyna through the radio.

"Good."

The demi-gods walked in the sewers quietly. Their pace was notably quick.

"I-" Piper began but stopped. The group kept on their pace but Reyna's eyes rolled toward Piper.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I feel an odd energy…it feels familiar, yet it is different…"

"Oh! It's familiar but not at all! Makes perfect sense!" Leo exclaimed, louder than what Reyna would like.

"Oh be quiet." Piper commented.

Hazel seemed very amused by their arguments. But she gave in her own opinion.

"I was afraid of saying something; but I feel something a bit odd too." Hazel admitted. Reyna's eyes momentarily closed. Thinking.

"We'll figure it out sooner or later." They began to reach a light, it was small, and it was in the bottom part of a dead end. Iron bars blocking the way, Reyna rose her hand, making everyone incredibly cautious, Reyna looked through the iron bars, seeing another part of the tunnels, but with more lights, and guards.

"So, Reyna…" Leo began to ask. "since our covers probably is going to get blown here, can I make we do something a little dramatic.

Reyna already figured out what he was going to do. "Do it."

The entire wall went forward, like as if it had been cut off and some giant threw it across a football field, the wall hit some people in surprise, Leo ran forward, surrounded by fire, Hazel followed with her arrows, always aiming and firing perfectly. Reyna took out her dagger and was ready to charge with Piper, yet Piper charged first, dancing around some soldiers before stabbing them in five places in two seconds.

She heard static on her speaker which was in her ear.

"Reyna!" Andrew, the son of Minerva in charge of strategy while she was gone. "We're reporting more soldiers than we thought! And there's a huge Requiem appearing, if this computer is right, it's Nico di Angelo's!"

"Where is he?" she asked as the others kept on tearing through the enemies that seemed to come out of nowhere, yet were getting smaller in numbers.

"Team Alpha is engaging him."

_Frank! _

"Send Infinity, now!"

"She already left on her way."

She sighed balancing her dagger in her before she charged into battle.

* * *

**Frank was surprised.**

"This is not good." he looked around him, everyone surprised, two or three looked brave.

"Everyone! Fall back!"

The demi-gods turned around and began climbing back to the former trenches. They had made it to the fifth one, ready to strike at the sixth one. After that it would have been easy to hit the wall. Then Nico showed up. It just had to be Nico. As his troops fell back he charged forward.

Nico stood; his aura of death surrounded him. He once again had no sword. His halberd was blocked by his bare arms.

"I'm surprised your group decided to attack this prison. Not much here." Nico commented. His eyes bored.

"Don't act like you don't know; we know Hylla is here." Frank responded, his teeth gritted. Nico raised his eyebrow, almost confused. Either he didn't know, or that was very good acting.

He tried to push his Halberd, but Nico was too powerful, he swung his arms up as Frank suddenly flew backwards, he able to balance himself mid-air before landing on the ground. He looked in front of him to face Nico's attack, but he wasn't there. On instinct he turned around, knowing Nico would be there. But he wasn't there.

"Look above!"

Before he even had time to know what Nico had said, Nico was in front of him, floating, his punch as if it had come down from ten thousand feet above sea level and stated attacking from there. Meaning it hurt. He was thrown back flying, this time he failed to balance himself, hitting the ground and rolling twice before stopping. And standing up.

Only to be punched from behind, falling to the ground on his head.

"Your nowhere near me like before. Huh so pa-"

He heard something hit something really hard, and probably break it. He turned around. Infinity stood over him. She offered him her hand. He took it, he noticed her white gloves were slightly red. Blood. He looked to his left. Nico was bleeding on his chest, behind him a building with his body imprint. His shirt was all dirty from dirt contrary to a second ago.

"Go Frank Zhang, siege the wall, allow me to handle him."

Frank nodded, still slightly confused by Nico's attack. As he stood up Infinity slightly held him. She turned him to the wall. She stood in front him suddenly. Facing the wall. They must have been about thirty inches from the wall. She threw a punch, hitting the defenseless air.

For a half second nothing happened. Then something happened. A massive part of the thirteen foot wall suddenly collapsed, as if a giant was thrown at it. "That should make it easier. Frank's eyes were widened as he tried to comprehend how that happened. _She- she's this powerful? _

He recovered. "Alpha Team! Follow me!" he shouted loud enough for the group taking cover a trench back to hear. They immediately ran, Infinity began combat against Nico and they charged at the wall. He could hear the battle all around him, he saw the gate in the far side of the prison open as Bravo group began entering from the other side.

* * *

**Hazel **felt it. The aura. The most awkward part as they fought Olympian soldiers to the prisoner's room is that there were no signs this was a big prison. She did see a few cells, mostly empty, she saw some people as they suddenly looked out from their cells and they saw them fighting Olympian soldiers. They couldn't break them out; yet.

Leo stood in the front.

"She's here." he said. Excitedly. "She's behind the wall, but I don't fell an entrance….want me to blast the door open?" he asked.

"No." Reyna immediately said. "Piper, Leo, go cover the areas around us, Hazel stay here with me."

They all nodded. As Leo and Piper ran to the opposite directions, Reyna got close to the wall.

"An illusion." Reyna said to herself.

The brick wall disappeared. A wooden door. Hazel was surprised to be honest. Brick wall to a wooden door. She opened it. Hazel could see Reyna take a deep breath.

Hylla sat in a chair.

Her hands were tied with rope, her hair dirty, her skin with dust and dirt. Like an old toy you'd leave behind your bed and it was then filled with dust when you got it back. Her hair was probably hard, it had grown and it was quite long, the hair hid one of her eyes.

"Hylla!" Reyna cried. Hylla didn't respond. Reyna kneeled down. Hazel looked at Hylla as she also got down to Reyna's level, with her dagger she cut off the rope. Hazel noticed she wasn't restrained at all. Just her hands.

"Seize the coveted miracle…" Hylla whispered. Or she thinks that's what she whispered, it was hard to understand.

"Hylla! Hylla!"

Hylla was unresponsive, her lips moved as if talking, Hazel noticed her eyes, they were lifeless, destroyed, widened in color though. The eyes depressed, and defeated.

"Rapid-eye movements amidst deep slumber…" Hylla muttered again.

"We need to take her and leave." Hazel said. Reyna looked at Hylla for a few seconds, Hylla was almost unrecognizable, she didn't exactly look like something you could get hope from.

"…believed in an everlasting miracle within…" Hylla muttered once more.

Hazel was about to call for Leo. He would be able to carry her. But a sharp voice talked.

"I must tell you two something."

* * *

**Infinity **was cautious and powerful. Don't forget quick. She fought Nico hand-to-hand, any punch Nico threw was either deflected, or treated like as if a baby had tackled her. It frustrated Nico.

"You are no match for me, Di Angelo. You have no reason to fight." She muttered. The punch sent Nico in the air, such pure power surprised him, he regained balance mid-air as he stayed there.

"Who are you?" Nico demanded.

"The Seeker of Truth, and Ally of Justice; Infinity." she plainly responded. Nico moved quickly, striking forth, but _Infinity was infinitely_ quicker. Nico didn't understand how such power could exist without him knowing. He threw punch but he was thrown to the ground by Infinity, who had been behind her before he could even comprehend she had moved.

"You have no reason to fight. Stay down."

Nico stood up immediately. He charged yet he didn't know what happened then. As if Infinity threw fifty punches with one punch his head recoiled various times before stumbling to the ground. He stood up again. He's taken worse beatings. _But this is pretty bad…._

He fell to the ground before he realized he had gotten punched. His vision began to get blurry.

"I should finish you off…." Infinity muttered. It was that or "_I should bake pancakes"_

Probably the first one.

He felt her though. He heard Infinity grunt.

He could feel the hand in front of him as he took it, his vision cleared, a girl, seventeen, eighteen; her hair darker than his or Bianca's, pure darkness. Her eyes golden. A growing woman. A scythe. Rhea.

"Weak as always Nico." she commented casually. Her voice was almost disgusted. He scowled.

"Some people can't grow fifty times stronger in a few years you know." he said scowling as he stood up.

Rhea wasn't even looking at him, she faced Infinity.

"So…you're Infinity."

"Rhea. Daughter of Kronos. Abused by your mother, taken to Camp Half Blood, taken away by Perseus Jackson, major participant in Percy's campaign against the gods, currently the district owner of Rio de Janeiro in South America." Infinity said, as if reading a biography. Reyna scowled. Nico hadn't even heard the "abused by your mother" in his life.

Infinity crossed her arms. "This will be easy."

Rhea smiled. "Will it?"

Time slowed down.

* * *

**Reyna's eyes widened. **

"No. It can't be." Hazel sputtered, surprised as they turned around. A woman in chains, she wore full brown clothing, perfectly, naturally clean, a powerful, glowing aura surrounded her.

"The gods are supposed to be all gone." Reyna said, in disbelief.

"We are supposed to be all gone." Artemis replied. "I was taken prisoner."


	10. Clarisse, Percy, Artemis, Oh My!

Infinity immediately took action- she wouldn't be a sitting duck against someone who could control time. As she neared Rhea, the now much older daughter of Kronos, Rhea swung her scythe yet Infinity was not near her yet, but she was nearing her now. Now Rhea took her scythe back in force, time slowed down.

Rhea charged forward. She realized Infinity's speed instantly. It was quick. Very quick. She moved almost faster than her, even when the rest of the world was almost stopped yet moved very, very slowly. Rhea's eyes glanced to her left as she saw Infinity hurl towards her with incredible speed, she rose her scythe in her direction and blocked her odd-steel-sword. Rhea took this time to observe Infinity.

She was taller than her by a notable margin, her white suit, purple cape and purple visor. Her voice and body outline clearly stated she was a woman. Her sword was what interested her. It was steel. Not a celestial bronze or imperial gold type. It was purely steel, and even slightly dark on the sharp edge, while the back of the sword was whiter.

Infinity withdrew her sword and lunged, Rhea parried her attack as she moved forward. Rhea scowled at Infinity's inhuman speed. Even with the time practically slowed down to the point where it seems it barely moves, Rhea was barely faster than the masked woman who called herself Infinity. It made her angry- she's strong, she should be faster. It's her fault for being so pathetically slow. Rhea's eyes shined a little more golden.

The two of the them clashed, they both withdrew their weapons and lunged once, parrying for a few seconds Infinity withdrew, Rhea saw a chance as she swung her scythe forward in madness, swinging for her feet, body, helmet, and arms. Rhea did something at least. Infinity's right arm injured as Rhea swung her legendary scythe, the Scythe of Kronos, she was able to only so little of her reaction.

Rhea heard Infinity grunt slightly, her movements momentarily stopping. For half a second. Rhea took the advantage. But Infinity was proving to be worthwhile. Her defenses were tough and impossible to break, Infinity's gray-white weapon collided with Rhea's Scythe. She took a notice of Infinity's right arm which was injured. She broke a part of the suit, leather she realized, she saw a part of her skin, pale white, seeable pale white was suddenly covered by Infinity's own blood drifting on her arm.

Rhea scowled. Time resumed.

"Nico!" Rhea shouted as she clashed with Infinity, noticing the attackers from this side entered prison. "Go wild inside the damn prison! I'll hold her off!"

Nico acknowledged her statement, nodding as he disappeared.

Rhea and Infinity found themselves face to face, their weapons struggling to gain the upper hand from their opponent. "Infinity." Rhea began. "Just who are you?"

Infinity pushed her back slightly. Rhea's eyes half-widened. _Such strength!_ "I am the ally of Justice, and the Seeker of Truth." Infinity simply replied. Rhea now noticed her aura. It was so dense. Filled with pressure. Pure white. Rhea scowled as she raised her scythe which still was clashing with Infinity's sword, Infinity's arm was then forcibly raised upwards with her sword, left defenseless. Time slowed down.

Rhea aimed for the chest.

Infinity's aura exploded. Rhea was pushed away by the force, barely able to stay on her feet, she regained her balance and sensing Infinity rapidly approaching she raised her scythe to a defensive stance, Rhea blocked Infinity's attack, yet the woman was already behind Rhea. Rhea leaped forward and turned around and doing so she was blocking Infinity's attack.

_Her speed- it just suddenly skyrocketed, what in the world? _

Rhea took a notice of how Infinity's white aura changed to that of purple. Rhea pushed time to its limit. Slowing it down the best she could. The world was almost in a stand-still, yet how is it that Infinity was faster than her? She began to run. She could feel the purple aura chasing her. She turned around, her golden aura began to glow majestically. She pointed her scythe at Infinity.

A large beam shot out of it. Rhea felt suddenly relieved, time resumed. The beam was a golden power, size of a house it shot straight to Infinity. She was engulfed in it, and the place around her as well, the beam was too big and bright to see Infinity. So when it stopped Rhea's jaw almost hit the ground.

She stood perfectly fine. Smoke around her from the burning power of Rhea's blast, the wind changed directions to the south; the distant noise of fighting was heard. Rhea noticed two things. Her aura and her right arm, more specifically the part she'd cut. The aura was now brown. _From white, to purple, to brown._ Then her skin. It was brown. Like mud or rocks. She had no idea what this meant.

She just knew the person who was behind the mask was awkwardly recognizable. Her style. It made no sense, yet it made sense. She shook those thoughts as she raised her scythe.

"You are stronger than I had predicted." Infinity said out loud, her head glancing upwards. Her voice calm and collected. And recognizable? Rhea scowled as she breathed hard. "You have a reason to fight too…." Infinity muttered, loud enough for her to hear. "What would that reason be?

Rhea blinked, as Infinity took a curious pose. She stood at the top of a destroyed building behind her suddenly, laying on the ground, her legs leaned neatly, her back against the wall.

Rhea's eyes leered, she seemed ready to say something but a low growl instead came up. "My reason?" she finally spoke, Rhea's voice was slightly low, and maybe it was a cloud blocking the sky that darkened Rhea's eyes. Rhea's head was lowered, her mind reeling, she slowly raised it to see Infinity had not moved. She smiled. It was an odd smile that was comfortable in her lips. "Cause chaos."

Rhea charged forward.

* * *

**They were silent for a second.**

Artemis stood, her hands chained to the ground, yet she stood as if refusing to sit on the ground. She was surrounded by a powerful, glowing aura with colors that changed every three seconds. It could be white, grey, red, black, it was various colors, Reyna lost count to which colors Artemis was surrounded by. Her eyes were odd. One was brown and the other blue, but then they changed to hazel and red, then to two green eyes, then changed again.

Her hair was brown, reaching her waist, completely dirty and static-looking, yet she herself was clean wearing a long brown dress. And if you thought a goddess who was thought non-existent to exist with nobody following her to be weak and old, think again, Artemis looked like she was fourteen, maybe thirteen.

"D-Diana." Hazel said her Roman form. Artemis looked at the daughter of Apollo. "No. I am Artemis." Artemis replied, "Diana no longer exists, only I was spared as Percy's prisoner." Reyna blinked absorbing the simple fact Diana- Artemis was alive.

"…goddess….despair…" Hylla muttered in the ground now her only visible eye –the other covered by her hair- still lifeless, broken the color of her eye was as if enhanced. She had almost forgotten about her sister due to Artemis, being here suddenly, it was simply too much information at once.

"You must listen Romans." Artemis muttered. Reyna saw Hazel get on her knees to check on Hylla, if she was sick and what not, she observed Artemis's chains, the ones on her feet and hands were short, it would be comfortable to sit, or lay on the back, yet Artemis stayed on the straightest position she could find, which was probably uncomfortable. As if defying the comfort.

"You must leave at once, this is, if my deduction is correct a trap." Artemis hurriedly muttered.

Hylla muttered something that barely made sense, Hazel kept treating her. "What do you mean?" Reyna immediately asked, getting worried.

Artemis looked up to Reyna; the goddess's eyes were dangerous, blue, almost angry. _"Baka!" _the goddess shouted. "Percy Jackson himself will arrive! Once he is here you have no chance of escape!" she shouted, almost angrily. Reyna's eyes widened, Hazel turned around from treating Hylla, her eyes also widened in surprise.

* * *

**Leo was surprised. **

"Oy, oy, just how many of you are there here now?" he asked calmly to the white uniformed soldiers who had swords, guns and bows, them breathing heavily as he in the contrary didn't even breath from his mouse, as his body was surrounded by fire as he stood in front of a dozen of Olympian Soldiers.

"This shouldn't kill." Leo said mischievously, "But it's going to hurt."

The soldiers scowled ready to charge. Fire erupted from Leo's hands. The soldiers shouted in sudden pain, as they all suddenly fell, their skins burned. Leo gave a sympathetic frown as he ran over them in the steel-hallway. His eyes leaned as he entered a bigger room. A room full of prison rooms. But where were the prisoners? At least fifty cells, nobody in them.

"What in the world, why bother with a prison if nobody is in-"

"Idiot are you blind?!" an extremely agitated female voice said. The voice was deep, a little bit deeper and it would have been a man, Leo ran towards the source of the voice with no hesitation. He finally reached a prison room, how could have he been so blind? It was larger than the others, at least five people in it. Three males, and two females, the four men and one of the woman lied on the back of the cell, looking weak. But the fifth girl looked very strong and healthy compared the rest. She stood tall, at least seven foot tall.

He would have thought it was a guy if it wasn't for the pony tail, her hair was gray, from dust that is.

"Who are you?" he immediately asked. The woman raised her eyebrow.

"You don't recognize me moron?" she asked, in an irritated tone. He shook his head.

"Idiot! Idiot! It's me, Clarisse! I'm alive!"

….

….

….

"Clarisse you're alive!" he shouted in surprise.

"That's what I just said!" she replied irritated. And loudly.

"But how?"

"Idiot! Don't ask questions, burn these bars!"

* * *

**The original plan was for one major figure to be held by Infinity. When Bravo Team was informed that Infinity was occupied; Bravo Team was forced to retreat. **The group immediately ran away when Nico appeared and attacked. They were nine people. The person they were attacked by could take a hundred of them. Nico di Angelo had a dark face as he stood on the rubble of the wall, Bravo Team running to the trenches they had easily overtaken.

The commander of Bravo was a tall man, nineteen easily. He looked distressed yet calmer than the rest as they stood in the trenches, and Nico di Angelo slowly walked towards them.

"This is Bravo, we can't fight Nico." the man said in a low voice.

"Commander Valdez is heading to your aid, it seems they have some powerful prisoner to help, just hold on!" a voice replied to his radio. The man sighed.

"So, looks like we have the prisoner we were rescuing." a boy said, black, a mini afro, muscles you could use well in a boxing match. He seemed younger than the leader of Bravo, yet he was taller and stronger-looking. "That means we can beat Nico, right?" he asked smiling, almost shining with confidence. "Maybe I can beat him."

"Hey Tyson! You know how strong Nico is said to be, you don't stand a chance-"the slightly tanned girl said, her Portuguese-Brazilian accent noticed.

"Of course I do Eva!" Tyson replied acting as if he was angry, "You still haven't seen me use my true power I could-"

"Quiet you idiots." The leader said. The other resistance demi-gods couldn't help but slightly chuckle, to which Eva smiled, yet Tyson looked a little angry.

Nico walked slowly. Taking his time. The leader scowled.

"Are all of you going to hide there, or are you going to fight me?" Nico shouted out. The black-skinned Tyson looked boiled, ready to jump out and charge, Eva restrained him, though Tyson could probably push her aside he seemed reluctant to try to stop Eva.

Out of all the people in the trenches the leader was the one most calm, he stood above it, able to see Nico, and Nico able to see him.

"Maybe we can negotiate." the leader of Bravo suggested.

"Eh? The only offer I'll accept is you unconditionally surrendering." Nico replied to the calm leader.

"Oh?" the man said to himself surprised, "That's a shame, maybe we could barter with you?"

Nico didn't faze, he kept walking slowly to them. A calm smile grew on the calm man's face. "Maybe we can give you our idiot son of Nike?"

"That's it Lance! I'm going to kick your-" Tyson immediately began, he was restrained by a few others. Lance laughed as Tyson talked. Nico stood un-amused. Lance's eyes became slightly worried.

"Stop stalling." Nico said, walking. "Your only hope is to surrender, you'd be treated well, it would be a shame to kill fellow demi-gods…" Nico slowly kept walking.

"We're not stalling." Lance said.

Nico stopped. "Of course you are."

"No we're not."

"Yes you are."

"No we're not."

Nico's eyes widened- not of surprise. But of snapping.

He flew forward, Lance's eyes widened as Nico threw a punch, Lance eyes widened as he fell back in the trench. Nico now stood over the trench, everyone in it very surprised. Tyson, the son of Nike teeth gritted as their leader Lance slowly stood up, Eva stood next to him, her eyes widened. _I didn't even see him move! He's a monster! _

"Your only hope of survival is surrender." Nico said, his face neutral yet dark. He held no weapons as he confidently stood over the resistance members. They all scowled.

"Go to hell!" Tyson Steel, the Son of Nike shouted angrily. The gold medal in his neck shined suddenly, Nico was taken by surprise as Tyson's aura burst with energy, he punched Nico right in the face. Nico's eyes widened. The demi-gods in the Trenches were taken by surprise too, some though actually cheered. Tyson took advantage and kept punching, for a moment it looked like Nico was just hugely overestimated.

Nico grabbed Tyson's hands. Tyson scowled. "Hmph. A son of Nike." Nico predicted. "You must pride yourself on your skills, yet the medal is what gave you the sudden burst of power. Hypocritical then. You take pride yet your strongest form you rely on something els-"

"SHUT UP!" Tyson shouted, his head hit Nico's.

Nico stood un-dazed.

"Pitiful." as if he was punched fifty times in three seconds Tyson was blown back. His eyes widened.

"Tyson!" Eva cried. Lance gained balance. "Idiot." Even with that Lance charged, Nico for a reason doubted himself. Why fight? He barely blocked Lance's attack. Lance withdrew and threw another punch. He hesitated as he moved backwards. Why fight? He immediately caught note of his sudden doubt. It was his opponents doing. "Son of Eris."

Nico didn't move as Lance suddenly fell backwards, as if a powerful gush of wind that can cut had hit him his arms and legs were suddenly filled with blood and he landed back in the Trenches. "Lance!" a man cried out. Nico stood, barely hurt. Un amused.

"You are no match for me. Just surrender."

"Oi Nico!" Leo shouted. Nico turned around at the sound of his voice. Clarisse next to him.

* * *

"**Lady Artemis! Come with us!" **Reyna pleaded, the half-alive Hylla who looked more like a broken doll on her back. Artemis raised her eyebrow.

"I cannot break these chains, neither can you daughter of Minerva, you must leave with your sister before Percy arrives.

"But- what if Percy does the same to you he did to Hylla?" Hazel asked loudly, almost terrified as she had fully checked on Hylla. It was horrible somebody could be put to such a state.

The Goddess smiled then frowned. "I cannot be broken. Percy will not waste his time on the impossible, and I cannot be torn like Hylla- she- she was very unlucky, she experienced the way Percy can control and destroy- I have wasted your time, you must go!" Artemis then suddenly shouted.

Reyna nodded, even still accepting the fact Artemis was alive. Hazel and Reyna ran, the numb Hylla on her sister's back.

* * *

**The white warrior stood defiant over Rhea.** Her suit unscathed, Rhea though bled in her hands, arms, forehead, and knees. She scowled angrily, breathing loudly. She spun her scythe and set it to the ground. "I am not delusional. I cannot defeat you." Rhea said breathing harshly.

"Then surrender." Infinity said pointing her strange blade.

"No. I have an offer for you." Rhea replied. Infinity stood, unreadable.

"Join Percy."

"Hmph, should I feel honored that one of Percy Jackson's best soldiers wants me to join him?" Infinity ridiculed.

Rhea shook her head. "No. This is a direct offer from Percy himself." Rhea said, her face turning more neutral

"It's an insult to not tell something directly to a lady." Infinity said out loud.

"Fine then. Here I am." Percy said in a half destroyed building, leaning on the wall, his green-sea eye, and his dull lightning blue eye staring at Infinity intently, widened by interest. And his powerful aura always around him. Infinity turned around from the tired Rhea.

"Infinity. I will have your helmet remove, and have you help me."

Infinity simply pointed her sword at him. "There is nothing behind this helmet Perseus Jackson, Emperor of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, slayer of Kronos, slayer of the Gods, and the strongest being on Earth."

A second later, Percy and Infinity stood a few feet away from each other. Percy stood weaponless, Infinity stood with her sword. Percy smiled. "I have a challenge for you, Infinity." He imagined Infinity raising her eyebrow, suspicious and wondering. "I will not use my sword, nor my right hand which is my best, I cannot kick, nor use my head, if you make me use any of these, then you win."

* * *

**OKAY. Let's have a contest. Who will win? Infinity, Mysterious Figure with resistance, with a power incredibly rare or the severely handicapped Percy Jackson, Emperor of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos, Slayer of the Gods, and strongest being on Earth? Mention your vote in the review! **

**And yes, Clarisse is alive. Deal with it. I already see someone wondering if Luke will be alive, and no, he won't. That's the last dead character I'm bringing back from the grave. Why Clairsse? Because two reasons. If you spend a lot of time in prison you get stronger physically and maybe even mentally wise in certain conditions, and two, stronger fighters for the resistance.**

**Next chapter: **

"**Infinity versus Perseus! Battle of the Strongest!"**

**Chapter after that: **

"**Jason Grace revealed to the world! Viva la France!" **


	11. Battle of the Strongest!

**Majority of you said Percy would win. Let us see….**

* * *

**Infinity stood not far from Percy. **The masked figure stood straight, her hold preparing for any kind of attack. Percy Jackson put one of his hands behind his back, his legs slightly dropping. Frank sat in the trenches not so far, the Demigods now arriving to see Perseus Jackson.

Frank's eyes widened. "N-no way."

They stood behind the broken wall; Rhea appeared in front of the twenty demigods led by Frank. "I can't let you leave." Franks scowled as heard Leo, and surprisingly Clarisse fighting against Nico. Rhea stood in front of the exit, her eyes dangerous and unwavering. Deadly. Frank had fought Rhea once, Leo had fought her most of the times, yet she seemed much different. Yet she didn't attack, she simply stood in front, more interested of the fight between Infinity and Percy.

Frank thought many things; he realized he couldn't get away. He sensed another powerful aura, it wasn't Rhea's or Nico's, it was _very _powerful. He gulped, looking at the top of a building he could see Bianca Di Angelo sitting, once again more interested in the fight between Percy and Nico. He doubted they could run.

"_Rey, where are you?"_

"_On my way."_

He scowled.

"Perseus Jackson." Infinity said loudly, her voice boomed. "You challenge me in a handicapped way; why so?" she asked.

Percy shrugged. "You would have no chance at beating me if I used more than just my left hand."

The wind passed through at Percy's boast. Frank scowled, he was afraid it was the truth. Infinity stood without moving. "But there is something I should mention." Percy said suddenly, he looked up at the sky. "If I win, you must take off your helmet." The wind for a second seemed to concentrate on flowing around Infinity, her cape's movement died with the wind.

"If I win you must withdraw the total Olympian Military Forces for three days. Immediately." Percy stood unfazed, Rhea scoffed at Infinity's demand. Frank looked up to Bianca, her face calm and observing. Frank could sense the aura of Leo and Nico clash. Infinity had to win. If not, he doubted they could get out of here alive. Percy smiled, preparing his sword.

Infinity moved her sword slightly forward. Percy stood unwearied, his right hand behind his back. A powerful aura of white came from Infinity. It was pure. Frank heard footsteps.

"Lance." Reyna called calmly, the son of Eris looked confused as he analyzed Reyna. "Carry her." Reyna said, dropping her sister slightly to the ground until Lance, the son of Eris caught her. Though he looked a little embarrassed to do so.

"You found her." Frank said relieved.

"We found a lot more." Reyna replied. The Daughter of Minerva looked at Rhea, Bianca, and finally Infinity and Percy.

"I heard what Infinity dared, and Percy is taking the challenge." Reyna said as the son of Eris, Lance took Hylla.

"Hey Reyna, how are we going to get out?" Tyson Steel asked.

"We can't." Reyna simply replied.

"Is our situation that bad?" Eva, the daughter of Athena asked curiously looking around.

"We're in Check." Lance said looking at Reyna, Reyna's eyes met him, "Bianca and Rhea are the knights checking us, the King, and the only thing that can stop them is if our own Queen can checkmate the King." Lance said metaphorically. "If Infinity loses we're going to be checkmate. Though if Infinity wins we checkmate Percy."

"Good metaphor." Reyna said, "Just don't let the girl in your shoulders fall."

Percy charged, his eyes calm yet bored, Infinity's sword collided with Percy's fist.

* * *

**Nico's eyes widened. **

Clarisse stood in front of him, her muscles massive, her body was huge alone, seven feet tall, no fat, purely muscles. Leo stood next to her, flames coming from his hand.

He couldn't believe Clarisse was alive. Hadn't she'd been cornered back in Olympus in the Second Battle in Manhattan? Yes she had. He was there. He beat her to a pulp. He had thought she had died. How was she still alive though? Was she actually in the prison? She saw some other people behind them as they ran off to a direction Leo pointed to.

"Hey Death Kid, surprised?" Clarisse said in a deep, taunting voice. And it made his head boil. That was the true power of children of Ares and Mars. He stayed calm and relaxed. His dark sword was surrounded by a small glow.

"I've beaten Leo in a few seconds." he replied confidently. "I can beat you as well."

Leo replied to him. "You see Nico…" he said as if sad, "I grow stronger every time I lose!"

Leo attacked with speed; Nico's eyes leaned with seriousness as he readied himself to take an attack. From behind. Leo disappeared appearing behind Leo, Nico had been right, he blocked the hit successfully and moved the sword swiftly away as he parried Leo's fiery hands, Leo scowled as he was pushed back.

Leo though smile as he leaped backwards, Nico was ready to continue attacking him until he heard heavy footsteps running at him. He looked around to see Clarisse charging with all her might, her movements were fast and quick to his surprise, he didn't dodge it. And he regretted his inability to dodge; sent flying to the wall- he hit the wall and then passed through the wall. Blood spilling from his mouth as Clarisse hit him.

He recovered moving forward to the place where he was fighting. Clarisse stood standing as she smiled. Leo next to her.

Nico coughed blood breathing heavily.

Leo charged forward but Nico was sharpened now. He no longer held his sword as he had dropped it a few seconds ago, yet Nico's hand glowed with darkness as he grabbed each of Leo's hands, he could hear the heavy footsteps of Clarisse again and so he proceeded, grabbing Leo he threw the son of Hephaestus towards Clarisse, Clarisse caught him but he took advantage.

His aura grew darkly and he made his way to the two of them, with a powerful punch Leo's mouth widened, it even made Clarisse take a few steps back. Clarisse moved Nico out of the way with one hand and threw her punch, he moved out of the way and moved around. Clarisse dropped Leo as she turned. Nico kicked Clarisse, making her stumble forwards until she caught herself standing.

Nico wouldn't let her regain her stance, with another powerful kick he went towards to Clarisse, yet Leo with his hands crossed in an x, he blocked Nico's kick, cringing, but blocked it. Nico threw two punches yet Leo held the first, but the second he was thrown the right, but Clarisse was already on her feet again, she threw another fist.

Nico leaped back as Clarisse's jab landed on the ground, the ground shook for a few seconds and a massive crack was formed. This isn't going to be easy. He looked at Clarisse, she was slow yet her attacks could knock him out. He looked at Leo, how has he gotten so fast and strong since their last encounter? It made little sense.

Leo and Nico were in front of each other again, each attempting to jab each other yet moving around each other in a quick and masterful way, avoiding getting hit. Yet Clarisse was always a factor. She wasn't quick, but quick enough to get in time while Leo held him back, she threw another powerful punch from below now, an uppercut, he rolled behind immediately pushing Leo away in a hurry.

Clarisse shouted as she ran towards him, he moved around her kicking her, Clarisse's face morphed to that of pain but turned around now throwing her own kick. It surprised Nico, which led him to crash to a nearby building, once again coughing blood.

He breathed hard. There was no way he could win. He grit his teeth; how could Leo become so quick and strong? And how was Clarisse alive? So many missing puzzle pieces that he needed to solve quickly, yet he wondered even if he did if he could beat the two, he thought of using his full strength; but what was the risk? He could feel other demigods with Requiem…would it be worth it?

Nico fled. Like a ghost he disappeared into the building. He needed to ask his sister a few questions. Or maybe _that_ annoying brat.

* * *

**Like a nuclear explosion**, Percy and Infinity collided, with her sword she swung fifty times in a few second her aura a golden glow which radiated power through her, her speed was quick. Yet Percy was undeniably quicker. He seemed calm; his left hand blocking every attack Infinity attacked him with.

Reyna watched from afar, along with everybody else.

"Reyna." The man he had instructed to take her own sister, Hylla, called out. "Who is she? Her memories…they are so disrupted…it's chaos inside of her."

Reyna slightly scowled. Who gave him permission to use his powers on his sister? She snapped back out of her angry view, then frowned worried of what he said.

"I'll talk about everything _if _we get out…" Reyna replied. Lance looked at his comrade Tyson in a very worried glance. In the ceiling where Bianca observed the battle, his own brother, Nico Di Angelo appeared, he seemed to talk, yet Bianca ignored him, muttering something, he then appeared next to Rhea, looking at them very wearily. Rhea seemed to say something that made Nico angry because he was gone.

"Hey guys! I found some monster in the prison!" Leo called out, the ground slightly shook when he got hurt by the massive girl, though Rhea recognized her.

"I guess it does take more than a crumbling Olympus to take you down." Frank said, smiling as he had sensed his sisters aura long ago.

His sister smiled. "So what's the situation?" she responded somewhat calmly, to the surprise of Reyna.

They explained everything to everyone. Except some details.

"…_in the strings of the master…the daughter of Bellona…slave to…."_Hylla muttered, though nobody noticed.

* * *

**Infinity and Percy were powerful. **The ground shook at their collision, Infinity gave a slight grunt at Percy's insane power, she could feel her legs wobbling as she was pushed back. _Using one arm…he truly is a monster. _She moved around and Percy matched her speed perfectly, Percy threw a single punch at a time obviously, yet every second he threw fifty, Infinity only blocked half of them.

Her head recoiled back as she regained her ground, blocking Percy's fist with an explosion-like noise. She couldn't be beaten here. Infinity's aura became a golden red. With Percy's arm and Infinity's white-gray sword in collision, they were in a stalemate, yet Infinity suddenly found a powerful urge to move against Percy.

Percy leaped back at the slightest notice he was being pushed back. Infinity moved with speed. Percy smiled as he charged, he brought his arm back as the hooded Infinity charged at him. A direct hit to the helmet, Infinity was sent flying back towards the ground, making the ground shake. Percy raised his eyebrow, noticing her brown aura. Infinity stood up.

"Impressive, able to stand up."

Infinity didn't respond at first; yet responded; a hint she was dazed. "I have been told I am quite a fighter." she said almost in a mocking tone. Almost.

Percy crossed his arms looking at Infinity, his dark green eye looking at her dangerously. "What is behind the mask you wear, Infinity?"

"There is nothing behind the mask, there is simply Infinity." she replied.

"And before Infinity?"

"There was no time before Infinity." she replied as if it were simple. Percy didn't seem angry by her answers, he seemed quite amused. Percy moved forward with speed, faster than before, no aura around him, Infinity's brown aura grew larger, yet as Infinity readied herself, Percy grabbed her with his arm and pushed her back the last position, she resulted in falling to the ground and rebounding due to the power of his throw.

Yet she regained balance as Percy began running at her again. This time her aura changed to a purple-royal like aura. She moved away from Percy's attack in time, he turned facing her again as he swung his arm in a flurry, Infinity barely holding him back with her own speed. Even though her speed had suddenly grown Percy was catching up.

Infinity dropped her sword, a red aura formed around her as Percy took a charge against her, taking her stance she landed an uppercut on Percy's jaws just in time, Percy flew slightly in the air as he levitated, rubbing his chin in surprise.

"My, how impressive." Reyna heard Percy say out loud to Infinity. His voice amused and happy. "Quite a set of powers you have there, able to suddenly change your speed, defense, and power…it is quite interesting. For a moment Percy seemed lost, he suddenly turned towards where the demi-gods of the resistance stood. Looking directly at Reyna.

"Oh, Reyna, lovely as ever." he complimented, in a voice quite low, yet Reyna could hear it quite well. "I hope you haven't forgotten about _my _demands." he said almost in a teasing way. Reyna suddenly collapsed. She felt like screaming, she was suddenly in pain and agony as she started turning and twisting. _Why now?! The feelings inside her?! Why?! She hated this! _

"Reyna!" Frank called.

Percy turned once more looking at Infinity, raising the stake of the fight even more than before. He stood up straighter than the last few minutes looking straight at Infinity again.

"This is a fight between you and me." Infinity reminded him. "Not me and Reyna against you."

Percy smiled. "The mind is such a fragile something- so hard to build up, yet so easy to break and control."

Infinity moved forward again, faster than before. In the next minute Percy and Infinity exchanged punches and with each punch sounding like a bomb it was frustrating, she tried to move around quickly yet Percy moved quicker than her. She grew an idea. Her aura changed from the red purple to the dark brown, Percy took advantage as Infinity suddenly slowed down. Yet all four punches he threw with strength didn't make Infinity budge. They stood in front of each other.

"You're toying with me." Infinity stated.

Percy smiled. "So you know the difference of our powers after all." Percy threw another punch, a powerful dark aura with unmatched darkness and power surrounded him one minute. Infinity's eyes widened as the punch hit her. She didn't budge. But it hurt. It hurt a lot.

A part of her mask broke, a part of the left eye suddenly broke due to punch caused. Infinity's eyes were a shining red. Bloody red. That's what it was. A red eye. Infinity's eyes. Her eyes were widened in surprise.

"Another!"

Infinity was knocked down. Percy stood looking at her open, in-shock eye while he smiled.

Infinity stood up. Percy looked at her, his eyes now interested. A pure white aura formed around her. Infinity ran quickly. Then he sensed him coming back, Percy took a fighting stance immediately.

The first few punches made Percy recoil, his nose no bleeding, Percy threw his own punches yet she moved around them. _Faster than me in twenty five percent… _he threw his own punches while Infinity sent hers, they both hit each other equal times as they kept on going, and they hit each other equal amount of times.

"Percy Jackson…" Infinity whispered now back, ready to charge again. "Behold;" the air glowed mysteriously and powerfully around her with a great sense, the thunderclouds shifted, the ground even shook. Percy's eyes were half widened. "_Gran Impacto." _

Her entire body was suddenly steel and sharp, in her hands ten smaller blades with lightning speed, his eyes had time to widened as he immediately went full on his force and then Infinity collided with Percy.

The ground stopped shaking from the powerful attack. Percy breathed heavily, holding Infinity back with his two arms.

"N-no-" Infinity said in awe as Percy held her as he pushed her back. His hands though bleeding.

"You won Infinity." Percy said, raising his hands. "I was forced to use my left and right hand. Now I am certain you will join me in the future. But there is something else first- I wonder how you can handle the situation…"

Infinity though faded consciousness, her red eye closing, before she collapsed she could no longer sense Percy.

A win is a win.


	12. Depression

**Sorry for the late chapter. I got the inspiration from playing Majora's Mask; man that game is plain depressing and dark. Awkwardly enough I thought of ideas for the story for the much later chapters. So why not? I had trouble writing this chapter, so I decided I'd give a little preview on a future important-kind-of-world-person-character kind of character. So, shall we? **

**Note: **

**Mandarin: "Chinese" Language.**

* * *

_**Beijing, China. **_

**The girl** was probably sixteen. Or she looked sixteen, her eyes remained closed as she wore simple pajamas in the night, few stars seeable in the sky, yet she looked at the ocean from the balcony she was in. She could see various, bright lights from massive Chinese Warships. A man wearing a suit opened the door to the balcony. He frowned at the sight of the girl.

"_Zhuge, you will catch a cold if you stay outside with this wind, considering your record, please come inside." _The man said in fluent Mandarin.

The girl's hair was tied to a ponytail, yet the girl didn't even seem to acknowledge the man's word. "_I know you are worried about the decisions you have to make…we all are, but please, come inside." _

The girl turned around, her petite figure barely made her intimidating; she crossed her arms and gave a sudden sigh, with one hand she for a second touched her brown hair before finally replying;

"_Father, I thought being a leader of a nation wouldn't give you much time to worry about me." _

The man gave a small smile. Then his face turned neutral.

"_You're not just my daughter Zhuge."_

The girl, Zhuge as the man had called her, looked uncomfortable by his words, the man realized the mistake he did as he slowly closed the door which he entered, and left the girl alone. Her mind troubled.

* * *

**Percy Jackson **looked over the map. The entire Western Hemisphere, from the tip of Argentina to the islands that many people won't even know the names off, to Alaska to Hawaii, it was all covered in blue. The Olympian Empire. His empire. He was in a room, the lights were off as he sat on the table looking at the map, one of his hands in his head.

Bianca stood behind him. She didn't sit, or lean on anything. She just stood. Looking at Percy, barely seeable due to the lack of light. The rest of the map was different colors. The majority of Asia was swept with a purple color, the People's Republic of China, the Middle East was put on a brown color completely. Europe was in a shade of red.

Africa was dark brown. Expect for three parts. The areas directly below Spain was covered in blue with an arrow and South Africa was blue with a red arrow. He stood up slowly from his chair, Bianca immediately stepped forward helping him up, as if he were an old feeble man.

"Let me do it." she said, though it almost sounded like begging.

"No, I _have _to do this. _Myself._"

Bianca looked at Percy, her eyes simply worried. Yet Percy seemed unfazed by anything, his eye didn't even seem to look at Bianca. His eyes dark, and looked almost bored.

"Percy please-"

He was already gone.

* * *

**Maybe Leo **wasn't leader material. Maybe he was. He had to step himself up either way. Two days had already passed since Reyna had woken up. And Reyna changed, she was rarely paying attention in meetings, she rarely ate. She barely even talked with anyone. It was plain horrible. And Hylla changed. Only a little. But for the best. She was no longer afraid of her own sister, yet she acted like she was half-dead still. It was actually hard to argue if it was better or worse.

It didn't matter any way you looked at it though. Leo had more work to do than ever. He hadn't realized how large the resistance he was in was. He never had. They had small groups all the way in Alaska that looked for resources, groups continually trying to break through to some resistances in South America, Reyna had written many things to China, which gave them supplies.

Reyna was even trying to unite the other resistance groups in California under this one. He found a letter Reyna had received from some man in South America. He was hesitant to read things, yet he was given the work by Reyna herself, he should know what she does. And he should really start learning how big the resistance he is practically second in command is.

"_Dear Reyna, _

_We have been successful to a certain degree as I had predicted, the groups in Chile, Argentina and Venezuela have agreed to join under my flag. Sadly, this letter will be cut short, the massacre at Buenos Aires was a horrible blow to me, it was the girl named Rhea who was responsible, but I must cut this short. I hope to establish friendly relationship between our groups in the future. _

_~Simon Bolivar"_

He guessed Reyna was trying to connect herself with other resistance groups, he noted the letter was from a year ago. He didn't see any other files regarding "Simon Bolivar" so he guessed they haven't had connections with them, or Reyna had kept those files.

As Leo kept reading more things, he was surprised at how many things Reyna accounted for, an hour must have passed. He found some documents about a military build-up in the Eastern Cost. Bunch of Warships, Reyna had put it as a possibility it was for an invasion of Europe, yet according to these papers, the build-up was massive, millions of soldiers, two-hundred aircraft carriers, thousands of planes, hundreds of thousands of military vehicle, the force that invaded France would barely be a fraction if this was correct.

"_like he's luring us to some big trap." _

Reyna's worries sounded to his head, and how Reyna had been traumatized by her sister's emotional appearance, Leo thinks she was correct. _Is _correct. Then he found something.

_A.C _that was the mark of the folder. He opened it curiously. Like a son of Athena. Ironically, this had something to do with a _daughter _of Athena.

_Annabeth Chase- LOG 0001_

He was going to read it, when he heard someone knock.

"Can I come in?" Piper shouted. He got up from bed, his gut suddenly made him put the folder under the bed sheet which was here was laying reading everything. "Too late already in." Piper said before he could even reply.

"Oy Piper, what do you need?" he asked looking at the daughter of Aphrodite, he noted her eyes darted around his room.

"You're reading lots of things, interesting?"

"Not my specialty," Leo admitted, "But good to know. What do you need?"

"I'm worried about Jason."

He looked at the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper had intentionally faced the nearby desk, turning her back on him.

"He'll be fine, and considering he appeared on French Television, he must be held close by the French." Leo assured her. At his words Piper looked neutral, yet her frowned pointed to disappointment toward Leo's words.

"I see." Without another word she left the room. It was odd. Leo felt cold.

…

…

He took out the document that had Annabeth's name on it, and with curiosity he looked at the document. He debated whether to open it or not. He decided. Not now. He wasn't a child of Athena, he could wait. Deciding to check around the base he went outside.

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **punched the punching bag. It was a powerful hit in the dark and solid room. He threw another flurry of punches at the punching bag, with his fifteenth connected hit the punching bag broke off the ceiling as it suddenly hit the wall violently. Nico breathed hard.

His face was flustered red and in sweat. And then suddenly he let a sudden war-cry out, shooting himself towards the punching bag on the wall, the repeated flurries suddenly twisted the punching bag in half and one of Nico's fist hit the solid wall, the wall suddenly had a large crater.

Nico breathed hard. He fell on his knees suddenly.

_Wha- what the- _

It was sudden tiredness, he fell to the ground as his head was dizzy. Why couldn't he be stronger?

He stood up against his own will, his teeth gritted as he threw another punch at the wall, a larger crater formed in the wall, a decent chuck from the ceiling coming off, and threw another flurry, he suddenly gasped for air as he fell again on his own.

_Why can't I be stronger? _

He began standing up but fell again. As he tried to stand up there stood Rhea, the growing daughter of Kronos.

She looked at the son of Hades with an amused smile. "So weak, maybe I can put you out of your misery?"

A powerful aura burst around Nico; with another war cry he hit Rhea. Or the Rhea he imagined, because in reality he hit the wall. He wished he had hurt the little arrogant daughter of Time. He let out a sudden shout of anger. _Why was he so weak? _He remembered being beaten by Infinity single-handedly _twice. _She was faster and stronger than him, he doubted he barely hurt her.

He could hear the taunts of Rhea again. Gritting his teeth he continued to take out his anger on the innocent wall. Then Leo. That idiot. And Clarisse. Why was he _never told _she was alive? Bianca or Rhea didn't seem surprised at all. They knew. He didn't. He was about to throw another punch at the innocent wall until he fell backwards.

The sudden tiredness had overcome him, he breathed hard, his knuckles with blood. Years ago doing this it would've been easy. Why was he so weak now?

"_If you have no reason to fight- you won't defeat me." _Infinity's word in their first encountered ringed in his ear. The veteran Son of Hades stood on his feet. He set up the punching bag again and threw three solid and connected punches. He suddenly stopped, as he hugged the punching bag as his legs wobbled and become tired, he slumped down from the punching bag into the ground.

Breathing hard he wondered why he couldn't fight.

And now Nico personally began asking himself questions.

_Did _he have a reason to fight? He fell on his back looking at the ceiling. A picture of Thalia Grace in the wall. He wanted to go to the Underworld to see her. Yet ever since Hades died…nobody has been able to go to the Underworld, not even Percy. He was fighting for Thalia he decided. Thalia wanted to fight for Percy yet for-

Her brother.

"_Why did you join Percy?" Nico asked as both Thalia and Nico were walking, it was weeks before the Second Battle of Manhattan. Thalia hesitated, her face actually slightly flustered red as if embarrassed. _

"_I wanted to see Jason." _

_Nico gave her a smile. "I'll get him this battle." Thalia declared. "I want to be with him." Thalia seemed ready to talk non-sense, so Nico gave a quick kiss on the lips to which she smiled, though blushing and actually looking away. He couldn't help but laugh how tough she tried to act yet blushing pink. _

"Jason." Nico said back in the present. He looked at Thalia's picture, her smooth and pale skin and electric blue eyes. Jason didn't matter now. Even if he was alive in Europe now. He couldn't fight for Thalia's reason. Even if he thought it was selfish. He suddenly realized how Percy had easily controlled Thalia with the promise of her brother, and he easily controlled him. He became angry at himself for being controlled. That came to the subject of how subdued his sister was to Percy. Rhea was a different story. She was like a little sister, yet after he left after the Second Battle of Manhattan and came back, she was different. Cold, dark, powerful. And rebellious. She even disobeyed Percy from time to times. Yet the choices she did weren't for 'justice' or any bull crap like that. It made things worse. Entire cities massacred. She wasn't the same.

His thoughts once again wondered to why he fought. Did he fight for Thalia's reason? Yet Thalia's reason didn't apply to him no matter what he did; and did he fight for revenge? Percy did that, he destroyed every god after Thalia was killed by Zeus.

He blinked as he stood up. He'd find his reason. He began training once again, no longer wobbling or falling to the ground. His punches connected and clear-sounding as the punching bag once again broke from the ceiling.

* * *

**The underground training field was large. **Big as a football stadium, it was miracle they had been able to create this, it was mainly due thanks to Leo and his brothers and sisters, and only a miracle it didn't cause earthquakes. A football stadium may be exaggerated, maybe it was half, or even a quarter, but even with that it is quite large, there was even grass fields and bleachers.

There was a circle forming. A big one. A girl slightly more inside than the other people in the circle seemed dumbfounded and shocked.

The girl had an athletic and curve body, her hair black, her lightly camel colored face now red from shouting and screaming.

"Tyson! Stop it!" she shouted almost hysterically, as the tall, well-built son of Nike, Tyson Steel stood angrily, his teeth clenched, his hands clutched, the brown-skinned son of Nike with the mini-afro looked directly to the opposite of him. There stood a calm person, his eyes a deadly blue that seemed bored, he stood relaxed. A dog tag in his hand.

"Give it back!" Tyson Steel shouted.

The son of Eris, Lance looked at the dog tag. Almost amused.

The girl looked hopelessly at the Son of Eris and shouted; "Lance! Just give it back! You two don't have to fight!"

Tyson Steel didn't even seem to acknowledge the girls screams, looking directly at Lance.

"Eva, you're wasting your breath, you can't stop them from fighting." Hazel said. The veteran, one of the commanders of the entire resistance, some people in the circle looked at her in surprise, but didn't do anything as she seemed to have no intention of stopping this confrontation.

"But Hazel-" Eva pleaded.

"As a Daughter of Athena you should know the only way these two are going to stop fighting for a few weeks is if they take off steam." Hazel cut her off.

"I know that." Eva replied, "I'm scared at what Tyson will do." Hazel looked at Eva for a second, back at the now-very-intimidating-looking Son of Nike.

"I'll stop him if he gets too rough.

People began backing away, making the circle larger as Tyson took a few step forwards, the Son of Nike had a confident aura glowing around him. And an angry one.

"Nike, Mike Steel, Tyson Steel." Lance said, also around Tyson's age of sixteen, yet he gave off an aura of matureness as if he were forty. "Is that your family? Almost all of them are dead. Oh well. So much for a happy family."

"Oh no." Eva said to herself. She watched as Tyson's eyes seemed to be drained for a second, they returned to a golden color.

"Give it back Lance." Tyson Steel said out loud. His voice deep and obviously angry.

The Son of Eris looked from the medal back to Tyson. "What?"

Tyson seemed to become even more infuriated at Lance's ''what'. Eva wanted to stop them both, there wasn't a reason to fight. It was so stupid! Hazel put a hand on Eva's shoulders, as if knowing what she was thinking, yet Eva noticed her superior also seemed worried.

"Give it back."

Lance looked back at the dog tag, and suddenly put it in his pocket. "No."

Eva wanted to scream at what Lance said. Just give it back! Just give it back! She didn't want to see these two people fight! It made no sense!

Before she knew it Tyson was running towards Lance, his face red with anger, as Lance calmly stood in front of the Son of Nike, almost bored. Tyson began with a punch as he was suddenly in front of Lance, Tyson being much more taller and stronger stood in front of him and then threw the punch. It was right toward the face, the smaller, but only by a little, Lance, quickly moved his head to the left, Tyson then continued by withdrawing his punches and aiming for the bodies with powerful jabs that were heard in the area.

Lance seemed stunned and definitely hurt at the few punches, then ducking he went around Tyson, yet the Son of Nike immediately brought back his hand to the back, hitting Lance with his elbow on the lowered head. It didn't hurt as much as the jabs but it hurt the Son of Eris irregardless. Tyson turned with swift speed and threw a punch straight to the face, Lance already having his hands up blocked it immediately, and then with a series of counter-punches Tyson backed away. Yet he barely seemed dazed by the punches.

The Son of Eris then charged at Tyson, Lance quickly moved around Tyson, throwing two punches at each sides, yet Tyson suddenly stayed still and caught the moving Lance with a straight right hand that made Lance wobble. Tyson seemed completely unfazed by any punches Lance threw.

Tyson then raised his hands. "What happened Lance? Where's your damn 'I'm-the-best-' attitude go?" Tyson then taunted.

Lance actually smiled as he charged. Tyson naturally reacted.

Throwing another powerful and dangerous punch Lance stopped, then charged again with the same process happening again. Lance then charged, Tyson again threw the punch that was supposed to make Lance stop, yet Lance moved to the right quickly, Tyson then quickly with his right leg rose it and hit Lance in the ribs, Lance almost fell to the ground.

"T-Ty-Tyson." Eva said, surprised by Tyson's aggression. She looked at the Daughter of Apollo, Hazel. "Hazel just stop this fight." Hazel shook her head.

Lance then laughed, as he suddenly began tap dancing much to the confusion of everyone, especially Tyson. He danced as if he was winning the fight, some people in the crowd laughed. Tyson was suddenly charging at the son of Eris.

Tyson threw a series of punches, yet to the surprise of many Lance dodged them all, Lance quickly moved right, then backed up, then suddenly moved forward and ducked, then the left and at one point ducked his head and moved around Lance. Tyson caught a disadvantage at the ducking Lance and threw his leg at the Son of Eris, yet suddenly with both his arms Lance blocked the kick. Surprised and confused at the new movements Lance threw his punch at the defenseless head. Then suddenly Lance grabbed the leg of Tyson and made him slip and made him fall to the ground.

Tyson finally looked hurt. Yet Lance looked horrible, bleeding, his nose broken, a cut in the eyes, it was obvious who was winning the fight. Tyson charged again, throwing punches and kicks Lance dodged them all, as if he had completely changed styles he was able to out speed Tyson, throwing lighter but still effective punches, Tyson barely hitting him.

Then Tyson connected four solid punches to the face, the Son of Eris wobbled back, Tyson then moved forward ready to throw another punch. Then with one arm raised, another arm seeming ready to fight, Lance blocked Tyson, every punch thrown was suddenly blocked by Lance's new technique, just like when it seemed Tyson was getting the edge back. Every time Tyson threw, Lance blocked and countered, hitting Tyson.

Tired of punching Tyson then swept Lance with his leg, Lance in surprise was able to stand up quickly with his hands. Lance backed away. Then he smiled.

"Tyson, how does it feel to hit like a girl?" it was ironic because Lance was taking a beating. Tyson seemed calm, slowly approaching. "Well you must have inherited it from someone, probably your mother or father, maybe both, both were weak, right?"

That hit the nerve of Tyson Steel. The Son of Nike suddenly charged forward.

He was moving faster, quicker, his muscles suddenly jumped in size a little.

Eva suddenly straightened.

"Hazel! Stop it!" She pleaded.

Tyson looked angry. It wasn't normal. As if he was forced to be angry. The Son of Eris smiled as the adrenaline-Tyson, now surrounded with a golden aura charged at him.

_POF_

Eva could describe that was the best sound for what had happened. Lance now surrounded by a red aura had punched the charging Tyson in the jaw. Tyson was in the ground, breathing, now bleeding.

Then Hazel shouted; "_Everyone! Get back to your training!" _

The circle of people looked surprise but suddenly left. Eva ran to Tyson, who was getting back up. His face was bloodied, his mouth bleeding. _What kind of punch was that? _It was luck that his jaw was still in-tact.

"I think my jaw is broken." Tyson then said, trying to get back up.

"Idiot, just stay down." Eva said. "It's better to treat you-"

"Weak." Lance said. He stood over Tyson, who scowled as he tried to get back up, Eva held him back and she stood up to her full height against Lance.

"Go away."

Lance seemed amused by Eva's demand. He suddenly took out the dog chain and threw it to Tyson's shoulder, walking away. Tyson seemed relieved at the dog tag, holding it tightly, Eva kneeled again.

"I hate him so much." Tyson said. "What kind of punch was that anyways?"

Eva touched his muscles, before blushing she noticed immediately noting they weren't normal. "Idiot, why did you boost yourself? You're going to be hurt the next few days."

"He'll be fine." Hazel said, looking at Tyson from where she stood. "The injuries should heal themselves in a few days, Eva, take him to the medical center, I need to do something." Hazel said before running off.

"Interesting fight." Said a voice, a woman.

Infinity offered her hand at Tyson, using Eva and Infinity's support the Son of Nike stood, Eva looked at Infinity in confusion and awe, her arms now wrapped in armor, yet the piece that hid her red eye was still present.

"Infinity." Tyson said. Out of pure respect.

"Huh, your strong, would you like me to train you?" Infinity suddenly asked. Tyson only blinked in surprise, Eva had to shake his head up and down.

* * *

**Jason Grace **was actually having a good time talking to the Emperor of France. He was an intellectual, he was brilliant. They were sharing secrets, Jason told him about the demi-gods, gods, Percy, and the Emperor told him about resistances of demi-gods, especially those in California.

"_Jason Grace, what will you do know?" _The Emperor of France asked as they both sat on a table.

"_Your highness, I wish to serve in Europe, I need to stop Percy Jackson in Europe and the rest of the world." _Jason replied.

"_What of your friends you have mentioned?" _

"_They'll be fine. Of course, I'll also find them, but the top priority is to stop Percy, and find a way to stop him." _

The French Emperor, Napoleon was about to respond.

A man entered the room. "_Urgent news milord, Perseus Jackson has sent a message!" _

The Emperor and Jason's head whipped in surprise.

"_What is it?!" _Napoleon demanded.

"_It states- South Africa ~ 3 days!"_

* * *

**Percy Jackson stood over **the world. Or he just hovered in the sky. Below him, an endless wave of water. It completely surrounded the country of South Africa, mortals surprised and confused touched the water, only to be suddenly blown back. An entire country suddenly surrounded by a single barrier. No; trapped. Enough water to drown everyone, to sink the entire country. He could kill them all in a single second with oxygen.

Three days.

* * *

**Percy single-handedly trapped an entire country with the ability to kill everyone in a few seconds. Why? Who knows. Yeha; 3 days; wonder what it could mean? **

**Infinity broke some OC's brain, had a fun time writing the OC fight. **

**Nico had a nice flashback with Thalia. **

**Leo is having troubles. **

**And Percy is up and up about Africa. **

**So yeha. Review? **

**~Ian**


	13. New Generation

**Sorry for the late chapter. I got the inspiration from playing Majora's Mask; man that game is plain depressing and dark. Awkwardly enough I thought of ideas for the story for the much later chapters. So why not? I had trouble writing this chapter, so I decided I'd give a little preview on a future important-kind-of-world-person-character kind of character. So, shall we? **

**Note: **

**Mandarin: "Chinese" Language.**

* * *

_**Beijing, China. **_

**The girl** was probably sixteen. Or she looked sixteen, her eyes remained closed as she wore simple pajamas in the night, few stars seeable in the sky, yet she looked at the ocean from the balcony she was in. She could see various, bright lights from massive Chinese Warships. A man wearing a suit opened the door to the balcony. He frowned at the sight of the girl.

"_Zhuge, you will catch a cold if you stay outside with this wind, considering your record, please come inside." _The man said in fluent Mandarin.

The girl's hair was tied to a ponytail, yet the girl didn't even seem to acknowledge the man's word. "_I know you are worried about the decisions you have to make…we all are, but please, come inside." _

The girl turned around, her petite figure barely made her intimidating; she crossed her arms and gave a sudden sigh, with one hand she for a second touched her brown hair before finally replying;

"_Father, I thought being a leader of a nation wouldn't give you much time to worry about me." _

The man gave a small smile. Then his face turned neutral.

"_You're not just my daughter Zhuge."_

The girl, Zhuge as the man had called her, looked uncomfortable by his words, the man realized the mistake he did as he slowly closed the door which he entered, and left the girl alone. Her mind troubled.

* * *

**Percy Jackson **looked over the map. The entire Western Hemisphere, from the tip of Argentina to the islands that many people won't even know the names off, to Alaska to Hawaii, it was all covered in blue. The Olympian Empire. His empire. He was in a room, the lights were off as he sat on the table looking at the map, one of his hands in his head.

Bianca stood behind him. She didn't sit, or lean on anything. She just stood. Looking at Percy, barely seeable due to the lack of light. The rest of the map was different colors. The majority of Asia was swept with a purple color, the People's Republic of China, the Middle East was put on a brown color completely. Europe was in a shade of red.

Africa was dark brown. Expect for three parts. The areas directly below Spain was covered in blue with an arrow and South Africa was blue with a red arrow. He stood up slowly from his chair, Bianca immediately stepped forward helping him up, as if he were an old feeble man.

"Let me do it." she said, though it almost sounded like begging.

"No, I _have _to do this. _Myself._"

Bianca looked at Percy, her eyes simply worried. Yet Percy seemed unfazed by anything, his eye didn't even seem to look at Bianca. His eyes dark, and looked almost bored.

"Percy please-"

He was already gone.

* * *

**Maybe Leo **wasn't leader material. Maybe he was. He had to step himself up either way. Two days had already passed since Reyna had woken up. And Reyna changed, she was rarely paying attention in meetings, she rarely ate. She barely even talked with anyone. It was plain horrible. And Hylla changed. Only a little. But for the best. She was no longer afraid of her own sister, yet she acted like she was half-dead still. It was actually hard to argue if it was better or worse.

It didn't matter any way you looked at it though. Leo had more work to do than ever. He hadn't realized how large the resistance he was in was. He never had. They had small groups all the way in Alaska that looked for resources, groups continually trying to break through to some resistances in South America, Reyna had written many things to China, which gave them supplies.

Reyna was even trying to unite the other resistance groups in California under this one. He found a letter Reyna had received from some man in South America. He was hesitant to read things, yet he was given the work by Reyna herself, he should know what she does. And he should really start learning how big the resistance he is practically second in command is.

"_Dear Reyna, _

_We have been successful to a certain degree as I had predicted, the groups in Chile, Argentina and Venezuela have agreed to join under my flag. Sadly, this letter will be cut short, the massacre at Buenos Aires was horrible blow to me, it was the girl named Rhea who was responsible, but I must cut this short. I hope to establish friendly relationship between our groups in the future. _

_~Simon Bolivar"_

He guessed Reyna was trying to connect herself with other resistance groups, he noted the letter was from a year ago. He didn't see any other files regarding "Simon Bolivar" so he guessed they haven't had connections with them, or Reyna had kept those files.

As Leo kept reading more things, he was surprised at how many things Reyna accounted for, an hour must have passed. He found some documents about a military build-up in the Eastern Cost. Bunch of Warships, Reyna had put it as a possibility it was for an invasion of Europe, yet according to these papers, the build-up was massive, millions of soldiers, two-hundred aircraft carriers, thousands of planes, hundreds of thousands of military vehicle, the force that invaded France would barely be a fraction if this was correct.

"_like he's luring us to some big trap." _

Reyna's worries sounded to his head, and how Reyna had been traumatized by her sister's emotional appearance, Leo thinks she was correct. _Is _correct. Then he found something.

_A.C _that was the mark of the folder. He opened it curiously. Like a son of Athena. Ironically, this had something to do with a _daughter _of Athena.

_Annabeth Chase- LOG 0001_

He was going to read it, when he heard someone knock.

"Can I come in?" Piper shouted. He got up from bed, his gut suddenly made him put the folder under the bed sheet which was here was laying reading everything. "Too late already in." Piper said before he could even reply.

"Oy Piper, what do you need?" he asked looking at the daughter of Aphrodite, he noted her eyes darted around his room.

"You're reading lots of things, interesting?"

"Not my specialty," Leo admitted, "But good to know. What do you need?"

"I'm worried about Jason."

He looked at the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper had intentionally faced the nearby desk, turning her back on him.

"He'll be fine, and considering he appeared on French Television, he must be held close by the French." Leo assured her. At his words Piper looked neutral, yet her frowned pointed to disappointment toward Leo's words.

"I see." Without another word she left the room. It was odd. Leo felt cold.

…

…

He took out the document that had Annabeth's name on it, and with curiosity he looked at the document. He debated whether to open it or not. He decided. Not now. He wasn't a child of Athena, he could wait. Deciding to check around the base he went outside.

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **punched the punching bag. It was a powerful hit in the dark and solid room. He threw another flurry of punches at the punching bag, with his fifteenth connected hit the punching bag broke off the ceiling as it suddenly hit the wall violently. Nico breathed hard.

His face was flustered red and in sweat. And then suddenly he let a sudden war-cry out, shooting himself towards the punching bag on the wall, the repeated flurries suddenly twisted the punching bag in half and one of Nico's fist hit the solid wall, the wall suddenly had a large crater.

Nico breathed hard. He fell on his knees suddenly.

_Wha- what the- _

It was sudden tiredness, he fell to the ground as his head was dizzy. Why couldn't he be stronger?

He stood up against his own will, his teeth gritted as he threw another punch at the wall, a larger crater formed in the wall, a decent chuck from the ceiling coming off, and threw another flurry, he suddenly gasped for air as he fell again on his own.

_Why can't I be stronger? _

He began standing up but fell again. As he tried to stand up there stood Rhea, the growing daughter of Kronos.

She looked at the son of Hades with an amused smile. "So weak, maybe I can put you out of your misery?"

A powerful aura burst around Nico; with another war cry he hit Rhea. Or the Rhea he imagined, because in reality he hit the wall. He wished he had hurt the little arrogant daughter of Time. He let out a sudden shout of anger. _Why was he so weak? _He remembered being beaten by Infinity single-handedly _twice. _She was faster and stronger than him, he doubted he barely hurt her.

He could hear the taunts of Rhea again. Gritting his teeth he continued to take out his anger on the innocent wall. Then Leo. That idiot. And Clarisse. Why was he _never told _she was alive? Bianca or Rhea didn't seem surprised at all. They knew. He didn't. He was about to throw another punch at the innocent wall until he fell backwards.

The sudden tiredness had overcome him, he breathed hard, his knuckles with blood. Years ago doing this it would've been easy. Why was he so weak now?

"_If you have no reason to fight- you won't defeat me." _Infinity's word in their first encountered ringed in his ear. The veteran Son of Hades stood on his feet. He set up the punching bag again and threw three solid and connected punches. He suddenly stopped, as he hugged the punching bag as his legs wobbled and become tired, he slumped down from the punching bag into the ground.

Breathing hard he wondered why he couldn't fight.

And now Nico personally began asking himself questions.

_Did _he have a reason to fight? He fell on his back looking at the ceiling. A picture of Thalia Grace in the wall. He wanted to go to the Underworld to see her. Yet ever since Hades died…nobody has been able to go to the Underworld, not even Percy. He was fighting for Thalia he decided. Thalia wanted to fight for Percy yet for-

Her brother.

"_Why did you join Percy?" Nico asked as both Thalia and Nico were walking, it was weeks before the Second Battle of Manhattan. Thalia hesitated, her face actually slightly flustered red as if embarrassed. _

"_I wanted to see Jason." _

_Nico gave her a smile. "I'll get him this battle." Thalia declared. "I want to be with him." Thalia seemed ready to talk non-sense, so Nico gave a quick kiss on the lips to which she smiled, though blushing and actually looking away. He couldn't help but laugh how tough she tried to act yet blushing pink. _

"Jason." Nico said back in the present. He looked at Thalia's picture, her smooth and pale skin and electric blue eyes. Jason didn't matter now. Even if he was alive in Europe now. He couldn't fight for Thalia's reason. Even if he thought it was selfish. He suddenly realized how Percy had easily controlled Thalia with the promise of her brother, and he easily controlled him. He became angry at himself for being controlled. That came to the subject of how subdued his sister was to Percy. Rhea was a different story. She was like a little sister, yet after he left after the Second Battle of Manhattan and came back, she was different. Cold, dark, powerful. And rebellious. She even disobeyed Percy from time to times. Yet the choices she did weren't for 'justice' or any bull crap like that. It made things worse. Entire cities massacred. She wasn't the same.

His thoughts once again wondered to why he fought. Did he fight for Thalia's reason? Yet Thalia's reason didn't apply to him no matter what he did; and did he fight for revenge? Percy did that, he destroyed every god after Thalia was killed by Zeus.

He blinked as he stood up. He'd find his reason. He began training once again, no longer wobbling or falling to the ground. His punches connected and clear-sounding as the punching bag once again broke from the ceiling.

* * *

**The underground training field was large. **Big as a football stadium, it was miracle they had been able to create this, it was mainly due thanks to Leo and his brothers and sisters, and only a miracle it didn't cause earthquakes. A football stadium may be exaggerated, maybe it was half, or even a quarter, but even with that it is quite large, there was even grass fields and bleachers.

There was a circle forming. A big one. A girl slightly more inside than the other people in the circle seemed dumbfounded and shocked.

The girl had an athletic and curve body, her hair black, her lightly camel colored face now red from shouting and screaming.

"Tyson! Stop it!" she shouted almost hysterically, as the tall, well-built son of Nike, Tyson Steel stood angrily, his teeth clenched, his hands clutched, the brown-skinned son of Nike with the mini-afro looked directly to the opposite of him. There stood a calm person, his eyes a deadly blue that seemed bored, he stood relaxed. A dog tag in his hand.

"Give it back!" Tyson Steel shouted.

The son of Eris, Lance looked at the dog tag. Almost amused.

The girl looked hopelessly at the Son of Eris and shouted; "Lance! Just give it back! You two don't have to fight!"

Tyson Steel didn't even seem to acknowledge the girls screams, looking directly at Lance.

"Eva, you're wasting your breath, you can't stop them from fighting." Hazel said. The veteran, one of the commanders of the entire resistance, some people in the circle looked at her in surprise, but didn't do anything as she seemed to have no intention of stopping this confrontation.

"But Hazel-" Eva pleaded.

"As a Daughter of Athena you should know the only way these two are going to stop fighting for a few weeks is if they take off steam." Hazel cut her off.

"I know that." Eva replied, "I'm scared at what Tyson will do." Hazel looked at Eva for a second, back at the now-very-intimidating-looking Son of Nike.

"I'll stop him if he gets too rough.

People began backing away, making the circle larger as Tyson took a few step forwards, the Son of Nike had a confident aura glowing around him. And an angry one.

"Nike, Mike Steel, Tyson Steel." Lance said, also around Tyson's age of sixteen, yet he gave off an aura of matureness as if he were forty. "Is that your family? Almost all of them are dead. Oh well. So much for a happy family."

"Oh no." Eva said to herself. She watched as Tyson's eyes seemed to be drained for a second, they returned to a golden color.

"Give it back Lance." Tyson Steel said out loud. His voice deep and obviously angry.

The Son of Eris looked from the medal back to Tyson. "What?"

Tyson seemed to become even more infuriated at Lance's ''what'. Eva wanted to stop them both, there wasn't a reason to fight. It was so stupid! Hazel put a hand on Eva's shoulders, as if knowing what she was thinking, yet Eva noticed her superior also seemed worried.

"Give it back."

Lance looked back at the dog tag, and suddenly put it in his pocket. "No."

Eva wanted to scream at what Lance said. Just give it back! Just give it back! She didn't want to see these two people fight! It made no sense!

Before she knew it Tyson was running towards Lance, his face red with anger, as Lance calmly stood in front of the Son of Nike, almost bored. Tyson began with a punch as he was suddenly in front of Lance, Tyson being much more taller and stronger stood in front of him and then threw the punch. It was right toward the face, the smaller, but only by a little, Lance, quickly moved his head to the left, Tyson then continued by withdrawing his punches and aiming for the bodies with powerful jabs that were heard in the area.

Lance seemed stunned and definitely hurt at the few punches, then ducking he went around Tyson, yet the Son of Nike immediately brought back his hand to the back, hitting Lance with his elbow on the lowered head. It didn't hurt as much as the jabs but it hurt the Son of Eris irregardless. Tyson turned with swift speed and threw a punch straight to the face, Lance already having his hands up blocked it immediately, and then with a series of counter-punches Tyson backed away. Yet he barely seemed dazed by the punches.

The Son of Eris then charged at Tyson, Lance quickly moved around Tyson, throwing two punches at each sides, yet Tyson suddenly stayed still and caught the moving Lance with a straight right hand that made Lance wobble. Tyson seemed completely unfazed by any punches Lance threw.

Tyson then raised his hands. "What happened Lance? Where's your damn 'I'm-the-best-' attitude go?" Tyson then taunted.

Lance actually smiled as he charged. Tyson naturally reacted.

Throwing another powerful and dangerous punch Lance stopped, then charged again with the same process happening again. Lance then charged, Tyson again threw the punch that was supposed to make Lance stop, yet Lance moved to the right quickly, Tyson then quickly with his right leg rose it and hit Lance in the ribs, Lance almost fell to the ground.

"T-Ty-Tyson." Eva said, surprised by Tyson's aggression. She looked at the Daughter of Apollo, Hazel. "Hazel just stop this fight." Hazel shook her head.

Lance then laughed, as he suddenly began tap dancing much to the confusion of everyone, especially Tyson. He danced as if he was winning the fight, some people in the crowd laughed. Tyson was suddenly charging at the son of Eris.

Tyson threw a series of punches, yet to the surprise of many Lance dodged them all, Lance quickly moved right, then backed up, then suddenly moved forward and ducked, then the left and at one point ducked his head and moved around Lance. Tyson caught a disadvantage at the ducking Lance and threw his leg at the Son of Eris, yet suddenly with both his arms Lance blocked the kick. Surprised and confused at the new movements Lance threw his punch at the defenseless head. Then suddenly Lance grabbed the leg of Tyson and made him slip and made him fall to the ground.

Tyson finally looked hurt. Yet Lance looked horrible, bleeding, his nose broken, a cut in the eyes, it was obvious who was winning the fight. Tyson charged again, throwing punches and kicks Lance dodged them all, as if he had completely changed styles he was able to out speed Tyson, throwing lighter but still effective punches, Tyson barely hitting him.

Then Tyson connected four solid punches to the face, the Son of Eris wobbled back, Tyson then moved forward ready to throw another punch. Then with one arm raised, another arm seeming ready to fight, Lance blocked Tyson, every punch thrown was suddenly blocked by Lance's new technique, just like when it seemed Tyson was getting the edge back. Every time Tyson threw, Lance blocked and countered, hitting Tyson.

Tired of punching Tyson then swept Lance with his leg, Lance in surprise was able to stand up quickly with his hands. Lance backed away. Then he smiled.

"Tyson, how does it feel to hit like a girl?" it was ironic because Lance was taking a beating. Tyson seemed calm, slowly approaching. "Well you must have inherited it from someone, probably your mother or father, maybe both, both were weak, right?"

That hit the nerve of Tyson Steel. The Son of Nike suddenly charged forward.

He was moving faster, quicker, his muscles suddenly jumped in size a little.

Eva suddenly straightened.

"Hazel! Stop it!" She pleaded.

Tyson looked angry. It wasn't normal. As if he was forced to be angry. The Son of Eris smiled as the adrenaline-Tyson, now surrounded with a golden aura charged at him.

_POF_

Eva could describe that was the best sound for what had happened. Lance now surrounded by a red aura had punched the charging Tyson in the jaw. Tyson was in the ground, breathing, now bleeding.

Then Hazel shouted; "_Everyone! Get back to your training!" _

The circle of people looked surprise but suddenly left. Eva ran to Tyson, who was getting back up. His face was bloodied, his mouth bleeding. _What kind of punch was that? _It was luck that his jaw was still in-tact.

"I think my jaw is broken." Tyson then said, trying to get back up.

"Idiot, just stay down." Eva said. "It's better to treat you-"

"Weak." Lance said. He stood over Tyson, who scowled as he tried to get back up, Eva held him back and she stood up to her full height against Lance.

"Go away."

Lance seemed amused by Eva's demand. He suddenly took out the dog chain and threw it to Tyson's shoulder, walking away. Tyson seemed relieved at the dog tag, holding it tightly, Eva kneeled again.

"I hate him so much." Tyson said. "What kind of punch was that anyways?"

Eva touched his muscles, before blushing she noticed immediately noting they weren't normal. "Idiot, why did you boost yourself? You're going to be hurt the next few days."

"He'll be fine." Hazel said, looking at Tyson from where she stood. "The injuries should heal themselves in a few days, Eva, take him to the medical center, I need to do something." Hazel said before running off.

"Interesting fight." Said a voice, a woman.

Infinity offered her hand at Tyson, using Eva and Infinity's support the Son of Nike stood, Eva looked at Infinity in confusion and awe, her arms now wrapped in armor, yet the piece that hid her red eye was still present.

"Infinity." Tyson said. Out of pure respect.

"Huh, your strong, would you like me to train you?" Infinity suddenly asked. Tyson only blinked in surprise, Eva had to shake his head up and down.

* * *

**Jason Grace **was actually having a good time talking to the Emperor of France. He was an intellectual, he was brilliant. They were sharing secrets, Jason told him about the demi-gods, gods, Percy, and the Emperor told him about resistances of demi-gods, especially those in California.

"_Jason Grace, what will you do know?" _The Emperor of France asked as they both sat on a table.

"_Your highness, I wish to serve in Europe, I need to stop Percy Jackson in Europe and the rest of the world." _Jason replied.

"_What of your friends you have mentioned?" _

"_They'll be fine. Of course, I'll also find them, but the top priority is to stop Percy, and find a way to stop him." _

The French Emperor, Napoleon was about to respond.

A man entered the room. "_Urgent news milord, Perseus Jackson has sent a message!" _

The Emperor and Jason's head whipped in surprise.

"_What is it?!" _Napoleon demanded.

"_It states- South Africa ~ 3 days!"_

* * *

**Percy Jackson stood over **the world. Or he just hovered in the sky. Below him, an endless wave of water. It completely surrounded the country of South Africa, mortals surprised and confused touched the water, only to be suddenly blown back. An entire country suddenly surrounded by a single barrier. No; trapped. Enough water to drown everyone, to sink the entire country. He could kill them all in a single second with oxygen.

Three days.

* * *

**Percy single-handedly trapped an entire country with the ability to kill everyone in a few seconds. Why? Who knows. Yeha; 3 days; wonder what it could mean? **

**Infinity broke some OC's brain, had a fun time writing the OC fight. **

**Nico had a nice flashback with Thalia. **

**Leo is having troubles. **

**And Percy is up and up about Africa. **

**So yeha. Review? **

**~Ian**


	14. Meetings and SelfDestruction

**The room was boring.** Or the daughter of Kronos thought herself. It was just boring and dark. She didn't like the dark to be honest. And considering how quiet it was; Bianca, Nico and her. Bianca stood all bored-looking and worried-looking, maybe thinking, which was rare of her.

Nico sat all arrogantly as he was sitting down, tangling his two hands with each other. Rhea sat in the corner, farther apart than Nico was apart from Bianca.

"So we're taking Africa?" Rhea finally said breaking the silence. Annoyed. Why not talk about what they just discussed?

"Good job Rhea! You didn't confuse Africa with Hawaii!" Nico exclaimed as if talking to a three-year old who didn't know the difference between an eagle and a bird. She clenched her teeth immediately, Nico noticed this as his muscles tensed.

"Yes. We're taking Africa, and you two better not fail your tasks." Bianca then said, her voice louder than the two of them, Rhea's head immediately spun to Bianca who leaned on the wall with her eyes closed in the fancy room with various expensive furniture.

"You better not fail your task." Rhea replied angrily. "I'm stronger than you; you lost to Jason! Ha, I think Nico's gotten stronger than you!" her words were more like insults coming off right the spot, Nico seemed to get simply agitated by Rhea's words, Bianca simply blinked, and shrugged off Rhea's words.

The room came quiet again and Rhea spoke again; "Your thinking about something, Bianca."

It was pure statement; Nico himself looked at Bianca, Bianca frowned looking away.

"Percy wants to recruit a new member to our group, he says we're short on strong Requiem Users." Bianca stopped, Nico looked at her sister, waiting for her to continue, Rhea seemed uninterested by the news, yet Nico looked at Bianca, but he didn't say anything else. Nico raised his eyebrow.

He found it odd Percy was looking to recruit a new member, but something else was actually troubling Bianca.

"What's really bothering you?" Nico asked.

"Nothing is."

"Oh please, you're so stupid, I guess it's because you're weak, it's obvious you're lying." Rhea immediately responded. Nico's head suddenly boiled at Rhea's comment toward his sisters. She was so frustrating to him. Bianca didn't, she actually seemed amused by the Daughter of Time's insult.

"Nico, your being stationed in the Ethiopian Front in Africa." Bianca then said.

"Rhea, Percy's letting you chose; Tunisia, or stay stationed in the West."

Rhea then with a gesture Nico would describe as arrogant, turned around as she shrugged, implying she didn't care. Bianca actually smiled to that.

"Bianca." Nico then called out. Bianca looked at the younger brother. "You're worried about something."

Bianca then turned around, her eyes seemed subdued; and then she replied; "My worries are stupid; forget about that." With those words Bianca then walked into a room, leaving Rhea and Nico alone. Rhea then proceeded to glare at Nico di Angelo, as Nico then decided to stare back after a moment.

"You've changed." Nico said that. Rhea just glared at the son of Hades, as if he wasn't worth her time. And she was gone. Nico actually found her funny.

* * *

"_I'll need you to be stationed at Morocco."_ The Emperor said to Jason. They were walking in the halls of the mighty Imperial Palace, the sign of French Dominance in Europe. Jason walked next to the emperor, as an equal.

"_Your highness, you keep avoiding my question." _

The Emperor stopped, Jason continued.

"_You were shaken, angry and surprised by the news of Africa, you looked horribly dismayed when I told you I could do little against Percy when he does that." _

"_Was it so visible?" _The Emperor asked back. They were talking about the meeting they had been in with other French Military and Political Leaders, what had happened in South Africa caused many questions to Jason, like if he could stop Percy, any past experience with that, or what Percy would do in 3 days.

"_No sir, I barely noticed." _Which was the honest truth. The Emperor seemed relieved.

"_I have someone important in South Africa…but, I cannot be selfish, Jason; I am sending you to Morocco-" _

"_Sir with all due respect, don't hurt yourself for trying to be selfless." _

The French Emperor looked back at the presumed son of Jupiter, the two of them started at each other, as if analyzing each other intently, the Emperor yet knew Jason was onto something, and Jason knew the Emperor was hiding something.

"_I am selfish man, Jason Grace, do not tempt me, as the leader of a nation, I took an oath to be selfless, I vowed to throw away my emotions at such situations…" _his voice trailed off.

"_Your highness, I mentioned I can enter and leave; if there is someone there you care for, let me go there._"

The Emperor of France looked at the demigod, his eyes with disbelief.

"My step-sister." he said this in English.

Jason blinked.

"Step-sister?"

"She's only thirteen, she was in South Africa for a tour in an art museum- but that is not the point now." the Emperor said this, now walking. "I know Percy Jackson will attack Morocco- not himself, if you are right that he's staying over South Africa until that massive circle of water disappears, then I am certain his right hand will lead the charge."

Jason looked at the Emperor, trying to speak but the shorter and faster-talking man replied to himself quickly. "Morocco is an important foothold, especially to block Africa from…" the Emperor kept talking on.

"Sir." Napoleon turned around looking at Jason, his eyes though seemed normal, as if knowing what would happen next. "Let me go to South Africa, I can find your step-sister and go to Morocco in two days, it'll take me time to break in and out of Percy's barrier, but I should be able to for allowing me to go in and out with someone.

The Emperor turned around uncomfortable. "Fine." he finally replied. "I'll give you the information you need, you should catch an hour of rest." Napoleon advised Jason.

Jason nodded, walking away, his eyes leaned on the ceiling, he knew how Percy thought, personally burdening you until it was too much; he wouldn't let that happen to this Emperor. Nor would he allow it to happen to him.

* * *

"**What of our negotiations with Lewis' Industry?" a man asked**, young, nineteen, maybe older or maybe younger, a demigod. He asked this question across the table in the large and circular table that was filled with various people, ranging from seventeen to thirty years old, men and woman; all of them though, were importantly demigods.

"Lewis' Industries will start giving us funds to support us." a woman replied without hesitation, her voice clear and loud. Some people in the table seemed relieved.

"Meaning we'll be able to keep up against our spending." Leo said. Though he didn't sound too sure, he looked at Piper who was next to him, she nodded.

"Barely." Octavian in another corner said. "There have been electrical problems, food shortages, and morale is dangerously low overall."

Some grim faces at Octavian appeared, Reyna looked around, directly at Octavian for a moment, across the table, her eyes dark, if her eyes were closed she would have been asleep.

"It also takes time to move funds without Olympian Officials noticing, especially for large businesses like Lewis' Industry. We're lucky their owners don't like Olympus." Reyna then said, the attention was suddenly on her. "But, we have major funds coming in this week from more local businesses, and other businesses from South America, and not to forget our loans from China." Reyna then blinked at her own words, her eyes no longer sleeping.

"The Huntresses will also be returning with the abundance of supplies, and compared to the last months we're producing more food than ever, meaning food shortages will be in check." she looked around the room, suddenly Leo noted, her eyes seemed hesitant to talk more, she was doing fine, talking and reassuring, the powerful aura of charisma that had reassured everyone was gone as Reyna stopped talking.

She began massaging her head, as if a powerful headache had stopped her.

"The Vulcan and Hephaestus Siblings are working on the electrical problems. It's expensive and hard-working for us to own and keep-working on such a large, powerful and complex underground base, but we can keep it up with their help." Someone mentioned.

Octavian looked around the room, he was happy that all his bad news had been taken down. From what Reyna had told Leo, Octavian was some manipulated kid, but she has said ever since Rome and Greeks united against Percy, he became increasingly selfless and cooperative, Reyna said it was probably out of fear Rome could be destroyed.

Someone cleared his throat.

"It's obvious we should discuss about what Percy has been doing in Africa."

Much of the room nodded and murmured in agreement, Reyna uninterested in the conversation, preferring to see her hands.

"Percy has done something similar to what he did in Camp Half Blood according to reports." Piper said, "The Olympian Embassy has simply sent the message to France, containing the almost eerie message saying 'three days'."

"Do you think Percy is trying to make some sort of ransom?" a girl asked out loud.

"Doubt it." Clarisse said as she took off her boots off the table, meaning business. "His manners of offense are cruel, he tears through the inside, giving false hope and then suddenly crushing it." her words describing Percy made the room fall silent. Leo's eyes looked around and fell on Reyna, who seemed now very uncomfortable.

"I have a feeling Percy isn't going to do something good; I'm afraid he's going to do something very bad…" her eyes looked at those who were beginning to become uncomfortable

Leo began clearing his throat.

"We can't do anything about it." Leo now hesitated. Not do anything about it. The simple thought tore through Leo. How could they not? They were demigods, they could rise an entire nation. Yet it was Percy they were dealing with, his pure strength stopped them from doing much. He clenched his teeth. "We have to fight our own front here, in California, if we try to help farther away, we risk everything, every little hope we have of becoming the biggest resistance force in Olympus."

There was once more silence the room.

It was broken by Reyna. Not the way Leo would've like though.

"I-I- 'm go- ng to bed…"

She barely said those words as she began to walk away, murmurs began but quickly stopped as Reyna stopped, then began walking again, she left the steel room. Leo frowned, noticing Reyna struggled alone to say those words, she struggled even more when walking out of the room.

When she walked out of the room, everyone was silent for a few seconds. Piper started the energy in the room once again.

"We have to reconnect with France, primarily because of Jason." Piper began. "The French haven't contacted us since they last gave us financial aid a few months ago, we lost connections with them ever since, I personally think they ignored, with Jason over there we should be able to establish connections with them."

Many people murmured in agreement and simply nodded. Leo was surprised Piper talked quite a lot.

"We're reporting buildups, huge Olympian Navy, more than twenty air carriers, two projects that are still undetermined, various other Warships, thousands of aircrafts, tens of thousands of land vehicles, and factories are making _millions _of weapons." someone said.

"What can we even do about it?" some person asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's good to know." Leo said out loud. He smiled a little. It was good to know something big was coming. "We may not be able to do something about it right now, but we will in the future, we'll tear down the Olympian Empire, I guarantee it." Leo said confidently. His voice barely faltering.

Octavian looked at Leo.

"With all due respect Leo, I sense you want to say something that you aren't saying."

Leo looked around, as many people looked at him, Leo closed his eyes, reaching for his pocket, touching paper. "That's for another day Octavian."

"I'd like to talk about closer issues at hand." some girl said. "Infinity recently said she's training someone, does someone know who she's training?"

"Tyson Steel, a Son of Nike, he's probably the best fighter of all the newer Requiem Users, he is quick, strong, fast, smart, he gets into fight usually, especially with Lance Mearkle, a son of Eris, he did lose his last fight though, pretty bloody fight to be honest." Hazel said.

"Great, we're fighting each other." someone muttered in the room.

"It's good to take your mind off with trivial things from very serious problems." A girl shouted to the direction of the person who said that.

"Well…I guess." the man who said it replied, still unsure.

Leo stood up. "All righty, meeting dismissed." he immediately, people looked at him and nodded, standing up as they parted from the room, Leo was alone with Piper then.

"You dismissed everyone early." Piper noted.

"I'm worried about Reyna." Leo said, though Piper raised her eyebrow as she took sudden, and almost intimidating steps forward to face Leo; her eyebrows raised, her eyes were a crystal blue, which made Leo wonder how Piper changed her eye's colors, oddly enough her odd stance and almost intimidating movements matched the color of her eyes.

"Why are you worried about Reyna?" her voice was almost talking as if accusing him of murder, to which Leo became confused.

"She's our leader, and our friend; plus, everyone on the room was tir-"

"You should worry about other things more." Piper interrupted him, her words coming from her mouth quickly as if to make her point and deny Leo's words. Like knife through butter he thought. She turned around, her sudden felt stubborn to Leo for some reason. "Forget about Reyna, she can take care of herself, everyone in the resistance needs you to try your best, and don't forget, we need to make contact with Jason in France."

He nodded, he was also eager to get in contact with Jason. "I'm trying to, but we have lots of things to do, and it's not as easy as I thought, hopefully we can get in-contact with the French in a week."

"A week?" Piper asked as she frowned. "Isn't that a too much time?"

Leo shook his head. "I think it's quite short to be honest." Leo admitted, Piper looked at him, she was almost angry. Almost.

"Oh." Piper finally replied in a disappointed voice. She left the room, Leo was alone. The young leader now thought of what to do, he had various choices. He took out the paper from his pocket.

_ANNABETH CHASE RECORD 0.1_

He remembered how Reyna looked, and looked back at this paper, he wondered how Reyna got this, and wondered if this was causing her depressed mood. But he felt it wasn't time to tell people publicly about the paper in his hand. He stopped before leaving the room, he could feel the faint force of her in the room.

"Infinity, you hid yourself perfectly, and you chose to give yourself away right now. Why so?"

Infinity appeared in the wall. She stood perfectly still. Leo barely noticed her just now, he had felt the sudden pressure from her, and realized she was here, though Leo believed that he did that on purpose.

"You don't seem to be the kind of man who has much perception."

"I'm not, I'm only acting like this for the sake of others." Leo replied.

Infinity took step forwards, her arms now fully covered in armor, her red eye still visible as there was no piece to remake her helmet, which apparently used electricity for things Leo had no idea.

"Piper Mclean acted quite odd. So did you." Infinity mentioned. Leo looked at the masked woman, raising his eyebrows.

"She was very persistent about Jason Grace, and you were almost eager to comply."

"Piper is a good friend-"

"She charmspeaked you." Infinity interrupted.

"You think I don't know?" Leo ridiculed.

"It was obvious for someone of your caliber, but to be pushed around, I doubt that's your style."

Leo hesitated. "It's not. But so what?"

There was silence in the room. Infinity took another step, circling around Leo. Leo looked at her.

"You were wise to hide your paper from the rest." Infinity said. Leo now shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked obliviously.

"I'm not bluffing. I know the contents of those papers." Infinity said, Leo stood still in surprise, it was too clear to hide it from her. _Red eyes. _The thought of red eyes seemed so distant, the only clue on who Infinity was, yet red eyes were so distant and impossible to see in people.

"So what if you know?"

"I simply wish to export the knowledge that I know the information in which you hold."

Leo clenched his teeth; this is why Reyna felt Infinity was dangerous.

"I heard you got some sort of apprentice." Leo said, changing the subject.

"Ah yes, I did," Infinity did, her voice was almost playful, obviously knowing Leo was trying to change the subject and was simply teasing him by changing the subject. "Quite a young man, Tyson Steel, he has the potential to be something great."

"He got beat up by Lance from what I heard, why chose Tyson?"

"Because Lance already made up his fate; but that is not important."

Leo looked at Infinity now confused. Infinity didn't seem confused at her own words; obviously. Leo looked curiously at her as he crossed his arms sitting down. Infinity then proceeded to shrug as she looked around the room and eventually sat down.

"I do have something important to tell you Leo Valdez." Infinity then suddenly said, Leo looked at her.

"This resistance…it will soon come under an important phase, and you will be one of the key factors in deciding if it will stay alive…" Infinity then stopped as she stood, Leo looked at her carefully, Infinity then looked at Leo again.

"You need to get stronger." With those words, Infinity was gone. Leo turned around looking at the wall. He thought of what's happened, Infinity suddenly appearing, talking about thing she's not supposed to know; and the future; great, he's an important factor in the resistance. Get stronger, that's what Infinity said, it sounded more like a demand rather than advice.

He remembered his fight with Nico, standing up he tried to think like Nico, Nico would definitely get stronger after losing, and he guessed he should get stronger. He looked at a nearby mirror. He _needed _to get stronger. He looked at himself in the mirror again.

"I'm thinking too much." Leo finally muttered before exiting the room.

* * *

**So the chapter was originally supposed to include an Infinity scene with Tyson Steel, one of the OC's who she is training. But I took the chapter to train in enlarging, did a pretty good job. So we learn how Rhea is, all 'pathetic weakling' person-kind too lazy to explain. **

**And stuff. Yeha, stuff happened. Pretty cool. I'll start doing Review Replies next chapter because Mexico.**

**-Ian**


	15. The End to the African Crisis

**I know not all of you like OC's, but read the part with the OC's, important info.**

**I promised last chapter; Review Replies are back;**

**Savvy the Hunter of Artemis: Well, I guess I'm pretty special! **

**BadassBatman: Lose? Nahhh, setbacks, yeha. Piper will be a bit antagonistic in a while. And don't worry, the Infinity scene with Leo was vague. Meant to be vague. **

**Justin112: In the great words of that old man from Toy Story 2. "You can't rush perfection." You should never rush as story, it was huge mistake in the first Vow of Destruction, where many chapters came off sloppy because I rushed, and I've been seeing authors rush with just horrible chapters. And it's late because I'm lazy : P. Maybe I could use you as a beta reader, would help, I'll think about it the next three chapters. Eva will play a role with Lance (the son of Eris) in two chapters, you'll see something that happened when the Drakon attacked them in which Lance was involved. Don't worry, Tyson and Eva will become like Rhea, a respectable VoD character. **

**1973: Thanks!**

**Review Reply End.**

* * *

**Reyna ran. **Her heat beat, her hair flopped at how fast she ran in the dark forest. It was night, she could barely see in front of her. She could feel her heart beat at an incredible speed; her arms were shaking along with her legs as she finally stopped hiding behind the trees, her eyes closed; afraid.

She was afraid if she opened them she would see him. She didn't care if he saw her; Reyna was afraid she would see him. The idea of seeing him made Reyna's heart beat faster, she could feel trinkets of sweat coming down her head, slowly she opened them, looking at the dark forest with no end, she began running again.

Her footsteps echoed, only the sound of the wind replied, her heavy beating then took over as the dominant sound of the forest, she began sprinting faster to the point her thighs hurt her. And she could feel it. The enveloping observer. Her eyes widened as she ran faster, finally reaching a house surrounded by a small plain field, she turned around and there was nobody in the forest.

Reyna turned to the house and her eyes widened as her heart sank. He stood there. He stood looking bored, his green-sea eye mesmerizing and dark; unreadable. His electric-blue eye was lifeless, untamed, it was simply nothing. Percy Jackson stood in front of the house, he smiled.

Reyna turned around and began running away, she actually screamed as she felt Percy's force touch her- grabbing her and trying to drag her to the house. Reyna couldn't allow it to happen. She couldn't, she had to escape. She then took a drastic left turn, jumping over a boulder and once again deep in the dark forest.

And once again, Percy stood not far in front of her. Closer than before. Reyna's eyes were open with visible fear as she began sprinting away, as she turned around and blinked, Percy seemed to get closer without her looking, she looked forward as she sprinted then abruptly stopped.

Because Percy Jackson was in front of her. Closer. Her heart beat faster, her legs wobbled as she stepped backed naturally blinked, Percy simply got closer. For a moment Rhea wanted to give up and get on her knees. And that's it. She didn't know what else. But she turned right and ran.

She could feel Percy around her, Reyna's eyes were wide and were on the verge of crying due to how scared she was.

She felt useless running away. She couldn't face him, that was how large he was; she couldn't match Percy in anyway. She was so useless.

She turned to the left as she ran, and then, she felt the instinct to turn around. Turning around, Percy Jackson was right in front of her, Reyna's eyes widened in pure fear, she fell backwards, and she could feel something pick her up. It was something odd, it was energy that picked her up, and it brought her nearer to Percy, no matter what she tried to do.

And Percy then hugged Reyna, the daughter of Minerva was still terrified, yet she found an almost-equally terrifying yet calming words; "You can give up; let your worries go…why fight? There is no reason…let me carry your worries…calm down…"

Reyna wanted to fall asleep, her worries and burdens felt weightless, almost gone. Reyna admits it; she would have wanted to fall asleep in Percy's arm, where her worries and burdens were removed.

But it was only a dream. She wanted to think it was reality, but she woke up in her cold room, she wore the clothes she fell asleep with, it was around eleven in the morning. And Reyna saw her. Hylla. Reyna slowly approached her sister, who sat in a couch, her eyes lifeless, her hair and body now cleaned.

"_To subdue…without...figh…" _those were the words that came out of Hylla's mouth, though Reyna did not pay attention to them. It just wasn't worth it to her. Or she just couldn't noticed, her eyes were dark with rings, tired and exhausted she changed her clothes and left the room.

"_That is how the world will end." _Hylla whispered.

* * *

**Infinity walked with the younger man in the ruins of a city. **

"This place is perfect." Infinity said, her red eye gleaming as she looked around, her right foot in front, her head twirled to the son of Nike, Tyson Steel.

"What is this place?"

"I believe you should be old enough to know of Los Angeles."

"L.A?" Tyson asked surprised as he looked around, the large sky scrapers ruined and destroyed. "Th-this is L.A?" he asked surprised, his eyes widened as he looked at the nearby ocean as the waves violently clashed to the nearby beach which was filled with large chunks of debris, the entire city was a destroyed ghost town.

"Ah; by your facial expression I assume you've been here." Infinity perceived. Tyson's face then turned neutral.

"I was here when Percy flooded the area." Tyson admitted, "I was running away with my friend from some gangs in the lower parts of California, the resistance hadn't found us yet…"

_Us. _Infinity noted.

"Meaning you were here in the flood?"

Tyson nodded. "I barely survived."

Infinity walked around Tyson. "Tyson, answer me."

The Son of Nike then looked confused, and then suddenly Infinity took out her sword, and with a rapid lunge she lunged at Tyson, Tyson jumped backwards and Infinity charged forward, she swung her sword almost wildly, and Tyson took out his own sword as he barely blocked it.

"Very good, your reflexes are faster, your body is moving in a perfect joint session." Infinity graded, Tyson was still surprised, and then realized it was some sort of test, yet he stayed quiet. While their swords still collided, Infinity swept to Tyson's feet, Tyson noticed this as he slightly jumped quickly yet lightly, and perfectly enough he landed with his right foot in Infinity's leg, sort-of trapping it.

"Very good!" Infinity applauded loudly, she without any force broke her foot of Tyson's weight as she moved back, sheathing her beautiful sword. Tyson Steel looked at Infinity's red eye, which was unreadable.

"Tyson, I ask you a question now;"

Tyson blinked.

"What is the Requiem?"

The question took Tyson by surprise, as he began thinking as he looked up to the clear sky, he could hear Infinity moving around, presumably in circles or maybe left to right, it probably took a minute.

"It's an extent of our physical and…mental capacity as demigods." Tyson replied sure of himself.

"Partly correct." Infinity replied. "But the Requiem as a whole is much more complicated than that." Infinity said this as she took out her sword, and turned around at a near-destroyed apartment, and she swung her sword. Tyson blinked, the building still in-tact, the second he opened his eyes, the building was completely devastated and destroyed, there wasn't even noise, as if it had been that way always.

"How did you do that?"

"By knowing how to use the Requiem at its extent." she turned left as she once more sheathed her blade. "The Requiem has no limit, it can twist nature itself to our needs; yet we ourselves can twist the Requiem to our needs as well." Tyson blinked as he absorbed the information.

"Twist the…Requiem?"

Then he heard the story of when Infinity fought, her Requiem changed to multiple color.

"Yes; you should know this; there are four levels of the Requiem, the first level is from non-existent to being able to use it well; the second is becoming experienced with it, you mentally and physically becoming enhanced with it, your own natural powers which you harnessed from your Godly Parent are much more effective."

"Then there's a third and fourth level." Tyson said knowingly.

"Yes." Infinity replied. "The third level is when you practically master it, you mentally merge yourself with your Requiem powers, at that level you are mentally and physically as strong as a god." Infinity said.

"And the fourth…" Infinity trailed off, almost for a second, Tyson noted that odd hesitation in her voice. "the fourth is the strongest level of the Requiem, you are above a god, as you may have been told, Percy wiped out all of the gods in that level, yet the side-effects are mental insanity, the fourth merges you, your godly descent, your Requiem, and your mortal senses into one. Your mind is expanded beyond godly comprehension, it allows you to control all nature, not just that of your godly descent. It practically allows you to twist reality."

The words from Infinity sunk in. The fourth level. It sounded incredible. "Then, Percy fell insane?" Tyson asked.

"No." Infinity immediately replied,"Who knows how he stayed sane, it would be easy to say he fell to insanity, and it would explain much of his actions, yet, he did not fall to insanity; maybe it was his mental strength, or who knows, maybe it was just meant to be."

Meant to be. Tyson thought it was scary all of this was just meant to be.

"Wait…if the Fourth Level of the Requiem is so powerful.." he stopped, thinking of the words he should say. "then is it impossible to beat Percy?"

"If there was no other Requiem User at the fourth level, then there would be no hope. But as there are-"

"Th- there are?!" Tyson asked in surprise, interrupting Infinity.

"Of course, three people, I myself, Jason Grace, and Bianca di Angelo. Although Jason Grace and Bianca di Angelo are at the peak of the third level, they will soon enter the fourth level. Of the Requiem."

"You're at the fourth level?" Tyson almost stuttered in surprise at the surplus of information, he mind raced with various questions.

"Yes. I am."

"But- you haven't used it, you didn't use it against Percy."

"I did, I always use the fourth level of the Requiem."

"What?"

That was the confusion in the conversation Tyson Steel was having right now. Infinity actually took a while to answer. "Using the Fourth Level of the Requiem at least two times makes you immerse yourself in it, if you don't fall insane you can completely control it, it becomes our normal power, and we almost instantly learn how to control how strong we are, mentally and physically."

Tyson only blinked, so much information, he knew much about the Requiem, yet Infinity used words he would have never connected the Requiem with, and the fourth level, not even people like Reyna and Hazel, his elders knew that, he doubted they knew the whole thing about Infinity being at the fourth level. He practically imagined the fourth level of the Requiem was a frenzy of darkness, like Hazel had once described it to him.

"There is much to say." Infinity said, "That's why I will train you for four months."

Tyson looked at Infinity. "Why train me?"

"Because I felt like it." Infinity said plainly, though she also said it as a pure fact. Like if you jumped from a building you fall down. Those sorts of facts that undeniable.

"Now, let's begin to actually physically train." Infinity finally said as she took out her beautiful sword.

* * *

"**Hazel, please, don't." ** Frank begged as he paddled back in the steel hallway. Hazel looked devilish as she walked towards him, Leo stood not far behind the two of them, very worried for Frank's security. He was actually going to stop Hazel. "Hazel it was mistake, I didn't mean to say that."

"You mean you were thinking it but didn't tell me?!" Hazel replied in a loud, angry voice. But Hazel intimidated Leo.

"Leo! Help me!" Frank pleaded. The plea of his friend rallied courage to Leo as he began step forward, but just like that, as if she sensed it, Hazel turned around. Leo froze. "What were you going to do?"

"Nothing at all." Leo said as he turned around. Hazel seemed to turn around as well, Leo looked back at the horrified Frank, who scornfully looked at Leo, Leo apologetically smiled towards him. Leo's smile said, _good luck._ Frank's face said _you'll pay for not helping me._

And Leo would rather fight Percy than _that _Hazel. As Leo walked away, he resumed what had happened, Frank made a joke about Hazel eating too much, Hazel got angry, now he prayed to whatever gods that truly existed to save Frank. If there was a miracle some sort of god existed.

But he had other business to worry about. He stood in front of Reyna's room and his hand slowly extended to the doorknob, and he opened the door. Clarisse was there, sitting in a chair looking directly at Hylla as if studying her, and the Clarisse Leo knew wouldn't do that.

"Clarisse?"

"Reyna left, asked me to watch over Hylla." Clarisse immediately explained.

"Just because she said watch over doesn't mean you have to sit incredibly near her while continually watching her." Leo said, almost as a joke.

"I know you idiot." Clarisse immediately said. "Just looking at her…" Clarisse stood up, Leo noted the chair she sat on was broken. "Percy didn't do anything to her." Leo's eyebrow raised by Clarisse statement.

"What do you mean Percy did nothing to Hylla?"

"I mean a Dinosaur was torturing her you idiot! I just meant Percy didn't do anything to Hylla, and that's it. No second meaning behind my words." Clarisse stated.

Leo looked at Hylla, her lips moved as if talking; only simple letters could be made out of her words though. "But look at her Clarisse, Percy's the only one who could do that to someone, it has to be, nobody seemed to know Hylla was even there, maybe they knew you were there, but not Hylla, only Percy could have done things to her."

"I'm not sure." Clarisse said, she tapped her foot impatiently, knowing she herself couldn't figure it out. "I'd smack my head to know why I feel this, but I now it, Percy did nothing to Hylla, I can feel it, it's different, and it's worse than what Percy can do. Maybe Percy did something to her- yet something made her like this, to whisper like this, maybe Percy broke her, but what made her like this- lifeless, unwilling, it was someone, maybe _something _else."

She talked out of personal experience. Leo frowned, Clarisse had refused to talk of her experience in the prison, the other sons and daughters of Ares were actually still in the medical center since they got had arrived; only Clarisse was fine. In-fact, she was the only Daughter of Ares in-fighting shape; the others had serious injuries, were too young or could not fight for other reasons.

"Well…" Leo began. "You know where Reyna is?"

"I don't know, I came here at twelve after Reyna asked me, so I really don't know." Clarisse honestly replied.

"I see…" Leo replied, he began walking out of the room. "Well good luck taking care of Hylla I guess.

"Yeha, yeha." was all Clarisse could say back as Leo left the room.

Leo left the room as he looked curiously back. He touched the note in his pocket, reading the letter he had read various times. Annabeth. _When did you get in contact with Reyna? _

He decided to look for her.

* * *

**Jason simply stood in a militarized border. **There were trucks, check-points, soldiers, just blocking the entire area, he could see no end to the guarded border. On the other side of the border, with enough distance, a massive thick layer of water.

But it wasn't just that, the thick layer of water covered the entire country of South Africa, extending over the ocean, the layers reached incredible height in the sky, closing it in some dome, the wall of water was thick, it would take twenty minutes to swim through it.

Yet when people tried to swim through it with scuba-equipment the pressure of the water practically forced them out, there were three attempts with actual submarines, yet the submarine collapsed, crushing the men inside of it. In between the militarized border and the wall of water was carnage and destruction, various houses and cars destroyed, even some bodies, sometimes, the water would just swallow and forcibly take people to the water, drowning them, and there was little mortals could do.

They had tried weapons, submarines, artificial equipment, yet it all failed. It was a frustration, he talked with the border men who had been notified of him coming, he was in Namibia, a country north to South Africa. The border man let him pass, he could see various news organizations reporting the events happening, he could even feel someone recording him. Seeing the thing he could feel it coming down. Slowly.

It had been two days. Jason had tried to enter the portal, and time was running out. Nothing had been happening though, Percy had done nothing, as he had literally stayed above South Africa for two days, every time some missile or plane came near the water would suck it in. He had tried going up, yet the water was too much, the water almost caught him twice as he went up, it was simply too long of a journey.

He had tried once to go directly through, yet he was thrown back by pressure. But he think he's found it. The worries about Morocco that the Emperor had told him about were mostly right, there was much movement going on in the Eastern Cost of what once was the United States.

Jason then ran, he closed his eyes moving forward. This trick would work. He could feel his body leave reality, leave as a pure solid. He shot right through the water, his eyes were still closed, yet he felt the same as he was before entering the water, he felt nothing trying to touch him like had almost experienced a day ago.

As he went through he could feel he was reaching the other side. He kept his mind calm, he had no idea what he would see on the other side, it's confirmed everyone in South Africa was okay, but there was no communications with them, only visuals they had been able to get. He then felt something, as if the water was slowly coming down, yet wasn't.

And he finally reached the exit. He opened his eyes, still feeling light, yet he felt his body becoming slightly heavier, and solid. He landed in an alley, looking at a broken crystal he saw himself surrounded by electricity, his left hand was actually electricity. The trick he had was becoming a fast moving object like lighting, yet something solid and moveable, enhancing it he made something that was sort-of like lighting, but much more efficient. He had become electricity.

He felt his body materialize, putting up his hoody, which he should mention was not wet at all, thankfully enough. The Emperor advised him to stay incognito, he was here to rescue his much younger step-sister, and that was it. Jason looked up, he could see no clouds at all, all he could see was the incredibly high water. Once more though, he felt some sort-of approaching doom.

He walked out of the alley, in it he found people in the streets normally, like as if it were a normal business, Jason had expected chaos, Percy's mysterious message of three days and nothing else would trapping them would have scared him. Yet people talked normally, on a big screen in a town square he saw a boxing fight. And surprisingly it was in English;

"_Vladimir is just pounding through Jonathan Gonzales, left hook, right hook, jab, jab- and oh! Gonzales with counter-punch has knocked out Vladimir! He's in for the count! Can he make the stand?!" _the announcer began shouting in excitement, many of the South Africans seeing this cheered in excitement.

"_Vladimir stood up! Gonzales is charging trying to finish the fight, jab, left hook- and Vladimir goes down again!" _The boxer knocked out stood up quickly, the fight continued. The other boxer then began throwing punches wildly, all of them hitting and making the other boxer recoil, and then with another punch the other one fell over the ropes.

"_It's over! The referee is stopping the fight! What a shocking upset by Jonathan Gonzales! It seems formerly undefeated heavyweight Vad Vladimir has been inflicted his first professional loss." _

Something's here surprised Jason. First in a manner of a joke that Gonzales kid, who seemed eighteen, definitely surprised Jason as he destroyed the other what he assumes is a Russian man, who looks in his thirties, much bigger.

Now in seriousness, he was surprised by the amount of people talking English, he knew it was an official language, but the Emperor had told him not to expect many people talking English, maybe he was lucky. Second, how calm everyone was, like as if the ominous message left by Percy was relatively unnoticed by the populace. Thirdly, there was electricity, Jason had assumed all power sources were cut off, maybe they were using self-reliant powers, and that boxing fight was locally televised. Maybe. He felt it again in his stomach, the horrible feeling of something bad happening.

He began walking, some people threw curious glances, some group of men though looked at him almost with eyes of predators, but they seemed to be intimidated by him. The Emperor advised him to wear the hoody and be incognito, people knew him well, he had introduced himself to the world, giving a speech to all of France, talking of how he was a demigod. Napoleon had told Jason he was a morale-boost to the world.

He walked around. He listened to the conversations that were in English as he headed were he had to go because it was where the step-sister of the Emperor was. He heard that the South African Government has been in contact with Olympus. That was new. Finally he reached the place he was looking for.

It was normal house, nothing glamorous, nothing great. He tried to remember in his mind for information. The step-sister of the Emperor was a direct father of the Emperor's father, yet the mother was his second wife. She took on her mother's name, yet was a big person in France. She was only thirteen.

He knocked in the door politely; answering it was a woman, a girl, eighteen, maybe seventeen, maybe nineteen.

"Who are you?" she said in a very badly spoken English.

"_Jason Grace." _he responded in French, taking off his hoody cautiously, the women seemed very surprised as she stepped back and signaled for him to come inside. Jason obliged as he closed the door when he entered. Definitely recognized and acknowledged Jason.

"_Why are you here?" _

"_For Josephine Petit." _

The women seemed confused. _"Why so, the barriers will be down tomorrow." _

"_What?" _Jason asked confused.

The women now herself was confused.

"_Does the outside world not know? The President of the country signed an alignment pact, as long as we pay a monthly financial tribute, and contribute to the Olympian Military, he will allow South Africa to be independent." _

His stomach turned inside him. He felt a purely horrible feeling. Like as if it were his instincts. "_We don't know. But I have bad feeling about this. Where's the girl?"_

"_She's sleeping, she fell asleep after a long day."_

"_You take care of her?" _

"_I consider myself her patron." _

Patron, words Jason can relate with goddesses, how awkward. _"Then you're both leaving with me, has anybody else been helping you take care of her?" _

The woman blinked and shook her head. After a few minutes, the girl had packed various things, it was all put in a small bag somehow, something no Requiem could have done. _"What's your name?" _

"_My name is also Josephine, like the sister of the Emperor, but I am called Jos by many." _

"_Ah." _

Jos finally guided Jason to a living room, a girl, thirteen, taller than thirteen year old girl, athletic slept in a couch, wearing long blue jeans and a dark shirt, her hair barely reached her shoulders. She opened her gray eyes.

"_Jason Grace came to take me back to my brother. No?" _she said this quick and decisively, but she stood straighter realizing he was here.

"_Correct." _Jason replied.

"_I saw you in my dreams, with your powers you took me and Jos out of here." _Josephine replied, her voice high pitched and cute.

"_We should get going." _

Jason said this importantly, and in a few minutes Josephine had taken a few more things, and the two of them left, and Jason finally found himself in the same alley he had entered. He could feel some part of himself in the area, his hand touched and electricity separated him from the water.

"_The two of you hold on to me." _Josephine grabbed his free hand, as Jos grabbed on his shoulder. And suddenly he felt the feeling again. He ran in. Unlike before he felt more weight, he could feel harder moving, yet he could feel the same speed from before, but he felt more vulnerable as he felt that feeling of despair once more.

He felt himself and those around him dissolve into the air, yet still there as matter. He went forward fast, yet he felt the water trying to tug him back, at a point it was trying to make him explode. Then Jason felt the exit like before, and he ran straight out. He was out, he felt himself with Jos and Josephine materialize again, he felt heavy once more as he fell to the ground, doing that twice exhausted him. He put enough distance between the thick wall of water for the guards on the militarized border to help.

They shouted mostly with excitement and thankfulness, a French Soldier who had been stationed to help helped Jason up, as some other took Josephine and Jos to an infirmary room, as they both seemed horrible coming out. _"Napoleon is on the line in the phone, the phone is on the tent back there." _The soldier pointed to a brown tent, Jason nodded and sprinted there.

Yet before he entered the tent it happened.

Like a powerful earthquake. That's what he heard. He turned around in instinct. The thick layers of water were gone, he looked yet he saw no buildings, he saw nothing, in-fact he didn't see land at all. He sprinted back immediately, it took him a minute pass by, in the edge a South African Soldier who was stationed in neighboring countries repeatedly hit the ground. "It's been two days! Two days! His message said three! Three!" he shouted in other languages then Jason didn't understand.

Yet he could then understand the words as he reached edge. It was the size of the Grand Canyon, there was no apparent end to it, not a single trace of water, as if Percy had shoveled a hole in the sand, buildings, human bodies, cars, trucks, all laying in the massive hole. All of it, the entire country of South Africa was destroyed.

* * *

**Pretty decent ending, no? Man to be honest, I've gotten so good at writing I can finally brag, looking back at my first stories, I cringe in pain at how bad I was. I struggled to write 2,000 words, now I'm writing 3,000 as if nothing. **

**So yeha, I think I'm going to be rewriting the original VoD, nothing will really be changed, just some words and stuff, but aside from that, nothing else. So yeha, busy week, also, I'm writing another story, it's my next big project after VoD: Truth, it's called "The Dark Gods", so write it. **

**And don't worry about VoD ending soon, this is going to be the longest story of all three, minimum, 40+ chapters, maximum, 54 chapters. The chapter originally was intended to include the other two OC's, and Rhea scene about the 'new recruit' mentioned in the last chapter, but I'm extending the story. **

**-Ian**

**And hey, why not review and put a nice story favorite, hey, I'm pretty awesome too, so why not put a author favorite? I'm pretty cool like that. Review wouldn't kill me, but I warn you, if you don't review, **_**absolutely nothing **_**will happen to you, trust me, people haven't reviewed to me, and **_**nothing **_**has happened to them. So fear me.**


	16. Attempts in the Mind

_**Note: This chapter has not been spell-checked, or error-checked,**_

* * *

_On September the seventh, Perseus Jackson, the Emperor of Olympus appeared over the country of South Africa, and then suddenly putting a massive barrier of over it; the world panicked and Jason entered the country in the second day to rescue the step-sister of the Emperor. At finally exiting, Percy seemed to have completely destroyed the entire country with no trouble. _

_In California, the resistance is at an important stage, Reyna is in a depressive mood due to the finding of her sister, and they have also a woman who has hid herself, who calls herself Infinity. The world is at an important peak, and many things are yet to happen._

* * *

**African Alliance Satellite Station Military Base **

It was just a giant map of Africa. Various green dots, yet in the south, there was nothing, but it was all highlighted in a dark color. People worked in computers vigorously, usually calling out names and talking to each other. Then on the screen; red dots. Various. Hundreds. All heading to the northern coast of Africa coming from the Atlantic.

Then more of them appeared in the east from who knows where, those red dots were all around the Red Sea, hundreds of red dots.

"_Sir, we have hundreds of unidentified forces inbound! _

"_This can't be happening…" _the man said.

"_There's no mistake it's them_!" another man replied.

The elderly man looked around at the map and replied; _"All units have been notified, Northern Contingency has been declared, all units should be mobilized and ready!" _

"_Sir! We're not receiving transmissions between our forces in Africa!" _

The African Alliance was an alliance to counter Percy in Africa, and many hope it will.

"_Contact the Higher Command and French Militar-" _

"_All forms are contact are dead!" _

As if on cue the screen began filling itself with static, the old man then saw the final glimpse of the map of hundreds of red dots all over the costs of Africa.

"_Oh no."_

* * *

**Jason began moving with all the energy he had.** He could feel the air being oddly enough polluted by hundreds of plane, all around Africa, he could hear it too, all the fighting in the ground, Napoleon had immediately informed him what just happened, and vice-versa. Jason grit his teeth. Two days, the message gave a glimpse of hope of three days, then suddenly crushed on the second.

And if what he heard when in South Africa was true, then they were all promised to live yet died. Why? Why would Percy do that? How could he do that, was the bigger question, lie and destroy with such ease? Jason then decided he wanted to meet Percy once again, face to face, but Jason himself knew he was a long period away.

The radio in his ear was reported in with chatter from Africa, various languages he had no idea, others he had some recognition, but it was all chaos, it seemed Olympian Ship were all over the costs in Africa, and some armies were attacking. Jason wonder how the Olympian Empire could maneuver and proceed with such a large attack but he pushed those thoughts away.

He could feel himself going where Napoleon had ordered him to do go, Morocco. He thought of the northern African country, he realized it was in pretty important geographical location, no wonder the Emperor had wanted him to guard the area, and nearing the country he heard Spanish, French, Portuguese and other languages. He made out some lines in French.

"_We can't hold them off! Their overrunning the area! _

"_Summer Contingency has been declared! All forces surrounding Casablanca and Rabat must hold their position!" _

"_We're reporting various warships in the sky! Jesus! Their huge; what's happe-" _

"_We've lost contact in the Canary Islands!"_

"_Olympian Forces are popping all over the place! How is this happening?!" _

"_We've lost contact with the Spanish-Moroccan Naval Forces!"_

Jason got a feeling they weren't winning it at all. From what the Emperor had told him, French and British Forces would come to aid in Morocco. He stopped sensing the energy. A powerful burst of Requiem, moving quickly and never stopping. He looked around in the air and then a very distressed voice in the radio.

"_This is the Fes Battalion! We're being overrun! Forces coming up the river! Bianca di Ange_-"

Forces were being divided and named by city or regional area, he decided to go to Fes, a problem would be he had no idea where Fes was, but he knew from the powerful aura of Bianca di Angelo, exactly where Fes was.

It would take a minute, he thought of Bianca. He wanted to take a different approach this time.

* * *

**Bianca di Angelo **didn't think it was a fight. A fight by definition is; _take part in a violent struggle involving the exchange of physical blows or the use of weapons._ And they weren't exchanging blows or anything. It was completely one-sided as the African Forces ran, some began shooting back yet they were suddenly torn apart by missiles, above in the air a massive warship.

It probably weighed more than one-hundred air planes, it was twice as big as an Air Craft Carrier, and it was in the air floating, it was trimmed with a steel color, in the bottom belly of the ship a part was lowered, yet it was empty but it was slowly being closed again. A Flying Warship, for somebody from the era where planes were rare, this was extraordinary.

She looked in front, the city of Fez behind a river, slightly uphill, practically in fire, she could see white-uniformed people going up the hill. To be honest Bianca expected resistance, yet half the force seemed to have surrendered in a short period of time. Bianca thought of simply avoiding to fight this time.

Yet she refused that thought quicker than she thought of it. She wouldn't do that. She would use all her power to fight now; she took out her sword looking at the city. If it meant Percy used his Requiem less, she would happily oblige. Percy. She thought of him, a mixed feeling of emotion ran over her.

And thunder struck.

Jason Grace had arrived.

Bianca's eyes became darker, she turned as her eyes looked for him yet the idiot was closer than she thought he would be, his blonde hair barely noticeable from dirt and the shadows from the Airship in the sky, Bianca noted his skin was deathly pale, his aura looked weaker than the usual, yet it was still itself.

"Oooh, an Airship?" Jason asked casually, the casual tone surprised Bianca, as she positioned herself to fight; Jason rarely used such casual tones. "Oh man, now that's unfair, I mean really, an airship?"

He raised his hand and lightning came out. The lighting came out of his hand heading right to Airship, Bianca actually smirked, and the lightning suddenly stopped nearing the Airship, layers of green appearing as it blocked the lighting, yet the lights then slowly disappeared.

"What? A force field?" Jason said surprised. "Now that's unfair." he said crossing his arms, his head looking came down to face Bianca.

"The city burning with innocent people behind you fits you."

Bianca simply stared at him, behind him a large mountain. "What do I care about those people?"

Jason looked at Bianca almost angrily. "Because this is all fair, all excused, this useless and needless war, killing and burning of innocent kids, girls, boys, men, woman, elderly. Bianca, why?"

"What are you up to Jason?" Bianca asked, moving around, as Jason countered her as he moved around, both of them now circling each other. Jason raised his eyebrow.

"I'm starting to wonder why you're doing this; all this; fighting, killing."

"For Percy. That's all you need to know." Bianca said, raising her sword, Jason hasn't taken out his.

"For Percy?" Jason asked more calmly now. "What has Percy done that he deserves your loyalty?" Jason was a Roman, he knew all about loyalty, he knew he could strike at Bianca from here.

Or he thought so. Bianca screamed, a war cry, in anger, Jason has no idea what set that scream of anger, but he knew he talked it through badly, he didn't understand Bianca enough to be able to as he thought 'disturb her in her loyalties'.

He blocked Bianca Di Angelo's blade, it was a simple dark aura that filled the sword, there was nothing else. He noted Bianca's eyes, subdued yet in a frenzy. Bianca raised her sword and he prepared to block, Bianca moved around and Jason moved forward with what the speed he could and he turned backwards. Bianca was already charging, yet as she lunged she moved to the left, with her leg she kicked toward Jason, Jason was surprised, taking the kick he flew to the left yet was able to stop himself with his own sword.

Bianca was already coming towards him. With speed their weapons clashed, Bianca's dark aura-filled weapon, and Jason's beautiful Imperial Gold weapon. Bianca backed off a lot with speed and charged again, Jason blocked it once more. Bianca repeated her attacks yet came for the left, Jason's head whipped, blocking Bianca's sword with the tip of his sword.

Bianca then began moving her sword up and down, Jason attempting to keep pressure moved it along, yet Bianca then kicked Jason, Jason then flew back due to the power of the kick, as he flew back he noticed Bianca's dark aura growing.

Lightning flickered around Jason and in mid-air he stopped flowing back, then charging against Bianca with more speed Bianca charged as a counter. Jason smiled, as he got near her and she got near him, he moved to the side, Bianca moved forward but she moved to the other side and to the surprise of Jason, surprised him, she charged with her sword, Jason barely blocked it, she moved around actually slicing a part of his skin, but not much, he didn't turn around because Jason knew Bianca was circling him, and she soon came in front of him.

He blocked Bianca's sword in a clash, Bianca's smile disappeared as Jason began swinging back, Bianca attempted to lunge but he flurried, Bianca was forced to then move her sword to defend herself, Jason then took the opportunity to move around, yet Bianca grabbed him. With the inhuman strength of a Requiem user she grabbed Jason, and then threw him in the air.

Jason's eyes widened in the air, he could see a shining beam from Bianca, the shining beam came up. His instincts in the air took over, as his body hovered over or above the beam, as the dark beam narrowly passed the Airship in the air. He took a note on that.

Then he went back down. He went with all the force and speed he could, he could see Bianca grimace as she noted he was shooting down. Then with electricity in his hand he pointed down with his palm open, a wave of electric currents came through his body and shot to the ground, he could feel Bianca's distress as she moved away with quickness, the electricity hitting the ground and moving rocks and even some boulders.

Even by demigod sense, Bianca had moved far away, so Jason charged again. Bianca raised her sword and Jason's sword collided with her, Bianca let out a scream, moving her left feet forward she began moving forward, swinging her blade as Jason swung his own sword, they swords collided yet Bianca moved forward. She moved to the left, Jason swung left yet Bianca jumped, his head moved up to see Bianca far up, his initial thoughts were to chase after her.

Yet his eyes widened as he felt so much energy coming. It was a huge beam, the width was a house and it came all the way to the ground with its full force. Jason moved out of the way with all his speed, he easily got out, he was fast, he could cross a continent in a few hours, but to concentrate on fighting, moving, and having wasted so much energy the last few hours to get to Percy's barrier made it hard.

Bianca now came down, with her sword she lunged, with his own sword he kneeled, blocking Bianca's oncoming sword, he stood up and charged, Bianca was now moving back as Jason moved his feet forward. Yet Bianca moved then around him now, Jason caught this, a burst of electricity spread through his body and surroundings as Bianca then moved backwards, Jason smiled as he charged.

He never intended to release the electricity, it was his fluke, yet he would use it. Bianca raised her sword in defense, and Jason swung his right it at it with pleasure. Electricity suddenly spread to Bianca' sword, her hands shook and she immediately dropped the sword, scowling.

Jason smiled as he charged, Bianca was now put at a disadvantage, he pushed her faster now, her feet moved backwards and he moved forward, she ducked, rolled and lowered herself to dodge, she tried to send punches or kicks yet Jason blocked them all with his sword, leaving some cuts in Bianca.

Bianca then raised her leg as if kicking, her leg surrounded by her dark aura, Jason immediately prepared to block, yet Bianca moved around now, Jason saw this as he turned, Bianca jumped right over him with more speed than usual, kicking him in the head.

And that hurt, his body then reacted as it landed on the ground with a large thud, the ground actually cracked, he would've died right there with such a kick if he were a normal demigod, if he didn't have the Requiem, it's hard to see how he could even survive that. Jason immediately tried to stand up, now in serious pain, Bianca stood practically over him as she raised her leg which was once more surrounded by the dark aura. He rolled out of the way as her foot landed, the ground shook and the crack became bigger.

He stood up with all his energy; he almost slapped himself noticing he had dropped his sword and saw it nowhere.

"You can still stand?"

Jason moved his arms ready to fight. "Why do you fight for Percy, Bianca?"

Bianca looked at Jason for a few seconds. "Because I want to fight for him." she declared, she took her own position to fight and surged forward, Jason held his position and Bianca came, with a punch she hit Jason's jaws, as he reacted she moved around, and hit him directly in the head and he fell down to the ground.

Jason then jumped forward, he regained his balance quickly and he could hear the rapid pace of Bianca, a punch was reflected, her kick was dodged by sidesteps, and her next punch was avoided by moving backwards. In retaliation Jason then moved forward, with all the strength he could find his fist went for Bianca's stomach, and he hit her, Bianca's eyes widened as she was thrown back and rolled on the ground before standing up, blood coming from the top of her eyes, Jason also had blood coming from some cuts in his cheeks and his ribs as well.

She was now breathing from her mouth, tiring herself out. So was Jason, his eyes now weary and tired.

"Bianca." Jason began. "I never knew you well enough." Jason stated.

"Why say that?"

"Because I want to ask you the question I've asked you twice."

"Ask me a million times and I'll answer the same thing Grace, so stop delaying." she responded.

Jason then sat down. Literally he put his sword to the side and then sat on the ground. "And I'll ask you again, why are you fighting for Percy?"

Bianca stopped, looking at Jason, analyzing him. "Because I decided I would fight for Percy. That's all there is to it."

"Yet you give no reason." Jason replied. Bianca grit her teeth.

"Why are you talking Jason?"

"You know, you yourself are talking, thus delaying your usual swinging and slashing."

"Be quiet." Bianca then replied coldly. Jason looked at Bianca from the ground and slowly stood up.

"I have no idea why you help Percy, but I think nothing can deter you from it, sadly enough." Jason declared this as he stood up. The Son of Jupiter was surrounded with electricity and the ground also seemed to have electricity flowing. Bianca stared back at Jason her hands moved slowly, and then she charged.

Jason charged as well, Bianca threw a punch and Jason hold it with both his hands, Bianca was surprised, and used her other hand, yet Jason held it with his own body much to the frustration of Bianca.

Bianca then swept with her feet yet Jason jumped, but this seemed to loosen Jason's grip as Bianca broke free and backed away. Then she charged the aura around her growing. Jason stood with his mind relaxing and then finally realizing what he had to do .

He had his eyes half closed and lowered his arms, his aura grew down. Bianca threw and Jason naturally moved out of the way, it was incredible how at ease he dodged Bianca's fast punches. He smiled, Bianca scowled. Then with a thrust that did not touch Bianca, Bianca was suddenly pushed back by the wind, way back as she hit a tree.

The wind was strong and Jason dropped on the floor, he coughed blood as Bianca recovered, moving away from the tree, Jason stood up, breathing hard.

"You're tired."

Jason smiled. "I've had a rough day." Bianca charged and Jason blocked, yet as they clashed Jason moved naturally and naturally faster than Jason, Bianca noticed then announced; "That's it, I'm going at my full extent."

Bianca was able to put distance between him and her. Bianca looked at Jason, his electric blue eyes turning darkened. Bianca could sense the growing darkness, and she knew she would also have to do her full effort.

* * *

**Tyson Steel looked at Infinity, **she stood between him and the moon, it looked fitting on her. She looked oddly at the sky, as if worried.

"Infinity?" Tyson asked.

"A battle is emerging…the two of them don't even know their levels, or what levels they will enter now."

"What do you mean?"

"Bianca di Angelo and Jason Grace are about to enter the fourth level."

* * *

**Bianca and Jason faced off. **The two demigods stared at each other, energy boiling around them. And they collided.

* * *

**Oh God I'm tired. I'll be uploading in a few weeks. Need to study, update other stuff, and yeha. **

**Tired as heck.**


	17. Novices of Great Power

**Maybe Bianca was helping Percy because she liked him. **It was the only explanation Jason could come up with. In his defense, he was too busy to think any other legitimate reason, no matter how ridiculous –to him- it sounded. He could feel the energy just moving all around the land.

He could feel the force of life flowing around him. His eyes half-widened. The attempt to comprehend in words of how he felt was difficult. Jason looked up, seeing the deathly-pale steel ship in the sky, it was moving towards the city. He noted the lower belly of the ship was lowering very slowly. Last time it did it launched a barrage of rockets. So Jason assumed it planned to do the same.

He noted everything around him- the birds fleeing miles away, the oceans and rivers moving and breathing; the sky was filled with a powerful yet heavy atmosphere. Clouds forming far away from where he was. And then there was the most noticeable thing in the world, standing right in front of him.

Bianca didn't look human. Jason remembered vaguely when Percy allegedly used this level that he –Jason- was finally entering, the fourth level of the Requiem. Yet Percy looked human, of course, he looked farther than-human. Yet somehow human. Jason had no idea how he himself looked like though.

But Bianca was different. Something about her simply didn't make her human. Maybe it was where she stood, practically a burning city behind her, a massive airship above her, clouds forming behind the city. But it was probably her face. Jason looked at Bianca di Angelo. The Daughter of Hades as he described did not look human.

Her eyes were calm- no- bored. They were bored, as if she didn't care about much. Yet her lips were formed to an odd smile that Jason found it difficult to read. Her body was slumped, her legs crossed as she stood. Then her head went back, then came back. She raised two of her hands slowly, with no hesitation. Yet lowered them to look at her hands.

Jason hoped he didn't look inhuman like that.

Yet he couldn't get the words to describe Bianca's inhumanity. Her odd smile maybe, or her slumped body. Then he recognized it. Her face and body straightened once again to her neutral face, he had no idea where she took out her new sword. He really had no idea, it was just there suddenly in her right hand, it was practically the same sword Bianca had before.

It was a solid handle, dark, yet where the sword itself was supposed it be it was a dark aura, it shimmered somehow as if gold, it was kind of beautiful to be honest. Yet Jason knew what was happening. He raised his Imperial Golden Sword; it shimmered with the aura that glowed around him.

And it all happened then Jason could explain it. Bianca moved forward, moving with her left foot in front she practically flew at him, Jason could still feel the powerful energy of the fourth Requiem around him, and around Bianca as well. For a millisecond, Jason panicked, he could see Bianca running at him at incredible speed, faster than he could ever run, yet he could see her as if she ran normally.

Jason responded by sprinting forward was able to move his hands faster, and the Golden Imperial Sword collided with Bianca's Dark Blade.

He didn't know how much power he held, Jason realized.

It would have blown him away if he hadn't forced his body to stay on the ground, yet he could feel it around him. Such a powerful amount of energy exploded, dust bowled, rubble flew, and then the Airship started drifting to the ground. He couldn't see much, but he could see the giant Airship drifting downward, and he could feel cities as if they had been shelled by artillery for weeks.

He really had no idea how much power he himself had.

The amazing thing was he had thought all this in a few seconds. Bianca didn't seem either amazed by her strength or waiting to pace her time. Bianca moved around quickly, Jason moved forward as Bianca moved out of the way as she intended to jab him in his side, yet as Jason moved forward, Bianca missed.

Jason turned around, his feet moving back as he predicted Bianca would keep attacking him with no-stop. But Bianca didn't swing again, she moved forward without swinging, thus faster than Jason had originally thought. Yet she was in front of him now, Jason began to ready his sword, yet Bianca began moving with her feet to the left side.

He quickly turned to the left, she was quick. And he confirmed that because she was moving even more to his side, faster than he could hope to turn. Then Jason took two steps back, and turned to Bianca. She rose her leg slightly as she ran and stopped and threw it to his stomach, he didn't move fast enough.

The kick hit him; he didn't prepare himself for it. He felt himself no longer touch the ground as he was forced aback; he had no idea how powerful he was. And arguably more dangerously, he didn't know how powerful _she _was. He was able to then quickly balance himself on the ground; he didn't notice he coughed up blood.

He could feel his feet finally feeling to a familiar pace. He moved forward, Bianca was also moving towards him after she had effectively kicked him away. Taking out the Golden Imperial Sword he jabbed towards Bianca, Bianca raised her sword to parry, yet Jason never intended to collide.

He stopped partially in front of Bianca as she had her sword raised, he then went from the side, Bianca turned yet he backpedaled and then swung his sword. Bianca ducked through and then rose behind him, Jason jumped and floated in the air as Bianca jabbed in front of her. Being a Son of Jupiter had its advantages.

Bianca's head went up and Jason from the high 'ground' jabbed with his sword, Bianca then stepped back as Jason went to the ground, Bianca moved forward now, she lunged her sword yet somehow Jason's body moved out of the way, moving to the side Bianca swung her Dark Blade. Yet the wind carried Jason as his body was elevated to the air, his arms perfectly up to avoid the Dark Blade.

Jason now noticed the Airship above the city was coming lower and lower, dark smoke coming out of it, the city was also on fire.

Jason was practically floating around Bianca, swinging his sword at her yet Bianca moved her head and body alike, and then their weapons met again in a large clash. He could feel the burst of energy once again, his body shook and his eyes met with Bianca's. Time seemed slower than he could feel it.

Once again, he thought thousands of thoughts in a second. Yet Bianca's eyes stopped them. They were…inhuman. They were neutral and bored, yet she had a curvy smile in her lips; Jason felt the energy explode around them, heard a sudden explosion in the air, the top corner of his eyes catching the Warship, falling slowly to the ground.

Bianca was gone, yet Jason turned around, Bianca was there, her sword already in motion towards him, Jason met the offensive, raising his own weapon in defense. But Bianca wasn't playing any simple way. She disappeared once more, before their weapons collided, Jason stopped momentarily.

His eyes widened. He jumped back, jumping quite high, for a few seconds in the air, from where he stood the ground practically collapsed, Bianca came out of it, her Dark Sword was shimmering with the dazzling sort-of dark light. Yet as Bianca was exiting the ground she swung her blade from there towards Jason.

A long reverse C shape formed and headed towards Jason. Jason felt it; he readied himself as the reverse C shape hit collided with his sword. He could feel energy erupt again, lightning struck, the wind got stronger and he could feel the ground rumble. In the air still he shot back to Bianca, Bianca finally positioned herself above the ground and prepared herself.

Jason then swiftly moved around Bianca, while in the air. He swung his trusty Imperial Gold Sword with no hesitation, he at first went for the front yet Bianca's head moved, then Bianca with her sword down went for an uppercut, yet Jason in a natural and skillful way moved left in the air and he jabbed with his sword again, yet Bianca twisted and turn, avoiding his attack.

Once again he shook though as he looked directly at Bianca. Lifeless, inhuman. That was a mistake, she swung her sword now to his right side, in a hurry with both his hands he blocked the sword on the left, once again feeling the powerful burst energy all around, yet he failed to notice Bianca only used one hand with her sword, her other hand empty was then responsible for the hard punch in his right.

Jason probably flew a quarter of a Football Stadium, maybe less, he received a specific, long yet light cut in his arm from Bianca's sword, and other smaller cuts from the things he hurt when he landed in the ground. Standing up he noticed the Warship was coming slower and slower to the ground, and the clouds above them were slowly forming.

Bianca was already in front of him, yet Jason had trained himself for more than three years. He was prepared. Lightning struck, not just some bolt, but _the_ thunderbolt. The width must have been the size of a four trucks, it violently hit the ground, Bianca looked up in surprise.

The lightning simply flowed around Jason, and when he blinked the flashing light was gone, much of the ground surrounding him was deeply buried with more dirt, he stood in an isolated portion which stood in-tact. He moved his right hand which held his Imperial Gold Sword, static all around his body, he looked around before leaping forward landing on the real ground now. He moved forward.

Bianca had obviously escaped in time, yet what he didn't realize is what she planned, he looked up in the sky, Bianca held no weapon yet her two hands were down, her hands open in in her palms two glowing spheres. Jason's eyes widened when she threw them.

The first two almost hit him, yet landed on the ground and tore right through it, and she threw them very quickly. Yet she threw a dozen more, followed by a dozen more.

He pulled his sword back and swung left to right, from up to down, northwest to south east, south west to north east. Similar from Bianca's reverse C-dark shape arc, Jason did his own, yet it was filled with a blue-yellow-white combination, he swung as many times as Bianca threw the dark spheres.

Literal explosions happened in between Bianca and Jason. Like if bombs had been planted between them –in the air-, the air was filled with sudden explosions that were quite loud. The explosions quickly settled out, and in result Jason flew, Bianca now had her sword out, and Jason would take advantage.

He quickly reached there, Bianca scowled as they were poised to collide yet Jason moved through the side and with jab he his sword slightly entered Bianca's ribs, yet Jason felt no flinching from her. Bianca attempted to turn and meet Jason yet Jason naturally flew around her, swinging his sword with no hesitation, and Bianca was struggling to keep up to Jason's speed.

Then she headed straight down. With tremendous pressure she formed herself she threw herself to the floor, landing perfectly in a sandy area. Jason floated downwards slightly, yet wouldn't get on the ground.

But he heard the explosion.

His head turned and massive Airship had crashed into the city, and to be honest, it was a pretty massive explosion. His head turned, and city of Fez was burning, almost destroyed completely, his radio in his air was filled with chatter.

"_What the hell was that?!" _

"_Was that Nuclear?"_

"_Impossible, too small." _

"_This is Scout from Jud Region, scouts report Olympian Airship crashed, considering the size of that thing it must have had a lot of explosives and fuel." _

And it did, the explosion was massive. Jason froze; he knew there were people there, Olympian Soldiers, a bunch of civilians, and troops from other countries defending the city.

He froze thinking about it, the people living there, how they thought, what they wanted, how they dreamed, how they cared. Gone.

Bianca wasn't fazed by it. Not one bit. Even in the air Jason could be surprised, Bianca was in front of him, her right arm stretched all the way back, with her left arm she wrapped Jason and brought him close, Jason was surprised completely, her right hand was with that Dark Sphere, and she moved it.

To his right shoulder. The shoulder with bandages from his fight with Thalia from years ago. His eyes widened, his only thought was to block it, he attempted to move his sword in, and with a miracle he did, his sword then impaled Bianca's left shoulder. And blocked Bianca's hand.

She didn't flinch.

And it wasn't enough, the black sphere she held in her hand broke through his Imperial Gold Sword, it shattered right there, and then she thrust her hand with the black sphere into Jason's right shoulder.

* * *

**Percy woke from his bed. **He looked up, he was pale, his eyes tired, his body was numb. Yet he could feel it clearly.

"Bianca…" he touched his electric blue-eye. "What have you done?"

* * *

**Tyson Steel **parried Infinity's blade, which she swung gracefully with her one hand, yet Infinity broke through with ease, the Son of Nike leaped back as he raised his sword, anticipating a rush, yet Infinity then fell on her knee.

"Infinity?"

She then let out a groan of pain. With her hand she touched her right shoulder, yet slowly stood up, Tyson noted her red eye was tired, and looked as if it she has been fighting for her life the past few hours.

"It is nothing, just an old wound." she calmly replied.

* * *

**Jason nullified the pain. **It was all he could do, the pain was suddenly gone, yet his right arm was numb, he dropped the handle of his broken sword. He could also see Bianca in pain, yet she looked different than he had thought she'd look. She looked intimidating as she was neutral, yet her lips formed a crafty smile.

"Ah, that hurt me." she said, innocently. Jason moved back, he could feel drips of blood from his shoulder pouring out; Bianca's wound didn't seem any better. "Hmm, I want something in return." she continued, her head looking around.

Jason's stomach turned slightly. This wasn't Bianca at all. He became weary.

"Jason, what can you give me in return?" she asked loudly, her voice actually curious, as if he would actually respond. Bianca asked this and time passed.

"Oh well."

She was gone and appeared. With her right hand she jabbed, yet Jason's left hand caught it. Yet Jason didn't expect her to hit him with her right hand. It was a powerful punch in the ear, his head practically lifted to the right in force. He had no idea Bianca could have thrown that.

His body went to the right along with his head and landed on the ground, efficiently he began standing up quickly, yet he felt Bianca's approaching attack, finally jumping as he had fallen, Bianca threw one of those Black Spheres at where Jason was.

"Jason, you're no fun." she declared, turning completely towards him as Jason floated in the air, breathing hard, his right shoulder was practically torn off. Again. Yet Bianca wasn't fazed at all, she simply stood there. Like she didn't even notice her left shoulder was also practically torn off. Yet somehow she moved her left arm with ease and power.

Bianca smiled. Once again, the inhumanity was all over her face.

Bianca was gone, he felt her behind him, yet before he could react her cold arms were suddenly around his shoulders. He suddenly shivered, as if it had suddenly become cold. His eyes were wide in surprise, and then with his left hand he began breaking Bianca's grip.

Yet Bianca held Jason with her right hand still. The Dark Sphere formed, touching Jason's chest.

Finally Jason broke free, yet his entire chest was bleeding with a deep wound. Bianca stood in front of him, she was smiling, innocently.

"Ah, you react quickly; I'm surprised you weren't as surprised as I had initially thought you'd be." Bianca complimented. Bianca looked directly at Jason, who was struggling to stand up. "Jason; give up."

"What?" Jason then brilliantly responded.

"I mean to give up, you have no hope, I've beaten you in every aspect, you can't touch me, you can just give up be done with all this."

Jason actually smirked back. "Let's see about that." Jason then replied, he looked up to the sky, he had to win this, but he couldn't beat her in a long fight, he had to take her out with a serious wound that she would retreat. He had used a lot of energy to get inside Percy's barrier. He's trained for more than three years. He knew what to do.

Electricity formed in his injured right arm, and spread through his body, he moved his right arm easily, and smiled.

"Idiot." Bianca finally said, she put her right hand all the way to the back, the Black Sphere in her hand grew.

Electricity kept flowing around Jason, it became more and more static, in his left hand some sort of Electric Sphere. "Bianca, I ask have to ask you once more; why do you fight for Percy?"

The smile in her lips and the feelings in her eyes that made her look inhuman disappeared, her face switched to that of seriousness, it was unreadable, unpredictable, cold, dark.

One attack.

Jason launched forward and so did Bianca.

But Jason had a longer arm in the end. Bianca noticed this, she tried to protect herself, the Black Sphere as Jason was closer became smaller, she seemed ready to move away or do something to make her resistance to hits better, but it was too late.

Jason only hit the left shoulder, but irregardless, hit something. It tore right through her shoulder, Bianca's eyes widened as Jason could feel her bones in her shoulder were now broken. She stumbled aback- and for a second her odd smile in her lips return.

"How powerful…you could make a great friend." she said this smiling almost suggestively, but like it appeared, her face returned to its normal human self as she sat on the ground, her left shoulder destroyed, and she was gone.

Two seconds. Five seconds. Jason collapsed to the ground as he looked into the sky. It was dark, almost night, he began standing up. He heard a voice in the radio.

"_Jason." _It was Napoleon.

"_I took care off her, your highness, but my right shoulder is practically ruined." _

"_You're alive and won, that's all that counts, come back to rest, let us check your wounds." _

"_Your highness, I feel the strongest I've ever felt- let me give our forces the upper hand before I retire to sleep." _

As he looked up in the dark sky, a meteor. For a reason he felt a bit odd, his skin shivered. But he ignored it, it wasn't important. He had much to do, and to be honest, Jason couldn't wait to get to sleep.

* * *

**Man, that's all over. So yeha, big fight, mostly action, next chapter we return to Infinity, two of the other OCs, Leo, Reyna, Hylla, Frank, Hazel, and all those people. **

**Infinity's identity will be revealed later, and major clues will be dropped to who she is the next three chapters. **

**Why not review? It's pretty beautiful outside! And hell, why not favorite the story? Let me tell you this; there is no bad reason to review of not review because you should review. **

**-Ian**


	18. Plan to Revolt to Plan a Revolt

**The city of Casablanca was almost ruins in ruins**. Almost, the city was on a hill, yet a large portion of the city was on the slope, that part of the city was destroyed, buildings destroyed, fields still burning, thousands of bodies, yet on the hill the city remained in-tact, but the center of the city in the hill was ruined, and in the middle, an Olympian Airship as if it had landed there.

But it had not, Jason Grace had forced it down to land, and four hours had passed ever since. Napoleon looked at the Airship from the front; he noted many military personal attempting to shoot at it, yet the weapons were deflected by some green shield that seemed to pop up.

The Emperor had wished to ask Jason of this, but he had fallen unconscious. He needed a way to counter this kind of Airship. It was the size of a football field, it was not painted at all, it was completely steel. The lower part of the ship was also completely steel, yet the behind part was opened, in it there were missile silos. The upper part in the lower part had a sort of hangar, like a massive elevator you could lower tanks and soldiers from the Airship and easily grab them back.

The Emperor simply looked now at the left wall of the Airship from where he stood. It had a series of openings, some small enough to shoot with a simple gun, some enough for a large machine gun, some for missiles. Some you could even jump off from them. He was told the right side was the same thing, all in the same color of steel. In the front there was a seemingly large room, like a place where people flew the ship, yet the room had an entire crystal wall to see from. In the back some engines.

Now inside it was still a mystery even to him, soldiers were still exploring the ship with scientist. And the most annoying thing was that force field. It was green and it deflected all kind of projectiles, one of the reasons they hadn't been able to take them down in battle, Jason destroyed the three of them in Morocco.

And the problem was they may have won Morocco, but it wasn't all pretty. In the southern countries in Africa, they were being overrun, there were rumors Nico Di Angelo himself was leading the charge in Ethiopia, there have been at least 12 confirmed individual Airships.

The Emperor analyzed the Airship, and he heard the familiar voice of the Son of Zeus.

"_Quite a large ship, no?" _Jason Grace said, indirectly announcing his return, his voice did not sound tired, as the Emperor turned to face the demigod, his face was normal and even seemed new, his right shoulder was covered in bandages, yet seemed fine, in his chest there was no wound.

"_You look well, contradicting to your wounds." _

"_I've felt the strongest I've ever felt your Majesty." _

"_I noticed." _

Jason Grace stood straighter than usual, he seemed younger, his eyes were somewhat clearer, and he seemed…different. Napoleon couldn't grasp on how to explain his newer appearance.

Jason Grace looked at the Airship and announced; "The Airship is being surrounded by a powerful Requiem." Jason said in English. Napoleon looked at Jason and back to the Airship. The Requiem, Napoleon heard much of it, according to many that's how Perseus Jackson, according to what he has said, supposedly defeated the gods.

And looking at Jason, the Emperor had a gut feeling Jason Grace had the power of the Requiem as well.

"Do you know any way to send projectiles through the force field?" The Emperor asked in English as well, maybe Jason Grace did not feel comfortable talking in French about this. For some reason.

"The Requiem is familiar, but it's not strong. The majority of your vehicles in the military are powered by power plants made with energy from the Dark Lights, correct?" Jason asked. The Emperor seemed hesitant to respond but nodded.

"I'd like to see energy from the Dark Lights stored into a projectile."

Napoleon looked at Jason, thinking, and began walking to the north, he beckoned his head for Jason to follow him, Jason Grace did. They finally reached a group of six or seven people, four of them wore lab coats, in a tent not so far various equipment's, the rest were working on with weapons and vehicles as they shot at the force field.

"Ah your highness," one of the men in lab coats said in a way Jason caught he was American. "Are you here to approve of my creations?"

Jason stayed quiet as the Emperor seemed ready to cringe for some reason; "No Leonardo, I'm not spending billions of dollars for massive robots."

The man named Leonardo frowned. "I see…ah, is this Jason Grace?"

The Emperor took a step to the side and then the scientist, Leonardo offered is hand and Jason shook it. "Ah, a demigod, how long have I wanted to meet some of you, I wish I could examine your blood but-"

"Leonardo, please." Napoleon quickly cut him off. Jason's first impression of Leonardo is some random scientist who speaks out of his mind. That's what he was. "Jason Grace advised me a way to break through the force field with projectiles."

Leonardo's head turned to Jason as if in surprise, the man was old, maybe in his sixties and seventies. "You do? Oh you must tell me." Leonardo then pleaded.

"Is it possible to store energy from the Dark Lights into the projectiles?" Napoleon asked for Jason. Leonard seemed surprised at the question. For a few moments his silence fitted the practically destroyed city.

"Well in theory…the energy from the Dark Lights may pass through the force field…"

The scientist walked away slowly, Jason raised his eyebrow, people rarely would walk away like that. He went into the tent and began doing some things.

"_This Leonardo is quite the odd fellow." _

"_He's an American who worked with a Brazilian Scientist on how to move the energy gathered from the Dark Lights, he may be crazy, but he's very good." _

As if on cue the man came back with a gun, Jason could tell some of the bodyguards of the Emperor, who were keeping a perimeter around the group of scientist were startled, but didn't do anything, as if it was a normal occurrence.

He then shouted; "Oy Frenchie! Catch the gun!"

One of the French soldiers looking over a tank turned around in surprise just in time to catch the gun.

"Come on now! Shoot the Airship!" Leonardo shouted, yet the French Soldier seemed confused and perplexed.

After a few seconds Leonardo snapped his fingers; "Ah yes, French; _do me a favor and shoot the Airship from where you stand with that pistol!" _

The French Soldier now nodded, as he turned he noticed Jason Grace and Napoleon, he was stunned and surprised, but he seemed to turn away from his initial surprise quickly and turned to the Airship, aimed, and shot.

The bullet shot out, and as it reached the force field the green barrier once more appeared, yet it was darker than before, and the bullet seemed to have made it through, but it's like it lost some speed that it had once carried.

"It passed through." Napoleon applauded. Leonardo blinked.

"Oh my God, the bullet passed through." As if his mind had entered what had happened seconds later.

_He's slow…_Jason noticed.

"Leonardo, work on with that, I'm sure if the French Empire can find a way to break these Airships, it's you." Napoleon then said as he looked directly to the scientist.

"Of course sir- but I would like if you'd reconsider my other project-"

"Another time Leonardo."

"Ah, of course, sorry, ah your Highness." He finally replied, struggling to make out the words. Napoleon then looked at the Airship and began walking away, the Emperor of France beckoned to Jason for him to follow.

"I came to see the Airships personally, that shield of the Requiem caught my interest, maybe it could help us." Napoleon said this as if he was planting an idea, and looking at Jason for confirmation.

"I can see those kinds of shields helping, those shields blocked out my lightning bolts…so they must be pretty strong." Jason acknowledge. As the Emperor and the Demigod walked the Emperor talked once more.

"You look different." he said this like he has said this in the past while, in English, as if not wanting many people to hear him.

"I am, I've grown stronger in the last few hours. By much."

"I noticed, the way you talk, walk, rest…they are all different." Napoleon revealed to him, which Jason raised his eyebrow.

"Am I so easy to see through?"

"No, I just have a special sight." Napoleon replied in confidence, almost boasting. "But that is not what I wish to talk to you of tonight." The Emperor then finished darkly, his dark message fitting the darkening time as the sun set west. "In four days countries around the world will meet in Poland to discuss a united front against Olympus; France, China, Libya, Saudi Arabia, Russia, you name it, they'll all be there."

"Has Australia broken it's non-aggression pact with Olympus?"

"No, they haven't, they declined to come to this meeting."

"I see." Jason replied calmly.

"Hundreds of nations together, but I myself doubt we could hold against Olympus, we need more help." The Emperor began explaining.

"More help?"

"The resistances."

"In the Americas?"

The Emperor nodded, "What way better to hit the belly of the beast than at his own yard?" although that made little sense to Jason, the Emperor seemed to make a big deal out of it. But he could imagine what Napoleon was imagining.

"We've been in contact with fifty-four resistance movements all throughout the Americas-"

"Where exactly?"

"South America, Central America, Mexico, Canada, Alaska, Washington State and California."

"What about in parts that were part of the U.S?" Jason asked curiously.

"The people in those areas know and whole-heartedly trust Percy as if he himself is a god," Napoleon said this as he moved his eyeballs to the sky, as if daring for God to throw lightning at him "Why rebel against the All mighty?" Napoleon ridiculed. "They were thrown under the bus by their leaders in the United States, nobody would help them against the rising China, but their savior, Perseus Jackson came."

Jason looked at Napoleon as if waiting for him to finish but after a moment of silence Napoleon had finished and Jason responded. "I see…so all these resistances…what do you want me to do with them?

"Contact them. We need contact. Yet we are unable to, initially we did, but as Olympian Forces grew in size it was too risky, China took the role of inspiring uprisings, but there's been reports of an Olympian Buildup in the Pacific, Chinese Forces attempting to galvanize the people to revolt against Olympus have been fruitless."

"Meaning I need to remake contact." Jason concluded to himself out loud

The Emperor nodded as he confirmed Jason's conclusion "Nations alone won't help bring Olympus down, we need to choke him, his support, his empire, everything." he said.

"I hope it will." Jason then replied loudly, "When do I start this?"

"When can you?"

"In an hour." Jason confidently replied.

Napoleon looked at Jason. His mind was processing various things at once, the Emperor had learned from Jason for a week; the demigod that could give France hope.

"How much would this take?" Jason asked.

"Three days maximum, I know you'll spend a day in California."

"You mentioned the resistance there are demigods."

"Correct." Napoleon confirmed, "But we haven't had contact with them in a while." Jason closed his eyes for a second but nodded as the Emperor and the son of the King of the Gods walked away.

* * *

"**Flurry." **Infinity instructed. With her left hand she had her arm raised, the scorching sun of California burst through the abandoned area where Infinity stood as she trained the son of Nike, Tyson Steel. Tyson had his sword out and began jabbing and lunging, Infinity on instinct moved her hands in a quick and clean way, she was gracefully blocking Tyson Steel's entire flurry, the frustrated Tyson began lunging faster and quicker.

Infinity then moved her sword left as she separated Tyson and herself.

"Very good, the amount of times your sword collided with mine is fifteen. An improvement from four." Infinity applauded as Tyson fell down in his back, Tyson's body was red, some parts looked purple from hits he had taken, and he was practically aching with pain all over his body. It's true, he felt and it looked like he had been able to connect with Infinity's sword at least thirty times, but sounds and looks were deceiving.

Tyson immediately began getting up.

"Don't get up." Infinity instructed." Tyson seemed surprised but he slowly settled down again.

"A question; why did you begin to get up?"

"I fell and it was an accident, I was going to get back up." Tyson replied to Infinity's question.

"I'm not asking you how you hurt; I'm asking why you decided to stand up."

Tyson looked at Infinity in confusion, as if he had misheard her the first time, he blinked around three times before finally giving a response. "I don't want to give up, I'll keep going on with all I got, that's the way to go, I'm not giving up just because I'm hurt a little bit in my head and legs. I'll stop fighting when my body stops me from doing so."

"Is that so?" Infinity asked, "So you fight because you fight?"

"I fight because of what Percy Jackson is doing, I'll do anything that will help stop him; he's done nothing but ruin lives, he took power out of nowhere and became a king, he conquered two continents for no reasons in a matter of a year, killing millions for no reason; no reason at all, he's…evil." Tyson responded.

"Oh?" Infinity began, "He's evil? What if he made your life easier?"

Tyson's face turned to one who was perplexed. "Easier?"

"Helped you, made you stronger. If Percy saved you, if he helped you, wouldn't you support him?"

Tyson seemed confused but his face turned neutral, actually thinking. "No."

"Why so?"

"His face seemed red at Infinity's question, he was ready to respond yet he was cut off by Infinity herself. "Is it because you care for someone? Is it that someone has made you hate Percy? Is it maybe someone you know has suffered a great deal of pain because of Perseus Jackson's action and thus, has suffered and you as a friend would support her?"

"No!" Tyson shouted back hastily, Infinity didn't seem surprised, Tyson didn't even notice the _her _Infinity said in the end. "Percy is just a villain, like a book, before Percy I didn't believe in such a thing as good and evil, all I believed was in self-interest and selflessness, that's what drove us, our personalities, could you do something that's considered evil? Yes, is it because you're evil? No. Things happened because they happened, that was it. But Percy…" Tyson caught his breath as if remembering something.

"He just came out of nowhere, he took control of people who had no hope at all, and practically shook them to ground as he stood above them, anyone who didn't support him after he repelled China from California was shunned by everyone in the U.S, outcast…he tore and separated those that supported him and those little who didn't, he invaded an entire continent for no reason, not even greed, he just did, people supported him blindly, and he was still a hero."

Tyson caught his breath again. "He made people suffer, he made them cry when they lost their fathers and mothers, he made them run from society, he made them fight against the lowest scum of life for nothing, he made us run through countries and a continent, even the majority in South America who hated him through those out that publicly spoke against him, out of fear…he made everything worse."

Tyson's sudden expression ended, Infinity began sitting down in front of Tyson who was catching his breath.

"I will not ask you why you fight; I will ask you for who you fight."

Tyson seemed surprised as his eyes half-widened. "So I ask you, for who do you fight?"

Tyson was now hesitant, his head turned slightly to avoid Infinity's glaze. "Someone I'm practically living with since my dad died." Infinity noticed Tyson's muscles began tensing, his hands clenched as if a subdued anger was trying to break free.

"Living. Present tense, referring to the fact you are currently still with her." Infinity replied in an absolute manner, Tyson noticed the _her _this time, he knew Infinity knew who he was talking about. How? How did she know about him? Tyson has no idea, but he's heard she knows practically everyone in the resistance, or so Hazel told him. Hazel does though have a habit of lying.

"Stand up and close your eyes." Infinity instructed as she herself stood up, her red eye never moving from his eyes. Tyson followed and slowly closed his eyes. "Now take out your sword into a fighting stance." Tyson did as he was a told, taking out his celestial bronze weapon into both his hands, raising it upwards.

Immediately Tyson began sharpening his other senses, especially his hearing.

"Let your muscles relax." Infinity instructed, "Lose the tension."

Tyson began breathing slowly, his breath paced as he could feel his muscles slowly loosen up, he felt now much more reassured he himself was.

"Think of who you care for the most." Infinity instructed.

….

….

….

"Now, open your eyes."

Tyson Steel opened his eyes, the son of Nike's weapon still in his hand. He noticed Infinity's weapon.

"Flurry."

Tyson began wailing his sword around, left to right, right to left, with one arm Infinity gracefully blocked his attacks and began countering herself, yet Tyson refused to be pushed back as he stood his ground, Infinity began parrying his flurries with her own flurries but Tyson stood his ground.

Infinity found the solution in her mind then by coming around yet Tyson slowly stood and began pushing Infinity back. As Infinity was being pushed back she rose her sword with speed and sent it to collide with Tyson's, Tyson himself shook from the force Infinity sent through around him, he was practically paralyzed.

"Good. You have control of what you cherish." Infinity applauded, the son of Nike was still confused and tired.

"The Requiem is much more than nature and reality, it is also about you, what you care and cherish, what you think, how you think; your thoughts are what make you stronger and faster." Infinity then began, Tyson's leg wobbled as he fell to the ground.

"You told me to think of what I care for the most, you mean by thinking what I care for the most means I become stronger?"

"Sort-of." Infinity then said, "Your personality and emotions instinct your Requiem just as much as your parentage, maybe even more."

"So…if I think of other things…I do different things?"

"It's the first day; you did well being able to control yourself, you held that single thing you cherished and nothing else, you controlled a part of yourself extremely well, to protect and help what you cherish and care for, it gives you willpower, it gives you reason, and it gives you strength."

"Meaning your teaching me sort-of to control my emotions?"

"I suppose you could say that; but that's not it entirely, you need a force of physical and mental strength to become stronger; yet even though I am doing quite a dangerous process to make you stronger, you have done better than expected."

"Dangerous?"

"Your other emotions will give you other strengths, and you will grow to become stronger." Infinity said oblivious to Tyson Steel's question as she once again raised her sword, and motioned Tyson to do the same.

* * *

**The, end. Yeha, didn't like the chapter much to be honest. I'm writing long chapters in such little in-story-time, I feel weird; it'll take me some time to adapt to this. I've been writing long chapters, ey? **

**So yeha, crazy American-French Scientist, resistance connections, Jason eh Resistance, another Olympian military buildup in the Pacific (man, Olympus is sure a rich nation), Infinity training Tyson, emotion bleh reality.**

**Accurate description of the chapter right above. Right there ^**

**-Ian**


	19. Challenge of a King

**Review Reply: **

**Justin1112: Thanks.**

**Toner of ShadoWs: Thanks.**

**Savvy The Hunter of Artemis: Jason will meet with the resistance members in a few chapters. I always appreciate your reviews since you've been here since the first story.**

**magicdemi-god223: The Requiem is very complicated, it'll hopefully be explained more throughly better.**

**superrjw: Yeha, Leonardo is epic, giant robots would be nice, but I'd laugh too hard writing it. Infinity and Tyson still don't have the development of character yet I need, but the reason Infinity is hiding her identity, well, because she is, hiding who she is. No scientific theory is needed to wonder why she hides herself. And Tyson is never going to surprass people like Leo and so, Infinity simply decided to train them, the reason, well, that's for later. **

**Guest: Thanks.**

* * *

"**Isn't it tempting?" ** the little girl asked, as she sat on the tree. It was a dark forest, the moon shined the area where the girl sat on, her dark eyes locked onto her own eyes, the little girl had a quiet aura around her, it was bright and hopeful, shining like a great sun guiding your way out of darkness.

"Who are you?" Bianca demanded. Bianca couldn't see feel her own body, it felt all…no, that's it, she didn't feel anything. There was no other way to explain it, it was awkward. Yet she felt herself, not her physical self, but she could in a way touch her own skin, she could feel she was in the dark forest.

The little girl smiled in a smug way, yet Bianca didn't seem bothered by her facial expression. But Bianca's eyebrow rose, like as if she herself was connected to that odd smile. Bianca's mind began to think of her surroundings in the dark forest, the little girl in front of her, and of course how she got here.

"Who are you?" Bianca demanded, she still couldn't feel herself, she was there, but wasn't. It was difficult to explain, Bianca's head turned slightly before looking back to the little girl he swung her legs as she sat on the branch of the tree. She kept on smiling as she looked at Bianca.

"Isn't it tempting?" her words were spoken from the thick tree branch, yet Bianca was startled when the words reached her as if the little girl had been speaking into her ear. Bianca could feel herself be in a way, threatened. It wasn't the life or death situation, nor was it that she would get hurt. But like she would lose something.

"What would be tempting?" Bianca asked. Her mind made her ask that. She couldn't think of anything else to do or say, it seemed like a logical choice to the daughter of Hades. The little girl smiled.

"Feel it around you." The little girl said this and then she was gone. Bianca began thinking of what had happened, but she noticed something around her. It was a shining aura, Bianca's eyes widened for half a second; she felt that aura flow around her.

"It is tempting." Bianca said to herself in the dark forest unknowing to her own words, the aura illuminated her surroundings. Bianca suddenly fell on the ground, the aura disappeared rapidly. Her hearing became horrible; she suddenly saw two dark figures. One was that of the little girl, and another much taller figure.

"…what are you…" she heard the little girl's voice.

"…I didn't…" she heard her try to protest, but the other figure replied.

"…do not…" the voice, a man, seemed to be scolding the girl.

"…but…" the girl began to complain, but she seemed to stop.

And Bianca woke up in the bed which could be found in a hospitable, her left shoulder with a large band aid, Percy was looking at her, he was touching her left shoulder.

"Don't talk." he whispered. Bianca was confused, even if she wanted, she couldn't, her own mouth was failing her to talk to Percy. She was eager to talk to him for a reason, yet her voice failed, she attempted to move, but she couldn't. For a second Bianca was afraid.

She couldn't move or talk, she began panicking yet she did nothing, her body was still yet Bianca could feel her heart beat faster, but she calmed down seeing Percy stare at her…

"Bianca. You knew you could enter the Fourth Level…but it was too early." Bianca's eyes matched with Percy. Bianca now realized that Percy's voice matched the one that was the voice she had heard talking to the little girl in what she believes is her dream. Bianca wanted to talk, to respond. Yet she felt something over her lips, maybe it was Percy's hands signaling her to remain quiet, he looked horribly pale now Bianca noticed, though maybe it was her imagination.

But Bianca knew she was rapidly falling asleep again.

And she confirmed that standing in front of the little girl in the dark forest. Her cheeks were slightly reddened, her yet pale skin still stood out, her dark eyes still unreadable. Yet, as noticed before, her cheeks were slightly red, and she seemed angry, she was now standing on the tree, her face turned to a nasty scowl.

"That idiot, he never lets me…" the little girl stopped again, Bianca simply stared as she stood on the tree bench, for a few seconds the two of them stared at each other oddly, the girl then resumed her movements, slowly sitting down again on the tree branch.

"Who are you?" Bianca could feel her voice feel strong, much better. The girl's cheeks filled with air, as she seemed dismayed to Bianca's question, the girl then smiled, the entire atmosphere changed, Bianca felt once more threatened. It was a sense of personal insecurity, she felt mentally weak. She tried to fight the feeling off.

"I'm you." the little girl smiled.

Bianca didn't even falter, she stood, even with the problems in her head she stood straight, never giving any sign of hesitation. "What do you mean by you being me?" Bianca asked, in what could be an overcomplicated question. The little girl then began to giggle, Bianca shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm so weird." The self-acclaimed 'Little Bianca' exclaimed as she stopped her giggling. "But we are weird." The girl then said, talking to herself, Bianca raised her eyebrows.

"The aura, can't you feel it?" Little Bianca asked. The girl was gone. Bianca was left alone.

Bianca felt it again, the white aura in the forest. It was a shining light that would guide you to salvation, it gave off a powerful ray of hope.

But more importantly Bianca felt great. She felt powerful, quick, stronger.

Superior.

Bianca once again fell on the ground as the white aura suddenly disappeared, she was breathing hard from her mouth, Bianca had her eyes open in surprise and almost in pain. She tried to stand but couldn't, her body refused to move once more. Her own mind refused to.

She felt the horrible threatened feeling in her body. She felt like something could and would be taken away, not a solid but something in her mind, Bianca would pray to the dead gods to avoid such a thing from happening.

Bianca began getting up as her body became accustomed, yet the girl was nowhere in sight. Bianca spun her head, looking in various places in the forest yet nothing was found. Bianca became quite once more, as she felt the white aura around her again. Bianca was frozen, but her usual neutral face then slowly began to break away as the aura flowed around her.

Bianca was smiling.

* * *

**The round table was not filled. It was just Leo in a seat surprised, Reyna looking at him. **

"Artemis is being moved?" Leo asked.

"The entire base we raided got moved, it's abandoned!" Reyna said, her face pale, her eyes almost closed, they didn't have the same color as a few weeks ago, it seemed lighter, even her own exclamation seemed to have little energy it all.

"Scouts reported this, I was surprised myself. Trucks moved a bunch of things, and we assume they took Artemis, considering she wasn't there when our scouts investigated, the entire placements of troops seems to have left to other strongholds." Reyna said. Leo looked at Reyna for a few seconds then said;

"Well, it's logical, I mean, we found out Artemis is there…we were rushed out because Percy began to trap us, he himself appearing, we got out lucky with Infinity-"

"That's why it's not logical." Reyna replied. Leo looked at Reyna confused, frowning a little, he had got a good a thing and of course he was wrong. He was Leo. For a second Leo mentally smiled, he found it funny. But then he frowned as he took in Reyna's word into his mind once again.

"Why isn't it logical?" Leo asked, raising quirking his eyebrows.

"Sorry!" Reyna said suddenly, almost shouting. Leo guessed she didn't mean it that way, but the way she suddenly shouted it made Leo jump in surprise. Her tone sounded almost scared, her face turned to one that would look around a room when she heard a noise; paranoid, but her face quickly turned back to normal. Leo would keep that in mind.

"Uhh, why is it illogical then?"

"Look at the map." Reyna's head titled to the table, a map of North America, in the map in between California and Washington State in the north, a red dot, surrounded by magic marker barriers. "The area is protected by the Long River; and not to forget the mountains that surround it, it's a natural fortress where they took Artemis."

The Long River was, obviously, a long river that formed in the aftermath of the tsunami Percy caused, it wasn't really a river, but a set of long, deep, narrow lakes separated by not much, reaching from what once was the Canadian Border, to what once was the Mexican Border, the Long River split California and Washington State into two, it's an instrumental Olympian Network of Defense, it allows it to cut resistance movement, and more.

"So, we found the only goddess alive, and they take her into a natural fortress, yeha, it's pretty illogical to me." Leo now replied sarcastically, looking at the map trying to get out the missing pieces for his head which still found no reason why it was illogical to bring the only godly being alive to such a place.

"But it's Percy who moved Artemis." Reyna reminded him. "Why would he move her to such a secure place when she was right in front us?"

"Because we found out where Artemis was, he was hiding her near us because first, why would we think there is a goddess? Second, why would the goddess be near us? So he did that, wired but effective, he hid her, we only found her by a stroke of luck, so now that we know he's moving her away from us, it's completely logical."

"Yet he wanted us to know, he knew we would come to look of Hylla who was with Artemis- so he knew we would meet Artemis, why would he let us know?"

"To annoy us." Leo responded, "Just to make the fact that we know Artemis is alive and well and we can do nothing about it, to taunt us."

Reyna shook her head. "It makes no sense, he hid her because he wanted us to know, then he moves her, yet he did this secretly, it makes no sense, what would Percy want us to do if he did such a thing?" Reyna had an increasingly thinking face. "It's not like him to do that, I just don't feel it would be the thing he would do in my mind…"

Leo was for a second confused by Reyna's word but he began absorbing them, her words were carefully picked, cautious, and her voice was low. "What do _you _want to do about it, Reyna?"

Reyna looked up, now her face seemed confused. "What?"

"What do you want to do about Artemis?"

Reyna looked around the room for a second, she was biting her lips.

"I don't know."

"You don't know."

Leo repeated those words in a surprise, Leo thinks he's never heard those words coming out of Reyna's mouth, he was almost in shock "Well it's logical, right? I mean, come on, there is no way Percy is doing this for some other ulterior motive than rather to get Artemis away from us.

"Away from us…" Reyna repeated this oddly, she blinked about three times. Leo now began to frown.

"I still think Percy is up to something…it doesn't feel like it's his doing. Moving Artemis, I mean, it just seems too...logical, all the time we've been fighting Percy, he's done such odd things, leaving the camp when he entered the stage of the fourth Requiem, letting some people get away, invading countries for no reason, massacres, making people unhappy just to make them angry, he let us know where Hylla was, and he let us get away when he could have caught us all."

Reyna stopped. Leo was looking at her; the main part his mind was repeating was '_it just seems too…logical'_. Reyna for a few seconds was looking at the ceiling, as if afraid someone was listening to her, like some kid who was stealing a cookie and afraid she would be caught by her mother who sees everything.

"I just don't…I don't…" Reyna stopped, "I don't know what to do." she then said those words as Leo slightly slumped in his chair. Only slightly, Reyna was not even looking at him, she was looking at the table from where she sat. "Even if we decided to chase Artemis…the chances are she would be guarded heavily, especially with someone like Rhea, and Percy himself would show up if we did something big…if we don't we practically lose a goddess…"

There was silence for ten seconds. Reyna was just looking at the table, her eyes weary, the daughter of Minerva's gray color was being slowly drained out of her, the eyes were almost wide and full of dark gray.

"What can we do?"

Reyna asked this and the question was left in the air. "We're fighting an entire nation…we barely have three hundred men, a thousand at most with other resistances in California…against a nation of more than a billion people, at least a hundred million of those happy with the nation. Were up against the most powerful man in the world…" Reyna began looking up.

"Reyna!" Leo exclaimed. Reyna was startled as she jumped, looking at Leo in surprise.

"I'm sorry." Reyna replied, she wasn't looking at Leo though, she stood up from her chair, slightly stretching.

"I...need to sleep."

"Reyna."

Reyna finally seemed to find courage to look at Leo. "Let Hazel take care of Hylla."

Reyna flinched slightly, for a second she began shaking her head but suddenly stopped.

"Maybe…maybe your right…I could…" but words didn't come out of her mouth, like she was struggling to even say words. Leo himself now felt uncomfortable around Reyna. Reyna then closed her eyes and slowly reopened them.

"I'll give Hylla to Hazel…but Leo, Hylla said something."

Leo looked at Reyna confused now, Reyna was once again looking around the room as if afraid she would be caught talking.

"Hylla said in her sleep 'the hummingbird will shadow herself until it shall."

"Hummingbird will shadow itself until it shall…?" Leo repeated the words. Reyna nodded carefully.

"Hylla talks in her sleep a lot, but I can't read out her words, but she said this clearly and loudly."

"Hummingbird…shadow herself…" Reyna was now looking as Leo muttered the words.

"I think it could be Infinity." Reyna mentioned.

"If it is, we won't know until she decides, or so it seems." Suggested Leo. Reyna finally walked out of the doorway. Leo sighed inwardly as he looked up to the ceiling, what an uneventful talk. He did though, learn how Reyna was doing, which isn't good news. He had more to talk about with Reyna, but she excused herself quickly.

Leo himself began to stand up and went to the doorway, his legs cranked a bit, he had been sitting for more than an hour, it was amazing how fast time could pass when you were talking about something interesting, it all felt odd to Leo, and it didn't feel natural to him, but he ignored it and left the room.

He immediately found himself next to Hazel.

"She looked horrible." Hazel said.

"That bad?"

Hazel nodded. "I have to give a suggestion."

"Shoot." Leo welcomed.

"Get that son of Eris who checked on Hylla, Lance, he has something that allows him to connect with the mind of people."

"That's complicated." Leo began to joke, but the joke came off weak, and barely as a joke, and really came off more of a complaint. Hazel was the one who knew the younger demigods, especially those with Requiems.

"I'm sure he'd do a good help, any bit of information on what's happening to Reyna will help greatly." Leo replied, looking at the steel hallway.

"You don't sound so confident." Hazel noted.

"I think the more we dig into something, the worse it gets.

"Pretty bleak."

"That's how it was for Reyna."

Hazel looked at Leo, Leo blinked a bit confused at why she was staring at him, she smiled slightly, happily. "I need to do some things. Don't overwork yourself." The Daughter of Apollo said as she began walking away.

Hazel walked away and Leo was alone in the hallway. He needed to still talk to Reyna, especially how she has a letter that Annabeth sent.

* * *

**It was already night time,** and the son of Nike had fallen on the ground, Tyson Steel attempted to stand up, his face was dark with soil, his knees were scrapped with blood, his shirt slightly tattered, his eyes were half-closed, he was using his sword to hold himself up. "I.."

"Rest, Tyson." Infinity demanded, Tyson did not change his position, Infinity contrary to Tyson was clean, she seemed completely fine, her suit only had some dirt, yet she stood straight and tall, her red eye notable from the darkness formed around them, a quiet aura glowing around her, it was a fiery blue.

"No…"

Tyson fell to the ground. His legs had failed to respond, that's how tired he was. For a minute he didn't move, neither did Infinity, and Tyson began to slowly move again, then sitting on the ground.

"You did good."

"I didn't even hurt you, you don't even seem tired." Tyson managed to say, he suddenly stopped as his chest began to burn.

"You concentrate on too many things."

Tyson stopped clenching his chest with his hand, stopping at Infinity's word, looking at Infinity.

"What?" he croaked out.

"You thought on what you care, on those around you, on those you do not know, those of the past, reasons."

"I don't understand…" Tyson then murmured.

"Take rest, your mind is exhausted."

"No." Tyson managed, he began to slowly stand up.

But he was hit by Infinity herself, with her aweing speed she moved forward, Infinity's hand was open as she slammed Tyson in the face with her palm. It was too fast, and it hurt, Tyson fell backwards, falling unconscious.

"A little harsh, no?"

Infinity turned around, to see Percy Jackson standing.

"Maybe, but necessary." Infinity replied.

Percy Jackson smiled. "You aren't surprised."

"I sensed you an hour ago."

Percy looked up to the sky, the stars seeable.

"What do you want, Emperor?" Infinity said, her tone slightly respectful.

"You hold respect for me…then…" Percy went quiet. Infinity tensed, her red eye looking at Percy's eyes, especially his green-sea eye, she didn't seem to want to directly look at the electric-blue eye.

Percy's face was neutral, yet he was smiling, the smile was odd.

"You look quite pale." Infinity noted.

Percy was in front of Infinity. Infinity reacted, stepping back, her arms now raised.

Percy was smiling even more, his smile almost…lost, no- insane. But then the smile left.

"I'm here to offer you a challenge, Infinity."

"And what would this challenge be, Your Highness?" Infinity wondered.

"Rescue Artemis, if you succeed, I'll ignore _you_ in specific." Percy said, "If you ignore this challenge, though…" he smiled even more. And then began laughing. Percy disappeared afterwards.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. So what did you think of the chapter, think it was good? Good? Or maybe was it very good? Or were you disappointed it was good?**

**Also, don't expect a quick next chapter, remember, Mark of Athena is comming up soon, meaning the PJO Fandom will be very busy.**

**Also, why not answer the question in my poll in my profile?**

**-Ian**


	20. Explaining Doubts in Mind

**Technically, **Rhea's strategy was largely flawed. She was using her own wits, knowledge, slight evidence, and her own dreams. Rhea was no daughter of Wisdom, she did not calculate her strengths, weaknesses and ways to succeed. But as a daughter of Kronos she calculated risk. How much risk was there for what she has planned?

Little? None? Much? It all depended on Percy. Yet she felt she would be safe, irregardless of the result and effect of what she planned to do. And planned to go. To hell. The Underworld.

It was complicated to even reach the area, she had to focus her Requiem precisely, Nico had even speculated the Underworld may have been completely destroyed, as he had no connections with it. Yet she could find it. And she did find it.

Now getting there was a different story.

The Daughter of Kronos opened her eyes, as she stood up slowly from her mediating position. Her room had only a door and a window, it had one bed, and that was it. She looked around the room for a few second, taking in to account her surroundings, and began thinking of the exterior of the building she was in. And what was around it.

Quebec, Canada, in the old house Percy had owned. She took into account the underground arena-sized training room, the thin yet long hallways, and the closed area around the house. Rhea didn't want to live in the Palace in which Percy rightfully lived. Palace, she scoffed at the idea. But she threw her opinions aside and imagined the palace, imagined Manhattan which revolved around it, and New York, and then the Entire Eastern Seaboard.

Before realizing it, Rhea had sat in a meditating position. She thought of all around her, taking it into account, hear breath slowly began to keep a slow rhythm, and so did her heart beat. She thought of her body and how it moved, and she thought of her surroundings and thought it all slowly fading away.

Rhea was quiet for a while. Her eyes were closed, and it was all quiet.

…

All that existed around her seemingly faded… for a moment, she was alone. It was quiet. The daughter of time found time amusing. It simply flowed through her, attempting to make her part of the structure known as time. Yet time was part of her without it knowing, she willed it to flow, and it would flow, she willed it to stop and it would stop.

Time slowed around her, as she felt her own body fading away, like taking a piece away from a finished puzzle, her body was gone. She felt herself being older, yet she could feel it inside of her it was a mere illusion from her future, she opened her eyes slowly enough. She began to stand up, with no effort she stood up like a leaf.

It was all dark, there was no sun, the sky was pitch black, yet she could see to a certain extent. But there was no source of light, it was all too dark. Time's daughter moved forward, in her hand slowly formed a long scythe that compared to herself was taller than her.

She could feel the feelings of dead, as probably a hundred figures with all kind of objects in their hands- pitchforks, swords, bows, rifles, water guns and bowling balls, all of them were rushing in to the think mountain pass.

The mountain pass was thin, going up the mountains seemed impossible was it was an immediate slope upwards, and it seemed to have no ends, in between the two limitless mountains was a thin and narrow area, around twenty people could fit in at once, considering the size of the might mountains.

The Underworld.

Hundreds of people charged at the area, shouting and screaming, yet a tall man in the narrow way stood defiantly, he was taller than average, he must have been higher than nine feet, he held a massive and thick seven foot sword, the large man swung it effortless, just by the pressure the winds blew, an aura exploded, the various people were blown away.

Many landed in their backs, hurt, some landed in their faces, some simply lost balance, yet nobody seemed seriously hurt. But they all seemed surprised, and discouraged, as they began moving backwards, picking their items which lay on the grounds, some actually grabbed the much younger members of the seemingly-mob, and began running.

Soon the entire group was running, the tall man simply stood there, he withdrew his sword, he looked at the running group for a minute, soon they were out of sight, they had all fled to what seemed to be an entire village.

Rhea observed the village, her mind picking information and leaving it, specializing it and prioritizing it, she wondered why such a village was in the Underworld.

She took steps to the tall man, nearing him, the tall man began to reach to his sword, but he stopped as he began to note to who it was.

"Rhea." His voice was deep, it was bored, it was simple, yet it sounded in a mix of surprise and wariness.

"Uncle."

The Titan Atlas looked down at the young woman, laying his back to one of the infinite mountains. "You've reached your limit?"

"I am merely willing time to let me be here."

The words of Rhea sunk into Atlas for a few seconds, who simply met Rhea's cold Golden Eyes.

"So you've reached the Underworld as you live…" Atlas concluded, "Why so?" he asked curiously.

Rhea averted her cold glaze to the town. "I am looking for information."

"Perseus cannot find something he has not been able to find in the world of the living?"

"It is information _I _am searching for, that I believe it does not exist in the world of the living, only in the world of the dead." Rhea replied, her tone loud and clear.

Atlas stared at Rhea who gazed at the village. "You will have difficulty finding it, unless you know who you're looking for, the Underworld has changed since the death of the gods."

Rhea turned around. "You guard the doors of the dead?"

The Titan Lord simply nodded. Rhea looked back at the village. "I am looking for Thalia Grace, I must guess you've seen her, correct?"

Atlas for a moment, seemed to hesitate, his eyes for a moment were completely white, no traces of colors, his body seemed stiff, as he straightened more. "Yes, she spoke with me months ago."

Rhea seemed surprise but spoke once more. "What did you two speak of?"

"You speak formally…" Atlas muttered, yet he began to meet Rhea's gaze once more. "Of Annabeth Chase. Which I must guess, is the information you look for?"

Rhea seemed surprised. For a moment her mouth opened, as if to deny the revelation, but it closed, her cold eyes seemed to look perplexed, and curious. "Correct."

The Titan seemed amused at her admission. "Grace talked about Chase, she mentioned Perseus seemed distraught that Annabeth would join their party."

Rhea blinked as she absorbed Atlas's words. "Percy never talked to Thalia about Annabeth."

Atlas seemed even more amused. "He did. In private."

Rhea's eyes partially widened. _When Thalia and Percy talked…before they attacked Manhattan, they talked for an hour in private. Rhea's life went backwards as she remembered teasing Nico, Atlas had mentioned to Bianca it would take time for Thalia to recover for what Percy was about to tell her._

"What did they talk about?"

Atlas shrugged dismissively. "I have little idea, the idea itself is vague, but my guess must be about Annabeth's defection, and most likely the prediction of her death."

Rhea froze. "What?"

There was silence. "Percy knew…Thalia was going to die…"

"No." Atlas then replied, which snapped the stunned Rhea back to her senses. "It is mere speculation, but that is my best guess, my guess is Percy foresaw her fate, and Thalia- I personally knowing her bravery, may have wanted to prove Perseus wrong, after all, her life was happy with Nico di Angelo."

"More reason not to fight." Rhea almost regretted her words immediately talking about Thalia. Atlas was right, her pride would have wanted to prove Percy wrong. "But…" Rhea's mind went to the time Thalia died. She was fighting Leo, Clarisse and Piper, she had been repeatedly overpowered by the trio, and the repeated taunts from Leo Valdez infuriated her, Rhea remembered she gaining momentum, stunning Piper, and throwing Clarisse off balance, and she pounding Leo with her scythe.

Then Thalia was killed by Zeus. Her own father. It all changed from where. Percy's energy exploded, he knocked Hades out, throwing Zeus and Poseidon back, he took Thalia, and in the confusion, they all retreated as well. Rhea remembered his face. Surprised. Horror. And pure rage. The next day he would use the fourth level of the Requiem, and he would destroy the gods who would try to rally to stop him, yet he took them all out effortlessly.

"Impossible, there is no way Percy could have known Thalia's death- his reaction, it just."

"As I mentioned, it is mere speculation on my part." Rhea then looked backed at her uncle.

"What did Percy and Thalia talk about in private?"

"I have no idea."

"But you mentioned to Bianca that the meeting would take a while, and it did, Thalia looked pale as a ghost coming out."

Atlas waved his hands dismissively. "I do not know what the two discussed privately. I merely speculate, as I mentioned before."

Rhea looked at Atlas, she stared at the taller man for a about a minute.

"Your eyes seem different." Atlas mentioned. Then Rhea began to turn around, yet at her second step the massive sword of Atlas came down in front of her. Rhea didn't seem fazed though, the daughter of time's head slowly turned to Atlas, who stood over her as he watched her.

"Where are you heading?" Atlas demanded.

Rhea looked bored- her expression yet was still cold. "I go to where I must go, I go search for my answers." Rhea said, her tone loud, confident, unwavering, Atlas was silent and unmoving for a moment.

"You look for Thalia Grace?" Atlas asked, the Titan's eyes gleamed over her.

"I search for my father." Rhea replied. "He owes me an answer."

**Nico di Angelo,** simply sighed. He sheathed his dark sword, he looked up at the hill, the dark figures with the sun fittingly behind them, the wind was silent, as if protesting the occurrence around the son of Hades. Nico slowly took step forward, Nico then looked back at his own soldiers, most of them were now setting down, tanks were broken down, immobile, up in the air a massive Steel-Airship ruled the sky, blocking much of the sky above them, giving a large shade for his special forces.

"Nico." Percy's adviser came to him, the old sixty year old man showed him a map he held in his hand of Africa. "We're entering Egypt now, our southern forces have secured much of Ethiopia and Sudan, our main forces in Morocco though have suffered setbacks, yet our main force in Namibia is ready to spread out to the east and north."

"Good." Nico simply replied, "How are the demigods?"

"They've made process in the Nile, but it seems they're being delaying their advance." The elder man said.

"Delay?" Nico asked, surprised.

"I have no idea." The man honestly replied. "Though my guess it must be Jonathan's Disorder, his powers as a Son of Eris do pack quite a punishment."

Nico then gazed back at the hill. "I see…has there been any report on Bianca's condition?"

"Hmm, if I am correct, I heard she is recovering."

Nico began scratching his chin; he kept looking at the hill. "I see."

**Frank was surprised. **"Infinity wants to do what?"

"She wants to rescue Infinity; she said she was instrumental over our victory over Percy." Hazel replied. Frank bit his lips, thinking what Hazel had just told him.

"What was Leo and Reyna's reaction?" Frank asked to know.

"Leo seemed surprised, Infinity explained they could bring out Percy's forces where they have Artemis, and use the fort's mountain and hills for bases of our lines, that way, we'll draw the larger Olympian Army, and with the mountains, we could trap them in between."

"Wow, only about two-hundred people in the resistance can fight…if their taking Artemis to where I heard- well, two-hundred isn't exactly the best number against twenty thousand."

Hazel quickly waved her small hands to stop the son of Mars from talking. "Can I continue?" she asked, quirking her lips, as Frank acted as if he was sorry. Hazel then talked again. "Infinity is saying to bring up all they have- allies from California, she says we would roughly have about one thousand soldiers."

"One thousand? How did Infinity even get those numbers, and one thousand still isn't comparable to twenty thousands."

Hazel shook her head. "I don't know, Leo seemed to nod at the idea, they had never considered the natural surroundings of the base where Artemis is. But Reyna…" Hazel frowned. "She looked distant, and horrible, in-fact, she didn't seem to like Infinity's idea, but she said she liked them anyway."

"You sound very troubled." Frank noted. Hazel looked at both sides, then lowered her head little and talked in her lower voice;

"Lance-"

"The son of Eris?"

"checked on Reyna, he said some weird things of her mental state, it has me worried about Reyna."

_Reyna was sleeping in the white bed. _

"_She's unconscious?" Lance, the tall yet somewhat skinny son of Eris asked, he sounded surprised._

"_Technically." Hazel replied, "We've been making her take medications to make her sleep…" _

_The Son of Eris looked at Reyna, as he knelt on the ground and touched her forehead. _

"_Lance." Hazel began. Lance who seemed ready to enter a state of meditation, snapped his head to Hazel. "You don't have to do this, I know the consequences of you using your powers." _

_The Son of Eris seemed amused at her worries the very least, and ignored her as he closed his eyes. Ten seconds passed. Then twenty. Then thirty. Time was slow for Hazel. Lance opened his eyes, he slowly stood up, as if he was in pain, his eyes were slightly more whiter yet had a strain of red, his even seemed paler. Right after he stood up, he almost fell on the ground, his face strictly neutral. _

"_I have no idea…" Lance said, his voice intrigued. He slowly got up again. "Her mind is completely different than what I would have thought, I've seen people afraid, their minds are relatively similar in a pattern, yet this is different…" Lance repeated the final words, as he looked over the room. _

"_I hate doing this, but I have to tell you her greatest fear."_

_Hazel seemed surprised. Greatest fear? _

"_Reyna is afraid of Percy Jackson, the fear in her mind is new and fresh, but it took strength quickly…" Lance slowed down, finally stopping. _

"_Afraid of Percy?" _

_Lance nodded. "Her mind is in disorder, it's a huge mess, yet before he walked out, he Hazel asked him a question. "You also checked on Hylla." Lance froze before nodding. "How was it different?" _

_Lance turned to Hazel again, his face thinking. "Hylla's mind was completely shattered, she has no train of thought, I noticed it was recovering, but at an increasingly slow pace, in-fact, Hazel has no fear. Yet Reyna still has a mind, she can be read, she can still chose her own things." _

_Hazel was no scratching her chin, before waving her hand and dismissing the Son of Eris._


	21. Father

**Read slowly and cautiously, it may not make much sense, some parts in the chapter being very vauge.**

* * *

**Hazel was not feeling nervous at all.**

Leo probably would've had difficulty trying to walk around this group of bright youngsters. The room was composed of a table with eleven chairs; all the chairs were filled with ten different people, only one chair was empty. Hazel was one of them, the rest of them were very bright demi-gods that had left an impression on Reyna or Leo. Most of them left impressions on Reyna, which is very impressive.

The majority of them had the traditional Athena-heritage stormy eyes and blonde hair, about six of them, one of them had the sneaky look of a Son of Mercury/Hermes, one of them was Lance, that son of Eris who looked calm and placid, the only one who was missing was the Son of Nike, Tyson Steele.

The majority of the demi-gods were reading a paper in front of them, with left hands in their forehead as they held the paper with their right elbow. Only a daughter of Athena didn't seem to be reading it, but this daughter of Athena's hair color was black, not the traditional blonde.

"This plan is just wow." one of them said, as he looked away from the paper, blinking and looking at the map laid across the table.

"Very impressive." The daughter of Athena with black hair said, nodding her head, her voice had an accent that was at first a little difficult to describe, but it was mainly a Portuguese accent.

"There are flaws." Lance said, he didn't take his eyes off the paper.

Hazel just looked across at all of them. They were mostly fifteen, sixteen, some rare cases of seventeen and eighteen. Hazel was twenty-three years old, these were her little brothers and sisters to be honest. She took most care of the demi-gods in the resistance, she knew their problems, their history, and their personalities. She would let this play out for a while.

"Please explain that, Lance." The dark-haired daughter of Athena challenged, the Son of Eris looked bored as he looked at her, and answered.

"Gladly Eva, there are bases to the north in a time of two hours we would be outnumbered seven to one." His voice was sounding bored, and as if tired

Of course, they were discussing Leo's plan to rescue Artemis, this is why she was showing it to them. And she did have another reason to get them here, but that was for later.

Eva looked around the map in the table, the map was a table sized map, a river right in between, to the right side, in the edge of the river, a large black dot. The areas to the west of the river seemed very mountainous, while the areas in the east seemed more plain. In the very north, various red dots.

"If this plan is fully correct, we'd have more than one-thousand men to fight with from all resistances; one-hundred sixty of us are demi-gods." Eva began, "We would dominate the air, just a demi-god like Leo or Hazel, Olympian Air Forces are practically inoperable, the forces in the north will travel long segments, tiring themselves, leaving themselves for ambushes, they would be easy pickings to ambush forces, while our main forces sieged the base, rescue Artemis and evacuate with the ambush group serving as a rear guard." Eva finished.

"Hypothetically it sounds great, but how well will it work in reality?" someone asked out loud.

"Tyson usually says if a plan is good or bad, where is Tyson anyways?" someone followed and then asked.

The Daughter of Athena, Eva, seemed ready to respond to that last question herself, but Hazel quickly answered.

"Infinity has informed us she is teaching Tyson Steele various techniques for future battles."

"Infinity…" someone muttered, then that person continued. "How much can she change the game field?"

"Considering she took out Nico and Rhea with no problem makes her quite powerful." Eva herself stated.

"Anyways," someone said moving the topic back to the plan. Leo's plan to save Artemis. "We need to consider who could be defending the areas. I'm sure the base where Artemis is being held must have some few demi-gods in their rank of five-thousand soldiers."

"We're outnumbered five to one when we begin fighting." Eva said the grim fact.

"Easily eight to one with help from the north and other forces across the river." Lance added more dread; Eva looked up from the map to Lance, seemed bored, Eva looked at him with a look of analyzing and almost a sense of hate.

One of the guys looked at the map carefully, especially around the mountains where, if the operation would be staged, it would be our base.

"Hmm…we'd have to take a straight linear defensive position, our northern part of the line would be the ambush groups against the north, while the main is in the middle attacks the base Artemis is in, and the southern part of the line stays in our bases as a vanguard.

"Our main forces may be overwhelmed due to such a large amount of numbers." Lance said.

"We'll lure them to the main base; the mountainous passages are great areas to stop them right in their tracks."

Hazel was impressed by their discussions. They were very smart. Their plan so far, as they have discussed, is that the resistance's force of one-thousand, would take position in a the mountain ranges, a part of that force would defend in the wider range of the mountains against obvious reinforcements, and pick them apart by ambushes. A Requiem User would take to the air to nullify Olympian Air Power. The Vanguard in the main base would distract enemy forces, forcing them into the harder areas of the mountains with irresistible lures, while the main forces still with people like Clarisse and Leo would rescue Artemis.

"What of other Requiem Users in the enemy side such as Rhea, Bianca and Nico?" someone asked.

"Infinity will be with us…I assume." Someone said, the ending was hesitated, looking at Hazel, she nodded in as they looked at her. "She would serve as a counter to them."

"What of Percy Jackson?" Lance asked this.

"To think Percy would show up to a side-show…" but she then fell silent, as if she had picked the pieces Lance picked up. "Lance has a point. Percy may show up himself, considering it is a goddess we are rescuing."

"Would he abandon an entire military campaign in Africa just for the sake of paying attention to some rebels?" the question came of as a personal doubt which was not answered. Many seemed to think he would do such a thing.

"Now I think though-"

Piper came in the room.

"Sorry for interrupting." She said, her tone was positive and loud, she was smiling. "Hazel, Jason is here."

* * *

**Rhea stared at the darkness. **Her arms felt so awkward. No, scratch her last sentence, her entire body felt awkward. She grimaced, walking around the massive hole, going downwards with a walkable and usable road, if it could even be called a road. Her golden eyes darted around the edges.

The pressure coming out of the area was aweing, it was not the brutal, stunning and breaking pressure that Percy emitted, but this was more of a slow, traveling, controlling aura. Like as if you had a taste of it once you would no longer be able resist the temptations of the area.

Tartarus.

Rhea began to step inside of the area, she felt her own body dwindle and change, her own energy, as if the aura the pit emitted were invading her. Rhea smiled. She began manifesting her own aura, around Rhea a golden yet darkly aura was deployed around the Daughter of Time, as she now in her hands held a scythe, she began walking deeper into the dark pit.

The pit would have mentally broken her if she weren't deflecting the powerful aura from the pit with her own, it is an eerie thought. For a second, Rhea was tempted to drop her aura, and let the aura of the pit take her. She shook that out of her head immediately, she guesses her defenses weren't as strong as she'd like.

Thinking of her sanity, Rhea's mind wondered to Hylla, that daughter of Minerva. Rhea stopped, her thoughts were suddenly organized, she connected her past occurrences.

Hylla….

Did Percy…

In Tartarus…?

It was a terrifying thought, to lose your sanity just by being in Tartarus. Rhea knows of Hylla, she knew her condition. How Percy did it is unknown to her. Until know. Or so she believes. The idea of losing your sanity in this pit was horrible to Rhea personally. But she found a connection of Hylla and Percy.

But something didn't fit in right.

Rhea's mind was confused again, but she found the source of it. She never felt the presence or even hint of Tartarus on Hylla. In fact, all Rhea felt in Hylla was Percy's aura, simply around her, not letting her own powers break, it was an overwhelming domination.

But Rhea never felt Tartarus because she never felt it.

Once again she was tempted to drop her aura and taste the aura that was emitting out of Tartarus. Rhea flinched at herself. This was the aura that Tartarus emitted; it was dangerous, now she knew how dangerous it is. Rhea began once again focusing on her surroundings. Darkness, caves and hills.

It was so dark yet you could see so well in this dark. It was an odd, confusing and frustrating thing. Rhea's golden eyes began to then suddenly burn, Rhea didn't seem to flinch or even seem bothered by it. She walked slowly and cautiously in to a cave, her golden eyes brimming with a rare sparkle that seemed ambitious and unstoppable.

She dropped her scythe, practically tossing it through the ground with all she had, when that had happened, she got on her knees, the daughter of Kronos closed her eyes, and then rose her head in front.

"_I merely do this to garner your attention." _Rhea said.

And then so came the laugh of her Father. _"You are as I imagined." _His voice was like that of some man who knew what would happen in the future, his tone was sharp, unhesitant, and straightforward, his words were followed by an even larger laugh from even more bottom parts in the pit of Tartarus. _"You've come here as I predicted, now for what changes on the factors surrounding time." _

Rhea momentarily, was lost, she found herself no longer in the confusing place of Tartarus, but merely found herself in an endless darkness, as if she was sleeping and resting. She initially snapped out of it quickly, as she felt a golden aura surge around the area. It was her aura, the aura of Tartarus, and this third aura competing for supremacy, yet she barely held to herself.

"_I come for information, that is all I come here for, and nothing else." _Rhea kept her sentence clear and short. She was thinking of the possible response, she was feeling ill. Her eyes moved around, she felt the pressure of energy on top of her, preparing to pounce on her; it was overwhelming and nerve-breaking.

"_Information? Information?" _the voice from the pit, Kronos's voice echoed through her body, she shivered. There was once again a form of confusion around Rhea. Her father left her out of nowhere; he is a Titan, something ungodly. She's always felt uncomfortable around Atlas, her uncle, and she felt that creeping feeling by hearing Kronos's voice.

Kronos. Her father.

Before she came here, before she thought of this, before she thought of this idea, before she had the idea to even search for the idea she had in her head, before she even had suspicions which led her to this idea…

Then there was that slowly creeping feeling behind her back. It was like a man was laying on top of her shoulders, looking down and breathing at her, just observing her, ready to slowly get her on her knees and simply leave her there. It was an odd thought, it was almost disturbing. Rhea almost sneezed inside herself. It didn't feel right.

She didn't feel right.

She needed to take an initiative.

"_I know that you have knowledge of Annabeth Chase." _

Standing in front of her was this tall man. He was easily eight feet tall, he was covered in a dark shade, hiding his body and face, yet she could still see his white and sharp teeth, along with the golden aura around him. It was Kronos. It was her father. Rhea found her courage right away, standing still and looking above the white teeth where she found the completely white eyes.

"_Perseus Jackson came_ _here for answers years ago_." The tall figured, Kronos, said, moving his large legs slowly towards Rhea. "_You must be here not for Perseus Jackson's affirmation, but for information, because you suspect something…"_

Kronos was holding her back she realized. Rhea stood her ground, she eliminated the thoughts of panic. She thought of her father. Kronos.

"_You've grown…" _

"_Do not change the topic."_ Rhea replied in a much higher tone, her voice straightforward and refusing to back down, she wasn't going to lose control in this exchange. Yet it was met with a dismissing laugh from her…father.

"_You have grown!_" the immortal Titan's voice sounded merely bemused by her simple appearance, by her simple existence, it was just amusing to the immortal entity of time, to see his only mortal daughter stand in front of him.

Rhea once again moved to speak, she couldn't lose control of the conversation, she feared if she did she would back-pedal at the pressure, and her father, in agreement with her prediction began to speak. "_I foresaw the day you would come here, to the place of your father, you look for answers because you are missing something, you look for something due to suspicion." _

It was not what Rhea had expected from her father, recognized as a crook by many. _"And I know what you look for." _The tall figure in front of her, filled with darkness began changing slightly, he was smaller, yet he was still seven feet tall, his teeth were sharp, he was slender and thin, his eyes were a golden color full of tricks and age.

"_Daughters of Wisdoms, the two of them manipulated by Perseus." _

Daughters.

Annabeth.

Reyna.

Rhea took an initiative after his father randomly threw that out. "You do know something; something I'm looking for, what you've said proves it."

A form of solidness began to take front in the figure in front of her, it was slowly turning more human-like, yet it still had the Titan aura around it, it's golden eyes merely staring at her. "_You've grown powerful. Time is strong with you." _The figure moved forward, before Rhea knew it her hands were being crushed, the figure's hands were crushing her own hands, Rhea was surprised, trying to break out, but couldn't.

"_Ah, so you can feel in this fake body." _Kronos said his voice like a scientist. Rhea's mind began thinking more. She did not expect it to go like this; her thoughts were interrupted then again. "_The fact you've been able to reach the Underworld by manipulating yourself in time, but merely use an imprint of your future, and much of your present is an achievement. A mortal would take a millennium to learn such things. A demi-god; centuries. A god; decades. You did it in years." _His voice was clear. It held no negative tone, but instead he had a tone of triumph.

"_You move your body and mind through time yet stay in time…" _Kronos murmured, this time, the voice came from the being that was crushing her hands. Then this was followed by a laugh, this time around the pit, and even in the eyes of the being in front of her seemed amused. No.

Interested.

Rhea was ready to snap out of her silence, and attempt to talk once again. She realized since Kronos had spoken she was silent. But Kronos seemed to sense this. Her father was quite different than she thought he would be.

"_Perseus Jackson did come here, he came to ask for my prediction of what you seek, and I gave him the answer which you may need." _

Rhea took initiative.

"You talk of him. And you told me something. 'Perseus Jackson controls the daughters of Wisdom', I'm sure that was it. That is more than enough."

Rhea said this in pressure. She did not expect the meeting, with her father. Her father. It was such an odd thought. She never expected to act like this. She initiated the talks, and he carried them effortlessly, taking control of it and told her information. Her father was a crook. She knew he was up to something.

"_Is it more than enough?" _

It wasn't. Rhea didn't have the confirmation she wanted, the one she knew her father had, yet was using this to keep her in the talks. What was he intending? Rhea faced a difficult choice in a few seconds. Stay with her father, this odd meeting between this being which she was trying to analyze, and her father already had planned something.

It was like meeting someone clearly above her level, and it was obvious that person was clearly devious and deceiving.

"_Perseus Jackson came to ask for Annabeth Chase." _

Rhea had frozen in the thinking, and Kronos took another advance. Rhea hadn't even realized the being in front of her was no longer there, yet she could feel something breathing behind her back.

Rhea breathed in.

"_What for?" _

The laughter came.

And then came the revelation.

Of trickery.

"_But I would then demand a favor of you, my dear daughter…" _

A chill in her back.

The force was pulling her in the darkness, it was this powerful force simply luring her.

"_Allow me to dwell in your mind." _

"Kronos." Her voice was in an attempt to deny. She wouldn't let this happen. Then the pull stopped. There was silence. "I will not let you take me."

"_I have grown weak." _

That was the voice of Kronos. These sudden words came to a surprise, it was something she even less expected from the first meeting with her father. _"My own mind is frail, I am merely fading away…"_

Rhea was _very surprised, _her eyes were practically widened, and she was frozen. A Titan. Fading. "_Perseus Jackson has caused a quite a reckless change in this world, no immortal deity rules, my supporters as monsters are growing weaker and weaker, my mind is even frail..." _

There was another laugh. A laugh that someone would throw when he realized he has lost his old self, when he would talk of how useless and foolish he has been. This was not the immortal deity of Time, this was a fading Titan.

It was almost sad, Rhea realized. She came fearing a crooked father ready to take advantage of her, and she was prepared to even fight if necessary, if she could of course. She came hoping to find some sort of solution, and for a the first half she's been here, she did. But now she was talking to an old dying father who seemed to be talking of his failures.

"_I can't even remember my old self, it is such an ironic thing that immortals have such deaths...how odd…but, I do know Perseus Jackson came asking for what Annabeth Chase would do, which I know you want the question he asked, and of course, my response._ _But as I have said, I want something in return."_

Rhea suddenly was afraid. What if Kronos _was _tricking her? What if he was acting old, frail and dramatizing occurrences for her own pity? He was a crook?

"_My time comes near...no…the time of my generation comes near…" _

"I'll do it." Rhea spoke. "I'll do whatever, you must though, swear on the Styx to tell me the truth."

The promise on the Styx, Thalia had mentioned it to her a few times, Rhea didn't even know if she was doing it right, but apparently it was held among high regards among immortals.

Then it was just like that. As if a massive boulder five feet away had gained the speed from an Olympic Runner, something hit, she fell backwards immediately, the daughter of Time then stood up as she regained her sight.

She was in the place where she had meditated to reach the Underworld, in Montreal.

And in her head, she heard a voice. "_By the River Styx I promise…" _Kronos began.

Those were and would be the last words Rhea would ever hear of her father. Kronos, the immortal Titan of Time. But she felt different, she could feel a powerful surge of energy around, along with this great understanding and great knowledge. And she felt the answers she needed in her head. Her head spun with this, she wasn't thinking like the usual, this was completely odd, even this simple train of thought was difficult to process.

But Rhea did know one thing.

Kronos had passed.

The leader of the Titans had passed.

And he had predicted the rest of the immortal generations would also pass.

But Rhea had gained from it. She learned many important thing.

And the answer she was looking for.

* * *

**Basically, things happened. Hard to understand. I know. Sorry. Won't update for a while, leaving to celebrate great-grandmother's birthday in the U.S, leaving my island of Puerto Rico, so yeha.**

**RIP Kronos.**

**-Ian**


	22. Socializing

_**When in conflict, worry of oneself, when in a conflict in which one must fight together, worry all together.**_

* * *

The entire urban-ravaged area of California was on the move. Cars, trucks, jeeps; tanks. It was an odd collection of vehicles and men, soon a half a dozen helicopters roamed the air; in the ground thousands of men and women moving crates and weapons, moving to their own proper areas. Not far away Infinity sat, her legs crossed, her purple visor hampering any kind of notice to her emotions. Yet her white suit was cut in the left arm with little blood.

"You've gotten far in such short time. I'm impressed." Her voice was calm and natural.

Tyson Steel, the son of Nike simply nodded his head. His body was filled with dirt and dust, his right leg and left arm was filled with small cuts that had already healed. "Th..thank you." His voice was respectful, yet the words seemed hesitant to come out of his mouth.

"You've earned great power; yet you are still weak in one part of yourself." Infinity said this standing up, seeing thousands of men and women, hundreds of vehicles mobilizing.

The Son of Nike frowned and asked; "And what is the skill I lack?"

Infinity turned around and walked past him. "Your emotions are a loose cannon; they'll be aimed at your opponents; or your friends. Brace your mind, Tyson Steel."

There was silence, Tyson's frowned stay. _My emotions…_

"You should leave. Regroup with your group; I suspect the demi-god forces will be moving on ahead of the main forces." Infinity advised her voice still the same neutral tone as before, passive and natural. Tyson nodded, and at Infinity's advice began jogging down the hill the two of them sat on.

And Infinity stood alone. She moved her head to the left and the right, before looking at the mobilizing rebel army. She felt her two hands on her helmet- for a second Infinity considered taking it off, but something in her held her back. Infinity then simply walked a few steps forward.

She turned around then to meet her guest.

"So you're Infinity." The man had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He gave off a silent aura, yet a powerful one at that. It was a natural one though, not of the Requiem, but that of a son of Jupiter; and to add his majestic, calm aura, flowing through him.

"Jason Grace." Infinity said, her words were slow; she hadn't even faced him yet. But she did, turning her head to the son of Jupiter.

It had been two days since he'd arrive. Time was passing, and something big was happening soon.

"Piper and Leo have told me a lot about you." Jason said, only now Infinity noticed he wore a cloak, and noticed that in his right arm was a bandage, yet he moved it as if it wasn't there.

"Have they?" Infinity then replied questioningly, yet her voice was still neutral, and showed little interest.

"Told me about how you handled Nico and Rhea singlehandedly; and the fact you know a lot of things; yet nobody knows anything of you." The last part of the sentence didn't even seem to bother Infinity, but it left a dark mood in the air. The son of Jupiter's tone was cautious, and curious.

"I cover myself for my own rights- for this is who I am." Infinity now replied, her voice sounded somewhat emotional now.

"You can't be someone who hides yourself under a mask."

They had merely talked and met a minute ago and they were already debating on their ideologies. "Hide under a mask? There is nothing under the mask; I am Infinity, and nothing else."

"If I take off the mask, and get someone who knows you, you're somebody else." Jason simply replied. Jason felt an odd aura just around Infinity, it was intense, his own aura was colliding with it; Jason felt a bit weird just thinking around her aura. _Her Requiem is so dense…who is she? _Leo and Piper had told him how she was, but this was different from what he expected.

"You mentioned earlier Piper Mclean and Leo Valdez told you of me."

The question of Infinity suddenly lowered tensions at a ridiculously fast level. "Well yes-"

"Have you talked to Reyna?" Infinity now asked, her tone though now had changed, it sounded curious, and worried. But not at the subject at matter, but something else.

The question was met with silence however. Jason now frowned. "I did not come here to speak of Reyna; irregardless of what you know."

"You came here and were met by all your old friends and dozens of other people who are part of the future; yet you did not reunite with the person who was closest to you." Infinity then walked around Jason. "You came here two days ago, yet you did not find the one piece you were looking for."

Jason hadn't even realized it, but Infinity was standing right in front of him, her left white gloves were touching his chin. Then she pushed him back slightly.

"I was just told Reyna hasn't been feeling well since two days ago, and I haven't had the time to talk with her." Jason then said, hoping in sense regain the course of the conversation. But Jason as thinking. _She's smart….she knows a lot…but why would she bring this subject up?_

"Yes, Piper was partly true; she has been somewhat ill, even though she doesn't know how se-" Infinity stopped, Jason finally found out this girl was human as she hesitated to continue.." Yet do you trust Piper?" Infinity tested.

Something changed about Jason in that question. His eyes became darker. "I came here two days ago to help people in this part of the world, I was only given permission to help in this battle the resistance here has planned- I know this people, I've lived with them for years; why would you ask me such a question?" Jason asked, he was finally realizing the way to talk to Infinity.

Infinity raised her hands, any kind of muscle movement didn't indicate she was impressed, but her mask that hid her face made it difficult. "You don't completely trust Piper don't you?" she asked, as if ignoring his recent statement.

"She only says Reyna's been ill, but I can't even visit her. And I haven't had time to talk wi-"

Infinity was already walking past Jason. "Piper is right, Reyna is partly ill, may Piper know it or not; she is; but Reyna has quite a problem, but she'll lead spectacularly in any form; because she must do so this battle, you should give her visit in her room, no matter what anybody says." Infinity said this walking away.

"I suppose you're going to be helping the resistance in this battle." Jason commented as she walked away.

Infinity looked back- an odd feeling now assaulted Jason's stomach as it turned, he could imagine a small smirk behind her mask. One that was devious.

"Of course I will; and I suppose you've been given permission by the French to support the resistance as well…I look forward to fight alongside you." She commented and walked away. Jason though now stood where Infinity stood originally a minute ago, looking at the slowly forming army in what would take place in a battle.

Infinity looked at Jason who was now looking up at the sky.

"I wonder…" Infinity mumbled. "…no…he can't keep it…" she said walking away.

* * *

**Hazel's mind was running**. She was sitting in her bed now observing Hylla. Hylla for once was sleeping well; Hazel had been keeping the Queen of the Amazons by Leo's request, considering how bad Reyna had been. Mentally of course. Yet Hazel could understand how bad Reyna was.

Seeing her sister so weak, so fragile. Her movements weren't human; more like a wolf trying to move even though its leg had been cut off, it was disturbing after a few hours. Then came her sleep. When Hylla fell asleep she spoke words, talking of destruction, doom, death and so on. Hazel could only make up some words. Yet it was more than enough to reach those conclusions,

She had made arrangements to let Hylla stay with some of the elderly of the resistance while she and the army of rebels marched to rescue a goddess; and as that got closer it sounded less exciting. That also was worrying Hazel. Since Hylla was sleeping, Hazel decided to move outside; she needed to warm her legs.

Hazel found herself with Jason Grace though.

"Where are you headed?"

The son of Jupiter look tired, dark rings under his eyes, Hazel had suggested to him to sleep more- ever since Jason has arrived two days ago, he's practically been trying to pay off all the time he hadn't been here by spending it with everybody, he came tired, and woke up early, still tired. And he was still tired.

He's talked with everybody, about all kind of things the last two days, what he's been doing in France; everybody had been wondering how he was alive, he himself said he didn't know; he had talked to everyone but Reyna.

"Just take the hallway and take the right, only one door there- she's there." Hazel simply stated, she knew why he was down here, Jason smiled, saying thanks he took off. He knew he would talk to her, Piper had been so close to him…Jason was a gentleman, he knew going to talk with Reyna with Piper near him would be proving he's an idiot.

For an odd reason, Hazel felt an odd sense in her back, like as if she had just gotten stabbed by telling Jason where Reyna was.

It was usually unwise to ignore such feelings, but Hazel was disturbed by it, it made her hair stands and her bones shivered. It encouraged her to ignore it.

* * *

**"This thing is stupid."**

"If you would hold on, I could take it off."

Frank held Leo's hand against the table with all the force he had, a knife near Leo's veins.

"You're going to cut off my hand." Leo said plainly, oddly and amusing enough he sounded all but nervous.

"I'm not cutting off your hand." Frank replied normally.

"Yes you are."

"I will if you don't stop."

_Cling. _

The handcuff that had held Leo broke off; Leo then stretched his body and looked somewhat angry.

"So, who put you in handcuffs?" Frank asked curiously.

Leo for once looked angry and serious; his breathing was hard and rigid. "It doesn't matter; she did this for her crazy reason;" Leo grit his teeth, "Piper personally passed the line this time."

Frank raised his eyebrow. "Piper did this?"

Leo nodded as he kept on walking. "It really won't though," Leo said now really talking to himself. Frank sighed; he was obviously frustrated and oblivious to Leo talking alone to himself. Frank tried to think why Piper would chain him, obviously Leo could break out free in a few minutes; maybe it was just to annoy him, or maybe she wanted to…delay him from something?

"Where were you going?" Frank asked. Leo looked back to Frank, his eyes were calmer now, yet he still seemed generally frustrated.

"Piper handcuffed me- that was so stupid of her."

Leo was just rambling, yet he seemed to be rambling in a surprised state.

"Why did she?" Frank decided to ask, even though the chance of Leo rambling to himself were high.

"How should I know? Probably to talk to Jason first or something, she's been acting very weird the past few months or maybe…" Leo for a second move his hand to his side pocket- it was a quick action Frank barely noticed, Leo seemed relieved.

"So, how did Piper handcuff you?"

"Asked to talk, had me handcuffed before I noticed to this damn pipe, ran off. To be honest I was pretty dumbfounded that I didn't break this tube and run after her."

"Good because that tube brings in oxygen."

"Why did she do that?" Leo asked himself again, he muttered some words and talked more again "I don't know, she's been weird, yet to chain me like that for no reason; to talk to Jason? Ah, daughter of Aphrodite's are extreme…" yet Leo's voice was wondering, curious, and almost worried. He had walked off without Frank.

Frank looked over where Leo walked and muttered. "You're welcome." He decided to walk. They were moving out of California today, Frank personally hadn't talked to Jason much, so he didn't know if Jason was helping, apparently he was working with the French. They were rescuing Artemis, more than one-thousand men, it was an impressive number in Frank's opinion; this was a big battle coming up. Reyna seemed confident to win an easy victory and thankful to Frank himself, she seemed more to her normal self.

Frank's memory suddenly had a flash. Leo's arm. It was now minutes after talking to him he realized it had a long cut, from his hand to the half end of it.

His thoughts went back to Piper, Leo's odd rambling, yet Frank had his own personal worries of going into the fight the resistance was getting itself to. Frank began to wonder on the idea of what was wrong with Piper. This simple incident seemed very awkward and implausible; at worst Frank thought this event was useless, yet he wondered why Piper did it. And wondered what that cut was on Leo's hand Frank sighed and simply began to walk away. He had other things to worry about.

* * *

**Reyna** was feeling an odd sense in the air in her room. It was dark. And it was quiet, considering this part of the base was probably one of the deepest, the only lights were outside her rooms, and that was a small area beneath her door which let it enter. Her breathing was out of its normal rhythm she realized.

Why? Her mind spun with questions. She felt much better since…those troubling….days that were now behind her. Yet her stomach still felt turned, and every time something unexpected happened- something that she didn't think would happen, she would momentarily freeze.

She turned on her lights expecting someone.

And he did come.

His blue eyes seemed somewhat different, his blonde hair was shorter, yet it was recognizable, his right shoulder seemed injured still- but from a newer incident, and he probably looked in the best shape of his life. Around him, a powerful and overwhelming aura. Yet…the aura felt so simple…so…amateurish.

"Reyna." Jason was the first one to calm. His words carried a sort-of impact Reyna attempted to hamper. His voice was older, it sounded…cautious.

"How've you been Jason?" Reyna asked this in an odd manner. It wasn't usual for her to initiate a conversation in such settings, Jason even himself stopped to think for a few seconds for responding.

He closed the door behind him, his blue eyes looked around the room before landing back on Reyna, his gaze looked like it was trying to solve a complicated math problem that he would struggle to solve with sheet and paper. "I've…" he hesitated, he obviously didn't know what to say; or how to say it.

But why wasn't he? What was bothering him? This was an odd question on Reyna's part. Jason always was prepared to compromise and come up with something new at the last moment. Why couldn't he now?

"I heard you're sick." The words were simpler and they felt more comfortable.

"Well…that sick part is true, but I'm fine now."

The two of them talked in an odd fashion, like as if they erased the fact they haven't talked in years, and the other fact that Reyna hadn't moved from her room, or even attempt to talk to Jason since he arrived.

"It's been a while...I've heard your leading the resistance…" Jason was throwing out facts he knew from everyone else.

"Jason…"

Reyna was sitting in a couch, her eyes compared to Jason were on the verge of collapsing. Jason was stunned personally by his observation. "If you were sleeping…I could go…we can always talk later." His tone was slower, cautious, and almost disappointed.

Reyna for a second seemed confused, but she slowly nodded, Jason opened his mouth, as if to protest his own suggestion, but he complied to his own words and left.

Reyna seemed dumbfounded for a few seconds, her mouth open, as if to protest his leaving that _she asked for_. Her head spun, with frustration. She wanted to talk with him but the aura from a few days ago still stayed with her. Hylla's word of death and betrayal hadn't left.

_The Son of Jupiter shall die from the one he loves. _

She wasn't feeling well, she hadn't felt well since they had rescued Hylla. And Reyna was feeling shaky of their chances of even winning the battle that would come soon.

**We're done with this arc! **

**First one was the beginning up to when they had found out about Artemis and rescued Hylla. **

**The second was after rescuing Hylla up to now.**

**Third one is the upcoming battle.**

**Fourth one is the shortest.**

**Fifth one is the last.**

**All in one story. **

**So yeha. Had hard time to write this chapter, I used the two day skipped for future purposes. Awkward Piper. **

**More questions rather than less questions now.**

**Personally, a sloppy chapter on my part.**


	23. One World of Many Stories

_The Demigods, led under Reyna have been establishing themselves in California to resists Percy's Empire and have done so successfully, recovering from their previous catastrophic defeat in Manhattan years ago. At their peak, they are attacked by a force led by the Son of Hades, Nico di Angelo, yet this offensive by the so called 'Olympian Empire' is hampered by the actions of the mysterious Infinity, who pledges to help the Demigod Resistance. _

_The mysterious Infinity woman reveals to Reyna the location of someone important to her; her thought to be dead sister; Hylla. This is a surprise, although Reyna is reluctant to launch an operation to save her sister, Leo eventually pressures her to do so. _

_The operation is a success with no deaths, Hylla is rescued, but along with all this it is found out the goddess Artemis is alive, along with the daughter of war, Clarisse. In the operation, Infinity confronts Perseus Jackson, their fight reaches to the point in which Percy handicaps himself heavily, but proved too much for the mysterious Infinity, but only due to a promise Percy backs away, giving the rebels breathing space. _

_After the fight, it is revealed Hylla is in a fragile mental condition. Reyna herself falls into a near-depressive state due to being heavily affected by her sister's fragile mental state, and being disturbed by her dreams in which Percy Jackson appears. _

_The realization that the Goddess Artemis is still alive brings the wanting of an operation to rescue her. But this hope is momentarily hampered by the moving of her into another base of the Olympian Empire. The discussion of this rescue is discussed by the Demigods, the arrival of the returning Jason Grace, Leo Valdez's endorsement of the rescue, and the bettering of Reyna's condition allows the idea of rescuing Artemis grows to a reality. _

_One thousand people, few of them being demigods, most of them being mortal, a coalition of resistances put together with the dream of rescuing a goddess is in form. With the help of the control of the weather that Jason launches, the control of the aura in which Infinity masters, this 'coalition' is able to arrive to the area in which Artemis is. Or is supposed to be._

* * *

_**Two days later.**_

* * *

"**We will be reviewing **our strategy; if something must be done do so now."The table was silent at Reyna's word. There were ten people, seven of them weren't from the Demigod Resistance, but other resistance, three of them being woman, one of them elderly, the other being men while most of them seem old. And tired. In the table a map of the area which was somewhat easy to describe. **(AN: To see this 'map' go to my profile page.)**

"The majority of our forces will be put in the mountainous areas initially to the battle, only two regiments compromising of heavy armor with elite troops will be put in the normal terrain near the river." Reyna reviewed around the map.

"I'm worried about our northern flank for our main base, we have little soldiers below the river, and according to your projection of the enemy forces, the enemy will be stationing a large number of troops; if the enemy does have that many soldiers in that one side alone they would steamroll-"

"Our northern flank will be protected by demigods with the Requiem along with seventy soldiers; they equal around ninety-nine soldiers." Reyna began.

"Those ninety soldiers would be facing nearly a thousand soldiers if your projections are correct!" the man exclaimed.

"The demigods are being led by a capable leader; it'll take more than a thousand soldiers to get past those demigods."

The man who had expressed his worries moved his lips, he was old, his hair gray and his eyes tired. He leaned back on the chair and sighed but smiled. "I'll trust you; your group has not failed us since you've arrived to California." His eyes now closed yet opened again.

"Thank you," Reyna said.

"Our forces in the north will hold the vast Olympian Forces; our forces in the east will be small yet led by our strongest demigod, this force will lead an offensive of one-hundred soldiers around the edge of the end of the river." Reyna kept on explaining the general strategy. The majority of the people looked at the map intently, nodding their heads.

"Our main force will total four-hundred soldiers; this force will be on the edge of our bases in the mountains, using the terrain we'll hold off Olympian Advances. A portion of our main force will be on the plains, this force is supported by long ranged artillery, and along with our forces supporting from the mountains, they'll be there to lure Olympian Forces and put them on their tracks and take them down from af-"

Leo's eyes moved to Reyna as she stopped, somebody had entered and whispered something to her. The man left. Reyna stood up. "The review is over- you all have the information…" Reyna turned around. "I have to thank all of you for supporting this operation of my group." Reyna turned away and Leo followed, his head turned back to the resistance, they all seemed to be analyzing their unique papers, one of them had his eyes closed, as if predicting how the battle would go.

"Reyna, what's wrong?" He asked following her. Reyna seemed more tense now. They walked around in a large camp, filled with tents and people, most of them soldiers. Their main camp.

"Olympian Forces are being deployed according to our scouts."

"We've been here one day, _now _the Olympian Forces are being sent out? After we positioned ourselves in the locations to counter-attack and launch our own offensive?" Leo asked incredulously.

"They want us to be in our positions, plus just because _now _they're sending out their forces now doesn't mean they'll be launching an attack.

Leo looked at Reyna for a few moments, "Why would they want us to position ourselves?" he asked.

"The majority of all the resistances in California…the most rebellious area in the Empire…imagine…they would destroy this nuisance in one decisive battle; it would serve as an example for not obeying the Olympian System." Reyna explained.

"So we have a lot to lose here; not just us, but practically any hope of resistance in the Olympian Empire." Leo guessed.

"Sadly; but then again, when is the last time we don't have a lot to lose?"

Thanks to Jason's powers, they had used some small rivers to transport soldiers; they had practically been here- in the battlefield ready to fight for a day already. It took them a day to move one thousand troops, another day to set up the camps and deploy according to Reyna's strategy. One that Leo had little time to go through himself.

From what he's been able to review they would use many feints to slowly pick apart the Olympian Forces, then launch a single yet powerful offensive and rescue Artemis. But how it would work is something different.

Reyna and Leo began climbing up a large hill, as they began to a few soldiers greeted them, but they largely ignored it. While going up higher in elevation Leo looked back, it was getting dark already, he but their main camp alone was pretty big, from his point of view he could see glimpse of their other camps farther away.

The battlefield they would be in was the biggest he himself has participated in, and most importantly the biggest Reyna has ever planned on. Twice as big as New York City. Reyna had arrived earlier and had visited a few days ago to revise her strategy, and the place seemed perfect for it. A river to defend and cut in half the Olympian Forces, garrisons in rugged hills to pick apart the enemy.

"One thousand men, it's an impressive number." Leo mentioned.

They both kept climbing up.

"It's pretty small considering the enemy can have more than fifty thousand."

Leo's eyes rolled to meet Reyna's back. "You estimated the most they could have around here is thirty."

"There will be reinforcements, and Percy will be leading them."

Leo actually swallowed. _She sounds so sure…will Percy come? _

Leo decided to try to change the subject.

"It's pretty impressive we've united all these groups into one force."

"It is, alone we couldn't do much to the Olympian Empire, but together we can rescue a goddess."

_Unless we fail and get destroyed; not much of a force there. _Leo thought to himself. Leo was mostly impressed at how Reyna got them to unite. Most of them were led by older men and woman who probably didn't want to get led by a twenty-one year old woman, but she was somehow able to convince them. Sure, they had very friendly relationships with all the other resistance groups helping them now, but it was still impressive.

They kept climbing up the hill, it was the highest hill in the area, Reyna liked it because you could see the Olympian Main Base, where Artemis was being held from there, though it was a little foggy you could still see it.

"You know Leo…" Reyna began. She turned her head and then for the first time in probably years Reyna was smiling. "Thanks for supporting me; I couldn't have done a lot of things without you."

Leo, though reluctant smiled back slowly. "You're welcome."

It was an odd situation he found himself in with Reyna, but that quickly ended as they reached the top of the hill. There weren't that many people in the top of the hill though, probably twelve or so, most of them simply observing the area, Reyna then moved to the edge of it, observing it.

He realized why Reyna had chosen the main camp so near to this hill, he could see the lights from the base in which Artemis was being held along with more lights, most of them being across the river; probably from smaller Olympian Bases. Yet he could see some other lights, most of them in the hills, all those lights being their bases.

He decided to talk with one of the people observing the area, but it wasn't with Reyna. The younger man was lean and tall, his eyes looking at the more northern hills.

"So Lance, how's it going?"

"I'll never learn how Reyna is such a strategist- the enemy is in the positions that Reyna had predicted." Lance, a son of Eris, and probably one of the brightest young demigods in their resistance said, his voice was deep, and analytic, though he was smart the thing that stood out about him the most was his unusual powers, he could dig into someone minds if allowed and practically read their thoughts.

Hazel had gotten close to him due to him being able to help with mental problems in people, he had helped with Reyna- for a second Leo had a flashback about him describing how Reyna and Hylla's mental state were. How poor, fragile and broken it was. He frowned momentarily but his face moved to a neutral position as the son of Eris turned.

"So, how many enemies do you think your forces are going to face?" Leo asked. Lance had been assigned to the northern hills to hold out a large enemy force, though he had been assigned the brightest and strongest demigods to help him.

The Son of Eris responded. "War is something important, incredible and aghast, I'm certain I can hold out what the enemy has- without a casualty."

Leo had to raise his eyebrow as Lance had a small smile. "That's a bold statement, this is a big war-"

"Even easier." Lance said turning around. "By the way, Tyson Steel is being assigned to my area, right?"

"You get the person trained by Infinity; I heard you two don't get along."

"We do- but- " his voice hesitated, and he changed subject. "talking about Infinity…."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

The Son of Eris turned. "Aren't you curious of who Infinity is?" Lance asked.

Leo had a stern look in his face. "Lance, I'm always honest with people I put my trust in; and I will be; I am curious but I trust her-"

"I know, I do too- she has something around her that _makes me _want to trust her- but aren't you curious?"

"I am as I said…but I'm afraid if I know who she is….she'll leave us."

Lance had a thinking look before he asked another question. "How's Reyna been?"

This question surprised him, but looking into the eyes of the Son of Eris he seemed worried for his commander.

"She's gotten better."

"Good…I didn't think she would ever get better." Lance admitted. His voice was now lower, in the verge of whispering.

"Why so?" Leo asked, he could feel this equal urge to lower his voice, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear this.

Lance frowned. "When I entered her state of thought….Leo, I myself was shaking, I have no idea- just, take care of her." he concluded before turning around, a binocular in his hand as he turned around to look to the view he had.

He turned to Reyna who had tugged him. "Let's go." she said, her voice sounded softer, kinder, or maybe it was Leo. They both walked down the hill. Still a lot of work to do for tomorrow.

* * *

**Jason threw the rock pretty far. **

"Ouch." Piper said.

"Sorry." Jason said, Piper and Jason were in the camp most east of theirs, it was small but it was the front that would lead a charge to rescue Artemis. He had been sitting slightly away from the camp, really just a look out. Hazel had been scouting; Reyna had ordered to secure base borders just in-case the Olympian Army had any plan to attack at night.

But they had no signs that such a thing would happen. And Piper- well Jason hadn't expect to hit Piper with the rock he threw. It was getting darker and darker, it was somewhat cold Jason thought, but he didn't feel cold. Like as if the Requiem just went all _'eh screw weather' _and made him naturally warm. But Piper wore a long jacket, probably another jacket beneath it. Her eyes a dark look, she stood straight as always.

"You've changed a lot." Piper mentioned, she walked next to Jason as she slightly crouched on the ground.

"I don't think I have." Jason admitted. He felt comfortable as Piper moved, it was this odd feeling she was just looking at him. And he couldn't get away from the gaze he felt coming from her. It was like a huge hand slowly grabbing him.

"I've missed you." The daughter of Aphrodite said, but Jason didn't look at her. He just heard her voice. It sounded relieved yet frustrated. Jason's eyes rolled to try to even get a glimpse at Piper who crouched next to him, most likely looking to the darkness in which was worsening, only lights from afar could be seen.

"Why did you miss me?"

"You're special to me."

Jason's memories went to the past. To when his relationship with Reyna was still existent but weak, and he himself was having trouble deciding who he truly cared for the most. He felt Piper grab his arm, nudging him to the side. He felt that cold air. He could feel an aura in his side, and there was Piper. It was small yet growing, it was filled with frustration, waiting to burst out.

"Piper." he gained the confidence to look at the Daughter of Aphrodite but when he did he once again felt the cold air, she was smiling; her eyes though were a blue icy cold. An icy cold looking at him, as if waiting for something to happen. Or planning for something to happen. Either way it brought that cold air he was starting to be bothered by.

"Jason. I-"

Then Hazel shouted. Or screamed. A mix of both. "Jason!"

A connection of weapons.

Jason's head turned. The moment shattered as it kept getting darker. It was pitch black, Jason could see well but Hazel was probably farther away than he could see. She had been ahead scouting, Jason would help if anything happened, and this was the case.

He jumped off the rock he had been sitting on and turned to Piper who was getting up. "Get to the base, get everyone on their guard, get them to send a message to the other bases to get them on guard. I got a feeling we're going to get under attack." With those words he left a stunned Piper, her eyes though, were not the icy blue he had seen.

But that wasn't the matter.

"Hazel!" Jason shouted as he moved on forward, he stepped into the darkness and moved forward, Jason felt his feet move faster. And he felt it. He felt himself getting far away from where he'd been, far from Piper, and getting nearer to this powerful aura.

"Here!"

Another connection of weapons. The dark of the night finally let him see Hazel when he got close to where she was after he found her. She had her two daggers out; her stomach had a deep cut as she fended with swift and evasive movements the scythe she was under attack from.

Jason shot from where he was. He had his Imperial Golden Sword out now, he moved past his place as he was already next to Hazel, and pushing her aside he swung his sword to match the scythe.

The Scythe of Time. Rhea.

"Oh, you're here." The daughter of Kronos said as she jumped back. Jason swung his sword just in case, as he warded Rhea off, the daughter of Time smiled. Jason had met Rhea before. Many times, he remembered fighting her in Manhattan; her gaps of time always frustrated him as she would always use hit-and-run tactics.

But she had change. She had grown from a thirteen year old girl to probably being eighteen now and then there was that energy.

It didn't feel new, the energy he felt around her was old, it was ancient. Yet it was there as if it had always been part of her. Rhea smiled her golden eyes tense waiting for Jason to do something. Her black hair had been cut short just around her neck, and there was a wound that Jason noticed. It was in her cheeks, it was deep, and then in her ribs, there was blood. Presumably another deep wound.

"Hazel, can you get to the base?" he asked without taking his eyes off Rhea, who simply stared at him. Smiling.

"I'm fine." Hazel said as she stood in a straighter manner, holding the wound in her stomach. "I'll be going." Hazel said, she began jogging away, knowing Jason was going to ask her to leave. Rhea's eyes rolled to the leaving Hazel, who was already being absorbed by the darkness of the night. Heading to the light of their base.

Jason took the moment to attack.

Jason was quick.

He was powerful.

But he didn't hit her.

It had been less than half a second as he had taken his time to move and swing forward with the Imperial Gold Weapon. Yet she had been gone. He turned around as he sensed it. That bursting aura. He raised his sword to block in time, Rhea's golden eyes stared to him. He moved by the side and swung again, Rhea was already gone.

Jason turned around and jumped as he evaded her scythe. Rhea ran forward as she swung her scythe. But as she did she was gone again. Jason didn't have enough time. He brought his sword to his back and as he expected he blocked her scythe. He turned around but Rhea was backing away.

Still smiling.

"Damn. You're as tough as I thought." Her wounds in her rib and cheek were bleeding. Jason hadn't even touched her though, meaning the wounds opened just by moving. _Did Hazel actually cut Rhea? _

But Rhea did see hurt, she was bleeding from her two wounds a lot.

"Why are you here?" Jason demanded.

Rhea simply kept smiling. "I'm your enemy. Surely you don't think your group isn't the only one that has scouts, or do you?"

_She's just…scouting? _

Rhea swung her scythe behind her back. "I would love to fight you Jason Grace, I've been hoping to test myself, but I'm hurt if you've noticed."

Jason blinked. And she was gone. His head turned. He couldn't sense her. Then he could, he began to run to where she was but she was moving like a blip in a radar. It kept coming and leaving, farther away every time.

Jason stopped. He wouldn't catch her. He looked up to the night sky.

He should prepare for tomorrow. He had a feeling it would be a long night.

* * *

**Please review? Have had a lack of the review last twenty chapters or so. So please? Even one random letter like 'k' could help.**


	24. Taint of War! All-Out!

_The Coalition of Resistances against the Olympian Empire set up base southern of the base in which the goddess Artemis was held. With the setting of Reyna, this coalition challenges the Olympian Empire in the borders of California. Yet before that; in the darkness Rhea, the Daughter of the Titan Kronos was forced into a small and short skirmish against the returning Jason Grace, the Son of Jupiter._

_But now the skirmish is the past, dusk clears and the sun gives way to the early morning. _

_And artillery._

* * *

**Clarisse was smiling enough just to worry Frank.**

"So it's begun." The Daughter of Ares said, around her a silver aura. It was still surprising to see Clarisse so big in general. She was mostly muscles, she must have weighed one-hundred ninety pound, someone around her height wouldn't weight _that_ much, probably forty pounds less. But this was all muscles, so Clarisse was physically huge. It was impressive; she could probably break a wall by getting a little out of control.

Then again she has been like this since they had found his half-sister in the prison where Hylla was. She had been surprisingly quiet, hiding in her room, only talking to Hazel and Leo, sometimes she would talk to Frank and come out of her room to train some demigods but that was rare. And when she did she was usually quiet about it.

It was an odd difference from the usual, arrogant, cocky Daughter of Ares Frank had grown to believe that was his real sister after they united with the Greek Demigods.

"Clarisse, hold yourself." Frank warned. The smile in her face was that smile he had seen in Manhattan when she had suggested to wait back in Olympus while everybody got away. She hadn't personally told Frank what had happened. But irregardless it was the similar smile she had.

An explosion set off not far from where they were; which was to worry about because they were in a base, it was south to a small lagoon, and north to the hills where friendly forces were on. This base and the area in specific were perfect to draw enemy forces, and that's a reason why Clarisse was here.

"You should go out and take out any artillery on the other side of the river." Clarisse said, she fit around her a large piece of armor, it seemed old, Greek, yet when she wore it she just looked bigger, the small silver aura seemed to grow to an extent. Another explosion nearby.

"I'll handle the enemy armor coming near us to the north; I'll let the main force of this base hold the east guard."

The base was in a corner, to the north part of the lagoon and a near enemy-base, to the east just more enemy forces, the plan was to let the forces in the base, including Clarisse to keep it safe, while the friendly forces surrounding the base would help pick off the enemy forces, Frank would participate in this part of the battlefield to go across the river and take out Olympian artillery pieces.

"Clarisse, are you sure you'll be fine? You haven't fought in a while and-" Frank worried.

"Frank." Clarisse said turning to him, a grin in her face. "I'll be fine, you have more to worry about it; you'll probably attract some tough demigods."

Frank turned and nodded, he realized his part was probably more dangerous. Mortals couldn't touch someone like Clarisse, any modern weapon would fail to get near her. Now Olympian Demigods with a little of the Requiem would be a threat, but her physical strength was just too great. Frank on the other hand wouldn't be surprised if he ran into Rhea or something.

The base the two siblings of wars were in was with few people, most of them had exited to their position, ready to fight. Clarisse nodded at Frank, Frank simply nodded back.

"Good luck." Clarisse said, her teeth gritted.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Frank replied before he left. He was sure he would. Clarisse still had that grin with her teeth gritted; it was cocky, and arrogant. Just like her.

Going into the air was difficult for Frank; first of all he hadn't done so in a while, and second of all there was so much happening. But when he did reach the level people with the Requiem would usually go to he could see most of the battlefield; explosions were all around the place, and they were frequent, he could see thousands of dots looking like ants.

His eyes looked to the lagoon from the base he had left from and looked north to it, above the river. That's where the artillery firing in his area was. He could sense it. He was a son of war after all.

But before he went to the area froze as he turned. His long halberd, tipped like a spear collided with the long scythe. He was fighting Rhea.

"Hmm I was expecting Leo."

Rhea, the Daughter of Time, Frank had only fought her twice, yet he could feel that powerful aura around her. Yet it was not a bursting aura, it was quiet, and silent. Her golden eyes made him feel somewhat uncomfortable as she smiled. She extended her scythe.

"Where you going Frank Zhang? Taking down the artillery?"

Frank moved his eyes left to right. "Take down the artillery." he confirmed.

"I can't let you do that." she replied sternly.

The swing came without notice but Frank had been prepared, the scythe went with leftward swings but he had ducked and moved to her left, Rhea immediately tossed her scythe from her left hand to her right hand. She took a small leap forward as she spun to face Frank, her scythe came down now as a lunge.

Frank holding his halberd with both his hand set it in a straight position and with his hands forced it down, the force he used caught Rhea's Scythe as it went down, the Daughter of Time immediately maneuvered her spear out of the tangle Frank had caused and moved around Frank faster than a few seconds ago.

Frank's movement became natural as Rhea lunged herself at Frank as she had been circling him, moving his back forwards he moved his halberd by his back and it collided with Rhea's spear, he twisted his halberd once again breaking Rhea's guard.

Then she was gone. Frank blinked and immediately reacted. He shifted his entire body to one thing. Instinct. Rhea had appeared to his left, her scythe in a swinging motion came from every side. She was really moving fast now. Frank's body had dropped his halberd, in instinct to dodge her as it carried weight. It was frustrating but Frank had been caught off guard by Rhea's quick-moving and sudden attacks.

He moved his shoulder to the left as he evaded Rhea's scythe, then he moved to the right with a quick jump. It was getting hard as Rhea began speeding up even more. He was able to dodge her but he, as he said, trusted his instincts. He was putting all the energy of the Requiem to his instincts.

But he could barely see Rhea move now. He could see her swing but as if he had blinked for a second she had already thrown her next attack. And she was behind him. Then in front, then in his left. It was tiring and obviously frustrating to Frank. She was faster. Too fast. And he had put all his will to his instinct.

She kept disappearing and appearing, Frank felt his heart beat faster. _Why was he starting to panic? _Frank's been in life and death situations but he's always kept his calm. But why now?

Then the cut came.

Frank didn't see it again, but his physical abilities just weren't enough. He could feel blood come out of his chest. His eyes widened. He'd felt worst, but he was surprised. He didn't see it, Rhea had already stepped back, holding her scythe which was tainted with red blood.

"Too slow?" she taunted questioningly, laying the scythe of time around her back, a smirk in her face.

Frank cringed, _she's too fast…but damn it she's faster than before._ The little time in which Infinity gave Rhea a one-sided beat down she wasn't so fast. Frank could actually see her move. He coughed blood. _What's happened to her? _He asked himself looking at the golden eye. He could feel the difference, her aura being quiet; her movements were graceful in a way.

She now moved with her left foot, the new angle which she lunged from was awkward, her movements of attack seemed to change.

Blink. Blink. It's as if he was blinking, he couldn't follow Rhea, her attacks were too quick. _Damn it, I'll have to take a risk. _Frank decided.

But what followed came to play in Frank's favor. The white suit gave it all away who was standing in front of him.

The person in front moved around Rhea, grabbing her by the leg and spiraling her nowhere near them; the actions were so fast Frank barely saw them; it was just like that, like a snap of the finger. She turned. The purple visor that covered her face, her white suit gave away who she was.

"Frank, concentrate on the objective. I'll take care of Rhea." Infinity said, her voice was neutral, and stern, like separate photos Rhea came near their sight and slowly got closer, her movements Frank once again could barely see her. "Go!" Infinity repeated, Frank blinked as he looked below, the artillery guns, he should take them out.

* * *

**Leo was having problems on what to do.** He'd been tasked with assisting the base that needed most help, but at the beginning of the battle there wasn't any emergency. Rhea had appeared according to Reyna and Infinity had decided to take her on. Leo would wait for something serious to happen in one of the bases and he would show in the area in trouble.

It was a strategy of conserving some of the resistances forces while they observed how the situations sent out, these reserves could easily move across the field, so whatever areas needed the most help would receive the necessary aid. But Leo was given three options by Reyna.

And when he was presented the three options he was pretty surprised by them. But when the emergency came he had to leave. The Secondary Base of the Resistance was under attack, it was the main bulk in which the other major resistance groups were based on, if they lost that; not only would they lose more than a third of their forces they would also be split in half, the base that was later to lead the main charge to where Artemis was would be surrounded.

Leo was already high above the hills; he could see flashing lights around the ground, and in the air, these continuous colliding lights. A powerful aura bursting out, but it wasn't a single one, it was two, these two auras collided as they moved around, and a powerful collision resulted in bright lights. He could see them in the other side from where he was heading.

_Infinity…and Rhea? _

Leo whipped his head; he was heading to another tall hill, near it a ground base of the resistance; completely on fire.

"Where you going?" someone- in the air, in the middle of the sky shouted out.

The punch that landed in his side hurt. Leo's eyes widened, the aura practically in his left side was creeping on him, jawing him. His head turned, Leo was hurt from the punch. And he saw her.

Her hair was still the same curly black; her dark eyes stared down at his.

Leo opened the palm of his hand facing her, the beam of fire came out , yet she smiled as she simply moved around him. Leo turned to face her.

"I thought Jason said you wouldn't be able to get up in a few days."

"I am." Bianca said. Her voice was somewhat teasing, yet dreadful, and this is was what made Leo get on his guard. Her combination was just to the right side of his side, her punches landed solidly and they shook Leo; he hadn't been prepared to take the pain. His body twitched as he attempted to back away and Bianca was already moving around his side.

_Damn it! Bianca isn't supposed to be fighting yet! _Jason had told him about his duel with Bianca that he had injured her pretty well and she shouldn't be able to be in fighting conditions. _Then why is she here? _

Bianca had already moved to his left side, she kept her body and head low, moving quickly she landed another combination, this time he was more prepared, taking the punches and cringing in pain he took the chance of attempting to grab Bianca, he swung his right hand over his side, the hand reached Bianca's shirt.

He felt the heat of his hand. He'd burn her.

But Bianca felt it, her face quickly looked up and she head-butted him. She probably used a lot of strength in that, as he let Bianca go; for a second the only thing he heard was the explosions of the ground below him. He felt blood come from his right eyebrow. _Did the head-butt do this? _

Leo tried to move against Bianca but she was too fast. This time the combination landed in his cut, but this time she used her legs and arms. A single punch to the stomach, her legs rose and hit his right arm, he tried to grab it but she had jumped, using her left leg she lunged it forward, hitting his right eyebrow with her knee.

Once again; like hell pain went through him. He took this simple, one moment to look at Bianca. She stood straight and stalls, she used now weapons, her aura was dark and powerful, it seemed everlasting, her hair dirty from all her fights.

_If Jason really beat Bianca how he said he did…how is she here? _

She lunged forward directly.

_Got you! _Leo exclaimed, Bianca went right at him, Leo moved to the left and she turned. Turning around with a head start he pointed his two hands at her directly. So many thoughts were on Leo's mind; specifically how Bianca was right here; Jason claimed he'd beaten her enough that she probably wouldn't participate in the fight.

So this was troubling. He needed to get to the base, if he couldn't get there in time it could get overrun, serving as a point in which the Olympian Army could split their forces.

He focused his energy as a projectile, one that he could move if Bianca moved. A beam of fire came from his hands, and then Bianca maneuvered, she moved in a fast-paced way as she ducked under, spun around, and jumped around as she got closer to him while dodging the beam of fire.

Leo scowled; this wasn't working. He kept trying to move his hands to at least get contact. But she was moving too skilled. She kept getting closer. Leo decided this wouldn't work. He leaped backwards but as he did Bianca increased her pace, she ran right at him, no longer dodging as he wasn't attacking her. And her speed caught him off guard.

She missed the first punch as he moved his head to the left, but with the same hand came the shoulder to the back of his head, his head fumbled down and the other hand came, it came and hit right in the body as he felt his body just slump all-together forward, his mouth opened.

He tried to push her away with his strength as he moved forward with all the energy he had threw a punch but Bianca was already gone. He immediately felt another impact, this time it was on the right side of his head, this was followed by another impact in his back, he felt his body go down again, Leo hadn't realized he'd spit blood out now.

_Damn it! I can't fight her- she's too fast! _

He attempted to recover his footing –in the air mind you- but as he was beginning to he froze momentarily. The entire area was in a war below him, the soldiers and the base in a hill attempting to hold off the all the other ants in the entrance to the hills, all of them attempting to come up.

Looking was the mistake, he felt the kick in his back as he felt his body surge downwards, his eyes rolled up in pain and stopped his body again, he turned around, his arms in an x-formation as he blocked another hand from Bianca, Leo swears his bones cracked when she touched his arms.

It did pull him down again, the force was simply too much as he felt his body go down even more. Bianca practically kept on the pressure, she kept punching and kicking through his sides, sometimes she'd hit the head. Or try to. Leo moved his shoulder and body, in attempts to dodge her power punches. Yet what caught him most of the times were her kicks, and when they did his body was tossed around the air.

And one of them hit; and like before his body flew around to the left; Leo immediately recovered as he moved his head to the left dodging Bianca, he took a step to the right and sent his own kick, yet Bianca had moved behind him- maybe she had gone under his leg- or he didn't just see her.

Bianca shot and Leo lowered his head. He could feel the wind of her hands above him, moving quick step forwards he turned, yet as he finished Bianca had already shot her other punch, and this one hit him right in the jaw. It probably broke it too, Bianca ran forward and jumped, Leo looked up but she was gone, he looked upwards to his left and there she was.

Leo took a side, putting his shoulder in the way and lowering his right hand in an attempt to stop her. Yet she never did reach him. A light from the light tackled at Bianca, she was being taken away from none other than Jason Grace. Lights erupted in the sky, far-away from Infinity and Rhea and then a nearer and larger-sounding one near him.

_Jason…_he could feel his energy, colliding with that of Bianca's. Leo looked down at the burning base. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**When Tyson Steele looked up at the flashing lights he had to squint his eyes. ** Then another, and another, he could hear the booming sounds of weapons in the air, as if moving in a picture he could see the last steps of two powerful auras. One of them irregardless the one who trained him- Infinity. The other he had no idea.

"Worried?" The Son of Nike turned his head to the standing girl, easily his age she touched her hair, her gray eyes analyzing him. "A little." Tyson admitted as he looked back at the air, the powerful booms and bright lights, and in the background the noise of war below in the plains that were between the hills in the north and where he was.

"You shouldn't get worried about the fight up in the sky." The girl said, nearing Tyson as he looked back to the battlefield.

"I know that Eva, it's just a lot is happening." Eva got next to Tyson, the Daughter of Athena looked below from her position. Stationed in the most eastern base of the resistance, to hold off one of the biggest forces the Olympians had with the one of the smallest forces the Resistance had.

The sounds of jet boomed. In the north a series of jets, Tyson decided those had to be taken out. Yet then they just blew up, his head raised to the origin, in the air stood the Daughter of Apollo, Hazel, she stood with her bow high and mighty; probably taking out any Olympian Air Force. Looks like Tyson didn't have to fight in the air.

"Look. They're here." Eva pointed to the ground. On the enemy hills and coming down he could see them, getting near the river that edged the hill where the base they were on was.

"That's a lot of enemies." It must have been more than a thousand, the thing was there were very few foot soldiers; the group was mostly compromised of tanks, armored cars and so on. A thousand of vehicles in which each vehicle had more than three soldiers. "I'm surprised they're coming head-on." Tyson said, "Pretty stupid."

"They know all the artillery we would have is being contributed our other forces, it's a show force to intimidate." Eva, the Daughter of Athena deduced.

Tyson Steele just furrowed his brows, scratching his head. "Doubt they'll intimidate the demigods and guys fighting in this base." Tyson said stepping forward; he looked down at their side of the river, fortifications there. He could notice in the side of the hill where he was that people began setting up small things, some of them were old artillery-kind-of-weapons that could still be used, and could be effective, though they didn't have enough range to fire off until they got near the river, unlike the better artillery weapons the other bases had that had huge range.

"Wouldn't they have some sort of weapons to attack _us _from long range?"

A booming noise hit the hill from the enemy forces.

"That answers your question." Eva said, now frowning, clearly worried they do. "I'm not sure what the enemy is doing in the entire battlefield, but their strategy is pretty straight-forward, at least here." Eve claimed, she looked around. "Well they tried to shoot at us with whatever they had, but they're getting closer, I think that was just to show us they can hurt us from there."

"Then why don't they just stay there to and hit us from there?" Tyson wondered.

"Because they can't."

Tyson and Eva turned around to see Lance; he walked right past then and stood in between, his bored eyes just looked below to the front in which he was leading, interrupting their conversation and just stood. Eva looked most surprised, then again so did Tyson Steele.

"What do you mean you can't?" Eva asked, her eyebrows raised, Tyson just looked at Lance, taking a step away from him.

Lance didn't seem to pay attention to Eva as his eyes directed themselves to look at Tyson. "I'm certain your training with Infinity has made you quite powerful."

"I'm certain." Tyson replied. When Tyson heard Lance was leading the group he wasn't happy to be honest, he just wasn't his biggest fan. But he'd follow his orders, if people like Reyna placed him in-charge he'd do it. Lance's eyes looked at Tyson, as if analyzing how his voice was when he responded, the eyes bored and tired.

"A battle's begun Tyson Steele, I want you to change the tide in this part of the battle." he pointed to the opposing force. Another explosion from the group hit the hills.

Tyson was quiet for a moment, he noticed Eva, looking at him. Trying to tell him something. "What do you need?"

* * *

**Clarisse just grinned. **She shook her spear around it was massive and the sight of her just scared the enemy. Any bullet that came at her just stopped in midair, terrified of her prowess and simply dropped. She moved forward, in the crowd of enemy she swung it effortlessly.

"Agh!"

The shouts of the enemies in surprise, as Clarisse dropped by their simple groups, then dropping in another; it was something odd Clarisse had felt. She was one of the oldest-fighting-able demigods. Ever since the Second Battle of Manhattan she hasn't felt any single remorse of killing.

Taking a life.

But Clarisse could see it in the eyes of her younger friends, they were probably stilled troubled to do so.

She swung her spear. She stood in the middle of a group of more than a dozen soldiers, dressed in their white-green uniforms they stood frozen, behind her dozens of bodies, the blood splattered across the field; and her own chest. Though it wasn't her own. Her clothes were somewhat tattered, yet not a single scratch in her back from turning her back on the enemy.

"Who faces me?!" Clarisse challenged across the front, she could see the river to her left, higher hills to the right, and around her more enemies falling dead; she was in the middle of a warzone. Yet in front of her she found terrified faces.

Then out of the dozen one came, wielding a sword he waved his hand to the back- the group he came from turned around and began to flee. _He's buying time? _Her spear collided with his sword, yet when she saw this person closer he was nothing but a mere teenager, she easily overpowered him, with a lunge of her spear the boy's sword broke, she spun it around and it went directly through his chest before he had the chance; which immediately killed him.

When she looked at the group where he had come from they were already long gone running. Clarisse felt and heard the explosions and gun shots around her, she could feel the pure power in the air, she looked at the boy, his face of shock and horror, yet already dead; the daughter of war kneeled and with her fingertips closed his eyes. She stood up.

"You fought me knowing death would come and still being afraid to buy your group time." Clarisse commented looking at the group, running away more and more. Clarisse smirked. "You could've been one tough soldier."

Clarisse felt it. The battle around her.

The Daughter of War let out the war cry.

* * *

**4,000 words, a new milestone. I gotta say thanks to all those who have reviewed in the past; I wouldn't be here with any of you. War is happening all over the place. Will the Resistance Coalition rescue Artemis or will the Olympians pull a ploy to come out on top with a victory?**

**-Ian**


	25. Time and Truth, Logic and Confusion

_Opposite forces collide; they seek supremacy over each other, a battle for a single cause. If the Olympians can overwhelm this…'Coalition' of…Rebels then they would achieve a symbolic victory over any other group that opposes them in the Empire's many conquests. Yet if the Resistance Movement scores an upset it would spell disaster for the Olympian Forces of Africa, and South America; but even with that, the leaders of the both movements know the fact that there is something bigger at stake._

* * *

_**Hours Before**_

**Her faint aura **still held the regardable respect of purity. It was shining brilliantly in the darkness; yet it was low and faint; hurt. Her eyes changed colors, the cold blue of the water; the stunning red that was human blood; yet it continued to change as it became a dark color that made her look demonic.

Then came the white eyes; they were completely white; she screamed; in pain. She sat in the corner of the ground, her faced looking at the ground. Her long hair was filled with dirt, it was ragged and hazed; nothing restraint her. Yet she still kept that aura of purity.

In front of the woman stood another woman.

The dark aura surrounded her; it seemed unmatched and unfazed by the other's own aura. She stood looking at her, with her golden shining eyes.

"You're hurt." Rhea stated.

The Goddess of the Hunt somehow willed energy to look up. Her empty-white eyes suddenly grew the color of brown, yet the brown seemed enlarged; stunned, confused and lost.

"So are you." Artemis replied.

Rhea's stomach had a fresh deep cut, her stomach, shoulder sides, and face was filled with blood from small cuts; her right cheek purple from obviously repetitive punches.

Rhea scoffed at the Goddess's words, her teeth clenched, the eyes of the Daughter of Time and the Goddess of the Hunt simply met; Rhea stared seemed to stare for hours, and as she did she felt an overwhelming anger slowly crawl up to her. Yet her mind remained clear; swiping away at the thoughts of anger.

The Goddess's eyes moved; still locked to Rhea, her eyes looked at her cuts, then her cheek, obviously she had been hit.

Artemis opened her mouth; she knew what had happened to Rhea; and Rhea knew Artemis did.

"Who is Infinity?" Rhea took an initiative not letting Artemis speak.

Artemis simply smiled; she opened her mouth; yet her eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head, the brown disappeared as it was replaced by an empty and lonely white and the Goddess screamed in pain once again. Rhea simply frowned and left.

Little drops of blood from the Daughter of Time.

And more screams of pain;

Filled with agony and anger;

Of a Goddess pain.

* * *

**Rhea **scowled. It was a pain and agony; the fact Frank had now escaped her yet she could still sense her energy but she could not follow it pained her. Because between them was Infinity. The purple visors leered at her; the unreadable Infinity simply stood, her suit covering her identity, in her hand a silver sword.

"Infinity."

The visor simply reflected the small light of the sun that was slowly being covered by dark clouds; below the two of them explosions from war.

It seemed there was no time for formalities; Rhea lunged forward, force momentarily pushed Infinity back, her scythe touched the silver sword that Infinity had raised to blocked, in a blink of an eye she had slashed six times, yet Infinity stood still against Rhea's ferocious attack, her silver sword moved with her hand easily, Rhea's attacks nullified.

Rhea was finally close to Infinity.

"Who are you?" Rhea whispered. Her voice was curious. Her action there admitted to the fact she was wondering; and was hoping to get an answer out of the figure that had appeared out of nowhere. Infinity.

This time Infinity launched back, her attacks swings let a booming noise throughout the battlefield as Rhea blocked, her face stunned with her eyes wide opened at Infinity's strength; she's fought Infinity before; Rhea was certain she's improved greatly but Infinity's powers still surprised her.

Rhea was curious; Infinity swung her silver-sword, around her a silver aura that matched her white suit with the purple visor, her white boots moved with her legs as they are supposed to; in the air both Time and mysterious power of Infinity collided, Infinity moved around Rhea easily, her movements troubled Rhea.

_Infinity; your movements; why are they familiar? _

Holding the sword in her right hand, Infinity slashed to the left, her hand stretched forward; aiming for Rhea's neck. Rhea turned her scythe to guard herself, the pure strength of Infinity knocked Rhea to the side, then with the free left hand Infinity jabbed. Rhea's body moved backwards even though stunned by Infinity's continuing attacks. Infinity had so hesitation moving forward as she –as graceful as always- hacked with her sword, Rhea kept moving back on the retreat.

The Daughter of Time scoffed. She needed to turn this around.

Time slowed down; around her, nothing moved; it had been slowed to the point where the human eye would see all things frozen in place.

The soldiers on the ground, in the heat of their tanks as they rolled up the hill against their opponents, soldiers lying dead filled with their own blood being victims of enemy artillery and snipers. It was war.

Yet Infinity moved, her movements now greatly reduced.

Yet she moved.

And with all that the mysterious Infinity was as fast as Infinity.

"Who are you?" Rhea questioned; her voice was in the verge of shock, shouting the questions as she moved back and Infinity followed.

Rhea then stood her ground and the white-figure connected her silver-gleaming sword. Rhea attempted to parry but it was cut short as Infinity who used only one had sent her free hand to hurt Rhea. Rhea quickly moved her body to the left, swinging her scythe on instinct yet Infinity had now begun to parry, Rhea was forced to still move back, and Infinity followed.

Rhea slashed and Infinity hacked.

Their tools of war collided, a boom through the world and the world resumed its pace. Cannons fired, tanks moved as a spearhead for their allies and in the hills climbing Olympian Soldiers were being hampered by the established resistance movements.

"I am Infinity; I am the Spear and Shield of the Truth,, and you Rhea, Daughter of Time, are a subordinate of lies and deceit."

Rhea's mind absorbed her words as she moved with her feet back, dodging Infinity's attacks.

Rhea smiled. Their weapons collided once more. The boom went through the battlefield as soldiers died in the shadows of the clouds. Their allies shouted for aid and help, to help their dying friends.

"If you are Truth then I am chaos!"

Rhea surged, her slashes now finally sent Infinity to the side, now Infinity felt Time's powers. The golden aura that was equal to that of her golden eyes galvanized to grow. Rhea moved around Infinity, she swung her scythe to Justice's back, yet Infinity had turned, her silver sword hampering Rhea's offensive.

Infinity muttered, her voice was low.

"You have no right… to…creator…"

Infinity now stepped through the side, with her left hand she pushed Rhea with enough force to make Rhea lose balance in the air; she then cut forward and she got to Rhea's skin, it was around her stomach, the cut opened the lower part of her shirt, making a small cut, and revealing a bandage.

Rhea scowled, she suddenly began to swing seeking vindication for her attacks, the burst of attacks forced Infinity back now, Rhea's swings though became more wild, yet they were quicker and held more power. Infinity blocked it with her silver sword, and her body trembled as the force of the impact went through her.

Infinity moved back and down at the same time, as Rhea kept on the pressure, every time Infinity would attempt to move around Rhea she would roll her blade and jab to her other hand and jab with it, deterring Infinity's movements. But her swings were wild. Infinity slowly began to adapt to it.

_Infinity! I know who you are! _

That was the triumphant thought of Rhea.

Her attacks became less accurate yet held the speed and power.

War boomed in the distance.

Infinity moved to Rhea's left, Rhea quickly rolled her blade to the other hand and jabbed with it; for a moment it seemed as if Infinity's movements would be cut off and Infinity would move back. Yet Infinity lowered herself and Rhea followed her with the tip of the scythe. Then Infinity rushed forward, her body moved like that of paper in the air, moving so gracefully, around the scythe of Rhea.

Time could not stop Truth.

* * *

**Bianca was struggling to break out.** Jason held her by the shoulders, pushing her away and away. Bianca could feel it, the death, but the death was getting farther and farther away. She scowled. How did Bianca not feel Jason getting near her? It was a frustrating mistake she would probably pay for.

She felt Jason stop pushing her away, but he kept pushing her away at a powerful speed. She had not caught a grip on her surroundings as she had been pushed away so easily. She tried with her free right hand to hit Jason, with a wide angle she shot it to her blonde opponent.

Her attacks surprisingly didn't do much to Jason as he kept forcing her away from the battlefield. Bianca felt the death of war get farther and farther away. Jason was taking her away from the battlefield. Why? Why would he? Bianca threw another right hand in hope of stopping Jason but he showed no signs of being hurt or slowing down.

Bianca now didn't feel the death of war. The clouds that had reigned in the sky were suddenly gone. The bright sun shined in her eyes and body, Jason kept pushing her away. She kept throwing her right hands, and Jason didn't seem hurt.

_Why?_ Bianca asked herself. Why did she leave herself unguarded when fighting Leo? How could Jason surprise her? Why was Jason pushing her away from the battlefield?

_Jason._

Bianca di Angelo remembered of her battle with Jason. She remembered the heat of Africa, darkness covering the field, the remains of the Olympian Airship destroyed. They had been equally matched; they both reached a new peak of their powers. And Jason had reached a slightly higher peak, defeating and injuring her seriously.

_Bianca had her eyes dazed and tired, she knew she was a in a Medical Room, she felt the horrible wound on her shoulder and chest. And she could feel him. Sitting next to her as she laid in the bed, weak and already falling back to unconsciousness; he felt Percy Jackson sitting next to her, his hands touched her stomach, and he caught a glimpse of his dark green eye, and the cold, unmoving electric-blue eye. _

_They were cold as always, he said things she could not hear, and she fell a small surge of energy started to enter Bianca's body. Yet she kept falling unconscious, Percy kept talking, his electric-blue eye was cold as always. Yet his green eyes showed a sign of emotion; worrying and sympathy. And sadness. _

_Sadness in his eyes. Somehow Bianca absorbed the fact of what his eye showed. Bianca swore as she fell unconscious she would learn more of Percy Jackson, and make him happy. _

Her life flashed back to where she was, she had kept on throwing right hands to Jason's shoulder and finally he stopped, but then he proceeded to throw Bianca away with some of the force he had, she moved back.

She heard the sound of the waves.

She looked down in realization of where she was. Her feet were only a dozen inches above the water, in the distance Bianca could see a long beach that had no end, behind the beach tall and ruined towers. She looked around.

And then looked at her opponent.

Jason had taken out his Imperial Gold Sword. "The Pacific Ocean, I decided that the best way for me to use all my powers to a full extent was to get away from my friends." He pointed his sword at her, the sun reflected on the honed sword. "And I can convince you."

Bianca looked back. Her dark eyes looked at the storm inside of his blue eyes.

"Convince me?"

The wind dashed by her. Jason's face became of that entangled with the description of seriousness and observation. He raised his head, looking at the blue sky lit by the sun.

"Bianca…" Jason's voice was low-heard, his head kept looking at the sky.

Bianca now frowned. He could feel the odd energy supplying Jason.

It was growing more and more.

Jason looked down back at Bianca raising his Imperial Gold Sword.

Bianca took out her own pitch-black sword in respond. The sword was covered by a dark aura, the same faint one that covered Bianca di Angelo. Even around her the air seemed bleak, her dark hair moved at the will of the wind.

In the contrary, Jason's aura was a beautiful blue. It slowly grew, gracefully and with a quick yet mannered pace. His electric blue eyes stared at Bianca. The aura that surrounded the two Children of the Big Three slowly entangled with themselves.

Bianca still wondered how Jason surprised her. She took on the first step, it was a direct attack. The electric-blue eyes leaned on her as she ran against him.

He slowly raised his sword;

And swung.

It was as if the world exploded, a loud booming noise shook the ocean, the body of both Jason and Bianca shook, and the ocean was on the verge of splitting apart. Bianca moved around with her sword, certain she would catch Jason. Jason jumped up as Bianca slashed at him; he stood floating momentarily before he came back down near where Bianca was and began his own attacks.

Left, right, left right, left right.

Bianca moved. Her head wondering. Thinking.

And noticing Jason's blue, focused, and decisive eyes. On her.

_Convince me for what?_

Maybe Bianca was just imagining things. But she'd never felt this feeling before in a fight. He was focused on her. His eyes were looking at her. She had fought before and felt her opponent look at her. But Jason Grace stared deep at her with conviction.

It was no feeling Bianca was happy with. In-fact, she felt a surge of anger in her. Though the anger mainly came out of confusion. _Why? _Why did she let herself get easily pushed away by Jason? How did she not sense him? How did she get pushed all the way back to the Pacific Ocean without realizing it?

Why did Percy look saddened?

Jason was fighting by himself, he hack and slashed and Bianca was moving away. Left, right, right, right, left, right. A pattern. His speed was sloppy, not like in their clash in Africa. Clearly he wasn't fighting at near his best. And he probably wasn't fighting because Bianca had her sword to her side.

_Why?_ Bianca wondered. The questions kept coming to her mind. A new question came. _Why am I letting myself get bothered? Why do I feel bothered? _It was a completely new feeling.

And she pushed it aside.

Raising her dark sword it collided with its opposite; Jason's Imperial Gold Sword. Once again the ocean was practically on the verge of splitting in half, it's as if the collision itself separated the entity of air in half. And as she did she felt his eyes. The damn electric-blue eyes. Staring. In to her.

"Why are you fighting Bianca?"

Then came the scoff. Bianca's neutral and confused emotion suddenly split. It was replaced by an emotion of outrage. Her dark aura grew and exploded. She began to push Jason back with their weapons in collision; just by her pure strength. She was pushing Jason Grace back.

"Why are you asking?"

She shouted that without even realizing.

Jason simply stared back, his face neutral. Thinking. _This isn't the Bianca that I fought in Africa. _

"Because you can't fight without reason!"

Bianca's pushing of Jason Grace stopped, as now Jason began to push Bianca back. They stood inches above the Pacific Ocean; only the sound of their aura around them.

"I fight for Percy! And only for Percy! That is all the reason!"

Bianca disengaged, she moved to Jason's right and jabbed with her sword from afar, Jason moved his head back, dodging her jab with the tipped sword. Bianca hacked forward and Jason met it by blocking it horizontally with his own sword.

Jason's face stood in the neutral position. "Fine. I'll show you that you can't beat me without reason to fight!"

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading. By the way, what do you all think of the chapter? I hope you can all reivew if possible, come on, even just a letter. What do you think is happening to Bianca? And Rhea? And any suggestions? **


	26. Determination

Fire sizzled in the air, the sound of the burning tents and material was overshadowed by screams and panics of Olympian Soldiers. The western camp of the Olympians, one of the largest forces in the battle, had begun to move out against the western terrain-advantaged Resistance Forces, which were one of the smallest regiment of the Resistance Forces.

Yet it was the Olympians who were in panic. Fire burned throughout their forces, from the sky they were being engulfed by an unknown fire that came below the ground, in it, walked a single man, his face frowning, clearly disappointed, and gritting his teeth.

"Man…I come back from Africa for this…" Nico di Angelo, the Son of Hades said, he was in the middle of the fire, alone, the Olympian Forces in the west had been broken and scattered by the sudden fire attack that not even he sensed was coming. He sighed, looking around, a wide radius around him was surrounded by a dark light, the ground burned, but little fire. But it was only a radius; the rest of the world in his eyes was burning.

Nico turned his head.

"I'll take it that this was you're doing." Nico said as he turned around; he faced a boy, no older than seventeen, no younger than fifteen, he was breathing through his mouth, his skin was tinted with ashes his right hand holding his sword tightly, his black hair in a mess, wearing an entire set of armor that one could easily move around in, the only thing missing was a helmet which would have covered the boy's face.

"Who are you?" Nico questioned, he raised his dark blade, tilting it to the left and pointing it at the stranger. The stranger responded with no words, his eyes faced Nico's dark eyes that engulfed light, the stranger's blue pupil eyes widened; his body suddenly began a motion to his left.

Nico's eyes widened, a dozen thoughts came through his head; he felt the powerful aura around him, it was not in the Second Level of the Requiem, but it was grand. The raw energy swirled around him, around his feet. The moving motion quickened.

Nico's eyes leaned. _Oh no you don't! _

Nico felt his body move after the boy, he cut him off; he was attempting to escape. He attempted to end it right there, kill him, but his opposition surprisingly raised his sword, the two weapons collided for a brief second and Nico's battle instinct took the initiative as he pushed the boy back, the boy then disengaged, maybe sensing danger.

Nico launched forward with his speed- fast enough that a mortal could only see traces of him. Thrusting his sword to the right side of the body of his enemy, Nico was fairly impressed when the boy quickly tossed his sword to the other hand, and swung downward and with force Nico's own sword went down.

Initially, Nico believed the boy would attempt to get away, Nico would have to raise his sword; a few precious milliseconds would help him get away. But the opponent raised his sword, and lunged around Nico's side, swinging his sword to Nico's right side. But Nico turned around, and with a skillful move he parried the lunge, and began building his own attack as he swung three times, left, down, right, the enemy blocking each –purposefully slow- swing with his own sword, yet at each collision the force pushed him back.

They were a dozen steps away from each other now. Nico looked at his opponent more clearly now. He could feel Olympian Soldiers struggling to put the fire out.

"Who are you?" Nico demanded. The intruder had calmed his breath down, he seemed better than before oddly enough. Around him a silent aura that Nico softly felt. _Was this the person who started the fire? _Nico had a feeling this person wasn't even at his fullest- then again neither was Nico, it would seem plausible that he had somehow set fire to a portion of the Olympian Army in a quick raid.

_Is the Resistance attacking us? No, the enemy force in our side is too small to attack us; and to possibly waste soldiers with the Requiem to weaken us…_ Nico felt the fire wasn't devastating; he felt the energy around him, draining it up and taking it for itself, and another force stopping it. Nico's eyes leaned.

"I am Nico di Angelo stranger, state your name." Nico broke the silence, pointing the dark sword at him. He felt the enemy was recovering, in just a few seconds he felt whoever this was had gotten stronger.

The opponent responded, shouting across at him. "I am Tyson Steele, Son of Nike, I know of you already, di Angelo." He was shouting from afar, his voice…unreadable Nico realized. He felt no anger, no remorse, no excitement, no fear, yet he could feel something in Tyson Steele's eyes. But he couldn't find the name of the emotion.

"I assume you are the cause of this nuisance of a fire." Nico downplayed the possible damage of the fire, he figured the damage wouldn't be so massive; he still had no clear idea of the reason of why the enemy would launch such an attack.

"Cause? Well I guess I could be." The Son of Nike said, the blue eyes locked onto Nico. He stood straighter than eight seconds before, he held his sword with more strength. _How much energy did he waste to start this fire? And his recovery…_

His thoughts were interrupted by Tyson Steele. "And what do you mean by nuisance, this is pretty troublesome."

Nico raised his eyebrow. _He's stalling. _

Nico remembered now. When the Resistance attacked where Artemis and Rhea were. He remembered running into the group, this kid had tried to charge at him. He smirked. _If I'm right, he's gotten powerful. But why would he stall…_

Nico mentally smiled. He'd play along.

"Troublesome? Ah, this is barely the cause of a headache."

Tyson Steele frowned, he awkwardly looked around. "Come on, you have to lose a few good people."

He was right; a few commanding officers must have been burned by the attack...

_But…_

Suddenly, bursts of aura in the middle of the fire. Nico now smiled. Tyson Steele frowned. He felt it, the bursting aura of Olympian Demigods, and the best of the best in the Olympian Army. "That would be the case, if they had been mortal."

The Son of Nike seemed surprised. Then he smiled.

"Good thing the artillery isn't protected."

Nico raised his eyebrow, the Olympian Artillery was in the other side of the fire…

Another explosion. Nico scowled. This kid really wanted to piss him off. And Nico bet he was supposed to get out of here, but he was just staying to piss him off, and stall him.

Nico analyzed the situation. Tyson Steele had started a fire in an area, confusion and panic, when this happened a second explosion occurred. Nico felt it, it was in the armory, where most heavy vehicles, and artillery weapons were placed. _To think the Resistance has demigods capable of doing this. _

Nico felt two aura's.

_Just two? _The Son of Hades smiled. This was interesting. He trusted the Army could handle the fires…he faced the Son of Nike, who smirked. He knew that his mission was a success.

"Nico! I'll beat you right here!" Tyson Steele exclaimed, his eyes, now Nico could make out some emotions. Excitement, eagerness.

Nico raised his eyebrow at the statement. "A no name can't beat me."

Tyson Steele changed his foot position, stationary to one that would have a boost if he charged. "Then you'll know the name of Tyson Steele after this!"

It was an odd situation. Nico had been put under Rhea's Command though they were technically equals; and he was in a situation facing this kid.

But Nico admitted, something surprising happened. An explosion of a single, powerful aura, it was him. Tyson Steele, his energy whirled through the air, around him a golden aura; that of a champion. _Champion._ Nico scowled, it kept rising, Nico prepared himself for what was to come and it came. An impulse, Tyson Steele launched himself right against Nico.

This time, Nico's eyes widened, time seemed to slow down for him. _His aura…it's…_It was increasing at a rapid pace, it was already in the middle section of the second level, and it kept rising, the golden aura suddenly began making a booming noise.

_If that's the case…_Nico's eyes beamed at his opponent. He moved his hands back, his elbow edging in his behind, he slowly forced the energy of his body to his hands, Nico stood with clear determination.

In a booming noise the two of them were on a stand-still, their respective swords colliding. Nico smirked, _Tyson Steele, I'll definitely remember that name._ Nico, who fought using one hand now back his sword off and swung it again, The Son of Nike moved his own up to block it, Nico moved around Tyson and with turned the sword around, attempting to cut him in the back.

Tyson Steele did not turn back but sprinted forward; Nico now took advantage and charged at the upstart. Tyson turned, in perfect timing he deflected the dark sword of Nico di Angelo, Nico's sword was raised in pressure and Tyson took chance. Bringing his sword back with quick speed he began a thrust to the chest of the Son of Hades.

But Nico was faster. Already recovered, Nico hacked down, the force of Nico's strength forced Tyson's Steele body to move his sword down to the ground, in danger, Tyson Steele let the sword go as he took steps back, Nico, with his free hand had begun a sweeping motion with his left hand, it was a fist that would have hurt anybody, but Tyson had moved away.

The sword that Tyson Steele had engaged with was stuck on the ground. Nico looked up, yet the Son of Nike stayed active with his feet, his hands raised to his chest to keep on fighting.

Nico hesitated. He backed away from his sword less and beckoned for Tyson Steele to move forward. "Pick up your sword."

Tyson Steele smirked. "That would be unfair, feel bad for a guy with no sword?"

Nico frowned. Tyson Steele charged, yet the Son of Hade hesitated. Nico closed his eyes momentarily; time seemed to slow down again. He opened his dark eyes again, the Son of Nike, the young challenger closer with no weapons.

How reckless.

Nico stepped forward; he swung his sword at the perfect angle through the right.

His head would roll in the ground.

But then, Tyson jumped at Nico with his head down.

A number of scenarios could have happened, Tyson could have tackled Nico to the ground, making him drop his sword and Tyson being near his own sword which was in the ground, he could have thrown Nico off, but Nico was just…to fast.

Every movement; it was all slow to Nico's eyes.

He simply side-stepped, if Nico had been on par with Tyson's speed, maybe not as fast as he was, it would have been disastrous for Nico. But that was just not the case.

With his free hand, he punched the son of Nike to the ground, the impact momentarily made a powerful booming noise as Tyson landed on the ground.

On normal occasions, anybody would've been unconscious…and would probably die later.

Tyson was barely conscious; his eyes were wide, as if his body couldn't even move. Nico figured it probably couldn't. Nico was hesitant. Why kill this kid? But his body moved automatically, he'd finish the job. Nico realized something, this kid could be dangerous, maybe not now, not in a month, but he could become…a threat.

Nico's sword would pass judgment, and he would send him to what remains of the Underworld.

But he never got the chance, he felt the other aura, it was fast. Fast enough to make him stop, turn, and barely parry the dagger. He could barely see who this other person was, but whoever it was had a respectable Requiem. It was on the high-section of the first level of the Requiem, he swung his sword around, backing off the misty figure, then came a second dagger.

S_econd?! _

Nico moved his body to the left.

"E-va." Tyson whispered. And in that split second, the single moment he lowered his stance, the person who had appeared had grabbed Tyson Steele and disappeared. Nico stood still.

He felt them, the two auras leaving. He could chase them. Nico di Angelo looked around, the fire still existed, but it was being put out. Nico remembered the determined look of Tyson Steele. Nico sighed. He'd let them off.

* * *

**Jason moved forward around the left.**

Bianca dodged the jab of his sword moving in an attempt to face the quick-moving Jason. Jason with a crush of his sword pushed Bianca back as he stopped his lateral movement. Bianca slashed around the top, Jason ducked and tackled around Bianca's legs, Bianca felt her body automatically jump up in the air, the ocean in the background as Jason looked up.

Bianca raised her sword and swung it down, a dark slash came out, Jason moved right at it, as the dark arc neared Jason, he moved around it, swiftly and gracefully moving around the edges of the C-Arc that came at him, dodging it he kept charging at Bianca.

Bianca grit her teeth, she screamed, swinging her sword more and more, dozens of dark arcs came down on to Jason, it was the aura of Bianca attacking him. It was herself throwing herself at him to stop him. Jason held his sword in his chest, moving it up and down as he blocked the arcs, every time they collided with his sword he slowed down but later kept on accelerating.

"Why- don't you…" he could hear Bianca shouting in the distance, but Jason was too busy blocking her attacks.

With a powerful slash in the air, a massive force made way to him. Jason's eyes widened in surprise. It was too fast to move around it and too fast to dodge.

The pure energy, it was all dark. He focused his entire aura, his Requiem that surrounded his body on his hands that held the sword in front of him. He came in-contact with dark arc that had come at him, it pushed him back, but it was weakening Jason noticed.

He put effort into his own hold, he began pushing the dark arc, not long after he pushed it back completely, the arc simply disappeared into a million particles, and he could clearly see the face of Bianca di Angelo above once more. Her dark eyes…Jason noted they were in distress.

_Bianca…I know you can hear me._

_Get away from me! _

That was the exchange between Bianca di Angelo and Jason Grace.

The exchange in the mind of Bianca di Angelo.

Jason simply stared as he took the initiative he slashed his sword from the side in the left, Bianca with ease blocked the attack. Jason took a initiative attack, with his head he tackled the body of Bianca, Bianca sensed this unusual attack as she withdrew her body back, and slowly took her sword back to her side.

For a few seconds they stared at each other not long after the sound of steel colliding as the two of them looked at each other in their opponent's eyes, Jason backtracked his left foot, and Bianca her right foot, their swords moved back with the preparation for another thrust, Jason aimed around the daughter of Hades stomach, and Bianca as well.

In result another collision of weapons as they both backed away from each other.

_Bianca, why are you fighting?_

It was Jason Grace in Bianca di Angelo's mind. Bianca's face looked angry as she charged, her attacks were reckless, and Jason blocked them.

Bianca with her sword acting as a hook from the left sent Jason spiraling before he regained himself.

A split second later much happened, he felt the aura of somebody disappear, the Requiem barely active, Jason frowned. Then screeching noise in his ears, Bianca's face was red as he heard a strange laugh, that of a little girl, he had no idea what it was but Bianca didn't seem to hear it as she charged once more, her attacks easily put Jason on the defensive. She was starting to regain accuracy.

_You don't want to fight me. _

That was another thought Bianca heard. A thought that voiced what Jason thought on her mind.

Bianca was shaking, but still fighting. And then the eruption. Bianca screamed loud and clear, her scream surprised the Jason that had been handling Bianca with ease. For a split-second, Bianca faded, replaced by a small girl, before she was replaced by Bianca once more. Bianca charged.

Jason had barely enough time to hold on to himself. Her force brought him back, the pure impact made his bones hurt.

_Just drop the sword Bianca; you don't want to fight me. Admit it._

* * *

**Infinity **seemed distracted in Rhea's view. The Daughter of Time moved with her scythe around, Infinity moved under Rhea, Rhea rolled her scythe down and Infinity moved behind Rhea who had now turned around.

Rhea was bloodied by more than a dozen cuts, out of those dozen cuts, four of them were deep wounds, she was breathing from her mouth, exhausted.

Infinity stood, around her legs, and arms, six, light cuts from Rhea's Scythe.

Rhea engaged again, Infinity increased her pace even more as Rhea touched Infinity's helmet with her scythe, a small crack forming, but not much else, and in return, Infinity with the soft side of her sword hurt Rhea fully in the back, the impact hurt Rhea to the point which she stood back and smiled.

Ten minutes.

Rhea moved her scythe as she raised her elbow.

The scythe began to change.

"Daughter of Kronos…" Infinity muttered.

The scythe changed to that of a long and thick spear, spears usually used by cavalrymen, but this one was even longer, pointing it to Infinity, Rhea smiled.

"Prepare yourself Infinity; I'll show you an infinite attack!"

The moved her cavalry spear back, Infinity, now, shifted uncomfortably, raising her sword, her feet ready to rush at Rhea.

A fire surrounded Rhea; her golden eyes seemed to shine with the thirst of something. Something that she truly wanted, and would not stop for. Her aura grew intense; and she charged. The speed was too much, too much to dodge, even for Infinity, in-fact, she only had the time to raise her sword before the attack, she only strengthened her hold.

The Cavalry Spear sent Infinity flying.

The lower face of Infinity revealed, soft, white-pale lips, everything from her lips to her neck revealed.

Humanity.

Human.

Rhea saw this as proof Infinity was simply human, just like her. Nobody could make out who was Infinity, even with the area of the mask shattered; unless of course, you could recognize lips. But that wasn't the case; no, it was still impossible. But Rhea smiled. Her confidence grew as Infinity opened her bloodied mouth, there was a puddle of blood that dropped from her mouth.

The impact had hit Infinity in the head. She had barely stopped herself in the air, she had dropped her sword, her hands down, almost motionless, hurt, unable to even see the ferocious, quick and powerful attack that Rhea was confident not even Percy Jackson could stop.

But Infinity regained her composure, raising her arms, still in shape to fight. The attack would have killed anybody not nicknamed Infinity or called Percy Jackson. Rhea was confident of that.

"An impressive attack." Infinity complimented.

Rhea held her Cavalry Spear high. "I learned it from you." Rhea did not know for certain who Infinity was, but even if she was wrong…she still learned it from Infinity. Her mind went back to when Infinity and Percy Jackson had their brief skirmish, Infinity launched a powerful attack- an attack Rhea had never seen before, all the energy of her body, all her defense and motion put into one attack. Rhea had learned it by just observing.

Infinity moved around her neck, stretching.

Rhea frowned. "Fight on your full strength Infinity, or you'll die."

"You know how much of my power I'm using, don't you, Rhea?"

Rhea looked very uncomfortable, because she did. Rhea herself was bloodied and hurt, even with the attack that had landed on Infinity, Rhea was probably more hurt…and Infinity wasn't even using a quarter of her force.

**I can't update for three weeks. Have Happy Holidays. Review, let's reach 200, what do you all say? **

**-Ian**


	27. Bad Attitudes

**She grit her teeth, attempting to push Jason** with her sheer force was draining. But he was pushing her down, Bianca was naturally pushing back. And as she did a blue aura took hold of Jason, the two of them wrestled for control in the air, their swords had been rendered useless by use and force of impacts, around them, a great energy took control of the atmosphere.

Throwing a straight hand to the chest must have hurt Jason, especially coming from Bianca, yet he had no reaction. Bianca backed away and took Jason's side with a swift combinations, right, left, center; Jason's head didn't even move at Bianca's force, it's as if she had punched an unmovable wall. Following this, she raised her knee in a hurrying motion, the force and speed allowed it to impact on Jason's chest; released was a boom through the air yet Jason showed no sign of being hurt.

Jason threw a wide right-hook with his hand, Bianca lowered her body, with her hands she threw short punches at the Son of Jupiter's thighs, but in return, a sweeping left leg suddenly caught Bianca on her side, the powerful force moved and forced her entire body to move, as it practically recoiled a dozen inches before she recovered.

But when she did recover, Jason was moving at her. Bianca responded by moving against Jason, her right hand was easily dodged by Jason, yet her left hand got close as Jason did a limbo-maneuver, Bianca moved higher in the air and performed a low kick, the downwards attack galvanized Jason to twirl his body in an easy manner as Bianca missed.

Bianca scowled, she threw her other hand at Jason, yet he would easily move around it in a styled manner, this led to a higher frustration, with her other leg Bianca swooped at Jason, and once again his body moved perfectly in a way to evade her attack. Bianca was about to continue, yet Jason came back with his own attacks, the right hand caught Bianca between her neck and chest, the force of the impact shook her as she retreated back.

And Jason followed.

Bianca needed a change of tactics.

Jason moved in a quickening attack, but Bianca could see it, she moved her body to the left, his attacks missed and she reached with her hand. And caught him. Jason looked surprised as Bianca held his left arm, and then of course- threw him. The surprise delayed Jason from stopping himself from spiraling into the sea, but when he did stop Bianca was already on the offensive again.

With a flurry, she hit Jason Grace on both of his cheeks, by this time, now backpedalling, Jason had his arms raised to his chest, blocking Bianca's hits. _He's moving backwards- did I hurt him? _Bianca kept her attacks, with her legs and arms she kept attacking Jason Grace, though most of her attacks were blocked by his arms, some of her attacks did sneak in and hit his ribs.

_Done yet? _

Bianca's eyes widened.

The voice of Jason Grace.

_How is he-_

The surprise took control of her as she stopped, her eyes widened in surprise. Jason lowered his hands in a swift motion he hit Bianca in the leg, it twisted as if it had been split in half, Bianca's eyes widened more than they already had. Jason then with his left hand threw it at Bianca who was now in serious trouble.

Somehow, she willed her body to move back, dodging his punch, but the pain from her leg surged around her body, a grim expression overtaking her. _Damn it! No! _

The pain suddenly went away, Jason was moving slower for a reason- probably to make more force in his punches considering the state of Bianca's leg, or so Jason probably thought. Then with the other not-broken leg; a deadly swing hit Jason in the chest- it was a straight kick yet it sent Jason spiraling back a few miles.

Bianca cringed, the pain in her right leg may have stopped due to her own will; yet the fact remained it was broken, though in normal scenario this would install ideas of retreat, but in the air in which movements were of flotation means it hardly hurt her movement, yet her variety of attacks were in-fact limited.

Jason was already on his way back- his force focused on speed, he was right in front of her. His face Bianca realized look seriously hurt, he had been accumulating damage from Bianca, in which normal cases would make buildings collapse; her punches must be taking some form of effect on the Son of Jupiter.

Encouraged by the status of Jason Grace, Bianca di Angelo gave in to her killer instincts; she'd finish off Jason Grace. Her hands were suddenly surrounded by the dark aura of her Requiem, shaped like a gauntlet she shot it right at Jason's jaw.

The Son of Jupiter using his quick movements moved his head back, this though made little effect as Bianca moved around the side and shot her other hand, Jason Grace using his feet moved away - instead of turning to face Bianca – and Bianca followed.

Then there was that light. Jason's aura mixed with green and blue yet Bianca was not daunted by the glowing lights so she rushed at Jason. A kick, a straight right hand, a left hand from the side, and a shot from her knee to the chest. Jason moved out of it with ease. He moved around his head and withdrew his body with a deep pull, with a quick counter Jason shot two hands, one of them hit Bianca on the right cheek, the other hurt her right in the chest.

Bianca responded quickly, her free leg once again made a move, Jason in a natural fashion moved around it- as if the wind carried him he suddenly let his hands free, more than a dozen punches quickly found themselves in Bianca di Angelo's face- too quick to respond to, the punches staggered the Daughter of Hades as she moved back surprised.

She quickly realized her right eye was blocked by blood. She touched the upper part of her eye. _A cut? _Jason stood apart from her, his hands were lowered now breathing from the mouth Jason was smiling, the blue and green aura took part of his surroundings.

_Stop fighting me, Bianca._

Bianca found herself clenching her head with her left hand. Why was she hearing him in her head? The woman grit her teeth, clearly filled with a soon to-be-released anger.

Jason frowned.

And so did Bianca.

Especially Bianca. She stood frozen.

Something was happening.

Jason's frown turned to a neutral face, standing straighter, his hands still down he kept staring at Bianca. And Bianca looked back, yet unlike Jason, who looked at her with his blue eyes that were mixed with various emotions, Bianca stared back almost to the point where she looked dead, her black eyes emotionless.

Then Jason raised his right arm, and in a sweeping motion it came down. And in a sweeping motion Bianca felt the one of the heaviest forces she'd ever felt force her down. It was as if she'd been hit by the largest hammer in the world, her body plunged from the sky into the ocean, and she did hit the water- as a matter of fact she went deep underwater.

Silence.

Rustles of the air colliding against Jason's aura.

A powerful blow from the ocean.

Bianca came out, her clothes wet, her hair soaked in water, she quickly shot up to the level where Jason Grace was- expecting to see his lightning blue eyes, expecting to beat him into a pulp.

But when Bianca did reach Jason, her body froze. Staring from above, Jason Grace looked at Bianca di Angelo, his eyes; filled with darkness.

Bianca's body began shaking.

_What is this…this sensation…_

It wasn't the blue, kind eyes of the Son of Jupiter. They were different.

A small smile slowly formed itself in the face of her opponent. Waving only his hands, words formed. "Kneel."

The motioning hand formed down; the sound of a booming impact went throughout the region, Bianca's body was suddenly handicapped with incredible weight, blood rushed through her entire body, she could barely hold herself in the air as she almost fell completely. She started coughing blood, and hadn't realized it; that in the air, she had fallen to her knees.

Then, the weight lifted, Bianca's eyes remained widened as she stood up and backed away. Looking up at Jason Grace the darkness of his eyes seemed to have suddenly just disappear, they were replaced by the kind, warming feeling and frustratingly annoying eyes.

He tapped his head with his right hand twice; he then proceeded to flex his neck and looked down at her once again.

"I guess I'm using my powers a bit too much."

Her heart was beating fast; she could not lose the feeling of the sensation.

Bianca for once, was slightly shaken in combat.

* * *

**The broken lower part of the mask didn't help at all **to the extent of predicting Infinity's movement. All it revealed was Infinity was bleeding from her mouth due to the attack that Rhea had used. The collision of the steel weapon of Infinity, and Rhea's Cavalry Spear quickly ended as Rhea backed away.

She needed a change in strategy, every passing second Infinity was getting stronger and faster. Infinity continued her momentum, striking right to the front; Infinity's sword came down as Rhea moved her Cavalry Spear to block it. Her weapon was massive, the size of Rhea herself, yet she held it in skillful way.

But it didn't matter how skillful Rhea held her weapon, Infinity's blade let out a booming noise over the battlefield, where fire of guns reigned and soldiers fought for supremacy. The two fighters quickly met again, their weapons fighting to grip each other's power. Infinity though- was only using one hand. With her free left hand she sent it below, Rhea noticed this as she motioned her Cavalry Spear downwards, it easily forced Infinity to lower her own weapon and give enough time for Rhea to back away.

"Oh? Is this all you have? Did you not claim to be chaos, fighting me- the weapons of justice a few minutes ago? If so, chaos has poor representatives then." Infinity taunted, Rhea smiled, in a way to show she was resisting her taunts; yet Rhea knew she was in deep trouble. Rhea was getting tired, especially after performing such a exhausting attack; the daughter of time took a glance at her large cavalry spear.

It was also harder to fight with that kind of spear; but it would take more energy to switch back to her true weapon; this spear was best and truly suited for her powerful attacks, which was impossible since Infinity was blocking all of them, only one of them, one being her strongest, hit the masked Infinity.

Infinity kept pressuring, her, her sword leaving the booming noises as she was set on the defensive, her blows simply too powerful to take a risk.

"Rhea, Daughter of Time, why do you fight?"

Rhea set her left foot forward, and swung her cavalry spear upwards, this sent Infinity out of balance for a few moments, thrusting her spear several times, it seemed as if she had directly hit Infinity multiple times, but when she backed away the cavalry spear fully, Rhea realized that she hadn't even touched Infinity.

The Daughter of Kronos smiled. "I told you, I'm chaos; why would I need a reason?"

She bravely threw the cavalry spear and unsurprisingly Infinity dodged the powerful throw with her head movement, and as this happened Rhea charged; now in her hands the Scythe of Kronos, she jabbed with it from afar, Infinity raised her sword to respond and when the two weapons collided-

The scythe broke.

Yet Rhea moved around Infinity, another scythe in her hands as she swung at Infinity and Infinity moved to stop her; not long after Infinity had broken seven scythe, yet Rhea kept using her quick movements to form another scythe and keep hitting Infinity.

And it was working, around Infinity's back her suit was filled with various cuts; blood streaking down. Infinity once again collided with Rhea's weapon, this time though it didn't break.

"So this is the real Scythe."

All the others were fake, used by Rhea and her new hit-and-run tactic, yet those scratches wouldn't never truly hurt Rhea. Rhea smiled, backing away and taking around the left of Infinity's side she let her scythe slice the side of Infinity; it would have worked well if Infinity hadn't grabbed her weapon.

"The Scythe of Kronos; what an intimidating weapon.

Normally, the scratches of Infinity's back would not; but it was her own soul that was being cut as the weapon was Kronos's Scythe.

Rhea pulled the sword out of Infinity's weakly held grip and moved away from Infinity, yet Infinity chased on.

The two weapons quickly found themselves colliding, the two fighters exchanging sides of the blades, introducing those sides to the other side of the opponent's weapon. Rhea quickly found herself in an unfavorable brawl, as Infinity's sword found itself on the edge of Rhea's gift and Rhea barely able to inflict light cuts on Infinity's skin.

Rhea pointed her scythe at a stationary Infinity. "I'm not done yet!"

She threw the scythe into the air as it turned to the familiar Cavalry Spear of the past. She quickly brought it to the back. Infinity positioned herself.

The feeling.

A burning force.

Rhea smiled. Infinity was using forty percent of her strength now. A fire surrounded the Daughter of Time, the smile grew to an unhealthy distance; and with a blow she threw herself at Infinity.

* * *

**The fire in the air made the entire room go quiet. **

The Command Room of the Resistance went quiet, the busy muttering of the base that lied on the highest hills was stunned at the clash of auras that were Infinity and Rhea. Reyna herself stopped to stare, as the fire attempted to wrestle control over her golden aura.

"Back to work!"

The entire base moved on again, she found herself receiving reports from all the other bases where the other resistance were stationed; four in the afternoon, they had been fighting since morning, she walked to her room looking at the map, her advisors, most being demigods waited for her words.

"The battle is going as I predicted."

In the map, the western Olympian Forces had been held back by the small demigod vanguard, the Secondary Base of the Resistance was in a deeply heated battle, Leo Valdez himself on the guard there, fighting a nearly overwhelming force; yet friendly forces in the south moved to aid; Clarisse and her soldiers had held the central corridor of the battlefield fiercely.

"Prepare for Night Operations."

The entire camp was moving, Reyna looked at the sun briefly before looking up at the clash of aura's that were Rhea and Infinity. _Where did Jason go? No- that does not matter now._ The sun would set soon- it was winter, it would be cold at night.

But it there was still light for the day; they would have to hold off for the day; her opponent, who Reyna suspected was Rhea would never let her soldiers become tired and continuing to fight in the night.

"Reyna, a message from Beta Base." A demigod quickly came to her, his face looked worried. Reyna frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's Leo Valdez- he's been seriously injured."

Somehow…somehow in all the chaos…in her attempt to command the Resistance Forces…in all the war…in all the news…Reyna wondered why she saw Percy Jackson standing behind them; smiling with a sense of superiority.

Reyna looked at the messenger.

"Where is he?"

"He's being transported to the Infirmary here, the mortal doctors can't do much for him so-"

The stubborn leader raised her hand. Motioning not to talk. "At ease, you can leave."

The messenger nodded and left. Reyna would get back to work.


	28. Fear

Bianca had her hands up to her head, as she held them high and Jason threw an endless barrage of punches. With a backward movements most of his punches landed in Bianca's small hands, then suddenly the Son of Jupiter with a push of wind moved around the Daughter of Death, in a dance Bianca moved to counter the sudden rush around her as she stepped forward and lowered herself just in time as Jason Grace let go a powerful kick.

Going back with a burst she hit Jason in the jaw, it definitely must've surprised him as Bianca was about to land another he grabbed hold of Bianca, surprised yet still in her senses she began trying to hit Jason in the head, but he kept moving her back and pushed her off balance. With a slight shove Jason let go, getting his back fully straight he raised his hands as Bianca threw a right kick, this one snuck through Jason's defenses and hit him in the ribs.

But it must've had little effect as Jason shook it off, literally splitting his hands and smiled, signaling he wasn't hurt at all. Bianca di Angelo froze at his smile. But Jason stayed still, inviting her to punch him in the face. And she gladly took the kind invitation; she must've thrown a hundred punches in a few seconds, yet when she finished Jason lowered his arms, still smiling.

Her eyes widened as she moved her head to dodge Jason's straight left hand, he kept following with the straight attacks and Bianca moved back; her eyes still widened as Jason seemed to be taking no pain at her attacks. Bianca began to look worried. Ever since that feeling, ever since that moment…

"_Kneel."_

She remembered his voice, his cold and arrogance clear, his power overwhelming. Bianca was shaken. Jason kept following, yet he no longer had that disturbing aura, Jason finally caught Bianca with a straight left kick, it sent her moving backwards, holding her stomach with her right hand as if Jason had kick her stomach out of her body.

She tried to straighten herself, move back and regain her senses, she was hurt; her mind wasn't feeling right, the repetitive pure power she had felt from Jason Grace had put her in a dangerous situations. She felt another power punch, but this came from the right as Bianca's body flashed down, she once again lost her strength, she felt herself falling from the air but she stopped herself.

She felt the taste of blood in her mouth, her vision was becoming hazy. Bianca moved back looking around. She couldn't see Jason. She grit her teeth. _How has he gotten so strong? We were even in Africa…but he keeps getting stronger…_

Bianca still felt that sensation, the darkness that had overwhelmed her, Jason Grace's dark eyes looking at her, staring at her. She'd only felt so hopeless when she fought Percy Jackson. His overwhelming power as he wasn't even using his full strength, tossing her around like as if she were some toy to practice beatings on.

But she knew the sensation. She'd felt it when Percy entered the fourth level.

So had Jason. So had she. But which of the two has used more energy? More power? Jason Grace, he was letting himself get carried by the dangerous Requiem. And Jason Grace probably knew his mistakes; she could see it in his eyes as he stood in front of her.

"Ah Bianca, I think you've broken all the bones in my face, and my body. That was possibly true; no matter if Jason could mentally take Bianca's power, his body would still react, thanks to the Requiem is why Jason could take those shots. Yet Jason was clean, his clothes barely scratched.

Only his right eye was in a somewhat purple state.

Bianca on the other hand looked in an almost embarrassing state. Her clothes were tattered, her body filled with dark and purple spots from Jason's punches, her face was filled with blood which were cuts the hands of Jason Grace had caused, her mouth was filled with blood that she'd drank from her chest, she could barely see from her right eye.

"Good thing I broke some bones."

Bianca suddenly launched herself forward and hit Jason Chase in the chest with her right hand, a loud boom as Jason was caught by surprise and his eyes widened in complete shock; no; Jason had not been taking Bianca's power head-on, he was using his movement to lower the weight behind Bianca's punches.

His body lurched back;

And Bianca did not follow. Jason balanced himself out, suddenly coughing blood while he looked around, Bianca was already leaving. Jason clenched his chest. _Damn, damn it._ The power of the smaller Bianca surprised Jason, surprised him enough to let him stand a few minutes and let Bianca get away.

He raised his eyes, the stormy look still there, yet a hint of darkness. Maybe something else. He looked up, the sun was beginning to leave. "Bianca di Angelo…I'm sorry." Jason was talking to himself, he looked at his hands, opening and closing them.

He turned around.

His face was different.

His posture different.

His eyes a hint of a different emotion.

* * *

**Leo Valdez **was reading believe it or not. It was certainly a rare occasion, but he kept reading the same letter. Leo had not found this by looking for it, he found it by coincidence and luck in Reyna's room. A letter of Annabeth Chase. He asked himself the question many times, and wondered why, why would Reyna have a letter from Annabeth?

He'd never been able to confront Reyna from his discovery, but he would, not now though. He hid it under his bed, like a young boy waiting for the Tooth Fairy. Only it was paper and he wanted to keep it under the bed.

His hospital bed.

It was hopeless, Leo had never expected. Soon enough, Reyna entered the infirmary room in which Leo laid down in the bed; he'd expect her to look for him. Her dark eyes looked worried as she observed Leo's extensive wounds.

Then came the words he would find hard to respond.

"What happened?"

"Percy Jackson happened."

Reyna stood frozen, like as if she'd been frozen still at what Leo said. Leo's central stomach had a deep cut, his rib was broken, his right arm completely broken to the point it would take a week, even with the recover power of the Requiem.

"When?"

There was no need for a complicated exchange, Reyna understood what Leo meant.

"I don't think anybody else noticed…we were pushing back the Olympians…I was fine…then it was a flash, I saw him right in front of me, then I fell unconscious."

Reyna's eyes looked...relieved. "Are you fine?"

Leo looked up, his eyebrows rose. "Of course I am."

Reyna let out a tired sigh. Her eyes were filled with a worried glitter, her head moved along with her eyes looking at the ceiling before they went back down to look at Leo.

"Are you sure your fine?"

"Yes Reyna." Leo repeated his expression, Reyna's worried look never left. She wondered why Percy Jackson had attacked Leo, and only Leo. _I don't think anybody else noticed…_ Percy was capable of such things. Attacking without notice, if he could he could probably attack someone without them noticing they're being attacked.

_But why? _The same image of Percy Jackson smiling, standing behind her came to her head; she closed her eyes, pushing such an image away. Opening them again she found Leo staring back at her, a worried look. Reyna frowned a she looked away, an uncomfortable heat traveled through her body.

"Reyna-"

"I have to go."

Reyna was already leaving and Leo simply looked…disappointed.

No, frustrated. Leo Valdez was frustrated.

Reyna knew this but she felt a certain fear, a reason she didn't wish to talk with her friend; as her breathing gaps became shorter, she just stopped, she still hadn't left the room. Leo had stayed quiet as she turned back to face him. Her pale face usually painted by a mask of neutrality was colored with a shade of red, and an expression of confusion; and pain.

"Reyna?"

Reyna simply stared at Leo and her lips moved before she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**Hazel was very surprised at seeing Infinity when she noted Infinity walking towards her. **The masked woman's mask was half broken, the lower parts revealed her simple lips and chin, yet the neck piece of her armor and her chest was tainted by pieces of blood. Maybe it was from her own, but it was not from a cut.

Infinity was quickly next to her.

"Where is Reyna?"

"I was going to check on her."

Infinity followed Reyna in the middle of the Rebel Main Camp. Hazel had been told of what happened to Reyna, collapsing in the middle of the room when talking to Leo. She'd made a name for herself between the rebels, as a demigod that could heal most injuries. And she could to be honest. She'd been called to check on Reyna. Hazel's eyes leered, it'd been a long day, looking up it was becoming darker in the night.

Much of the Olympian Army had retreated as night settled in. The Secondary Resistance Base had been held, Hazel heard what's where Leo got his injuries, they'd been able to push back the Olympians there. In the smaller bases to the east where Hazel had been with the likes of Piper there hadn't been much activity which was good, there were barely a hundred people in the area since they were a force to simply push into rescue Artemis but they never got the opportunity.

She heard Clarisse and her soldiers held off their own front while the demigods in the west held off a much bigger Olympian force. So it seems they've been able to hold off the Olympian Armies, just as Reyna had predicted.

Infinity followed behind Hazel, and as Hazel got near where Reyna was supposed to be she wondered on why Infinity wanted to see Reyna. No; _how did she know? _Hazel had the upmost confident that Infinity knew something happened to Reyna.

She entered one of the thousand medical rooms in the Resistance Base, Reyna was sleeping in the medical base alone, she took a step inside and looked back, and Infinity had closed the door and was looking at Reyna. But she just stood by the door, as if beckoning for her to check on Reyna.

Hazel got near Reyna who was in the bed, as the daughter of Apollo approached her she realized something. Her face was red, like as if a fever, so naturally she needed to check, but when Hazel's hand made contact with the cheek of Reyna; a shock.

Hazel suddenly withdrew her hand; a surprised look on her face didn't stop her from trying to check on Reyna gain, but this time a stronger shock forced Hazel to force back her hand. _No._ It wasn't a shock. It was something literally forcing Hazel to pull herself away.

"What's happened?"

Hazel jumped in surprise before realizing it was Infinity's calm and emotionless voice, she hadn't even heard her walk behind her. "I can't touch Reyna."

"What do you mean?"

Hazel for once realized Infinity wasn't so tall, she was only slightly taller than her, and Hazel wasn't a big person to begin with. Not only that but the helmet and her boots must give her some extra height. But she responded with the according problem. "It's like a some sort-of shock, every time I touched Reyna it sent my hand back."

Silence. Infinity's right hand suddenly touched Reyna's left cheek. Then her right cheek before Infinity pulled her hand back. "She's cold, and you're right, something did force my hand back.

Hazel frowned, it didn't seem like it, but Infinity seemed to have checked on Reyna normally, but she still said Hazel was right. She tried it again, but the shock was still there, stronger and in result Hazel moved her hand back with a quicker pace.

"This is Percy's doing."

Infinity moved back and turned around, Hazel's head followed. "What?"

"I'll return in a few hours."

Infinity suddenly walked through the doorway.

"What? Wait-"

Infinity had already disappeared, Hazel's face was suddenly full of frustration as she looked back at Reyna and attempted to check her, yet the shock was still there, stronger than before. Hazel simply looked at the reddened face of Reyna as she slept.

The simple aura morphed itself around the hand of Hazel and reached the cheek of Reyna. Her eyes widened, Hazel was surprised and in simple shock, she felt her body move against her will, away in fear, her heart's beat increased in speed as she began to breathe through her mouth as she stared at the sleeping Reyna with wide eyes.

Two footsteps, a door opening and closing, Hazel turned to look at a young man, not much older than her, a mortal as Hazel has never seen him, probably a young man experienced in medical training asked to check, or was the person appointed to take care of Reyna, meaning he was a medical doctor.

"Ah, you are Hazel are you not?" he asked, his voice was deep as he offered his hand. "My name is Louis Marquez, I am a doctor of the Free Union." Hazel took his hand, shaking it comfortably. The Free Union was the largest resistance group in California, probably in the entire Olympian Empire, they boasted a thousand men but were poorly equipped and had difficulty in organization. Out of the one-thousand soldiers of the Resistance Coalition six-hundreds of them were of the Free Union.

"What's happened here?"

"Well, we don't know, we had difficulty moving her because-"

"The pain, every time you make contact there's a shock of pain." Hazel concluded. The doctor didn't seem surprised at her conclusion as he nodded.

"It took us a while, but by visual studies we can assume she's in a sleeping state, not unconscious."

It was a normal observation most people could do, Hazel noticed her state upon entering the room, she was just glad she wasn't imagining the pain. She looked back at the doctor, his face was tired, dirty from dust, and older than he probably was.

"You should get some rest, I'm assumed you were assigned to take care of Reyna?"

"Ah- well," he seemed hesitant but nodded. "Thank you…"

"How many people know of Reyna's state?"

He turned his head. "Not that many people saw her, and word's been kept quiet about it, just incase-"

"It'll be fine; she'll get up before morning." Hazel stated.

The man seemed somewhat surprised by her statement, he himself doubted what Hazel, the highly-regarded Daughter of Apollo who was never wrong in her observations, or so simple rumors said, but then again there were many rumors that were wild about the demigods, about the Emperor Perseus Jackson, about the Resistance Leader Reyna, about the flamboyant Leo Valdez, probably about every demigod.

But he left without questioning her prediction. He'd hope she was right.

They were on the same team after all.

* * *

**Reyna **hated the forest. The same forest she would enter upon once she would fall asleep. The same forest where she wasn't herself, were her emotions flowed and mixed with others that weren't the right ones, where she was different. The same forest she was here only a few days ago, but they had stopped.

Finally they had stopped thanks to the comforting of her friend Leo Valdez, maybe more than a friend. Reyna smiled at the thought. The forest was tricky, it was tricking her with different thoughts and emotions, but she frowned when she looked around.

Darkness.

Endless darkness between the bushes. And he would soon come.

And her body was shaking.

In fear. She grit her teeth, she was already shaking. _Stop it…stop shaking…!_ It was oddly humorous, she knew she was afraid but she wasn't afraid. Or didn't want to be afraid. But she still shook. _There's no reason to be afraid, this is a dream, he can only taunt me and try to attack me with his words- harmless words that he tries to use to twist others to his will…_

Her body still shook. She smiled and realized she was on the verge of crying. Because she couldn't escape the fear. She couldn't come to face the fact she was afraid. And she realized this, yet it was hopeless. There was nothing she could do, that alone was paining the Daughter of Minerva.

Suddenly a voice to her left. Sitting on a tree trunk, facing the other way. She could see the side of his face, his dull and dead electric blue eye there, not even staring at her but she was staring at it without completely turning around. Afraid to face it. Unable to see the other side of his face where his sea-green eye.

"How've you been?"

She said nothing to the Emperor of Olympus.

"Also, why haven't you been here in a while? You don't visit often."

She was shaking more. She was no longer looking at him as she stared forward, frozen.

"Well, whatever, it doesn't matter; I'll have the same results tomorrow anyways."

She was silent. Why couldn't she? Why couldn't she overcome the fear? Why could Reyna, as brilliant as she was, as brave and strong as she was, as conscious as she was to the fact there was no reason to be afraid, _was afraid? _Reyna was crying. Her emotions swirled, thoughts of confusion entered her train of thought.

And then in a flash she was simply staring at the forest, looking away from Percy Jackson, and then there he was, his face inches away from hers she jumped- in panic and shock she jumped back and fell on her behinds, raising her head Percy was staring at her, his emotionless electric blue eye looked deep into her mind, his green-sea eye looked….dull yet thoughtful, his smile was wide, his white teeth showed- the image scared Reyna as she simply turned.

"By the way how is Leo? I'm sure I hurt him bad…" Percy then stated out of the random, walking behind Reyna. Yet that comment didn't even bring emotions to Reyna's face. Her face was wide-eyed, giving his back to the Emperor as she looked at the ground.

"Hmm well I've gotten bored of you Reyna, you allow me to push you so easily…" she heard his footstep, his taunting voice disappointed. But she was too afraid to say anything.

And then he was hugging her from the back. And stopped as he stepped away. Reyna was still wide-eyed in fear.

She could feel his smile as he said parting words; "Well I'll see you tomorrow Reyna, you better not disappoint- then again I doubt you even want to, so Reyna, just do what I say tomorrow, I'd be quite happy." he said this smiling, Reyna's eyes began to flow with tears as he began wake from her nightmare.

* * *

**And that my friend, in the last segment, is how to write a part filled with lack of hope and despair. At 12 AM, because writing it at daytime, which I do better, would be too long, and this is too sloppy but I have more free time at night so, yes.**

**Let's get to 200 reviews. Also, soon we get to know who Infinity is, so get ready and give the idea of who you think it is. To be honest I'd be disappointed if someone got it right because my attempt to hide her identity has been a failure.**

**-Ian**


	29. Troublesome Night

**It was dark **and Bianca was cold, her clothes were tattered and broken to the point a part of her bras showed. It was almost embarrassing to her, the way she looked, so beaten up; it angered her, that she couldn't do anything effective against Jason, her style of fighting simply fit straight to his in his fight.

Her usual punches that were meant to wear people out and hurt them a bit, making them hesitant due to her flurries simply was not the way to fight Jason the way Jason fought in the fight. He simply took her shots because she never put force behind them, and Jason would. He'd put these perfectly place punches and keep throwing them.

Maybe he was hurt by her punches but he took them, and that's why he won.

And then…she remembered Jason's change. His entire body, his stance, the dark aura around him. Bianca found it all so paining to even think about. She was near the main Olympian Camp, she was in a hallway near the place where she slept.

But first…

She found Nico and Rhea discussing the results of the day in Rhea's room. The Daughter of Kronos simply looked at Bianca's image, and looked away. Nico made no sense to hide his worry over his sister, his expression turned to a saddened one as she sat in a couch.

"How did the day go?" Bianca asked.

Rhea looked at Bianca and replied. "All our advances were pushed back."

Rhea had already discussed the results with Nico and the rest of the Higher Ranks, those that led their own groups in this battle. One of the Olympian Strategist had already drawn up plans for tomorrow's continuing fight.

But the three powerful Requiem users still had to discuss.

"I met some kid, he was pretty decent but I handled him out, let his friend take him away since my camp was burning in fire." Nico began, he looked at the two girls. "The two of you look like you got smacked around in your fights.

Rhea's face came to an unusual smile filled with anger. "I held my own against Infinity." She looked at Bianca in an accusing way. "I wouldn't say the same for you against Jason."

Bianca felt…quiet, she couldn't say anything for herself.

Nico maybe felt the lackluster mind in Bianca and shifted the subject. "Rhea, how did you hold out against Infinity?"

This gave life to Bianca's eye, as the curiosity looked at the also torn-up Daughter of Kronos. She smiled. "I'm just special."

Both Nico and Bianca had noticed the difference with Rhea in the morning of the battle, Nico was very surprised at it when he returned from Africa. Her usual sense of superiority was gone and replaced with a feeling he couldn't place word out. Her usual talks still brought a feeling of anger, but it was to a lesser extent, she walked differently, she stopped differently.

Rhea was simply different.

"What did you do?" Bianca asked, her face with an all serious look. Rhea turned her entire body to Bianca.

"I just did a lot of work."

Bianca noticed one wound in the revealed stomach of Rhea. A deep cut, like as if someone had stuck the tip of a sword and repeatedly moved it around in a line back and forward, it seemed days old.

"Where did you get that wound?" Thalia asked.

It was a demand, not a question.

Nico looked at the cut for a few seconds. Nico knew where the cut was from…

Rhea smiled proudly. "I wanted to do something…" she licked her lips. "Something that would allow me to go toe-to-toe with people on the Fourth Level of the Requiem, something Percy didn't want me to do."

"And you did!" Bianca accused, her voice sounded furious; maybe it was just at the thought of Rhea doing something Percy denied her from.

Rhea shrugged in a way that showed little importance. "I did."

The cut was from Percy Jackson.

The discussion that would follow; he didn't want to discuss it. "We need to discuss what the three of us are going to do tomorrow."

Rhea calmed down at Nico's voice surprisingly enough as she sat down, Bianca sat near Nico in the couch and they began to plan.

"I can't fight Jason." Bianca declared.

"Why not?" Nico inquired.

"I just…" Bianca felt very uncomfortable talking about the sensation Jason gave away.

"I'll fight Jason tomorrow." Rhea claimed, she looked at Bianca. "You can take on Infinity."

Bianca looked surprised but nodded.

"You want me to take on Hazel?" Nico asked Bianca.

Hazel, the Daughter of Apollo. She had been in the air for much of the battle, any Olympian Air Force that got near the battlefield was blown away by her arrows, she's in the third level of the Requiem, in the lowest of it though, Nico was on the best place he could be in the third level of the Requiem, meaning he could beat Hazel."

"No, if you do that you'll have Leo, Reyna and everybody else ganging up on you."

"I could probably handle them." Nico claimed.

Bianca looked at Nico in surprise at his confidence. Rhea seemed to be thinking.

She nodded. "You probably can, but you said your side is being confronted by some demigods."

Nico nodded. "Our forces would still have the superior numbers, plus it's about time we test those kids." Nico suggested.

Bianca said nothing as Rhea nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Percy will be angry none of us will be supervising the demigods, but they can take care of themselves, that way you can take Hazel…"

"Your doubting yourself." Nico immediately noticed the worry in her voice.

Rhea shrugged. "The reason these pesky rebels are here is to rescue Artemis, I've been thinking of moving her but they would slowly retreat, making us waste the opportunity to beat them, plus, they made no movements today to try to even breach the defenses in our base where Artemis is."

"You think they'll act tomorrow." Bianca read Rhea's mind.

Rhea nodded. "Probably, thinking about it, Reyna probably has a lot of surprises in store for us, Clarisse was one of them, I never expected she would be the cause of nearly half of our casualties…"

"So you want someone to guard Artemis." Nico concluded.

Rhea sighed. "We can risk losing the air, but we can't risk losing Artemis." she confirmed.

"Your speaking very calmly today." Bianca noted. Her eyes gleaming at the Daughter of Kronos.

"And you seem to be scared at the thought of fighting Jason."

The words came out of nowhere, Rhea herself had little idea how she could come up with such an idea, yet Bianca looked away; and Nico felt it too.

"Bianca, what happened when you fought him?" Nico demanded.

"I don't know." Bianca stated. "And I don't want to talk about it."

Rhea looked at Bianca for a few seconds. And then she smiled. _To put Bianca in such a state…_ her smile grew maybe too much. _This will be fun._

* * *

"**What happened to Reyna and Leo?"** Jason demanded. Infinity simply stared back at the Son of Jupiter, not responding as she moved her now revealed lips from her broken helmet in a manner that seemed uninterested. The two of the Fourth-Level Requiem Users were in the middle of the camps in the hills alone.

Jason had received word about Leo's condition; mysteriously falling down in the midst of the battle, some say he overtired himself, some say he was injured fighting. Jason didn't know. Then he's heard Reyna just recently collapsed, and that in specific he hasn't heard much of.

On his way to the Main Camp were Reyna and Leo were he ran into Infinity, she had forced him to stop and asked him to calm down and then asked him not to visit his friends.

"Leo was attacked by Percy Jackson and Reyna has been paralyzed by Percy Jackson."

Jason blinked.

"What do you mean?"

Infinity began walking around Jason, her lips moving in a curve, a face that was hesitant to talk. "I didn't feel anything, there's no way Percy could've been here." Jason remarked as Infinity said nothing, simply looked at him.

"That's false, Percy was here- even if for a brief second, you just didn't catch him."

Jason frowned. "If Percy was here he'd be wreaking havoc."

"You're completely right, and the way he hurt Reyna is a way I don't know, and I assume he was in-fact watching the battle."

Jason looked more worried. "Why would he just observe the battle? Plus, he's busy in Africa? No?"

"Correct, that's why I almost doubt myself when I say Percy was here, but he was, and in the time he was here- no, maybe even before, he's been trying to attack Reyna in a mental fashion."

"What do you mean-"

"Jason Grace, although I do understand your worries, I do have other pressing matters to speak off."

Jason stopped as he frowned. He realized his face was becoming reddened with anger; what was more important than seeing Reyna?

"Infinity please- step aside." Jason demanded.

Her response was literally- a slap in his left cheek. Jason was very surprised by the action.

"You've been overusing your Requiem too much; I can feel it all over you, it gives of such a horrible aurora."

Jason gave a coy smile. "What if I did use my Requiem a lot?"

"You'll end up becoming more like Percy Jackson."

Jason momentarily stopped. "When you and I use the Fourth Requiem we risk falling into the same category Percy falls to- insanity, or have you already forgotten the punishment of the Fourth Level?"

Jason remembered- the feeling he felt when fighting Bianca. Such thoughts of violence and superiority…something, even if for the moment, found attracting. Is that what Percy always felt? Jason frowned even more, any more and he'd break his face. "Although Infinity, I'll admit, I've gotten carried away, but sometimes, I can't help it."

Suddenly Infinity's index finger pushed back Jason's head, his body felt heavier, his movements slower, it was like a massive brick had been put on his shoulders and he had to carry it- no, it was like he was being restricted by chains yet he could break out of them any time.

"There."

"What did you-"

Infinity was behind him, he could feel her face around his right. "You are hope of the future Jason Grace, along with many others."

Suddenly Infinity had thrown one of her arms around his shoulders. "Do not let yourself be drowned by the darkness of the Fourth Requim." Infinity suddenly stepped away and then began to walk away. Jason turned to look at the mysterious woman.

"Infinity-"

"I'll be back in the morning; I ask you notify Leo or Reyna of that."

"Infinity-"

She raised her hand and waved her finger around. "I said I'm leaving, respect a ladies wish Jason Grace; you'll have no luck handling Piper and Reyna."

Suddenly she was flying away. Jason looked up and he could barely sense her anymore, frowning Jason turned away and thought of the conversation. Reyna and Leo were hurt and he was overusing his powers. _"You'll end up like Percy."_ Her words resonated in his mind as he frowned, observing his hands.

He felt that, that power surging around him; he could feel himself literally changing, his wicked grin at beating Bianca around in the fight- how dangerous. He sighed, such a problematic circumstance, and of course…Jason looked in the sky, he still had to see Reyna and Leo.

Yet he felt the heavyweight around him, chains keeping him in the floor; Infinity had done something to Jason he didn't like, he began walking down to the camp; he had to deal with it for the time being.

* * *

**Hazel frowned. **Piper was simply staring at Reyna who was still soundly asleep.

"She's shaking." Piper noticed. Hazel didn't say anything, any observation could come up with that conclusion; yet the reason Hazel said nothing was due to Piper having stood for more than a minute and then saying it; as if she was pointing out a weakness.

Piper turned. "I'm going to check on Leo, he's on the room next door, no?"

Hazel nodded. Piper asked in a simple and nearly bored tone. To be honest she's never seen Piper look like this; the way she said it, in a the tone that she was on the verge of not caring- no, that was not it. She sounded bored. It was not her usual caring and kind tone.

Nor was it her much nastier jealous side; it was just…nothing at all. She just stood there; watching Reyna and now was leaving to look for Leo. Hazel frowned, what in Pluto was this? The way she walked, looked, it all seemed different, maybe it was just her but she felt an aura around the Daughter of Aphrodite.

But Hazel would ignore such matters and examined Reyna by observation. The shock- she hadn't been able to move the Daughter of Wisdom, nor touch her. Hazel stood up, every time she attempted any form of physical contact it would come out of no where…

Her hands slowly reached Reyna's sleeping face. And then it came; like a bursting inferno had burned her, Hazel backed away in shock, her eyes wide open as pain suddenly erupted through her body, she backpedalled to a chair before sitting down and then began to cough.

Then it stopped; Hazel looked at her hands; blood from her coughing. Her heart was beating fast, her white skin had become a crimson red, sweat trickling down her head. The pain was becoming worse- she almost felt dead touching Reyna for a few seconds. _What in Pluto is this?_

There was nothing Hazel could do. She looked at Reyna who shifted in the infirmary bed.

There was nothing Hazel could do.

Such a thought taunted Hazel; a taunt she had to ignore. And then Reyna began to shake in her head.

How troublesome the night was becoming. She needed to visit Clarisse- there was much to discuss with the Daughter of War, yet it was not even midnight. It was ten, Reyna was shaking in her sleep and nobody could wake her up, Leo had been seriously hurt; and she remembered Piper. And then there was the problem with Infinity...she had gone off smewhere, and she hadn't seen Leo now in a while. Hazel sighed, it was truly going to be a troublesome night.


	30. Peacekeeper

**Jason Grace **bumped into Hazel. For a split seconds a collision of heads and Hazel commented; "Jason, you're too careless when walking." Hazel scratched her head as Jason looked down at her.

"You were the one standing in the way." he replied but Hazel didn't bother to reply as she took a few steps back and beckoned for Jason to come inside the room. When he did the first and only thing he found important was Reyna, sleeping in the bed, her body shaking. It was an odd sensation that got a hold of Jason as he moved quickly to touch Reyna.

It wasn't something Jason usually did. Then again nobody would see an old friend in a bed and go to touch their faces. He didn't think that was normal. But he did it. And he regretted it. The shock came immediately. The Son of Jupiter backed away in surprise, his right hand was burning after he had touched Reyna's forehead.

His legs were shaky, the rest of his body frozen in surprise.

"That's what you get for being reckless."

When Hazel said this, Jason was pretty sure it was supposed to be a playful lesson, but the tired voice of Hazel made it sound like she was an old woman who got angry at how reckless Jason was.

Jason didn't reply with words though, he just snorted and said nothing. He felt no reason to say sorry at all. He frowned suddenly as he organized his thoughts. _Where did that come from?_ But Jason ended up looking at Reyna's sleeping face for a few seconds and then turned to Hazel.

"Have any idea what's wrong with her?"

Hazel sighed in a dispirited way. "No idea…it's nothing like a fever or anything."

"How do you know?"

"When you touch someone with a fever, does it kill you?" Hazel rhetorically asked.

It was a good point to Jason's somewhat ignorant question. They had no way of knowing what was wrong with Reyna, and when they even attempted to touch her they were sent back by the pain. Jason kept observing Reyna before he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Hazel observed the yawning Jason, her eyes tracking his movements. "You look weighted."

"I feel heavy."

"You should probably get some rest." Hazel commented.

"Are you crazy? Our group has no leaders while the other Organizations are hardly keeping themselves together, it would be crazy for me to sleep right now."

Hazel shook her head in disappointment.

"Our group has no leader? Do I not exist?"

Jason then gave a very uncomfortable smile. "Sorry."

Hazel was never a leader unlike the joker Leo or the brilliant Reyna. But she did have a strong connection to the demigods of their resistance; she held a certain motherly bond with them and also held a friendly relationship with many mortal soldiers of the resistance. With Reyna and Leo so injured, she was technically the _defacto_ leader.

"It's fine, though can I ask you a favor, Jason?" Hazel asked in a relaxed tone.

"Can you go around the other resistance groups? Clear out troubles and doubts, I, and probably Reyna won't want any strained allies."

Jason shrugged and nodded.

Hazel seemed ready to speak but the door opened once more. The two demigods turned their heads to see two other demigods entering the room. And one of the immediately fell flat-out on his face as he was walking with one leg, his other leg and his two arms wrapped, the woman just sighed, maybe embarrassed to be with the demigod that had tripped.

"Leo, you're not supposed to be out of bed yet."

Leo's head went up as Piper grabbed him around his waist and raised him back on his one leg as he took support by the near-wall. "What are you talking about Hazel? I feel completely fine."

"And you look mighty fine." Jason commented. "I'm sure the Olympian Army will fold at your one-leg attacks."

Leo was walking with one leg, in-fact, both of his arms were also wrapped, meaning he just had his right leg.

"Fighting with two arms and walking with two legs are for wusses like you Jason, a real man walks and fights with one leg."

Piper who stood behind Leo then, with the cruelty of a devil, pushed the one-legged Leo back to the floor. The Son of Hephaestus gloriously hit his face against the ground once again. Jason couldn't help but smile as he looked shamefully away and Hazel just sighed.

"Piper, he's injured."

"No, he's annoying."

Piper walked away from Leo as Hazel helped him back up, she stood near Jason as she looked at the slowly-breathing Reyna who was still asleep.

Hazel glanced at Piper. "By the way Piper, where's Frank?"

"He said he was going to visit his sister, meaning he's probably visiting Clarisse or somebody in the Demigod Camp." Piper replied.

At this point Piper had gotten closer to Jason and Hazel had helped Leo get back up on his leg as he hopped over to a chair and sat down.

"Oh Leo,"

"Hm?"

"Infinity said she was leaving, told me she'd be back by morning."

Leo sighed at Jason's news. "Ah, what is she doing now…"

Jason finally got a good luck at the leader that was Leo, or close to it. He's heard much about Leo being Reyna's second-in-command, something Jason found hard to believe, but looking at the concentrating face of Leo Valdez, he could easily notice the different between the teenager from a few years back.

"Anyways," Hazel said. "I'm going to visit Clarisse and the Demigods, I'll be coming back to check on Reyna in a while, so Jason, can you do what I asked you?" she asked looking at Jason, he responded by nodding.

Hazel smiled, "Thanks." Were her parting words as she went off.

"Sooo…" Leo commenced. "What is it that Hazel wants you to do?"

"Talk to the other Resistance Groups, try to keep everyone calm and so."

"Oh." Leo looked disappointed. "Just regular business then I guess."

Jason raised his eyebrow. "What did you think it was?"

Leo looked normal. "No, it was nothing."

Jason scratched his head at Leo's sudden hesitation as he sighed. "I'll be going now."

"Alright, I'm taking Leo back to his infirmary." Piper announced.

"No." Leo stubbornly said as he sat deeper in his chair.

Piper then frowned. "Why not?"

"I want to be here when Reyna wakes up."

Something set off on Jason as he heard Leo said that. Jason frowned as he wasn't facing Leo or the others but his movements were stopped. He shook those feelings off immediately, he didn't like those thoughts, he felt angry about them.

"Well, I'll be going with Jason then."

"Okay- wait what?" Jason mustered out as he turned around."

Piper scowled. "I'm not waiting hours for Reyna to wake up, I might as well go with you."

Jason frowned at her sudden change, but he shrugged and walked away and Piper followed, Leo called out; "By the way Jason, could you visit the Mortal Doctors and kindly explain to them I walked away with one leg?"

Jason and Piper soon left the infirmary. "When did you get Leo?"

"I didn't, he was halfway here when I went to visit him, walking on one leg."

"The mortals must be panicking wondering where he went."

* * *

**Hazel found herself visiting the Demigod Camp. **Upon arrival she was greeted by head movement of the working Demigod Camp. Glances at the Daughter of Apollo stood tall; accompanying her was an aura of kindness as she smiled. She soon though found herself edging the small camp with no more than fifty people, in the edge of the camp overlooking the mountain stood a Son of Eris.

He sat with a concentrated look, perplexed and thinking, the head of the boy turned to Hazel.

"How did the battle go, Lance?"

Lance didn't smile; in fact he showed no response in emotion, he merely turned his head back and then responded. "We only have an injured personnel, meaning we have no casualties…"

"You sound worried for a person who held back an army and didn't lose a single soldier."

"It's just the first day, and we got lucky."

Hazel had heard the report Reyna and Leo had received from the Allied Forces in general. The Demigods didn't really move much, they raided the Olympian Camp, but one of the people who were burning the camp was forced to engage in battle against Nico who was unexpectedly in the area, but the Demigod was able to escape due to the aid of other demigods.

Hazel, not just knowing Lance, the serious Son of Eris, but also knowing the majority of the Demigods of her group very well then smiled. The boy was probably thinking what Nico di Angelo could have done if he had given chase. Who knows, Nico could have probably destroyed the entire Demigod Camp and killed everyone yet he held back to help his own camp which was in flames.

Hazel sat next to Lance and looked at the hills.

"You're setting traps very late at night."

"You noticed?"

The entire side of the hill was in-fact cover for things hiding inside, like as if a hole had been cut in the hill and people went inside of it. And in the bottoms of the hill, more grass than the usual, which could easily be set on fire, and also spread fire.

Of course, a normal human eye wouldn't see it.

"Clever ploy."

"Reyna actually suggested it, I think I can hold the Olympians for another day." The Son of Eris mentioned.

Hazel smiled even more. Lance was one of the young Demigods who Reyna was interested in. Another demigod was the physically impressive Tyson Steele, who Infinity actually bothered to tutor him on the Requiem for whatever reason.

_Infinity, what a mysterious woman, Reyna should really demand from her more of her identity…_

Hazel soon realized she was lost in her thoughts as Lance repeated something. "I think I'm going to give up my command to somebody else tomorrow." he said.

Lance had difficulties in general, being strong. He could sometimes be in tremendous shape and just become suddenly lazy, when in Team Battles for practice, he would lead tremendously for a while before meekly deciding to let somebody else give orders.

"Don't be afraid of power, Son of Eris." Hazel warned.

Lance now smiled in a weak manner. "You sound scary sometimes Hazel."

Hazel smiled as she stood up and stretched. "Good to see that your fine," she continued stretching, "so I'll be checking Clarisse."

Hazel then stopped abruptly as if she realized something, she put her hand in her right pocket before taking out a sack.

"Tyson Steele was the injured Demigod, no?"

Lance looked surprised by nodded.

"Then hand him this." she tossed the bag to the Son of Eris and suddenly Hazel was running at an extreme speed. Yet she had this odd thing around her. And it made people around her smile. She was not a leader, but she could comfort people.

Unlike the much colder Reyna, she could not make brilliant strategies.

Unlike the friendly yet decisive Leo, she struggled to make people laugh.

She looked innocent, she looked sweet, Lance thought, yet he knew she was more than that. She knew things, lots of things, maybe more than Infinity and Reyna, but she didn't want to talk about it, but she acted on it, small things that could make major differences.

And something about her made people smile, and that would be more than enough for the night.

She was heading into the camp that Clarisse rested, and Lance frowned. Maybe he felt lonely after sitting waiting for hours of how his injured subordinate was, or maybe it was the crawling feeling in his back.

* * *

**Hazel wasn't surprised **on how well-placed Clarisse's camp was. On the edge of a hill, overlooking their own battlefront. And Hazel was neither distraught by the blood in the nearby lagoon. She realized why Reyna chose this place to be guarded by Clarisse and her men, both of the areas were rocky, and two different routes in which the Olympians could attack from. The north side, and the east side, both were filled with blood yet no bodies.

When Hazel entered the camp it was expectedly quiet. For a group which members Clarisse chose hand-picked, she expected more ruckus. The group here had about a hundred soldiers in the beginning. Hazel realized why it was so quiet. There were barely seventy now. Most of them sat down quietly, some of them even sleeping. Most people looked at her but realized who she was, some that didn't know who she was stood up to talk to her, but their companions stopped them.

When she entered Clarisse's tent, Clarisse was thinking.

It was still a surprise for Hazel to see Clarisse…so big. There was no fat, it was all muscle. She looked like a top professional athlete; the best of their sport. On steroids.

Clarisse easily weighed more than two-hundred fifty pounds, and surprisingly, she didn't look that bulky, her height of **6'8 **certainly helped her keep that powerful figure. Hazel decided that Clarisse probably defended one of the sides which the Olympians attacked alone, and then her soldiers, using the terrain probably halted the Olympian forces on the other front.

"Why are you here?"

Hazel had both her hands behind her back as she walked around the room. "I'm just checking most of our outposts, this is the last one."

"Why?"

"Just to check, you've heard about Reyna?"

Clarisse nodded; "The message was faded, so what exactly happened to her?"

Hazel shrugged. "Infinity says that it was Percy.." Hazel looked up. "But I'm not here to talk about that," she looked back down on Clarisse. "So, how was the day?"

"We lost twenty-two, but aside from that, we counted more than two hundred for the Olympians."

Hazel didn't say anything, she had already read the reports, the resistance had lost at most a hundred men, and counted the possibility of a thousand for the Olympians. But she wanted to hear her response, to judge and to decide.

Hazel turned to leave. "I see, well, goodbye."

Clarisse looked at Hazel surprised but Hazel was already leaving. Hazel came to the base to check on things, and she knew Clarisse wouldn't be disturbed by deaths. After all, she was a Goddess of War, no? Hazel looked back at the camp when leaving, she closed her eyes; she didn't want another day of more war, but it would come, and Hazel would do all she could to stop it.


	31. Dawn

_Infinity warned Jason Grace to not overuse his powers- claiming he would become corrupt in a similar manner to Percy Jackson, before she left without telling anybody but Jason. Jason Grace was greeted by a broken Leo was unable to fight due to injuries and a recovering Reyna. And as the night passed, and the dawn began; battles began anew. _

**The Rebel Coalition was woken with the fire of artillery shell.** By theory though. The Olympian Army didn't have the sufficient equipment to have their attacks reach so far- the two forces were being pitted so close, head-to-head brawls in which the Resistance had the upper hand. And Jason was biting his lips. Infinity was nowhere to be seen- she just disappeared since she talked to her. Then there was his own worry. Reyna and Piper were assaulting the Olympian base.

Hazel would stay in the air.

Leo was unable to fight.

Infinity nowhere.

Meaning in terms of demigods who were capable of overpowering Rhea and Bianca- just him. In fact, overpowering was a far fetch. He struggled to defeat Bianca the last time around; and considering the possibility that he'd have to handle Rhea at the same time, his hands would be full.

In a matter of seconds Jason didn't realize he was already up in the sky. It was something that the Son of Jupiter always seemed amazed; although it was just for a few seconds. The sun rising in one side; the clouds around and below a battle; seeing various dots move around with frequent exploding noises. It really broadened Jason's view of the world; literally.

Yet his mind was busy from last night- nobody had seen Infinity since Jason saw the mysterious woman, and then there was his dream the little hours he had of sleep. An odd one- not a nightmare.

It was certainly a very stressful time for him. So many thoughts were racing through his mind like never before- Reyna, Piper, Leo, Percy, Infinity, his powers, his dream, France, his death, the Emperor of France he had befriended, the little girl from South Africa.

Thousand of thoughts raced in his mind. He remembered Reyna telling him of this feeling various times- she said it was something Daughters of Minerva frequently experienced, though it wasn't just them.

He began thinking like that when he began 'overusing' his Requiem, as Infinity described it. He remembered the power flowing through him- but the memory was fading away.

Jason looked at the ground. He felt them.

A sudden rush of energy- Jason turned his head but saw no one. He looked at his prior direction and found the sixteen year old Rhea; the alleged daughter of Kronos. Observing her she noted one thing- she didn't look beaten up at all. Jason heard that Infinity fought Rhea, but it doesn't seem like it, she seemed perfectly fine.

"You seem quite fresh."

"Thanks for the compliment, I have felt quite fantastic as of late."

Jason hadn't felt Bianca- he had felt just Rhea.

Jason frowned- the aura was way too big to just be Rhea, but here it was.

"Where's Bianca?"

Rhea raised her scythe from her back while smiling. "It's a secret- Jason, have you ever played War?"

Jason held his Golden Imperial Sword in a tight grip. "I don't believe so and I don-"

"Then let's play it." Rhea pointed the long scythe at Jason Grace, and around, a fiery aura quickly took command.

**The Olympian Tanks **rolled uphill, they numbered in the dozens, around them a dozen more soldiers- yet instead of carrying the usual military equipment many of these soldiers had swords- weapons, bows. In-fact, few of these soldiers were even adults. Most of them were late teenagers, yet all of them looked as if they've lived a twenty years more than they've had.

And uphill, Eva Jenkins, the Daughter of Athena watched. She turned back to see the little camp- no less than a hundred people moving various objects preparing for a skirmish. It was a surprise how fast the enemy had moved- it wasn't a likely scenario. Sure they had the capable logistics to pull it off- but the last advanced had let the enemy camp being burned down.

And then next to her sat the Daughter of Apollo, Hazel.

But with a stern look in her face. Almost worried- yet in that worried look Eva Jenkins saw a note of distraught. "So many demigods- no, some of them aren't even demigods, yet they have demigod blood in them."

Eva frowned. She had disliked the idea of fighting fellow demigods, or even descendants of demigods which was a frequent site in the Olympian Army. But she had done so in various raids in California.

"They'll get here in two minutes- that's awfully close, how will we handle it."

Hazel actually smiled. "Balls of hay."

As if on mark -and maybe she intended it- literally three dozen, giant, balls of hay rolled down the hill. They were also on fire. Eva Jenkins stood up from her seated position, although the fourteen year old was able to match her senior's height, the two of them had very different facial expressions.

Eva Jenkins was just confused, Hazel was almost impressed.

The giant, hot balls of hay then just stopped in front of the enemy group- and while Eva blinked she heard booms of explosions, it happened too fast. But it happened in this order; giant balls of hay, on fire, stop, explosions.

"Trojans used this tactic against the Greeks- but not the exploding part." said Lance, the Son of Eris as he stopped next to Hazel. The entire low hill was in flames, but in a matter of seconds it slowly began to die out.

"You planned to stop the tanks- not the demigods." Hazel said. And Eva realized that as well, the tanks were immobilized, as if they had been completely broken- and from her view none of the demigods looked injured by the explosions."

"The enemy force in the area nears eight-hundred at least. But they want to win this area with little casualties- thus they'll send out their officers, the demigods." Lance explained.

"You sound too excited." Eva commented. As a Daughter of Athena, she disliked odd tactics made by Lance, and as Eva Jenkins, she disliked Lance.

But he ignored her comments and turned to Hazel. "Hazel, may I ask what you're doing for the day?"

"I'm supposed to watch out for the skies but..." Hazel began, looking up. "There hasn't been much activity, plus Jason fighting up there is like a big headache, it almost being in the air when Infinity and Jason are fighting. "What do you need?"

Lance smiled, like an excited child; "Tell nobody to come down and help- also, could you help Tyson Steele recover?"

Hazel who looked amused yet held neither a frown nor smile in her face let out a grin. She knew something. Something that Lance himself probably doesn't.

"I'll do so." And without a doubt, Hazel began walking away.

The lean yet skinny son of Lance looked at Eva. "I know we aren't exactly on best terms, but you could help me."

Eva frowned but followed as Lance ran down the hill to meet the Olympian Demigods.

**It was **the first time in the battle the Resistance was pulling a major offensive of sorts. It was pulling its forces on the left to spread out and make way to the Olympian Base- where Artemis herself was. While Clarisse and her group were going on major raids on the enemy front lines. Olympus may have started the battle in the morning but the Resistance was already retaliating.

While the right base of the Resistance was expanding and Clarisse wrecked havoc there was a small hole in the Olympian defenses that was virtually empty. And through that hole moved sixty people. Not jeeps nor tanks, people. Twelve demigods, and 78 mortals. The group was fully armed with one goal-

The wished objective was to rescue Artemis. If the fortifications of the Olympian Base were simply too much for the group of eighty, then they would divert and try to spread thin more of the Olympian Army.

And leading the group was Reyna herself, two notable figures with her was Piper Mclean and Jonathan Marcelo- a man who led a small resistance group in Mexico but had joined the ranks of bigger groups in California- which was the epicenter of rebels in the Olympian Empire. He was known for his exceptional strength and wisdom, though it wasn't know if he was a demigod, he could be.

"How much more?"

Piper asked the question as the group ran to their objective, they had been running for an hour- something expected. And Piper asked this in a stern voice, mere curiosity.

"In an hour as we begin to slow down." commented Jonathan Marcelo, the other people in group of eighty seemed neutral, talking to themselves in group as they walked. Reyna kept her iron mask- when there were questions she answered when she could, she cleared doubts and her mind to seemed to be in an infinite loop of thinking.

And as minutes past Reyna frowned, so did Piper.

"What's the disturbance?" Marcelo knew from the beautiful lady Piper's facet that something was wrong."

"Nico di Angelo may be here." Reyna commented ahead of the group, this was followed by murmurs from the group yet they continued their walk, and as they got closer to the Olympian face they were confronted with their suspicion. Nico di Angelo.

The Son of Hades wasn't exactly threatening. Visually.

On the other hand being near him brought death to your spine. He looked at the group with his dark eyes, he wore a jacket, from the battlefield they heard the echo of tanks and artillery. Around him a near overwhelming aura of death, Reyna looked back and looked at everybody's faces.

They looked sick, she motioned for Marcelo to make everyone step back and he did. Piper stepped in front of Reyna.

"So, do I beat him up?" Piper asked.

Reyna looked at her friend. Though, as of recent their relationship has been...strained to say the least. Reyna had planned for everything in this raid- from Nico to Piper being a turncoat, she had it planned out. And with Nico here- Piper would play quite a roll here.

"You think you can handle it?" Reyna questioned.

"You have an hour to get and rescue Artemis, by then I'll probably be unconscious." Piper replied. Her constantly changing colored eyes looked at di Angelo's dark eyes. Reyna opened her mouth but merely frowned.

"Are you sure?

Piper nodded.

Nico di Angelo observed them, he saw the group leave Piper alone. His eyes followed them and gave a bemused expression as he took out his dark weapon. "Ignoring me..."

But when he began his movement toward the group he was abruptly stopped. In sudden speed Piper had launched herself toward Nico, he in surprise moved backwards as Piper suddenly lashed out against the Son of Hades, Nico in a counter swung his weapon with a powerful blow, Piper merely moved her sides away from it as she backed off.

"You're quite fast."

Piper smiled. "Thanks for the compliment, cutie." She winked while smiling.

Nico's nose twitched. What an uncomfortable feeling existed in his cheek.

**Yeha- this is a short chapter. But I haven't written in months. I'm just- slow all of a sudden. To be honest last month I didn't feel the story- I just didn't have any inspiration to do so. But as of recent I have been (forced) getting my life in a restart so now, I have a social life, yep, a social life.**

**And I lost a lot of interest in writing in general as you can see by my rust. Anyways hopefully I can update by..Tuesday? I don't know, I know I can't update this Weekend since I'm busy but I promise you all- I'm not ending the story in a cliffhanger. **


	32. Love's Willing

**Yeha, I'm a week late from Thursday which I said I'd get an update, but when am I on time for a promised update? Oh man, thanks for all of your encouraging messages, I guess I myself have felt sort-of discouraged from writing this little story. But you've all given me a surge of energy! But, being honest, I'm sort of tired, so I'll make review replies for the next chapter; anyways, here is chapter 32.**

* * *

Rhea was a furious tiger, with her extended claw she'd rasp around Jason's skin, yet the light Son of Jupiter wasn't one that could get caught easily. He stayed repeatedly on the back foot, and every time Rhea would swing in with a closer blow with her scythe, he'd lunge with his own weapon, the long and shined Imperial Gold Sword he had received years ago.

Jason's mind was reeling. He was still wondering where Infinity and Bianca were, especially Infinity who had just disappeared. And the second one was how to handle the Daughter of Kronos in front of him. Being honest- Jason expected little challenge from Rhea. He always thought his own strength would simply be too much for the smaller foe to even deflect.

But it was Rhea who was on the offensive since they met, with her long scythe and a fiery aura, Jason was forced to rethink his rather poor strategy. But of course he had an idea on how to handle her. He was still faster; and possibly stronger even if on the defensive. Rhea was simply being more aggressive.

He stepped to the side and Rhea herself stopped, and now Jason, with the hesitation from Rhea began to move against her- Rhea still at a good range swung her scythe, Jason went around by the left- as Rhea swung to the right he lunged, but he once more underestimated Rhea as had already turned around and was facing Jason as she blocked his sword with her scythe.

"Wow, you're really fast."

Rhea smiled in an amused manner. "It's you who has slowed down."

Jason in response smiled back- and around him a sudden aura of wariness. It was Infinity who warned him to not go over his limit- not even force himself. And then when she said that he even felt heavy, as if he'd been locked.

"Me? Slowed down? I think you're being a bit too humble here," Jason needed a strategy. "dear lady."

Rhea raised her eyebrow- and with that her neutral eyes seemed suddenly aggressive. Now saying that would be an understatement- her eyes, accompanying her aura were on fire. And with no words she charged; her scythe at the front Jason once again began using feet to evade the attacks. He couldn't rely on his head movement due to Rhea's quick hands which could change the directions of her attacks- meaning he had to make distance between him and her.

But: he couldn't get close to hit her with his own sword, meaning he had to get in the inside, not fight on the outside. He suddenly moved forward and moving his entire body and his sword he able to block Rhea's swing and got closer. Rhea now tried to separate but Jason was already too close so if she kept moving away she'd be open to Jason's lunge.

She stood her ground as she, with admirable skill moved her scythe around in perfect manner to collide with Jason's weapon.

"You really are slower!" Rhea exclaimed.

"No need to be so humble;" Jason responded. Jason needed Rhea to be more aggressive while fighting close, even if she was the one countering his attacks. "You look much better when angry."

Rhea smiled. "Well thanks for the compliment, Grace, but your taunts aren't going to work."

Jason also smiled back. "That's a shame- that you don't believe me."

Rhea merely stared back. And smiled. "Are you done yet?"

Jason's smile became wider. "You really aren't going to bite are you?"

"I'd like to stay on the defensive." Rhea informed.

"I thought you wouldn't."

Jason's blade swirled around Rhea's waist and she moved back, at Jason's second swirl she replied with a swing of her scythe and blocked the blow. Jason attempted move around her but she would simply move a few step backs and let her scythe take the front, when Jason tried to near he was simply outranged and couldn't get close- unless he wanted to have his head cut off.

He tried to move below her but she would move up in the air, and when Jason tried to move up she'd always have her scythe in the long range. Jason sneered- he wasn't going to get anything done in this style of fighting, he was looking for a money shot, but Rhea's defense was too tight- she wasn't biting at any of his taunts of purposely made slip-ups.

He couldn't believe himself for doing such a stupid idea.

With sudden force he threw his sword up high in the air- and instinctively Rhea looked up in surprise.

_There it is!_

Jason moved forward with all he could, and Rhea realized her mistake; in this type of combat half a second was much to give up, and much to gain, by the time Rhea was trying to respond she quickly made another error of panicking. She dropped her scythe due to the uselessness of it in such close combat and stood her ground- instead she should have calmly moved back and made the distance once more.

Rhea raised her hands to her face in preparation and Jason landed the first shot, his left hand caught the left side of her head, when Rhea began to move backwards in an attempt to counter Jason landed two more quick blows. Rhea began to move away with more hurry now in danger, and she did Jason's sword- as planned was in Jason's range and he caught it swiftly.

Rhea frowned at her failure and certain disadvantage as she pulled her right hand- and in a vortex once more appeared the Scythe of Time.

But now in her left cheek a bruise.

"You really aren't giving in at all." Rhea muttered as she prepared herself, her fiery aura simply grew more.

"Let's see how if you can handle this well!"

It would be difficult to describe, it was like an engulfing fire but personified. Jason's instinct was to block- block because he didn't even have time to move his feet. What was happening is that Rhea was literally on fire, her aura just charged at him in a way, Jason opened his mouth in a surge of surprising pain as he moved back; he felt crippled in his legs, his arms felt like they were burning, looking down at his chest he realized parts of his clothes had been burned off, and he was bleeding from his mouth, blood already dripping on his chest.

All he could do was cough as he looked back at Rhea, struggling he realized he was beginning to lose vision. From what he saw Rhea didn't look exactly fine; though no injury she seemed gassed out, her fiery aura was gone.

But Jason also felt gassed out- he also felt dead which isn't exactly an advantage.

And without time to think he felt a flurry of punches around his head and body from Rhea, and suddenly he lost all his vision in his right eye; Jason could only imagine how beat up he looked after whatever Rhea just did. Jason was moving again; though unlike last time it wasn't moving in his back foot as a tactic to fight, he was in a bicycle running away. In fact the only reason he was facing Rhea was because he could barely turn and he'd get hit in the back of the head.

"What's wrong Grace, where did the energy go?" he could hear Rhea taunt as he tried block her punches; but he was moving slower, and where he was blocking Rhea wouldn't punch, she'd just hit the body or the side of the head.

He couldn't get beaten up like _this-_ Jason with all he had left threw back, and although Rhea landed five punches in the face he could feel himself land a solid shot- and he could see with his one eye Rhea's head rolling back, and staggering at his punch.

With that sign that he still had a pulse she moved back slowly while smiling. "How do you feel Jason?"

But Jason didn't bother to respond, he took this time to take a rest and prepare himself.

* * *

**Nico didn't know what to expect **from Piper. He had never faced the Daughter of Aphrodite in combat, but he believed it would be thoroughly easy from what he's heard. That's why when he charged right at her and forced himself to stop because if he would've gone forward one more step his eye would've gotten poked out by her dagger, he was unpleasantly surprised to say the least.

Nico's head went back automatically and Piper with her free hand hit him straight in the gut, with her other hand she changed her position and slashed towards him, but Nico, surprised moved back slowly so the dagger made a light cut through his body. And then she moved forward- as the aggressor; something Nico wasn't expecting at all.

The Dark Sword in his hand, Nico maneuvered around the Daughter of Love, and lunged perfectly- it would've gone right through her but when Piper looked back at Nico- he stopped. His eyes widened as he looked at her blue eyes, his chest suddenly began pounding- and then a punch in the face and a cut in the cheek.

Nico moved back surprised, yet he still felt warm and- very confused.

"What-"

"You look cute sometimes, Nico." Piper looked at him smiling and Nico gulped.

His hands were shaking. His heart was beating.

Like he was in love.

Nico smiled. _Oh, this is really bad._

"You know how do you do that?" Nico asked.

"Do what?" Piper asked, in this question she asked in an innocent tone.

Nico cringed at himself.

In the back of his mind he knew how serious this situation was- practically this was unknown territory for Nico di Angelo- he wasn't informed of this. No- he doesn't think anybody who faced Piper before felt anything like this- it was something new from the Daughter of Love.

Piper now took the offensive and for a moment- once more looking at her eyes Nico felt paralyzed, but as her dagger came close his life took over him and in a hurried manner he dodged Piper's straightforward attack. At least his life overturned Piper's trick- whatever she trick she was pulling at that.

And once again he tried to take control of the fight by being the aggressor- he was infinitely faster and stronger than Piper, but it kept happening, he would get close and there was that hesitation, that heat in his body- the feeling of love which Nico recognized. He cringed at his own thoughts, this was embarrassingly deadly.

And Piper would always try to strike back, occasionally sliding his skin or landing soft punches with her free hand. It was something praiseworthy about Piper- she had such an awkward fighting style, though her knife was small she held a good reach and her free hand served as an occasional counter-attack when people tried to get close to her she would just punch them off.

But the problem was- putting her in the league of Rhea, him and Hazel, let alone Percy, Bianca, Jason and Infinity she lacked power and she was as slow as a snail. Now put her with anyone else in the world and she would kill them with no problem. Sure she could be competitive, but after a while she'd be outclassed.

But...this was new. This trick- this magic. This thing that made Nico angry- she was toying with his emotions, manipulating them. And he could do little against it. It was a repeating loop- he'd get close but stop- looking at the bewitched eyes of Piper and Piper would strike back albeit weakly.

Nico needed to concentrate. Concentrate. He began backing away and Piper followed him.

Something, although figuratively, hit Nico. It was a turmoil in his emotion, it was anger that just appeared in him. It was _disgraceful_ for Piper to do such things to him! To his emotions! To play around his feelings! Love! Thalia!

Nico was already in front of Piper- and when Piper stood surprised at Nico's sudden, and breathtaking speedy charge, she was hit by Nico's right hand on the side. Piper stumbled back before falling and standing up, her face, before filled with confidence, nearly a mocking smirk now seemed brought back to reality and began to once more remember the difference in power.

"What now, Piper?"

Piper clenched her teeth, she knew she wouldn't last long, but curses; this was too quick. Even with her new trick...

Her eyes widened right before she felt another powerful blow straight to her face- she fell backwards immediately and when she stood up Nico was choking her- and with that throwing to the ground again- Piper shouted in sudden pain, she swore her back just broke. And when she tried to stand back up Nico was choking her again.

She opened her eyes in shock, and looking to Nico's eyes she knew she set something off. There was nothing but hate around the Son of Hades.

"That's what you receive for playing with emotions Piper-"

But...he was cut off by a sharp stab, in his back.

Nico's eyes opened in surprise as he dropped Piper who landed on her feet.

"And that's what happens when you let your anger overtake you." Piper lectured back. Nico looked behind his back for a moment to see a deep wound- and when he looked back he saw Piper's bloody knife- he also received a quick right shot by Piper and a slice in his arm as he backed away once more in surprise

He look aghast, and Piper seemed to be shining with confidence.

Piper readied her stance; she still had a number of tricks- the battle wasn't over just yet.

* * *

**It was an odd confrontation in the west- two demigods from the Resistance and eight Olympian demigods who came uphill met in the middle. **No- there were seven of them, Eva Jenkins realized after recounting them as she walked downhill with Lance, the Son of Eris. The Daughter of Minerva was thinking much, they weren't rushing to fight- knowing Lance's annoying specialties he would merely stall and frustrate these demigods. Jenkins knew Lance too well- but the sly Son of Eris was unpredictable to her eyes. An unpredictability she had much distaste for, but she would just observe a master of deception at work.

Six of the demigods stood behind one, the one on the front wasn't particularly tall, but he looked like a normal demigod; yet he had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, traits of a Son of Athena; which would explain why he could be the leader. On the back she noted it was a mix of girls and boys, most of them around their age- meaning young adults and teenagers, something that didn't surprise Eva.

Two of them looked like Sons of Ares/Mars, one of them looked like a Son of Apollo as he slung his bow in his back, one of the girls looked confident and beautiful; the other one looked oddly familiar. She stood straight and tall, her eyes were a dark color, her hair a pure white, her eyes matched Eva's as they were both analyzing their counterparts; and Eva knew it, something about the girl was familiar.

But these thoughts were interrupted by the Son of Eris, Lance. "Well, quite an entourage you have there. All those guys look like they could beat me up in a whim." he commented; the opposing Olympian group took a few step backs, due to being behind the sun it was difficult to read their facial expressions; but the one on the front actually stepped forward.

"Considering the fact there are only two of you I assume you're willing to negotiate for your part."

Eva said nothing; Lance would be the one handling this; but she was beginning to predict Lance's future actions, and it made sense, the Olympians outnumbered this resistance group to a ridiculous margin.

"Negotiate what?"

"Your surrender." The Olympian leader instructed.

Lance blinked but nodded. "What's your name?"

The Olympian Demigod stood silent for a moment, Eva could see the group behind him muttering among themselves.

"Jerry Holmes."

Lance nodded. "My name is Ricky Froch, it's a pleasure to meet you Holmes."

Jerry, if it was even his real name as Lance lied about his, looked at Lance carefully and noted his formal exchange. I'm sure the group didn't feel hurried, it was a known policy of the Olympians; if the enemies were demigods, negotiate their surrender, use force if they refuse. This was believed because Percy Jackson wanted to unite the Demigods under him, meaning Lance would take these demigods to their frustration point until these negotiations end.

"Well- let's begin from the top, we'll discuss the surrender terms."

"Safe passage-"

"Of course, a prisoner is always secured."

Lance smiled at Holmes's interruption like as if he was laughing at an inside joke, Eva tried to remain with a neutral face. But Lance seemed very...happy; and in epiphany Eva knew what Lance was trying to pull off here; these negotiations would end quickly if she was right.

"Proper food and water?"

"Our policy is to take upmost care for Demigod Prisoners." Holmes answered. These didn't even seem like negotiations, it was like Lance was asking how he was going to be imprisoned.

Lance looked doubtful. "There have been famous cases of Olympians severely punishing prisoners- especially in South America, mainly around the Rio De Janeiro Conflict a few years back, I'm really worried that could happen." His voice didn't sound doubtful though, he said this as if he was spewing out a random fact, in fact his tone sounded somewhat dark.

Eva herself frowned at his mentions of Rio De Janeiro. Truly her worst days; and sadly the few days she remember being at home in Brazil.

"Such things would never happen, there was miscommunication and a cruel administrator in the area- those who launched the acts were punished and reprimanded, I assure you there should be no worry."

Lance frowned, looking around. "Well, my troops are quite tired of fighting."

This raised eyebrows from Jerry, the first day they launched a fire attack- this was the second day, they hadn't even fought aside from using fire tactics a few minutes ago. Eva was more assured on what Lance was doing- these things annoyed people like her; especially her.

"But that won't fit it." Lance said as he shook his head with his eyes closed.

"Then what is it that I need to assure for you for a surrender?" Jerry asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. This was the special talent of Lance, he could annoy people by not meaning to; hearing about it didn't fit it, it just happened when you heard him- he caused chaos and discord, something as a Son of Eris he doesn't regret.

"I'd like to speak with a higher rank of the Olympian Command."

Now Eva smiled; she was correct on her previous assumption; Lance was trying to dig up somebody.

"Stop this."

It was the girl from the back that Eva recognized. Her long white hair mad her stand out, her dead eyes made her look intimidating. Jerry looked surprised but he stepped back as the girl took command, the rest of the group looked alarmed but stood behind.

"Your name isn't even Ricky Froch, is it?"

Lance smiled innocently. "I don't believe so." but his smile soon disappeared. "I had a suspect feeling you were leading this arc of the Olympian Command; Anya Kay, you led the military campaigns in Argentina and took command in Morocco after Nico Di Angelo left Africa, but it seems your here as well."

Eva's face froze.

The white hair and black eyes.

Anya Kay.

Her blood ran cold as she looked at the Olympian Demigod.

Anya Kay raised her eyebrow. "Am I so famous that I've caught the resistance's attention?"

Lance stepped back. "No, just a friend's."

Eva didn't realize it but Lance was now standing behind her. "You never even intended to negotiate- you were stalling." Anya accused.

It made sense; Anya Kay was infamous for having large regiments of soldiers yet sending small amount of soldiers, mainly consisting of demigods and just giving a one sided beat down, though not known for her battle prowess she was credited for being a brilliant tactician. But Eva Jenkins knew her before she even became famous.

He heard the lazy Son of Lance sit down in the ground. "Well- I'm tired, hey Eva could you do me a favor and beat on this people for me?" he yawned.

Her eyes were locked to those of Anya Kay.

Did Lance predict that Anya Kay would lead this assault? Predict she'd stay behind and let a decoy take command of 'negotiations'? Lance knew people like a book- he always claimed, he only refused to read people that 'scared' him. And she remembers- the screams of pain from Tyson Steele- and then followed by hers. And the dead eyes of Anya Kay.

She gripped her dagger tightly as she clenched her fist. "Don't get angry- I'll join in soon, but I need you to delay them a bit." Lance said in a lower voice. "Plus, I'm sure you could give Anya Whoever a few whacks in the head- I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."

Lance looked at Eva who looked down on him as he was sitting, he smiled to the Daughter of Minerva and relaxed himself, in most scenarios he'd never do something good for anybody- but he knew the past between Eva and Anya, no, he knew what Eva felt about Anya; Anya herself probably doesn't even remember who Eva was; she was just another prisoner in Brazil.

Lance sighed as time slowed down, he could feel the pressure as Eva began to charge; his plan was all dependant on too many pieces, first Eva Jenkins, then Tyson Steele, the lovely couple that hated him the most. Lance smiled though; hate made such a good weapon.

* * *

**Reyna's group **could hear the roars of war at full gear, she received frequent updates from the main base as her mixed group of demigods and mortals walked through the borders of the battlefield to reach the Olympian Base. Clarisse was on a full counter-offensive, she had broken through the Olympian Defenses in the north, while her soldiers held steady in their western flank. This halted Olympian charges in their eastern half of their forces as the main Resistance Force pushed up north to the Olympian Main Base, their group of course was the actual group aiming to rescue Artemis, the main army was planning to win the battle.

In the west, the Demigod Resistance seems to have stalled the large Olympian Force for some reason- Reyna was sure Lance took her tip. On their western forces, it was mainly quiet as both forces had frequent skirmishes, but the main battle was taking place in the west, and in Clarisse's own front.

But Reyna was worried- for Jason and Piper. And Infinity. But she was also angry to Infinity. First of all, Infinity just disappeared, her mysterious soldier didn't even inform Reyna. But then again it was her fault for putting so much trust on the masked fighter. And then there was Jason to worry about, the Daughter of Minerva simply had a bad feeling.

First, she hadn't felt Bianca, then it was a giant rise of energy and then suddenly disappearing, afterwards she felt Jason's own energy drastically lower. And of course Piper- who had stayed behind to handle Nico di Angelo; who Piper herself probably believed she'd get beaten in the end.

But Reyna was finally reaching the goal; Artemis. And the battle has been playing out better than expected, a victory here would be a major morale boost to the Resistances all around the Americas and it would set a bigger stage for future events. But even with that the day was early.

Her groups walked, Jonathan Marcelo in the lead as he looked warily around. Waiting for him to come. She could feel him because it was so cold.

"Marcelo, you know what to do." Reyna stopped walking and the group looked back at her, but Marcelo nodded and simply kept on running, the group, albeit confused, continued to follow the tall Hispanic.

Reyna was once more alone. Just as she was when she become shouldered the responsibility as a leader. When Jason disappeared- she closed her eyes remembering the scared and scarred face of her sister Hylla. The feeling of tiredness and hopelessness, she closed her eyes and opened them; and as she had ultimately predicted; and predictable of him, stood Percy Jackson.


	33. Mind Games

**Wow, this took a really long time, it's one of the longest chapter I've written. So do enjoy, this mainly focuses on the Demigod Front which will take spear to the side story by the end of this little "Battle" 'Arc'. **

* * *

The Son of Eris was pretty sure about his plans. In fact the only part he saw flawed was the volatile Daughter of Minerva, Eva Jenkins. But it was only a small flaw, if she got beaten to a pulp, Lance thought that was fine. Now if she surprised him and beat the top Olympian Demigods to a pulp, that was also fine. Now if she sort-of brawled it out there, hurt some of them and hurt herself; that was completely fine and was what he expected.

Now if she lost easily yet quickly?

No. That was out of the question.

It was the worst case scenario to be honest. He'd have to do some physical work and actually have to fight, but now he intended Eva Jenkins to hold out the Olympians. His eyes arrowed through the enemies as Eva Jenkins, suddenly rushed forward. The Daughter of Minerva with her dagger jumped at the seven demigods, all eight of them suddenly dispersed.

"Olga, Jerry, Pernell, stay with me! The rest, get back!" he heard the voice of the Olympian Commander, Anna Kay shout. Fun fact about Anna Kay: she led Olympian Anti-Guerilla Groups in South America and momentarily led the invasion in North Africa Morocco. Thought not famous to the public around the world, she was infamous around military commanders due to her shrewd and despicable tactics. Sometimes she'd just clear out an entire area by herself and some of her demigods helping her, even if she had an entire military brigade to help her.

She distanced herself from her mortal help, and was known to be a cruel captor.

Another fun fact: Eva Jenkins and his good friend-rival Tyson Steele were captured by Ann Kay. Hazel rescued them while scouting in South America. He stayed sitting down as he watched as three of the seven Olympian Demigods began to back away, and when Eva attempted to follow, the other four left behind, including Ann Kay stopped her.

Eva used her impressive speed to back away, and came to get a better grip of the situation.

The three were sent back because they were probably out of Eva's and their league. Maybe strong demigods, but weak to the someone who had the skill, power and speed of Eva Jenkins. He watched as she took out another dagger and looked around. Four opponents, each of them probably the very least half her skill, considering there were four she was outnumbered, and by adding up she would be out skilled two to one.

The possibility even of them was stronger than her was all likely. But in speed, they probably weren't even close. For the three seconds in which Eva and her four opponents stood, Lance tried to analyze them. One of them seemed dangerously strong, big and bulky, but slow, that certain one had a dark skin, he wore the standard white Olympian Demigod uniform, he was even wearing black sunglasses. Looked pretty menacing.

The other two looked bulky themselves, but pretty normal for demigods of their caliber. In-fact, the girl and the boy looked pretty similar, probably twins. The male twin was Jerry Holmes, the fake Olympian leader Lance was negotiating with. And then there was Ann Kay, the tall girl with white hair and dead eyes. From what he's head she was known to fight bare handed, an interesting style to say the very least. Being honest Lance didn't expect much trouble to come out of Ann Kay, he was more worried about the twins and bulky guy.

In a flash Eva moved. The Son of Minerva had finished her calculations before her opponents or Lance himself, he noticed that the Olympian Demigods looked surprised at her speed, as the girl twin gasped and her male counterpart retrieved a long blade from his back. The bulky demigod was unreadable, but out of nowhere he held two long sticks, very thick sticks at that. Ann Kay, looked little impressed.

The big demigod moved impressively fast, Lance blinked and in surprise he swung his large clubs, Eva Jenkins jumped backwards in surprise; if that had caught her she'd be dead. A single swing form that guy and anyone would be dead. Lance frowned. That was a very quick way that the larger demigod moved.

The twins now moved, they were definitely twins as they got closer to Eva, and who was behind her, Lance, thus by logic, as they moved closer to Eva they got closer to Lance, and thus in conclusion he was able to see them better.

Definitely twins, their hair, their face, being an honest man he was, the only reason he was able to tell them apart was because one of them had breast.

The boy, Jerry Holmes, got in close from the front, the Daughter of Minerva moved closer with her daggers and parried his attacks and moved around him. But the girl was on her left, with her own blade she lunged at Eva, and Holmes in response lunged as well. Eva moved her daggers with a degree of unquestionable skill and held the two blades with the tip of her daggers.

She began to move closer to the twins, her dagger moving around at an incredible rate, then with a sudden pace the bulky demigod began moving at the three combatants. Eva scowled, though she may be superior head-to-head-, she was still outnumbered. She jumped very high- Lance looked up and opened his mouth. "Ooh."

And very much to his surprise, Jerry Holmes jumped up, but surprisingly Eva was ready, in the few seconds they were up in the air and coming down, the younger demigod tried to lunge, but due to being so close he was unable to get past Eva's daggers defensive abilities, and instead was susceptible to her own counterattacks, there, Eva unleashed a flurry of slashes around the younger demigod, and when Eva landed Holmes was all cut up, though he had protected his vital areas she had given him a number of deep cuts.

"She's well skilled." Lance looked to his left, standing next to him was Ann Kay.

"Shouldn't you be helping your friends?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Hah! I tricked you! She's not my friend." Lance shouted, and then, in a childish moment he momentarily stuck out his tongue. The Olympian Commander was engulfed with rage for a split second but easily regained control of herself as she quickly realized she was fighting a Son of Eris.

"But seriously, if you don't join in, they're all going to die. You should help them." Lance repeated his warnings.

"You're one of the most awkward commanding officers I've ever met." she mentioned.

The fight in front of them continued, and while Lance slowly moved away from Ann Kay, Jerry Holmes albeit having a number of holes in him, got up to fight, his twin sister looked concerned but in tacit agreement, the two of them and the bulky demigod nodded.

The three of them moved in three separate directions, Eva looked at her three opponents and almost scoffed at their insulting tactic. They were planning on using a triangle kind of formations- they expected her to jump again. The Daughter of Minerva smiled. She did so.

And now as she had believed, the Jerry Holmes and his apparent twin sister jumped up to her height. She now physically smiled. She was waiting for the surprise. And it quickly came, the bulky demigod jumped an impressive height, and with his large club he lunged, while the twins at her side did the same.

She had thrown her daggers to the side- this surprised the twin as they held their tracks to move their heads way from the separate daggers. And in surprise to the three demigods, Eva Jenkins pushed herself forward in the air. And for half a second she was standing right on top of the wooden club of the bulky demigod. She made a statement, and with a right hand she punched the demigod in front of her down to the ground.

Lance, now having moved away from her, saw Ann Kay jump in startled surprise when the bulky demigod hit the ground rock solid. Then, in Lance's turn, he was surprised when the demigod got up from his death sentence, his eyes rolled to the air to see the twin demigods were coming down, Eva had fallen down before them, possibly had even held onto the bulky demigod, if it was even possible.

Eva began to move away, as the three demigods began to look wary of the situation.

"Will you just stand up and help me?" The Daughter of Minerva asked, her tone irritated.

"You seem to be doing just fine."

She scowled. "What are you planning?"

Lance blinked. "To secure a truce."

The only reason Eva was talking to Lance was due to talk the other demigods along with Ann Kay, were also talking. In fact, Eva could probably attack them and injure two more of them right now if she weren't talking to him.

"Get up and fight Lance, I'm not going to fight them alone."

Lance smiled. "Yes you are, and so will I." He slightly elevated one hand. "If the two of us are going to fight them, we'll probably get beaten up."

Eva frowned. "Why so?"

He began to explain. "Well, the only reason you're fighting four demigods is because you're you. If it was me all seven demigods would've stayed back via the strength of our Requiem's aura, I'm nowhere near your strength, meaning I'd have gotten slaughtered as they've old rushed me. Now, considering you and I fight, we once again fight all seven, first they'll take me out as time goes on, and all of them confident with my defeat, you too worried while protecting me injured, will kill you, then me. You, alone, make them hesitate, and your aura is quite menacing in all fair words."

Eva frowned, it sounded ridiculous in its premise, but Eva knew what he meant. Although Lance could compete with and overpower Tyson Steele, the strongest Resistance demigod not counting the likes of Leo and Reyna, does not mean he was all that. In-fact, he was one of the weakest in term of the Requiem's power.

He relied on his opponent's anger with taunts, these were hard-tough veterans, including Ann Kay who would probably not let herself fall to Lance's taunts in battle.

"The only reason I never fight you in the base is because you're too smart." Lance finished, he looked at the group. "Plus, it seems all four of them are quite brilliant people themselves, now maybe if I got to know them I could probably throw them into blind rage, and I don't think I can get them to sit over and have tea.

"Then you want me to delay them?"

He shook his head at first but frowned. "Delaying them would be great, injuring them and delaying would be better."

Eva stared at the thinking Son of Eris. "When is Tyson getting here?" It was Lance's queen piece if this were a chess game, the strongest of them all, but he was unable to fight due to injuries received when raiding the Olympian Demigod camps the day before. His injuries were deep- the only person who could put him back up in shape was someone of the likes of Hazel, who fortunately was on the Resistance Demigod Camp.

"Hazel said she could get him working in thirty minutes, until then she needs full concentration to work." Lance claimed, still sitting he looked at the Olympian Demigods. "You against, four, you can probably hold them out for twenty minutes." Lance laid down on ground.

"A tip of advice; attack Ann Kay directly, the others will try to stop you, use that intervention to counter them, I have a sinking feeling she's not a dangerous head-to-head opponent."

She looked back at the Olympian Demigods. "Any other obvious information?"

"Don't get hit by the big demigod, I think he hits pretty hard."

"Jackass." she said under her breath.

Lance heard it and smiled. His plans was closely coming to success. All he needed was for Eva to tire out on the Olympians. Then he...that would be a bit complicated.

He glanced down to see the fight. Eva had rushed on like last time, but unlike before she had an even clearer tactical plan, even casting aside the basis on attacking Ann Kay, and countering her lackeys with her stunning speed. It was something admirable- Eva's abilities that was. She had the ability to easily calculate her enemies potential, and at her best, toy with them. Lance had seen her spar with Hazel once, and though even if it was momentarily, Eva was practically bossing Hazel around before Hazel began to push herself to win the sparring session.

The point was- if you couldn't physically overpower Eva, or mentally match her, you would lose. Even if you did overpower her it was difficult to do so- she made sure to make it so. Lance observed as she went forward- striking at Ann Kay. In surprise, the bulky demigod immediately stepped in the way, the twins were confused and surprised and unable to match her speed they didn't react.

And Eva- as she had planned began a frenzy on her opponents, her two daggers moved like blades of helicopters, the giant demigod took them the best he could, but he was clearly hurt. Unlike many other fast people who landed pitter-patter shots, Eva attacked painfully, if she was using daggers she'd make sure they'd enter the skin deeply. If she was fighting barehanded she'd let her punches take her time and swing in far ranges, making sure she packed power.

The worst thing about for her opponent was she had speed- she was fast yet powerful. A deadly combination. She began to move away as the twins on her sides moved towards her and so did the bigger demigod in front of her. Ann Kay slowly moved behind the giant.

The female twin reached Eva first, with her long blade she swung around her waist, Eva with a dagger held her back, and moving against the female twin she lunged with her free dagger. Her opponent realizing danger moved away- far enough for Eva to turn and block the male twin, Holmes. The fake Olympian commander who had 'negotiated' with Lance was already injured, and moving slower than before, and was susceptible to Eva's quick slashes. Once more the younger demigod was battered with a flurry of swings, he moved away with now what were becoming serious wounds.

Arguably the biggest threat moved forward- the bulky demigod was fast for his size, and probably packed immense power. With is two large clubs he whirled them in the air dropped them towards the small daughter of Minerva. Though he moved fast with his feet, his attacks were average in speed. Eva, on the back foot used her body to move away from the potentially killer attacks, the bulky demigod kept moving forward.

Now Eva- who had come to recognize her attacker's motion, began to move forward. Skillfully dodging his attacks she came in close, and in another, quicker flurry she lashed out and with her two daggers in the gut of the bulky giant he backed off as he was stabbed five times and fell back.

Then it happened- Lance with the hint of his eye saw the white hair of Ann Kay move. His eyes widened as he stood up, he wanted to shout but he realized how pointless it would be because it was already too late. Alone on the front facing Eve Jenkins, Ann Kay moved forward and empty handed sent a single straight left hand. The straight hand simply sent Eve back in shock and then landed on her back- unconscious.

Lance was already up and began running ahead.

His mind ran a quick plan- the twins demigods, especially the male, were injured, the female one was continually hesitant in battle as he had observed. The bulky demigod on the other hand wasn't fast enough and more importantly had about nine holes in his chest from Eve's attack.

"Olga, Jerry, Pernell, get back with the others!" Ann Kay shouted while moving to counter Lance.

_Damn it,_ Lance thought. This was not good. This was not good at all. Lance was on the verge of panicking. Eva was knocked out cold by Ann Kay, the same person both Eve and he had decided was not a combat threat. Yet she- in sudden surprise, had knocked her out in a single punch. Lance continued his rush.

The three other demigods were moving away. _Perfect._

Lance now was in the dark. He faced Ann Kay, who he believed at first wasn't exactly a threat. But now she was the only threat, yet a major threat. When _she _got close to him as she was the fastest, Lance rose his arm to block her punch, and as he expected, Ann was startled when she hit his wrist.

In surprise she stopped as she hit hard metal, Lance saw her lackeys move about and observe from a afar, the bulky demigod himself was actually leaving the field with another demigod due to his injuries. But what Lance was focused on was the girl lying in the dirt, he immediately held her over his shoulder and carried her with one arm. With his feet he immediately halted and turned, his free hand forward once more blocked Ann Kay's punches and he swung past the surprised Ann Kay.

He quickly dropped Eva Jennings gently on the ground and turned in haste to face Ann Kay- and when he turned he was forced to move his entire body backwards as Ann Kay hit his stomach, but once more Ann looked surprised and someone hurt. Lance was more surprised at the fact that her punches were hurting him. He smiled as he continued thinking.

The situation was really bad, but there was a nice bright side to it all. First of all- he was still confused on what happened, Eva was taken by surprised and Ann Kay -in surprising speed and with surprising power- knocked her unconscious. Just like that- his plan was suddenly in peril and so was he as he faced the underestimated Ann Kay.

"My- is your body made of granite?"

Lance began to take off his jacket. "Steel my dear enemy, granite would be simply too heavy for me to carry." behind Lance's thick jacket was a thicker layer of steel around his entire body, only his head wasn't protected by the steel armor. To be noted- in his left arm and center body piece were facades of a powerful blow- the blow which Ann Kay threw momentarily ago made a mark on his armor.

"No wonder my hand hurts after punching you."

Lance laughed momentarily. "I'm surprised you hurt me." It did, even if his armor protected him he felt her power- no wonder Eva got knocked out cold. Oh this was really bad. "By the way, why did you send all the other demigods back?" he asked sincerely.

Ann Kay's neutral face turned to that of disgust for some apparent reason. "Because two of them are going to bleed out and die- the other one I'm afraid you'll kill her."

Lance blinked. "You think I'm actually going to be a threat?"

Lance realized something that had happened- both he and Eve had underestimated Ann yet overestimated her subordinates. She had overall underestimated the two of them, if this served Lance very well- or who knows, maybe he was underestimating himself, he could get into people's head with surprising ease you know.

"Don't taunt me kid, I know how dangerous you Son of Eris are- you cause discord without even meaning to, I bet you have a pretty miserable life- but as long as you cause discord you think it's all right." Ann began, "And the likes of you- I hate you."

Lance frowned."Now you're just a book by its cover- then again we did talk a minute ago, so it's like judging a book by its first five chapters-"

"Be quiet!"

Lance's eyes widened as she was in front of her, he raised his arms in an attempt to block the implausible attack, and with a powerful combinations from the left and right, Lance was pushed back, he attempted to leap backwards and throw a stiff jab but Ann had stepped around and launched a crunching hand towards his left cheek- he turned his body in quick motion, thus her body hit his -literal- steel body.

Yet he felt her power as he stumbled, she herself hurt her hand there and Lance took the chance to regain his balance. "My, you have some serious anger issues." Ann ignored him as she kept moving forward, sweeping his personal room with left and right hooks and Lance kept backing off.

"You know, fighting you is like fighting a giant yeti-"

She got too close and she landed another shot to his body, Lance thinks she just no longer cared about her hand, but as he glanced down he realized she literally made a clearer mark on his heavy armor; no wonder it had hurt so badly.

"You fight quickly for a person with heavy armor; especially for a man." she commented as she kept stalking him down with her left hand leading, Lance moving back now with both his hands raised, waxing and weaving while running, making it difficult for her to chose a clear target.

"The way you said man makes you sound like a one of those kind of women."

Lance stopped. Perfect. "Those boyish women who don't act like what they are- women, yet they act like men because of their looks- their-"

Ann Kay for half a second looked as if the devil was ready to take control of her, but a second later she kept stalking Lance the way before, Lance stopped his little speech.

"You're not going to make me fall for your taunts, boy."

"You know, you're not exactly an adult."

Ann leaped forward and put her power to her right hand and swung it as if it were a baseball bat, albeit missing she gave Lance a good scare. "By mentality, I doubt you're mature."

"I only act immature around you to let the devil inside you take control of you."

Ann looked up and kept following him, attempting to land her left hand yet Lance kept sneaking away.

"You truly affirm my hate for Children of Eris, you truly are special at pissing people off."

Lance shrugged as he calmly danced his way around Ann's offensive, now behind her he tried to land his own punches, but Ann had moved to the left with her speed and turned to throw her own attacks, Lance in response moved backwards in pure fear of getting heat.

"You know, your power is quite scary."

"Your speed is admirable, how much does the armor you have weigh?"

Ann would've caught Lance in the head if it weren't Lance, he moved his body backwards the most he could and Ann's blows landed on the chest plate, though they hurt Lance, they weren't necessarily deadly or hurtful.

"They weigh around a hundred and fifty pounds."

Ann landed another solid shot but now in the right side of his body, he countered for the first time in the fight and caught Ann with his own left hand. Her head boiled back but kept moving forward. "You don't certainly pack power."

"I'm just strong- being strong doesn't mean you necessarily punch hard."

Ann wouldn't let herself get tricked by the Son of Eris- he could punch hard, maybe it wasn't his greatest strength, but he did, especially being a counter-puncher, if she got caught going in, he could seriously stun her.

Ann stopped. Lance noticing this kept slowly backing off now, but instead of running he was walking. "What are you planning?"

"Why are you here fighting me one-on-one?" Lance questioned.

"I asked first-"

"You answer, I answer." he said from afar. Ann Kay seemed thoughtful.

"I don't trust mortals to handle my job- no, I don't trust anybody with handling this job, even less, handling you."

Lance now frowned. "And if it wasn't me?"

She shrugged. "I'd probably let my demigods steamroll your group."

"So, because it's _me,_ you're facing me one-on-one."

Once more, she shrugged. "If it was another powerful demigod I would- my priority is always to clear out any potential major threat, after that I simply resume operations, and considering the battle I'm having, the two of you could probably halt my entire's force advance by yourselves."

Lance smiled now scratching his head. "Oh, you have me blushing."

Ann Kay charged, Lance in a hurry moved back, she followed up her attack with an uppercut, now Lance moved left but her fist scraped his cheeks. "Now, you answer me, what are you planning?"

Lance's smile remained. "You truly are like I thought you were, Ann Kay, you're the kind of people that drive all your motives by ideology."

"Answer."

Lance replied- with his fist. First his right hand, then his left, on both cheeks Ann Kay looked stunned. "Now I know what kind of person you are." Suddenly with an explosion, Lance was throwing punch after punch, Ann began to move away seriously hurt- and in desperation she threw a punch.

Which landed.

Lance stopped, his eyes wide and open and fell on his back.

Ann smiled and in sudden haste, stepped on his armor. "You promised you'd tell me what you were planning."

"I never said the word promise- you allowed yourself by your ideals and nature to think I was like you, the naive yet pensive person you are and-"

Ann's eyes turned white, and with her foot she prepared to stomp the Son of Eris- but in blinding speed she felt four straight punches to her face. She stumbled back in shock, in front of her was the girl from before.

"You are handling the situation marvelously Lance." Eva Jenkins stated as she looked down on (figuratively and literally) on her commanding officer.

"Yeha- I messed up badly, she hits really hard."

"Thanks, I would've appreciated the hint before I was knocked out cold."

Ann Kay looked at the situation in front of her yet prepared herself mentally. It was impressive- the girl got up quickly and the boy wasn't exactly unconscious after she hit him directly. As she had thought- these two demigods were out of her subordinate's league. They were on her level, or near it at least. This meant she needed to beat on these two, she was more than confident on her abilities to beat on rivaling demigods that weren't clearly superior to her, those other demigods being the likes of the di Angelo twins and Rhea, the crafty daughter of Kronos she had once met.

These two were not near the levels of those mentioned before, she didn't feel it. But they were a definite force which wouldn't let her make mistakes. And in sudden haste the girl moved, Ann Kay was suddenly on the defensive, the fast moving opponent had two daggers, but Ann knew how to move defensively, she wasn't a mindless come-forward fighter.

Moving her body was the most important thing, she fancied the idea of keeping her opponent away with her jabs due to having a superior range, but reminded herself the girl in front of her was strong, possibly faster, and carried two daggers, she could easily cut her hands off if Ann gave her the opportunity.

For Lance, watching the fight in front of him was a relieve. He praised Eve's quick recovery skill, if it was another person- him, Tyson Steele- they would still be unconscious. Lance looked now at the two fighting women and scowled. Ann Kay was difficult- his style of fighting didn't fit him at all, his power should be enough to hurt most people- but Ann just ate his shots and stalked him down. He counter-punched and took punches, but if Ann punched him he'd be in the state he was now.

In the ground, dizzy and thinking, if Ann could land two straight punches in combination Lance believed he'd let himself fall unconscious, thankfully he fell at a lighting speed at her first punch- not something he should be happy of, but it saved his life.

This little moment allowed him to realize many things.

Ann Kay was fighting a back-forward fight now against Eve Jenkins, now facing somebody who could hurt her and match her in speed, she didn't even seem hesitant, in fact she seemed galvanized by her opponent who offered her physical opposition, unlike Lance who offered her a mental annoyance.

Yet it made little sense to Lance, she was now acting more aggressive against the similarly aggressive Eva. Willing to trade punches, Eva exploded as she landed a combination, although Ann's head rolled back, she seemed unfazed and threw her own combination, moving her body down and then to the left she avoided Ann's solid, granite hand.

Now down she threw three punches to Ann's body, though Ann opened her mouth as she suddenly lost air, she still remained unfazed and attempted to get Eve off her by throwing lower shots to her head, Eve moved back in good pace, moving her own head to dodge Ann's punches.

Clearly, Eve was superior in terms of skill and even speed. Yet Eve couldn't seem to bother Ann. Lance frowned, he beginning to make sense of Ann Kay's plan. "That clever girl." he whispered, yet he couldn't get up, he really did feel sick from Ann's punch.

Eve was handling Ann well- but it was a matter of time before Ann would knock her out again. He just didn't have faith in people, even less faith on Eve. He stood up albeit dizzy, he believed he had a plan to beat Ann, but it would take a while- yet the chances of winning were slim, but the need for him was to delay Ann, not beat her.

He joined Eve's side and they both faced off against the Olympian Commander Ann Kay. It would be difficult to hold her off, but he was fairly confident in their chances.

And suddenly- a large boom, the three demigods turned their heads to the source of it.

"That's-" Eve began.

"My Lord." Ann whispered.

Lance's eyes widened, _Percy Jackson. He's already here? That's- oh no. _

In another boom another large, powerful energy appeared.

"Infinity." Eve recognized it.

"Eve, get to Hazel."

The Daughter of Minerva's head swirled and looked at Lance. "You can't handle her one-on-one, if anybody should go-"

"Eve, listen, Percy Jackson is here- we need to pick up the pace, drastically, get back, tell Hazel to get Tyson back in top shape as fast as possible, and to rush his healing process." Lance shouted. Eve scowled.

Ann charged.

"Go!"

Eve began running back up hill, Lance charged forward and so did Ann. The two demigods traded punches, yet Ann's blow struck harder as Lance lost his balance. He threw a wild right hand, and Ann carefully countered in his jaw. His head rolled up. His jaw was definitely broken.

By now Eve was in the demigod camp, and Ann had struck three blows to Lance's body. Yet he somehow stood up and gave his own counter, but Ann's head only slightly moved away at his punch, a menacing glare remained in her face. The glare let Lance realized something. She had a demonic aura around her. No wonder- the top Olympian demigod, of course casting aside the likes of the di Angelo's, she was the best.

She followed, Lance held his steel hands up and moved his back, he was able to block her sudden flurry- but even with the armor he was still hurting.

"This entire time I've believed I was always a step ahead, but clearly you've proved me wrong." Lance's mind finally finished his analysis. Ann Kay smiled.

"I'm starting to believe your army doesn't even have the necessary supplies to attack, do they?"

Ann simply smiled. A thousand soldiers were under her command- yet she never used them, at first, Lance believed it was due to her rugged tactics, but it was becoming clear- his force was a diversion to stop this large force, they compromised of elite demigods who could change tides in skirmishes and battles.

But it was becoming clear her force- the thousand man force, was a diversion for his forces.

"You're smart as your record says, Lance, Son of Eris, but that girl, Eve, a Daughter of Minerva, I'm inclined to say she interests me more."

Her words- the statement was formed as a taunt to Lance. It was ironic now he was the one being provoked. "So, Olympus _does _have information on the Resistance." he replied.

"No, Percy Jackson has information on the Resistance, Percy Jackson has information of the world." she began as she moved forward. "He knows more about people than those people know about themselves." She stood in an aggressive stance. Lance scowled. He didn't know what that meant, but this was _truly, _a horrible occurrence.

"Olympian Policy is very favorable to enemy demigod combatants if they were to surrender." she casually mentioned. "Interested?"

Lance smiled. "Maybe in another scenario I would consider." Suddenly his chest plate armor dropped by itself, Ann Kay raised an eyebrow, now every area of his body but his chest had armor, and knowing how the chest plate fell hard, it was probably the heaviest.

"You think to out speed me?"

"I think to outrun you."

Ann Kay answered the challenge and gave chase.

* * *

**In reality, this chapter is focused on the Resistance Demigods (Lance, Eve, already mentioned Tyson Steele.) and the Olympian Demigod Ann Kay. These characters will show there's a bigger world outside the personal conflicts of Reyna and Percy, and to show there are more demigods that exist, sure, a notch below Nico, Hazel, etc, but still pretty strong. In a few chapters the Resistance Demigods will get more focus, but this is there spotlight until later.**

**I know most people were hoping to see Percy confronting Reyna, but I already wrote that- and there are still more chapters in betwee, but it's not that many.**

**Here's a sceduele:**

**Clarrise/Leo/Resistance Demigod P.O.V**

**Rhea vs Jason **

**Reyna-Percy Confrontation**

**And as mentioned above**

**Percy vs Infinity **

**Being honest, I was really entertained writing Reyna's 'fight' with Percy, and so was I writing this chapter, I had lots of fun. Well I hope to hear what you all think, so drop a review and I SHOULD be able to finally reply to them next chapter.**

**The next chapter will take a while to write since I'm actually planning to update two other stories, the first one being my literally called 'Chaos Parody' and my other serious story (which I'm really proud of) 'The Dark Gods' after updating those two, I'll write two chapters of this, and then go back to the other stories with an update and repeat.**

**So, until then, see you next week! (Or year, time is relative!) **

**~Ian**


	34. Brawl

**So I'm uploading two chapters today. I'm sure you'll all be happy with 35.**_  
_

* * *

_The Resistance had set plan to rescue Artemis in a large hit and run bout with the Olympian Army. Facing off and with the brilliant strategies of Reyna, the Resistance fended off the Olympian Army. Jason Grace defeated Bianca, the Daughter of Hade, but in the battle Jason Grace went awry, and brutally beat Bianca in a stunning way. While the mysteriously masked Resistance member Infinity handled Rhea albeit taking serious damage as Rhea caught the masked-woman off guard._

_At the second day, many realized Leo Valdez had been attacked and disabled by a mysterious attacker, the mysterious attacker Leo claimed to be Percy Jackson. Reyna herself fell asleep, unable to wake up, Infinity speculated it to be of Percy Jackson's doing, once more assuring some members of his arrival. _

_Infinity warned Jason of Percy Jackson's arrival and an overuse of his powers. Albeit skeptical, the Resistance prepared for the worst. Yet in another annoyance, Infinity, disappeared at the midst of battle, which left Jason to handle Bianca and Rhea._

_In the beginning of the second day, Reyna left with a group to raid the Olympian Base and extract the Goddess Artemis, meanwhile, Jason dueled Rhea alone due to the odd absence of Bianca di Angelo. In the middle of the battle, Rhea caught Jason Grace off guard as she had similarly caught Infinity off guard, gravely injuring him._

_In the western edges of the battle, the two elite forces of demigods of both forces clashed off for control of the western guard. In the first day, an attack by Tyson Steele, a demigod who Infinity tutored for a number of days before the battle, and his close friend Eva Jenkins raided the enemy camp, halting any advances. Steele was injured unable to fight, though Hazel offered her services to the commander of the area, Lance, to get him back up and running._

_The Olympian Camp sent off a force and vice-versa Lance and Eva met in a battle of wits. It was slowly revealed the leader of the enemy camp was infamous Ann Kay of Olympus. Though the demigods squared off, in a matter of moments it was only Lance and Ann Kay- only to be interrupted by a large aura, that of Percy Jackson._

* * *

_A Year Ago._

_Rio De Janeiro, Brazil_

Hazel only stared at her opponent, the lean demigod probably wasn't even eighteen, she had long, white hair, her eyes a deadly black. With the hint of her eyes she could see the little prison room, the male demigod, bulky and lean was standing up as result of the explosions, the girl, covered in blood and wounds, only remained sitting due to her pain.

"Who are you?!" demanded Ann Kay, it had been only been a few minutes since the explosions began, as due to protocol she remained guarding the two prisoners, her opponent gave off a powerful aura, and Ann suddenly stepped back in realization it wasn't some random Brazilian resistance group.

"You and I both know the result if you were to fight me- step back and don't stop me." Hazel demanded in a stern voice. The shaken Ann Kay only stepped back- her opponent's power were easily a rival to that of Nico Di Angelo, her superior who she knew she had no chance against. She stepped back as Hazel stepped forward.

Suddenly the prison door opened, the boy held the girl with him and was carrying her. They rushed out the door and Hazel began moving back. Ann had been working with those two demigods for a week- in instinct due to the norm she moved to follow them, yet her opponent reminded her of the situation and she stayed back.

Hazel then left the room, presumably taking the two enemy demigods with her. Hours and day passed, the situation returned to normal- apparently it was an attack from the Resistance Group of California- the main Resistance, the group led by the infamous Reyna, Daughter of Minerva. Ann would continue her training as she remembered the petrified feeling when she faced the demigod who she could do nothing against. She would work enough to do anything- beat anybody.

* * *

**Now in the present, **she had fully changed, she had made an infamous name of herself and skyrocketed through Olympian Rankings; being a demigod had its perk. Yet she faced a difficult situation, a Son of Eris.

Lance was smiling as he backed away, the lack of a body plate had given his feet an extra spice to his movement, the body plate truly must have weighed tons Ann believed. It would be really difficult to take him out before his friends arrived- but she would handle it. Because she was one step ahead of the Son of Eris, and he knew it.

She stalked him down like a predator. It was an interesting style with perfect attributes supporting her. She hit as hard as a truck ramming you and she could probably stop a truck from ramming her by merely standing there. It was a perfectly aggressive

And worse she didn't have any defensive flaws either. Well, at least against him. Ann's speed was more than enough to compete with Lance's foot movement, anytime he tried to get close to her to rough her up due to her superior size and reach, she was simply- better skilled than him.

There was no buts or if, she was the better fighter in close combat.

Now- fighting on the outside against Ann Kay would seem obvious, but it wasn't easy. As he was analyzing his problems Ann rushed to the front, slipping past his straight right hand she gave a left hook to his body, he opened his mouth for air, even with armor it hurt like hell, he moved with his feet back- and with his left hand covered in steel armor he launched his own left hook to Ann's head as her head was down.

While he landed his attack he moved back, when it landed Ann's head slightly moved back yet no certain effect, she merely looked at Lance and continued to stalk him. With a deadly glance, that of a monster she continued stalking him down. _It was impossibl_e- his punches weren't troubling her at all, he did hurt her before in quick combinations but she was distracted with Eve at that point; right now Ann was focused on Lance and only Lance.

Now Lance moved forward, Ann calmly responded as she let her hands go wild, the punches landed on his body at first, but as Lance slowly moved around Ann began to miss most of her punches due to his very precise, hurried movements- yet the punches she landed rocked Lance, as he now in a hurried state kept moving around. And then he began his own attack, at first he landed two punches- one to the left side of the head and on her body, he was going to continue but suddenly he felt her hands reach his left cheek, he spiraled backwards in surprise as she flushed, stumbling and almost falling he regained his composure and began to back away.

Damn it, this was not working. He kept trying to land combinations and back away, but her speed troubled him too much, and worst her power made Lance want to sit down and rest. His head was already thudding in pain.

He breathed for air desperately as he saw Ann Kay smile, crossed on her chest, looking at the Lance who was in peril. "You certainly are making a challenge here, I've been forced to move faster and faster every passing second." she remarked. Lance's head only reeled. He had dropped one of the heaviest pieces of armor, and his speed increased dramatically, yet her words held truth, she wasn't fighting at her best.

"You know, I'm offended that you're holding back."

Ann blinked momentarily, her smile left her and she shrugged. "Aren't you trying to delay me? Or have you suffered to the point where you want to die? If it's the latter I'd be disappointed." she moved her head dramatically as she looked behind, at the hill in which the Resistance demigods were camped.

"Tyson Steele is coming down I assume?" her dead eyes directed themselves at Lance's face. "Is he any strong?"

Lance's emotion were suddenly gone, his mind reeling at her words, at her attitude. He had truly been outplayed. No, Reyna, the Resistance had been outplayed. His task group was supposed to distract a large, Olympian Force, yet that large Olympian force was to distract the Resistance, Reyna's plan had been taken and toyed with by the Olympians.

"Tyson Steele? The Son of Nike is pretty damn strong, way stronger than me or Eva Jenkins."

Ann opened her mouth as if impressed. "Oh my, any advice you could give me on facing him?"

Lance stretched his arms now, as if they were having a casual conversation he replied: "Just don't let him get close, he'll tear your body in two if you let him, I've learned from experience."

Then, Ann Kay broke into a small laugh.

Lance momentarily smiled and then charged Ann Kay. And he made a critical error- Ann countercharged, with stunning velocity she landed the first punch.

Her punch sounded solid as Lance coughed up blood and fell on his back once more, she had hit him in the area where he'd taken off his body armor, he rolled to his left side as Ann attempted to pin him, he stood up with his agility- right before getting hit again his left cheek.

He stumbled back in daze and Ann continued her barrage. Lance needed to switch the tide. She was in a wild frenzy, he'd need to cut her off. He began to punch back, she landed 2 quick combinations and his head rolled back, yet his arm kept rolling and throwing, in a matter of second he'd landed half a dozen of punches.

Ann was momentarily frozen by his offensive. At first she began to counter his punches in a short range, and attempt to slip around his own attacks, but trying her face was greeted by a dozen punches, now she moved back realizing Lance was not going to stop.

But even when moving back Lance kept attacking, his punches now started missing- but for every five punch he missed he landed twenty, he missed about thirty punches easily- in a matter of seconds Ann's nose was broken, she could feel blood streaming from the top of her left eye, a cut opened up.

He kept attacking and now Ann was suddenly lost. Her eyes looked glazy, and with his left hand Lance hit her in her ribs, Ann cringed in pain as she fell on her knees, her air escaped her and she looked up to see a very tired Lance.

He smiled as he breathed. And then he laughed as he stepped back. "I would taunt you by saying something on how you look better on your knees," he remarked, and then fell on one of his own knees. "But I've been beat."

Ann Kay gave her own chuckle and stood up.

He easily threw more than two hundred punches. It happened all in a minute, it was primary example of a Requiem's user physical abilities, yet, even if he did punch hard and hit her a million times, they both knew it wasn't enough. She walked over to him, now looking down on the son of Eris.

He tired himself out in a desperate barrage, maybe he held a plan at first but he began to get reckless when Ann Kay was startled, believing he had a chance to strike her down. But in the end, Ann's abilities to take punches prevailed.

"You know sometimes I wonder people so smart like you want to commit suicide." she commented, her voice cold.

Lance frowned in his position as he breathed for mere air, he was too tired and battered to fight, her attacks had taken his toll on him. "Commit suicide? You did this to me."

Ann closed her eyes as she continued to smile. "On the contrary, you've done this to yourself." With no time to react, he fell backwards as Ann's right hand hit his nose and in result Lance landed on his back. Standing above the surprised and almost unconscious demigod she smiled happily.

Yet her stare was horrifying, Lance believed. The stares he hated yet he was forced to look at because he was too weak and dazed to even move his head. The stare of a person who believed they were above all, and to that, insanity. Her eyes were angry, threatening, yet her smile represented happiness and joy.

"So, do I need to mention again the Olympian Policies for demigods?"

Lance stared back and opened his mouth. "You- you're just like me." he smiled saying this. Ann Kay's eyes only turned darker when he said those words, but it was suddenly gone as she smiled. "And how is that?"

"We're both common liars," he began, she smiled at his beginning, and to the surprise of Lance she continued. "We both lie to our allies, even if it could help them."

"We're deceptive and have our own ambitions, ambitions we'd give up anything for in a heartbeat."

Ann nodded. "And we both are interested on what will happen to this world. Very interested." she looked down on him with a smile.

Lance smiled back on his back. They both knew it. These stupid statements the two of them made, some of them were truthful, others partially true, all the statements vague, both of them uninterested by them.

And what happened next Lance could never prepare for. Ann Kay came close to him, grabbing his head as her head neared his, her dead eyes menacing, her bemused smile gone. "Yet there are differences, primarily is that I know my place in this world." she slammed Lance's head against the ground and he shouted in pain.

Standing up she looked almost arrogantly down on the Son of Eris. "You're alone. I have been surrounded by friends all my life." she neared closer. "And the likes of you are beneath me, and I'll make sure you're beneath me after this battle ends." As a statement, her boots landed on his chest, in a loud thump Lance screamed in more pain, coughing blood as all air was suddenly gone.

The slam literally made the surrounding area shake. He couldn't say anything. He could in haze see Ann Kay's taunting smile. "What's wrong? Too weak to respond?" His vision began to fade, he could hear faint noises of her voice, and then Lance realized the horrible truth.

In interruption, something brought Ann Kay off his chest, whatever it was seriously hit her as she moved back. He sensed it. Tyson Steele, the Son of Nike. He felt someone grab him and help him up, another familiar aura. Eva Jenkins. Did twenty minutes seriously pass already?

As he stood up his entire body ached, he regained his senses, and for a split second Lance thought he was fine, he could Tyson Steele looking directly at Ann Kay. And Eva Jenkins helping him up, also looking at Kay.

He was confused. His heart beat, he shrugged off Eva Jenkins help. He noticed Tyson Steele's head moving back, looking at him curiously. "Lance, are you okay?"

And he could see Ann Kay's smiling, her hand had fingers raised but she suddenly closed her and. For the hate between themselves, Tyson Steele, the Son of Eris looked genuinely worried.

And he couldn't even look at Eve who was at his side because it hurt too much to turn. His chest throb in pain and his head began beating greatly. His vision became hazy as the world began fading around him. He looked down, one of his hand felt his stomach, he could feel as if somebody ripped a hole in him.

"Oh gods." he said.

He fell on the ground again, unable to stand on his feet again.

* * *

**Nico was beyond frustrated**. He was supposed to have caught on with Reyna's group. Then again, that was assuming Percy decided to just stray off from _his own plan _and just take Reyna himself. But here he was, facing Piper, the Daughter of Aphrodite.

Though, Nico was a calm guy. He understood it. Piper had tricks up her sleeve. Yet those tricks specifically made him angry. It was like he was set to let a monster inside of him take control but was barely holding it back. Firstly, Piper did something to him, every time he would attack his heart would beat rapidly and he'd hesitate, his cheeks would get warm in the cold wind when Piper moved away gracefully away from him.

He'd heard of multiple myths of the enchantment of love from women in Greek mythology, usually going by their beautiful captivating looks; like Piper's. He shook his head at the thought. It was something similar to that, but not exactly love.

His eyes popped open as he looked at Piper, he could feel the knife wound in his back hurt, but considering Nico's Requiem, it wasn't exactly much of a life threatening hole in his back. Any normal person would be unconscious right now. But his eyes didn't pop open due to his annoyance with his wounds.

It was at how Piper was toying with him. With love. The same love he felt for Thalia.

The monster in him wasn't going to stay locked forever. Piper neared, her daggers danced with her as she moved around him, he was slow and sloppy, every time he hesitated she took a slash at him, usually cutting his skin lightly. His heart began beating again.

Then his left hand didn't stop, it hit her right on the jaw, Piper suddenly stumbled and Nico wanted to just kill her, yet as his second punch was making its way, it stopped. Seeing Piper- hurt and breathing for her, her hair covering the left side of her face.

He may have stopped but Piper didn't, she swung her dagger and one went deep in his right arm, he cringed as he walked back with a bleeding arm. He couldn't keep this up. He was getting frustrated. Why was Piper allowed to make him feel like this? In love! He stopped clenching his hand as soon as they began to break- by his own force.

"Stop this." Nico grudgingly said.

Piper stared across the field, her eyes hinted no emotions at all. "Then let's make a deal." her blue eyes flickered. "You leave the fight in this area- and you don't comeback."

Nico sighed. "Here I thought you'd be reasonable." his dark eyes locked with hers and his dark aura began to grow. He smelled like death. He was the Son of Hades. Yet he no longer took in pride- he didn't take in pride many things anymore.

His life suddenly began revolving around him.

Thalia.

Zeus.

Percy.

Bianca.

He closed and opened his eyes again, his breathing was getting out of control and he stared at Piper. Then he took three steps back.

_What- what's happening?_

Piper's blue eyes.

Nico fell.

"Is that all you have to give?"

His head thumped, his heart beat, he began to shake. He could feel Piper's blue glaze accuse him.

"Why?" he shouted, running towards Piper he threw a punch and once more hesitated. It was an inch away from her face, she only stared blankly at it, any hint of flinching inexistent. Nico's eyes remained wide-open as he took a number of steps back.

"Who are you?"

And then-

Piper began to laugh.

"That's an interesting question, but I am who I am Di Angelo, I'm still Piper Mclean."

She began taking steps forward, and Nico began to move back as he stared directly at her face, her face held a small smile, her glazed blue eyes emotionless.

"Get out of this battlefield Nico, and don't comeback."

Nico stood frozen, and in a matter of second he flew away. It would be the only time in the past, future, and present he would ever be forced to run away in such a sudden moment. And Piper only stared as he flew away, her face held no expression of joy or relief as Nico, shaken, left the field of combat.

Piper fell on her knees, tears strolling down her face.

And then, she stopped, standing up she began to walk towards the Olympian Base were her group was. But in a sudden change it happened- a large veil of darkness exploded not far away from her, the energy sunk in around her as she actually stumbled as if the darkness were a tidal wave.

Looking in the air she mouthed: "Percy..." her eyes were widened as she looked at the direction Nico fled, and then over at the main area of the battlefield. She continued to shake her head. "No, no, we didn't plan this."

Her own Requiem exploded as she ran towards the Resistance base. This was not good. She shook her head, her body was shaking. She pushed out the thoughts- the thoughts that had indulged her when fighting Nico di Angelo, and she focused on the situation at hand.

She needed to talk to Leo, there was a change of plans.

* * *

**Jason had been having a good time for the first few minutes few minutes with his fight with Rhea. **That was before she picked up the pace and suddenly Jason was being outclassed. To make matters worse he didn't know what had happened- it was all a large consuming fire, and Jason Grace suddenly decided he wanted to die.

The pain was hard to bear as he could barely see in his eyes and heard Rhea's taunting voice. '_Did it hurt?'_ He scowled- yet it hurt. He stared with what he could to the Daughter of Kronos who began unleashing an array of punches- he swiftly countered on her jaw which reminded her he was still alive.

_Sure, hurting to the borderline of the death, but still alive_ Jason thought. He was still half-blind, so when Rhea swirled through his right side and landed a barrage of quick heavy-handed punches he felt like spilling all his guts out. And then when he swung a wild punch to try to hit her she merely moved away and kept punching him.

Jason would think it was a slap in the face- he was fighting as if he were superior in speed, and accustomed to it. Now in a sudden change of logic and sanity, Rhea was faster than him and he felt lost, add to that that she hit him with something that he had no idea what it was, well its a sort of slap in the face.

But a slap in the face isn't worst than what Rhea was doing now, revolving around his slower movement and removing his lungs as she punched them out of his body. He finally was able to land a solid hook in her face. Where in her face? Great question but he didn't see where.

He assumed it hurt her since she backed away with a surprised look on her face.

"My gods you really are stubborn."

Jason shook his head. "Hey, being stubborn can help." he croaked out. "Plus, when did you get so strong?"

Rhea shrugged. "I never became stronger, you've just become slower."

She was gone he felt another set of punches reaching his back, his mouth opened in surprise (and pain) yet he turned to reply, his attacks were dodged as she gracefully moved away.

"If you were anything like when you fought Bianca and beat her to a scared dog I'd be dead." she claimed crossing her arms as Jason once more turned in a hurried, hurting his back anticipating an attack to only see Rhea standing in higher (air)ground in which he was standing.

"By the way," her eyes rolled around, looking at him directly, concentrating on him as a shade of darkness that had become so accustomed to her face appeared. "What did happen?"

Jason smiled as he scratched his head. "That's a good question, I don't know." But he did, the memories of Bianca being torn apart by his attacks; the scared and hesitating look. The darkness around him, the hate, the anger, his smile that held little sanity.

Rhea was closer. "What. Happened." she demanded. Looks in her eyes; questions, wonder.

"Curiosity killed the cat Rhea."

"Good thing I'm not a cat then." was her clear response.

Jason stepped away, he slightly elevated his hands expecting Rhea to attack. Yet she merely stood and stared.

"Jason, you're a liar."

Her attack was sudden- yet he saw it. Throwing what he had in energy he hit her three times as she had charged towards him, her head rolled back yet quickly realigned itself to its proper position as she stared back.

"Show it to me Jason, what scared Bianca." she menacingly said.

"Rhea!"

Rhea's mouth opened and Jason's head turned. It was Bianca di Angelo. "He's hurt to the point where you could kill him. Why haven't you done so? Bianca looked completely fine- just like Rhea looked fine when they began fighting. Jason was the only one who began the battle with bruises from last night apparently.

"Stay away from my fight Bianca."

The two girls stared at each other now. The newcomer Bianca though seemed less willing.

Jason needed to find his energy to fight on, Rhea's attack left him dumbfounded, he backed away as he felt his Requiem flow around him, and like it flowed through his skin it felt as if his own body was healing itself- though not the case, it was nice to feel that way.

But then he was interrupted. A large aura exploded farther away.

The head of the three demigods turned to face the same direction.

_Percy! _

Seconds after another large energy appeared. _Infinity._

The three combatants stared at each other. Jason smiled nervously. "Well, Percy is here, it means I have to go ladies, wouldn't mind if you stepped aside."

His aura exploded with energy, so did Bianca's and Rhea's.

The two lieutenant of Percy Jackson and one of the strongest demigods on the Resistance squared off.


	35. Skyfall

Reyna stared into the green eyes of the Son of Poseidon. She felt the Earth revolve around her- her heart bursting with fear, energy, albeit excited yet worried. This moment- this overdue moment that she has hoped to avoided- the moment that will be forced upon her. And when she crumbles- she has to stand tall, and Percy Jackson will and is difficult to handle- she couldn't crumble to the so entitled Emperor.

She had too much to give, too much to care for. No- this moment here, Reyna declares that it is vital for the war, the future of all. For the world. If she were to fold before the Son of Poseidon, it would be the end of her. She didn't prepare for a physical bout, but one in the mind. Were he sees- Reyna would see as well, she would be alone, she wouldn't have the security and comfort of Piper, Leo or Jason, even if for some of those relations with them had stalled recently.

If she were to crumble...

Her grey eyes didn't look away. She stood tall, not even a hint of slouching, this could be her end. _The end..._what odd words for Reyna to ponder on. She held her breath, she felt the war on the side move in a back and forth battle, the Resistance pushing forwards even if outnumbered, their quality overcoming Olympian quantity, the Resistance Demigods in a duel against the Olympian Demigods, Clarisse and her fearless soldiers on a straightforward charge, the Latino mortal Marcelo leading an assault on the Olympian base to rescue the Goddess Artemis, Leo in the sidelines injured, wishing for a miracle for him to join in the battle.

Jason in the air against the crafty Daughter of Kronos, Rhea; Piper delaying the powerful demigod that was Nico di Angelo. And here she was- the leader of all those, in the mortals and demigods fighting as one, against the thing that stood in front of her, all standing tall, refusing to fold to the Olympian entitled Emperor, Percy Jackson.

The tall man, his dark hair a mess, he wore normal clothing, with the exception of a unnecessary cape that was only for show. Reyna looked in a similar point, but she had no ridiculous cape. The two commanders were a dozen feet away, Reyna still holding her breath while the Olympian Leader smiled, his eyes reading Reyna's thoughts and mind, Reyna's own eyes reading those of Percy's.

"I wonder what to expect from you now, I truly am...drawn to you for your mental strength, I've only met two people that surpass you. Plus- I do need something from you." Percy casually said, he was getting right to business, his comment, though it sounded as a compliment, sounded more like buying some random object bought in a flea market.

The Son of Poseidon was gone, and then she was right in front of him, touching her foreheads.

She could see his eyes- they were so dark, a plethora of insanity and devoid of reason, his left eye, the one tainted by Thalia Grace, the electric blue eye emotionless as always.

"You hold memories that I wish to see- would you allow me to see them?" Reyna began to realize it was becoming harder to breath. In reality she had expected it- but coming to face it in the present...it was hard to handle; this was the power of Percy Jackson, his mere aura, when focused on one person made them weak- it made them fall and crumble to his very whim.

Reyna smiled as she backed away. "Memories from me? My, is there something that you actually need since you don't know it?"

Percy smiled at her confident reply- confident as she was she was still backing off. "Oh my, I believe you've mistaken me for a man who's arrogant- I assure that's not the case."

"I do not believe you are arrogant Jackson- but you do have some issues."

The Emperor blinked obliviously. "Like what? How could someone as perfect as I have problems?"

"I really doubt you're human." Reyna continued. To this Percy's smile grew to a grin.

"You're right, I'm not even human because by know I'm quite confident I've ascended to godhood."

Reyna's eyes now looked away, her small smile disappeared- the way he said it, he seemed to boast, yet Reyna herself sensed no lies in his words. He probably did believe he was a god. Many mortals and demigods alike already believed he was a god. And Reyna herself privately did not recognize him as a demigod, but she did not recognize him as a god either.

He was a gone, now holding her shoulders. "But, returning back on topic, I do need to see some memories that you have." Reyna lurched herself forward in surprise when Percy Jackson touched her shoulder, when she turned around Percy was smiling even more- if possible. Reyna believed he was amused by her reaction of sudden surprise, in response Reyna clenched her teeth.

"I don't know, you haven't treated me nicely as of late; why should I do you a favor?"

Percy now closed his eyes yet remained smiling. "It's not a favor Reyna," he opened them again. "you have no choice. You're going to do as I say."

Reyna's dagger was suddenly in her hand, though previously she was in a position to move forward, her left feet was in the back, she was in the perfect position to run away now. "Reyna, I must ask you a question," he began walking towards her. "what are you?" he was once again- annoyingly enough, in front of her. She backed away slowly as Percy continued. "A follower? A leader? You lead the Resistance, you give them hope with your brilliant tactics and calculations; yet you listen to suggestions with no hesitations, you're inclined to follow other's ideas."

He began a lateral movement, Reyna began a movement herself in a counterpart, now both fighters were circling each other. "A leader is not a person who should define herself by just her own strengths, a leader relies on those who she leads." she replied and continued to move around the Olympian Emperor.

"A leader leads, there's no circling that." Percy replied waving his hands. "But you- you lead, but I believe you don't lead on your own whim."

"I think you'll have to be more specific on your words Jackson."

Percy Jackson then gave a light chuckle as he stopped his movement. "You know what I mean, you're no leader. You're a follower." Reyna smiled normally at his statement, and in response to his stop of movement, she stopped, her dagger held in her right hand tightly, she sensed it.

Percy Jackson had no goal here.

"What do you intend to do here?" Reyna questioned.

Percy blinked twice. "Why do you ask with such a suspicious tone? Can a friend not talk to a friend?" he asked but then scratched his head, "But I guess that makes no sense since we're not friends." he looked around and then suddenly his eyes shined brightly. While he extended his arms he continued, "But can I not make friends?"

"No."

Percy frowned in an articulated manner. "You're so cold hearted, sometimes you scare me!" he jokingly said before he looked around once more. Following his words a sudden, loud explosion in the battlefield. This was followed by a large boom and a bright light which garnered both Reyna's and Percy's attention.

The Olympian Emperor smiled. "Oh, looks like you've lost one of your chess pieces."

Reyna look confused but she felt it- no, in correction, she didn't feel it. Jason's energy was gone. She looked back at Percy Jackson's face, he was actually looking up at the sky smiling. "Tell me, what piece was Jason?"

He looked back down at directly at her eyes. "Your bishop? A mere pawn?" he began moving closer. "A knight in shining armor?" he was gone, and as annoyingly and scaring as before, he was behind her. "Or could he have been your king?"

Reyna's eyes widen as her hand moved by itself, Percy leaped backwards as her dagger sliced the air. His voice. It was so irritating. Agonizing. And yet, he smiled. _Why could he be like this? Smile? Yet he agonized her, irritated her, _her eyes once more widened. Percy Jackson wasn't smiling at all. Reyna stepped back. He was smiling once more.

Reyna shook her head and the Son of Poseidon wore the mask of neutrality and seriousness, as he looked and analyzed her angered look. Yet suddenly he looked concerned and worried. Innocent. "Reyna, are you okay?"

With her two hands she held her head tightly, her breaths quickly came out of order and her eyes remained wide and open. She shook her head violently and screamed. "Stay out of my head!"

The artillery boomed far away. And he continued to smile. In anger, confusion, and even fear, Reyna fell on her behinds, but the small slip helped her more than she realized. The sudden fall made her realize her surroundings again. Percy Jackson was not smiling, nor was his analytical look agonizing.

Now it was her turn to blink. Reyna had been toyed with by Percy just moments ago, she truly had been underestimating someone Reyna had made a priority to overestimate. Clenching her teeth she looked away from Percy's eyes, she tried to concentrate on her surroundings. His mere aura was messing with her head.

This was Percy Jackson- by being in his presence, and if he would will it so be so, he allows himself to put others under his own influence. Truly an intimidating prospect in an enemy. Looking at uninteresting rocks and boulders around her se formulated a strategy in the situation.

She couldn't allure herself to repetitive and awkward things by Jackson, second she had to make a clear argument and stay aggressive, yet she couldn't allow her arguments to have a weak flaw for Percy to counter them. The point of that was to stay clear in her mind, her goal was to delay Percy from doing whatever he planned to do here. Even if he was here -for whatever reason- was just her, she'd have to delay him still. And above all, her arguments served as a plane to let her keep her senses, she had let Percy ask around questions before, and Reyna was dumb enough to let him take control, thus what led her to her small panic attack from before.

"Oh, you finally seem fine, I was worried, it's been about thirty minutes."

Reyna immediately asked questions. "Why are you here Percy?" Reyna had to ignore his statements, even if it was true. She had truly lost the track of time but she needed to remain focused. Her breathing was back to normal, she felt her heart pace normally, the explosions from the battle afar.

"I'm only here to make friends with you Reyna- well I was until you coldly shut me off." he nonchalantly said, yet his face seemed hurt and worried in a difference to his stern and neutral voice.

"Don't bullshit me, you wouldn't be here for a reason."

He looked up. "In the beginning of humans we had no government, loosely formed tribes." he looked at Reyna. "Humans crave order. Order of power. Order of peace."

"Stop dancing around my questions!" she quickly shouted cutting off his topic. "Why are you really here? You wouldn't be here for just anything!"

And there it was. The surprised yet innocent face. "But I'm insane, why would I make sense?"

Reyna's eyes widened as she looked away. She began to breath slowly immediately; she felt her heart pound furiously, yet a few seconds afterword she learned her mistake. She looked at Percy Jackson's face. "Insane? Yes you are, but being insane doesn't mean you don't have an ambition, ambition with goals. And goals require plans, even if awry."

She was no longer looking at his face, he only heard his simple voice. "Well, what if that awry plans involve me making friends with you?"

Reyna was frozen momentarily by his reply but she decided to continue. "If you do plan to make friends with me, you're doing a bad job at it."

Percy exaggeratedly gasped. "You- you hurt my feelings sometimes Reyna, I've worked quite hard to achieve this goal-"

"Implying you've achieved it."

"And then you come over and crush it; heartless."

Such a friendly and teasing voice. She made the risk at looking at his face. Stern and neutral, analytic. That was what she saw. And seeing. Now he momentarily looked up and then back at Reyna. "Then let me make it up for you, let's go on a date!" he smiled saying so, and then with an assuring look nodded at her.

His friendly faced suddenly morphed to that of a neutral one. "Of course, I'll be the one saying were we'll go- I know the area better!"

Reyna lost her breath. Her heart began to pace. She took three steps back. One would be too few, two would be illogical, four or more would make her look cowardly. But Reyna wanted to take four steps back; suddenly all her air was out. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't move, she simply stared at him. The smiling picture of the Son of Poseidon, the entitled Emperor, Percy Jackson.

Once again she fell, this time on her knees. She was choking herself. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't see well. She couldn't see well because she was crying. Why was she crying? Why was she confused? Why was she shaking? Why was she afraid?

"Are you a leader, Reyna? If you truly are, don't, leaders should never cry."

She heard it so clearly. His words. Yet she heard nothing else, her pathetic tears, the pathetic war from afar, the pathetic struggle by her forces, the pathetic struggle by the Olympian forces. Nor did she hear her pathetic cries.

It was dead, Reyna thought. She couldn't hear anything. She didn't hear the war. Then she heard it again. Noise came to her ears, a long line of war, screams of cowardliness and pain. The roar struck the kneeling Daughter of Minerva as she screamed. "I- I don't want to! I don't want to hear it! Make it stop!" Explosions and screams, she covered her ears as she cried.

Her tears reached the ground, yet her cries reached nowhere. Except the man standing in front of him.

And he responded.

And in the end, the sounds of war ended when Percy Jackson held her. Like a father holding his young child who cried because it was dark he comforted her; "Now dear, don't cry, I'm here for you, nothing can happen to you while I'm here."

And her muffled cries began to slow down to sobs. She only shaking, her mind was probably blank, for her to even think was probably exhausting. For her to even process a thought- it would be slow and exhausting.

And she stopped shaking as Percy held her. And as she stopped sobbing and shaking, Percy disregarded her as her stopped his embrace while standing up. Reyna fell sideways, and seconds after she once more began crying. The sounds of war, the screams of agony ravaged her heaed. Begging for her to help, begging for her to stop; this useless resistance. "**Stop it!"**

But Percy only stared at the shaking girl in the ground, tears once more reached the ground , and no one heard her screams of pain. _Why? Why was this happening to me? Why am I so weak?_

"My, a leader like you crying and begging," Percy began, at his voice, Reyna began to only sob, it was as if herself conscious refused to let Percy hear her cry. And she continued to sob. Percy Jackson only stared at her.

_Jason, Leo, Piper, Infinity, someone. _"Help." That was what she used her energy to say. Percy Jackson smiled. "I can't hear you."

"Help." she continued to sob.

"Repeat it."

"Please, please, help me, help me."

"Who's going to help you Reyna? I'm the only one here."

She continued to sob. "Percy...please."

And then there was the embrace, Percy Jackson held her. And her sobs stopped as the sounds of war stopped. The girl stopped crying, she stopped shaking as time passed. "Go to sleep, it's over now. You don't have to take the horrible burden of being a leader. There are others that can lead." She closed her eyes, she felt so tired. Her head was on Percy's shoulder as she rested.

Resting while feeling tired, she had never felt so safe. Percy Jackson gently let the girl on the ground and stood up. Reyna was asleep. The Son of Poseidon smiled at the sight. Yet his eyes were weary, and he himself tired.

"My, my, two hours and thirty minutes."

Percy turned around.

The suited warrior. Her white cape, purple visor and white suit, toe to helmet, not a single hint of skin. No emotions as she was hidden. Infinity.

"Wow, have you been there standing and watching me all morning?" Percy accused.

"As long as you've been watching Reyna. Two hours and thirty minutes."

Now Percy frowned. "Interesting, so you've been there standing as I work and destroy Reyna's mental state of sanity." _Plus, I wasn't even able to sense you._

Infinity jumped down from the little hill she stood on. "If I had interrupted, Reyna would never forgive me."

Percy Jackson's frown returned to his standard, casual look of neutrality. "Are you ready to show me who is behind your mask?"

Infinity looked up. "Behind this mask is the person you who stands here- I am Infinity, behind this mask I will still be Infinity.

Riptide was in Percy Jackson's hand, he was now smiling in a casual manner. "You know, I truly thirst for the identity behind the mask."

And Percy knew it. Infinity, behind her mask was smiling. So was Percy Jackson. She held her simple yet graceful blade while Jackson held the bloodied Riptide.

In an interruption a number of auras exploded far away. The two heads tilted.

"Oh, Jason's back." Percy said normally but his eyes leaned. _Bianca. What are you doing over there?_

He looked straight at Infinity who looked back. He shrugged. "You told me in our last time we fought I was the strongest thing in this world; why are you attempting now?"

For the first time- or so Percy believes, he heard Infinity laugh.

"Oh, that's only because you and I are being forced to hold back right now on our abilities." she mentioned. Percy could sense the smile behind her helmet. He smiled casually to hide his surprise.

"My, you truly are resourceful," his eyes lit up. "I swear, when this battles ends and I've beaten you to a bloody body begging for me to stop," he smiled, his grin returning to a dangerous level of clear insanity. "I'll make sure I can see your face to tell you no!"

He charged into battle, Riptide in his side, Reyna sleeping peacefully behind him. A total victory in his sight.

**I won't lie. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I had a lot of differents scenarios for this chapter, one included Reyna actually overpowering Percy, but I changed my mind. I think this chapter should be a reminder of how exactly powerful Percy is. Sure he can fly around and probably destroy half of continents and have to only rest a few days to recharge, but being merely around him makes you feel weaks and lets him influence you. It's a sort of nightmare villain to have. **

**-Ian**


	36. Infinite Requiem

Moving at the such a speed, humans would struggle to see the spectacle that was the contest between Percy Jackson and the Masked Warrior Infinity. At great timing, they collided with their respective blades as a boom around them occurred, only for both combatants to waltz around each other, looking for opening to thrust their sharp blades for a killing blow. Yet the two of them were simply so quick- and held such skill with their movement both of them were separated by quarter miles before in a sudden blink of an eye they both collided once more.

And with another demanding boom, the two of them began attempting to overpower their opponents with sheer strength in their collisions. Percy tried to move his blade upwards to let Infinity defenseless, as Percy had take the initiative Infinity attempted to push it down.

"Oh? Is this all? Then this'll be over quickly." Percy stated. At this his dark aura consumed the surrounding area, Infinity took a number of steps back as her sword began going up due to Percy winning the clash, but before she had a chance to counter, Percy attacked again, forced to block the area was hit by another grand boom. Infinity almost broke her knees blocking the attack as she felt the earth quake, her light-yellow aura around her armor as if a shield.

But then it began to change, slowly it spread around her and turned red, and now instead Percy Jackson's overwhelming aura, the red and dark aura mixed in a engrossing dance around them and Infinity began to straighten herself as she began to push Percy back.

At this Percy grinned in surprise as now he began to move back. Infinity followed on instinct and with her sword she lunged at her opponent. Percy swiftly moved around her attacks and took to move around to her left side, and before Infinity could swing to defend he lunged successfully at her arm.

Considering Percy could cut through a continent, in most scenario he would right now have cut the person in half, but in this case it only hit her left arm. It was like hitting a tree. A very strong and sturdy one as his swing did the equivalent of a two year old with a plastic knife as he gave a small cut to her suit and a little cut.

Interestingly enough, the red aura of Infinity changed once more, this time it became a sudden purple, that of nobility. When Percy tried to move around her and swing again, Infinity was ready this time and with surprising speed not only did she block Percy's attack, but countered, then parried Percy's counter-counter. Percy looked at her in surprise but Infinity was now moving around him.

Lunging with her sword she hoped to hit the Olympian Emperor, but he leaped to safety and when Infinity followed he quickly slashed in an attempt to stop her- which it did as she was forced to block it, another large boom descending in the battlefield.

Infinity titled her movement around him once more, taking a frequent jab with her weapon and Percy trying to put her down as he followed. Though he successfully dodged her attacks she actually hit him once in his chest. But once more, if it had been anybody else Infinity's sword would have gone through it. Considering it was Percy Jackson, it was the equivalent of a paper cut.

Percy smiled as his speed began to take in, Infinity's aura, curiously again, changed color. The royal purple was suddenly replaced by a dark green which mixed with Percy's darker aura. Now when Percy followed, Infinity wasn't exactly backing away, she would occasionally stand in front of him and go toe-to-toe. Though Percy here had the advantage Infinity alluded him, as she gracefully with her abilities dodged her attacks with natural ease.

Percy grinned. He was beginning to see Infinity's Requiem and its nature. _What a smart way to hold your power._ He thought, but he needed to mix things in this battle a bit. None of them had attempted to land a serious blow, though he hadn't seen any opportunity to do so, neither had Infinity, it wouldn't hurt to try, no?

As the two demigods swung their swords a multiple number of times with powerful booms accompanying each powerful blow Percy jumped in the air, Infinity looked up surprise as her green aura turned a to a light grey, and Percy descended down with fury.

He came at incredible speed considering he jumped up a mile, the attack was coming _too, _all Infinity could do was slightly bend her knees and raise her sword.

Percy quickly reached Infinity, still in the air he swung his sword towards Infinity; this boom was quite large, stronger than the others and longer. Jackson could hear Infinity breath in air in surprise. Infinity swore- _the ground beneath her was going down. _Her knees slightly shook as the attack began to end, still in the air, their swords collided yet no force in between Percy was able to pull himself back by pushing Infinity's blade with his own as he landed on his two feet.

With an amused face e began; "Oh, I'm impressed. You handled that attack quite we-"

Percy barely reacted in time as Infinity swung her longer blade with her force as the red aura slowly overtook her, with Riptide across his chest he was thrown back by Infinity's awesome power, his amused face turned to momentary pace as the air in his chest was gone but he easily landed on his two feet.

He scowled looking back at Infinity yet changed his expression to a smile. "It's rude to attack people who are talki-"

Once again he had little time to respond properly, Infinity hit him with the same attack with before but with less power- looking down Percy realized she was only using one hand. _One hand?_ His questions were answered as her empty free right hand hit him right in his nose, his head didn't roll back but he stepped away in surprise.

He responded quickly leaving Riptide in his right hand, the other to make sure Infinity didn't sneak any punchers. The two fighters used their one-handed weapon as they raised and lowered it and it clashed a number of time, then Infinity's hand went straight to his chest. Percy tried to grab it with his free hand but she stopped and moved around.

_Not so fast!_ By leaping around her swung Riptide with a strong impact that hit Infinity in her legs as she jumped in hope to avoid, it offered a somewhat deep cut but not really troubling to the likes of Infinity.

"Well considering you've cut me off-"

She charged again._ Predictable. _Percy thought as he countercharged. Yet in a familiar phase she was gone. He turned around his eyes widened as now she offered a deep cut in his right arm around his elbow, he grinned casually as Infinity tried to gun him down and kill him on the spot but now it was Percy's turn to swift fully avoid her attacks.

Backing away he remarked. "My, you're really aggressive here."

Ironically, Percy was able to deflect one of Infinity's blow and began slashing had hacking himself as now he was on the offensive.

"Oh, I truly am the aggressor here." she replied while waving a hand over her body dramatically. "You've done nothing wro-"

Percy went on, Riptide at the level of her face. Her mask. She twisted her body around and the sword only made a small cut around her chest with some blood. Percy repeated the same attack yet Infinity moved away in similar fashion with ease.

"Infinity, if you don't let me start hitting the mask you wear I'll have torn apart your entire suit, you'll practically be naked." he taunted from afar.

Infinity stood still for half a second. "So?"

Percy blinked at her answer. "Wait that's not what you were supposed to say-"

Her charge hit him hard as his body was forced back due to her force, at her second attack he was ready to block her attacks with Riptide. The two demigods observed each other momentarily as Infinity backed away and immediately began lateral movement to get to Percy's left side. The turning Percy Jackson sneered as he lunged recklessly with Riptide, yet Infinity failed to anticipate for the attack as it briefly hit her mask but she backed away in time.

Percy began ruthlessly assaulting Infinity as he wildly swung Riptide at the defensive Infinity who held her sword tight in her grip backing away. Percy's next few attacks though were too quick and strong for her as it forced her hands up along with her sword and he followed with a deadly lunge.

Infinity dropped her heavy blade and lowered her arms as Percy's sword reached her chest she grabbed it. The sharp blade cut her hands due to merely grabbing it, and then with her own strength she turned and threw Percy along with the sword.

The Emperor dropped his trusted Riptide and landed back on the floor, only to reach to his pocket and take out Riptide, likewise, Infinity lowered herself to reach her own golden blade. "My, my," Percy exclaimed with a tired voice, "you really are annoying with your techniques, though the most infuriating part is that you're holding back."

"So are you." Infinity pointed out as she stood straight, her sword once more in her hand.

Percy nodded with a small smile. "I only raise my power when somebody raises theirs, so you go fast, then I'll follow up and use my full power." he claimed.

"You go first." he said smiling.

"No, no, I insist-" Infinity chimed.

Percy Jackson was gone. Infinity gasped in surprise as Percy Jackson was behind her. "Alright." He swung Riptide a large number of times and he turned to block, her sword though held she felt moving away as Percy's force blew her away. She backed away in a hurried manner as Percy continued to follow, his sword swinging occasionally and forcing their swords to collide with another sonic boom exploding across the battlefield.

He followed his relentless pressure, and as he swung focusing his strength Infinity simply parried, Percy backed away in surprise and attempted to back away but now Infinity was on the offensive, as her aura changed to bloody red which mixed with his dark aura and began to land powerful blow after powerful blow and Percy was forced on his bicycle as he backed away.

_Well this is familiar. _He thought.

Infinity landed powerful blow after powerful blow as Percy now had to defend with Riptide. Eventually though Percy was able to move around the stalking Infinity, letting a few of his own swings get her off him as he began attacking once more.

Though the one sided attacks stopped as they both frequently moved around each other slashing at one another at any opportunity they could see. Of course though- these opportunities were usually flukes and merely feints by their respective opponents, but even if they fell for the feint they were quick enough to avoid it.

"We're not getting anywhere this way are we?" Percy asked as Riptide clashed with Infinity's sword, leaving another noticeable boom around the area. The two swords rapidly move with their owners bodies as they collided a number of time before Infinity was able to hit Percy Jackson in the chest, but once again not doing much.

"I'm afraid not, looks like we'll have to increase our powers." she replied. "But you seem hesitant, I'm assuming your nervous Reyna's still here?" she inquired and Percy Jackson smiled bringing confirmation.

"I believe Nico di Angelo was supposed to be here by now." he shrugged. "But I guess I'll have to carry her myself. Along with your dead body."

"Oh, I feel threatened." Infinity said in a not threatened way.

And just as she finished her taunt, he predictably charged, this time though each of their hits, Percy's attack and Infinity's defense were clearly in another level compared to a minute ago. Each blow produced shaking in the ground, and after Percy battered Infinity's defenses, Infinity responded back.

At first she began striking in a similar flawed manner they had both been doing recently, but Infinity moved around. Percy in prediction did so as well, when he swung he missed as Infinity having her back slightly down moved her head to the left and the right, Percy missed three different times before she jabbed with her sword as it entered deep to Percy's body.

Percy simply hopped momentarily, his sword lunging at her neck, Infinity her head frantically as it cut part of her chin and she began to move away as he began throwing attacks from every direction, Infinity defending likewise from all the directions.

"There we go! This pace is better!" he shouted as Infinity began to falter from his relentless attacks. Or so he thought as Infinity's sudden wide slash didn't even hit him- yet the mere force of it sent him flying back in surprise. Landing on his feet Infinity ran towards him and swiftly dealt another striking blow at his left leg, Percy didn't even react as his countered made a deep wound around Infinity's stomach.

Now Infinity backed away and the Olympian followed pursuit.

And behind her mask Infinity's eyes widened. Percy didn't have Riptide, in both his hands was mainly darkness, as if it was fire. With sudden intensity Infinity jumped as the darkness acting like beam shot straight towards her, with Percy directing it, from his hands he shot the similar beam again, moving around the air Infinity evaded his attacks and dropped behind him. He turned- Riptide in his hands once more as she swung, but this time too slow he gave a deep cut in his stomach, Percy responded with brute force as a collision of weapons forced Infinity to stumble back.

Following this drop, Percy took it as a sign he could just keep on attacking. So he did. Infinity was set on the complete defensive, as Percy's attack hit faster than lightning and felt heavier than a continent. It was incredible that Infinity could block it with ease as if the two were normal people fighting, and not the godlike fighters that they were.

As Percy slowed down Infinity began her counters, slowly she built up her momentum and shortly after she was one a full offensive. Percy negated this as he moved in too close, launching his own shots, and shortly after they were both in the forefront of attacks and defense in a back and forth war.

A certain blow actually forced them apart a few feet, and when Percy ran at Infinity with Riptide ready Infinity prepared to defend, but he slid around, his feet momentarily floated as he swiftly glided around her and struck. The cut hit her back deeply, and responded with a wild swing discouraging any continuing attacks from Percy as she turned to face him.

"I do have a question for you Infinity;" he pointed his sword at her. "die."

For a moment, only the wind spoke. _That's not a question. _She thought.

He was gone as Infinity excepted and turned around and swung her blade. Except he wasn't there. She looked up in surprise as a falling Percy with his sword reached her shoulder, this cut deeply inside and did hurt her, she quickly shifted her sword to her left arm, as Percy smile. _That's because I don't do requests. _he thought.

"Now," placing one of his hands on his chin. "were were we before?"

"Last I remember my sword was placed firmly along your neck." Infinity responded coldly.

"Oh! How serious!" Percy exclaimed. "But an admirable achievement for a lowlife such as yourself."

These constant comments by Percy Jackson and the simple replies. Percy was scowling on the inside. Though he was holding the physical advantage, Infinity was truly something as she seemed to give the perfect replies to his annoying statements. Fact: Percy Jackson doesn't know who's behind Infinity's mask. And if he didn't know, he had to know the personality of _Infinity. _Not the woman behind her, but Infinity herself.

Infinity now took charge, and similar to what Percy did she glided around him. Smiling he thought a plan; _trying to use my own tactics..._Percy moved in similar fashion, it would too quick for her to recognize his movements, he'd be able to get some clean slices on her. Just as he swung at the moving Infinity she shifted around him.

_Oh._ Percy realized he'd been outmaneuvered as he felt two swift deep cuts open around his ribs, he opened his mouth in surprise and anger and turned with a wild frenzy but Infinity was gone once more. She stood a few feet away from him as she stood with full balance.

"Oh, we're a mess, if we were any normal we'd be in a hospital due to extreme pain and the incapability of movement." Infinity sighed.

Percy shrugged again. "It's not my fault, if you were to give up or die it would be much easier, preferably the latter, dead bodies weigh less in my opinion." he smiled. "Don't you agree?"

"Infinity!"

Percy (and presumably Infinity, it was difficult to tell) blinked as the new voice arrived. The two fighters turned their heads to see two demigods; Leo Valdez and Piper McLean.

_What are you two doing here?_ Infinity thought.

Percy began taking a number of steps back until he was right next to the slumbering Reyna. "Piper and Leo, what a surprise, I didn't think you could beat Nico, Piper," at this particular comment she visually flinched. His head turned to Leo."And I thought you wouldn't be able to stand up."

Leo looked completely recovered. Piper on the other hand looked tired- presumably from reaching the Resistance base and running back, and her fight with Nico.

"Reyna!" Leo shouted as he noticed the lying Daughter of Minerva, his first instinct told him to run after which proved to be a mistake. Percy was in front of him, his punch wanting to greet Valdez's face.

This was the moment where Infinity's mind was simply too slow to react properly- even if she did try to throw him out of the way, it would be too slow. No. It was a all-out tackle. Leo spent the entire night in bed and got out of it still hurting his entire body, at least his bones were okay. But just like that, Infinity's tackled pushed him out of the way, albeit breaking his right should, Percy's punch touched her mask.

Specifically the lower part, and like that his fist devoured the bottom part of the mask which revealed her simple lips and white skin that had been seen before in combat. Her head rolled back in pain, she hadn't properly prepared herself to take Percy's hit but she'd be fine.

"Ahh, that was dangerous Infinity, if I had hit your properly I would've completely broken the mask." Percy lectured.

"Leo, are you fine?" she questioned. Leo nodded as he got back up.

Percy now was smiling. "Let this be a warning; I'm going offer you all, and those who arrive a challenge." he set aside Riptide and dropped in on the ground. "If you can beat me before Reyna wakes up, I'll leave and let the battle end here, I'll retreat my army- and I'll hand over Artemis."

Piper's mouth opened in surprise, Leo only stared. Infinity's mouth didn't even move.

"And if she wakes up?" Leo asked.

Percy smiled. "That's the fun part! When she wakes up she won't even want to go with you, so I guess you all don't really have much of a choic-"

"Percy!" This time the entire group of demigod caught the words.

"Bianca? Why are you here?" Percy asked.

Infinity and her group only waited, each giving each other curious glances as if exchanging words and information. "Jason is coming."

"Oh? Then I guess Infinity's in luck!" he grinned and faced her. "Looks like you won't have to handle me alone/"

"Leo, Piper, step back."

Percy smiled as Infinity walked forward and he suddenly grabbed Bianca.

"Bianca, I'm sorry."

What happened to Bianca surprised Leo and Piper, yet Percy and Infinity felt unfazed as Bianca backed away dizzily and sat down near the sleeping Reyna. She looked up to Percy and nodded. He gave a saddened smile and nodded back. He then smiled at Infinity with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Infinity, but I won't hold back, there's too much on the line here." he smiled even more. "I hope you'll accept my apology in the future." His eyes widened with his smile remaining in his face.

"Piper, Leo." she turned to the two curious demigods. And for the first time they saw her smile behind her partially broken mask. "Fight Bianca, let me handle Percy."

"Infinity," Piper talked, "you can't fight Percy Jackson alone?"

"Oh? I can't?" Infinity questioned as she titled her head to Percy.

"Come on Piper, let's go around and take on Bianca and get out of here."

"Leo-"

"She'll be fine." he reassured the Daughter of Love as he nudged her to follow him.

Infinity felt Leo's gaze over her as the two went around the demigods to get to Bianca, Percy Jackson simply gazed back.

"I'll make sure to break the mask." Percy promised and he grinned more, a familiar insane grin. "But in the process I'll have to break if you, so sorry in advance." his sudden launch would've taken Jason in surprise, yet Infinity reacted in the most perfect way possible as she stopped his barehanded right hand with her left hand.

"I think you're seriously underestimating me here, Emperor."

Percy's sudden surprise was gone and he smiled once more. "No I haven't."

And just like that an explosion, dark aura filled the sky as her hand suddenly was swept aside, with barely enough time to react he hit her in the shoulder, she almost spun around but lost her balance and fell on one hand, Percy followed by sending a ferocious kick to her ribs, the effect momentarily lift her ups as she rolled back and stood up in time to dodge one of Percy's attack, her mouth opened in surprise.

"We both know, that if Jason doesn't arrive, you'll die here." he gave a chuckle. And prepared to charge again.

"Oh? That's too bad." Percy stopped in surprise and looked up. In the sky stood Jason Grace alone, though he looked roughed up, he seemed fresh, standing tall and proud of his scathed clothes he quickly took to Infinity's side.

Percy's grin turned to a scowl. "Where is Rhea?"

And as planned Rhea was not far from Jason Grace, unlike Jason she seemed spent out, tired though she seemed to have little injuries when compared to Jason.

"Jason, handle Rhea and help Leo and Piper." Infinity instructed. Jason looked surprised but nodded as he turned. He couldn't help but notice Rhea's monstrous glare at Infinity.

Jason also noticed Percy seemed to realize at how Rhea looked at Infinity. It was something he'd never seen before, there was sense of accusing hatred, and the fact Percy seemed to notice it interested Jason more.

"You-"

Rhea went straight to Infinity, Jason intervened as he threw a flurry of punches which she took straight on before stopping to respond with accurate left shots, the two demigods quickly continued to trade blows as Percy looked down to Infinity who hadn't moved at all, only staring at him. He smiled.

"You intend to face me alone?"

Infinity began to chuckle, almost worryingly too much. "I should be asking you that."

She raised her two hands above her shoulders and Percy's eyes widened in shock, as a mystical, white aura over came her surroundings, mixing and actually pushing back Percy's Requiem.

_"Infinite Requiem."_


End file.
